TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who!
by ocramed
Summary: A Ranma/Doctor Who side-story to "The Ranma Trek" series. Special guest: Sailor Moon! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Trek of Ranma Who – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Doctor Who" (and related properties) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Due to story mechanic difficulties, I've decided to spin things off into a separate story. Basically, anything related "Doctor Who" (and British) is featured in this story (though the focus will always surround the Doctor). Also, this story takes place immediately after the Master had taking over the planet, after altering the flow of time with the help of the Toclafane.**

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

"Take care of yourself, Doctor," Martha Jones says, as she let's go of the "Time Lord" known simply as "The Doctor". When the entrance closes, the Doctor sighs, as he places Jones' phone in a slot on the TARDIS' control panel.

"Well, there goes another one," the Doctor muses. He then turns towards where his longtime friends and companions should be.

"Ranma! Jackie! It's time to go!" the Doctor says with a mild annoyance. Ranma and Jackie (i.e. Usagi Tsukino in an altered guise) had already said their respective good-byes to Martha—in fact, Ranma gave Martha the contact number for further involvement in the British's MI-7 "Special Affairs" group (i.e. "UNIT", "Torchwood" and a few other special organization)—so the couple gave her and the Doctor some time alone…

"Hey, did you hear me?" the Doctor says, as he enters the auxiliary room. Both Ranma and the Doctor was still repairing the TARDIS thanks to the Master's machinations…

"Mmmm…" sounded a familiar sound.

"What the-?" the Doctor says, as he sees Jackie propped on the auxiliary panel while she was making out with Ranma.

"Ugh!"

Jackie and Ranma broke their kiss, and turns to face their friend.

"Do you mind?" Jackie complained. "I'm trying to enjoy a proper honeymoon."

"Would you STOP that?" the Doctor yells, as Ranma helps his wife off the panel. "I agreed to the fact that you can come with Ranma and I on our 'adventures', not turn the TARDIS into some sort of 'love shack'. And what if you two accidentally touch the wrong button?"

"Take it easy, Doc," Ranma says. "The 'Aux-Room' is not even hooked up to the main control panel at 100 percent capacity."

"Still, I don't want any messes. And we still have work to do."

"Fine, ruin my moment with my own husband, you wanker," Jackie says, as she sticks out her tongue while walking past the Doctor.

"Whatever. I need that multi-flux capacitator working…otherwise we'd end up phased in and out of our own timeline."

Ranma merely laughed, as he continued his work.

"And what are you doing laughing?"

"Oh, just glad that you have your sense of humor back," Ranma says, as he picked up his latest tool, the sonic laser.

"Hardy-har," the Doctor says. "And what are you doing with that thing, anyway?"

"I figured that sense the Master doesn't need it, I can use it, especially since he destroyed my own sonic screwdriver."

"So, it's a laser only."

"No. I simply reconfigured it to look like a standard sonic instrument with two settings: screwdriver and laser. I simply want to be more diverse. So…I guess you would call it a…sonic screw-laser?"

"How multi-facet of you," the Doctor says. "I still can't believe that you talked me into restoring the 'Harold Saxon' guise for the Master."

"It's the only to make sure that a missing 'British Prime Minister' doesn't arouse suspicion," Ranma says, as he casually hits a button. A holographic image of Harold Saxon appears.

"Mmmm," the Doctor says, as he examines the projection "Mister Saxon" with glasses. "Hard-light projection, you say?"

"Yep," Ranma says. "With the help of a mobile holographic emitter, and with the help of the Master's memories from within Akane's conscious, I think we have a reasonable facsimile."

"Well, I hate to burst your little project, but Mrs. Saxon has disappeared."

"I've already thought about that," Ranma says, as he takes his sonic screw-laser, and activates a nearby monitor.

CHIRP!

"…And finally, with the reported separation of Prime Minister Harold Saxon and his wife, rumor has it that Mister Saxon is seeing a local girl. More developments to come as the story breaks."

Ranma turns down the volume.

"Just WHO is 'Mister Saxon' dating?"

"An operative from 'Special Affairs' is the hologram's 'handler'."

"Eh, I don't know…you KNOW I don't like dealing with cloak-and-dagger types, with all that potential for abuse."

"Hey, I agree with you, which is why you, myself and 'Jackie' possess the shut-down codes."

"Since when?"

"Since…now," Ranma says, as he hands the Doctor a datapad. "Everything that you need to know…is there."

"Humph."

Meanwhile…

"Come on, Dad," says a young girl of 13-years, as she ran out of her new house in the London borough of "Ealing". "I want to get started on my new room as soon as possible."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the young father says, as he helps move in the last of the furniture inside. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to eat, okay?"

The girl breath out of her mouth with an exasperated expression, but does as she is told. Or, at least she attempted to, until she sees a red-haired woman, while wearing a pair of sunglasses, fixing herself some coffee.

"Hey, what are you doing in my house?" the girl asked.

The woman sets the cup down and holds her head.

"NOT so loud," the woman says. "I'm still recovering from a hangover from the night before…"

"That's doesn't answer my question, you know."

"What seems to be going on?" asked the girl's father.

"Dad, there's a strange woman in our house."

"Oh? I didn't see your Mother-"

"Dad!"

"Sorry, sweetheart. This is…I didn't catch your name, Miss…?"

"My NAME is 'Lady Cassandra'…or simply 'Ranma'…or whatever I feel like being that day."

"Huh, you're a LADY?" the girl mocked. "What? You lost your fortune or something?"

"For your information, young lady, my 'fortune; is tied up in renovating my house…which has been infested with 'angels'."

''Angels'?"

Cassandra looks at the girl. The 'angels' in question were the alien assassins that stay perfectly still, until they attack. Most of their victims never have a chance to tell the difference between real stone carvings of angels, and the aliens that look like them in the light…

"Never mind," Cassandra says dismissively. "You wouldn't understand…"

"What I don't understand is why YOU are in OUR house?" the girl asked.

"Lady Cassandra told me that she was locked out from the house across the street, so I offered her use of the facilities-"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Hello?" says a female voice.

All eyes turn to see an older woman and a young, teenaged girl with an unusual hairstyle…and hair color.

Lady Cassandra looks up.

"Oh, it's you two."

"Cassandra, I told you to le me know when you go out," the woman says.

"Yeah, Ranma-papa," the pink-haired girl says. "You know Mom doesn't like you partying like that."

"Hardy, har, har."

"And you are…?" the man asks.

"Oh, my name is Sarah Jane Smith…I live across the street from you."

"Oh. Yes, the reporter."

"Among other things," the pink-haired girl says with a smirk.

"My name is 'Alan'…'Alan Jackson'," the man says. "And this is my daughter 'Maria'."

"Hello," Maria replied. "And what is YOUR name, kid? I like your look."

"Rini. Sarah, can we go home now?"

"Um, sure. Come along, Cassandra."

"Yeah, yeah," Cassandra says, as she finishes her drink. "I'm coming."

As Cassandra gets up, she turns to kiss Alan on the cheek.

"Thank you in helping a woman in need-"

"COME ON," Sarah Jane says, as she pulls Cassandra with her.

"Buh-bye…" Cassandra says.

Maria turns to Rini.

"What's the deal with her?" Maria asked.

"Her?" Rini says. "She's not well."

And with that, Rini disappears along with Sarah Jane and Cassandra.

"They are an unusual bunch," Alan says, as he wraps his arm around his daughter.

"I don't know, Dad," Maria says. "I think we'll have interesting neighbors."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: The next phase in the saga of Ranma, Sailor Moon, Trek and Doctor Who (et al.) begins. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trek of Ranma Who – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Doctor Who" (and related properties) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

With the TARDIS well on its way, the Doctor, Ranma and Ranma's wife Jackie (aka Usagi) were putting the "space-time continuum" vehicle through its paces.

"Right decent declaration 3 percent…left ascent declaration 9 percent," the Doctor says, as he steered the TARDIS through the spatial-temporal eddies. "I'm getting some feedback…JACKIE."

Jackie looks up from her monitoring of the multi-phase flux capacitator.

"Don't look at me, Doctor," Jackie fumed. "I DID tell you that full capacity isn't at nominal range."

Since learning of her true identity as the fabled Moon Princess, all of Jackie's old memories of her previous life have come to the fore, including skill. That is why a native East Londoner, who has a part-time job as a shopkeeper, could calculate a quantum singularity on a finite level…if she didn't have hangover from partying from the night before.

"Huh," the Doctor says, as he gets up to verify Jackie's calculations. "Let me take a look at that-"

"Doctor," Ranma called out suddenly, as the proximity alarm rang out while he typed away at his station. "I looking a high probability that the TARDIS is about to intersect an anomaly."

The Doctor looked at Ranma, and then at Jackie.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Jackie yelled. "I'm only on monitoring duty, you know!"

"I KNOW, but I need for you to-"

RUUUUUMMMMMBLE!

The TARDIS shook, but its erstwhile crew stood their ground.

"Stop it, you!" the Doctor says to the TARDIS, as he shuts the main system down. "There. I was hoping to avoid THIS again. Ranma, prepare for the next sequencing then."

"Man," Ranma says, as he went to upload a new program into the TARDIS. "I knew we should have waited a bit longer before we-"

That was when Ranma noticed a man hunched over the TARDIS.

So did Jackie.

"Um, Ranma, is that-?"

As the Doctor goes around the control panel, he bumps into the other man.

"Pardon me," the Doctor and the man say in unison, before the Doctor realized something.

"YOU!" the man and the Doctor yell in unison.

"Oh, great…there are TWO of them now," Jackie says with a smirk.

"Well, hello…Doctor," Ranma says to the fifth incarnation of his long time friend.

The Doctor (V) looks at Ranma.

"What's going on here, Ranma?" the Doctor (V) asked.

"Apparently, you came unto this ship, when YOUR TARDIS intersected this one," Ranma says.

"Understood, so…who are these two, and where am I?"

"That fine woman is Usagi," Ranma says, as he points to Jackie.

"Hello," Jackie says.

"Unbelievable…that such a lovely woman could let herself go like that."

"Hey!"

"And that man over next to you…is YOU."

"Me?" the Doctor (V) frowned, as he examines the Doctor (X), who was smiling knowingly. "Is this grinning idiot…I?"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor (X) says. "And I must say that I looked quite spiffy with the hat, jacket and celery."

"Is there something wrong with you…me…WHATEVER?" the Doctor (V) asked.

"I've been wonder about that for years," Ranma says jokingly.

"Hush, now," the Doctor (X) says. "Let me enjoy myself in the moment."

"Great," the Doctor (V) says. "I've become a skinny idiot."

"I've been saying that for years," Jackie says.

"Guys, we need to undo this before the space-time whatsit blows a major hole in normal space," Ranma says.

"Right," the Doctors say together, as they get to work.

"Ranma, I need for you to use the autonomic phase converter to localized time," the Doctor (V) says.

"Actually, Doc, we've already done that," Ranma says. "We were kind of prepared for this, when the accident occurred."

"Ah-HA!" Jackie yelled at the Doctor (X). "I told you it wasn't my fault!"

"Well…I kind of sort of forgot about this day, but I knew I needed Jackie to inverse the capacitator."

The Doctor (V) looks at his counterpart with a quizzical eye.

"I'm you, remember?" the Doctor (X) says with a nod and a wink.

"Of course…you'll remember what to do because I will remember what to do," the Doctor (V) says.

"Exactly. But between the three of us-"

"Uh-hum?" Jackie said as she loudly cleared her throat.

"As I said with the THREE of us-"

"Hey!"

"We should be able to untangle the knot."

The Doctor (X) smiled at his counterpart.

"Shall we?"

The Doctor (V) nods his head with a smile.

"Let's."

And thus, the two Doctors and the Saotomes worked together to separate the Fifth Doctor's TARDIS from his future counterpart's vehicle, by creating a supernova to cancel out the inverse temporal energy that created the mess in the first place.

THOOM!

"It looks like we did it," the Doctor (V) says, as he looks at his monitor.

"That we did," the Doctor (X) says.

"Well," the Doctor (V) says, as he adjusted his hat. "I best be off then."

The Doctor (V) goes over to shake Ranma's hand.

"Take care of things for me," the Doctor (V) says. "And for heaven's sake…get HIM to change the décor around here. Gah!"

And with that, the fifth incarnation of the Doctor…disappears back into his original timeframe.

"Man, I miss THAT Doctor," Jackie says. She then turns to face the present incarnation. "You should have learned from him, you know."

"Actually, I did, with the phony glasses and the less stuffy demeanor," the Doctor says, as he presses a button to send the TARDIS on its way-

VEET-VEET-VEET-VEET-VEET-!

"The proximity alarms!" Jackie called out.

Ranma, sensing a disturbance, suddenly turns to the Doctor and Jackie.

"Doctor! Jackie! Look out-!"

BOOM!

The bow of a ship bursts though the walls of the TARDIS.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Ranma asked, as he helped up his wife.

"I guess so," Jackie says. "What happened?"

The Doctor was in a semi-state of shock.

"WHAT?"

He then notices the life preserver. He picks it up and reads it:

"S.S. Titanic".

"What?"

"The Doctor keeps saying that," Jackie says.

"I would too…if THIS happened," Ranma says.

Meanwhile, the next day…

"If you are going to stay in my house, I expect you to behave yourself," Sarah Jones says, as she gives Lady Cassandra-Ranma a cup. "Here, drink this, Cassie."

"Cassie" takes off the ice pack from her head. She still had her sunglasses on.

"What's that?" Cassie says.

"THAT is some tomato juice…it'll help you with your CONSTANT hangovers. I mean, honestly, two nights in a row?"

"Hey, I like to drink in excess. And why do you call me THAT name?"

"What name?"

"You know, 'Cassie'."

"Even though a part of you is 'Ranma', I refuse to call you THAT. You're not worthy of his name, even IF you have his memories and life experiences."

"Oh, poo."

Sarah sighs. She was perfectly happy to take in Rini while her application to be enrolled at some special school called "Hogwarts" gets processed. But to take in some self-serving, narcissistic "socialite" like Lady Cassandra-Ranma Rantsu, the "sister" of Lord Ranshin Rantsu of Japan, was proving to a bit problematic. Then again, Sarah did feel that she owed Ranma Saotome—the REAL one, as far as Sarah was concerned—after all these years…

"Look, just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"FINE, I'll 'stay out of trouble'."

"Good-"

"Sarah, I'm going to hang out my new friends," Rini says, as she heads out the door.

"Wait, what new friends?" Sarah asks.

"The girl from across the street and the annoying one from down the lane wants to go visit that 'Bubble Shock' plant for a tour."

Cassie looks at her stepdaughter with the sunglasses slightly pulled down.

"Since when have you been interested in tours?"

"Since they've been offering free merchandise. I'll be back soon."

And with that, Rini takes off.

"Rini, wait-!" Sarah says. She then turns to Cassie.

"Let's go follow her."

"Why?"

"Because I think that something strange is going to happen."

"Sarah, you've always been like that."

"Perhaps, but Rini IS your step-daughter. Don't you care?"

Cassie sighs.

"Fine, but you're driving."

"Of course I am…it's MY car."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST", "DW" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hhh," Ranma says, as he quickly performs a spectrum analysis on the hull. "I never saw THIS before."

"Of COURSE not," the Doctor retorted. "It's not every day that a SHIP pierces the TARDIS-"

The Doctor sees Jackie in a space suit.

"What-?"

"Just being safe, that's all," Jackie says. She then picks up a spare.

"Ranma put this on."

"What about me?" the Doctor complained.

"What about what?"

"Don't I get a space suit?"

"Oh, that's right. I almost had forgotten that the great Doctor was MORTAL."

"You're not still mad at about me considering faulting you over what happened earlier, eh?"

"MAY-be…"

"Doc, it's safe to reseal the breach," Ranma says, as he closes his modified RAZR phone. It had advanced capabilities that used a variety of technological schemes, including a "Mother Box", a SELMA unit, and a "Tricorder".

"Right," the Doctor says, as he activates the sealing sequence, including raising the TARDIS' shields.

As the TARDIS heals itself, the Doctor turns to the data that Ranma had just uploaded into the TARDIS main computer.

"Interesting," the Doctor says, as he reads the findings. "We're in the near-past—a few months in the past around Christmas time to be exact—but the vessel belies its appearance."

"More than that, we're above the Earth-"

Ranma notices that Jackie was still in her space suit.

"Jax?"

"Yes?"

"You can take off the suit, you know."

"Oh, alright…"

"Anyway," the Doctor says, as he rolls his eyes. "I say we investigate."

"Usually, when the TARDIS stops some place at random, something is about to go down," Ranma says with a sigh.

The Doctor frowns.

"What's your problem?"

"I wanted SOME time to spend with my wife, you know."

"Ohhhh, I see," the Doctor says. "That's right, this is your 'second honey'."

"Du-uh!"

"Okay then. We investigate, and, if there is nothing out of the ordinary…the night's on me. Deal?"

Ranma smiles.

"Deal!"

"Okay, so not what?" Jackie says, as she returns from putting away the spacesuits.

"We…see what's going on," the Doctor says, as he casually flips a switch.

One whirl later, the TARDIS reappears in the galley of the ship. Ranma, then the Doctor and then Jackie stick their collective heads out the TARDIS.

"All clear," Ranma says.

"Do I smell…food?" Jackie says, as she sniffs the air. "And is someone playing…'Jingle Bells'?"

"Hmmm…do tell."

The Doctor straightens his suit.

"Let's check things out."

With the Doctor's back turned, Jackie mockingly repeats the Doctor's words without making a sound. Ranma could only shake his head in exasperation.

A short time later, the trio, now in former evening dress, mill about the dining hall. The Doctor smiles and nods upon being greeted various guests and crew people. He sees Ranma and Jackie dancing in the manner of Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, the famous dancing couple who took Hollywood by storm during the golden age of 20th century filmmaking. Cautiously, the Doctor goes up to the couple.

"Jackie, do you mind if I have a word with your husband?" the Doctor asks.

"Why?"

"Because I need something from him. THAT is why."

"Humph!"

"Jax, it'll only take a moment," Ranma says with reassurance. "Just…go back to our room, and we'll order in."

"Fine," Jackie says, as she kisses her husband. She then turns to the Doctor.

"Don't keep Ranma away from me TOO long," Jackie says, as winks…before leaving.

"Ehhh," the Doctor says.

"Alright, Doc, what's up?" Ranma says, as he and the Doctor milled around the hall.

"What information did you retrieve?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, in an effort to promote better interstellar relations, 'Homeworld Security' gave the planet 'Sto' permission to have an orbital cruise only—with limited landing party activities—here around Sol-3…EARTH. And since that world was 'seeded' with humans by the Ancients, approval was allowed rather easily."

"Go on."

"There's a cruise-magnate named Max Capricorn who is apparently being forced out of his own company, 'Capricorn Cruiseliners'. However, his contract doesn't expire until the conclusion of this tour, so he's going 'all out' on the pomp."

"Well, it looks like things are on the up-and-up," the Doctor says with a smile. "You go on with your honeymoon."

"Thanks," Ranma says with a smile. "Wish me luck."

After Ranma leaves, the Doctor was milling about some more before spotting a blond waitress. A dark-haired man was berating her for dropping a tray filled with Champaign glasses. After the man leaves, the woman began to clean up the mess. The Doctor, seeing this, goes to the woman.

"Need a hand?" the Doctor asks.

The woman looks up…and smiles.

Meanwhile, Ranma finds the luxury sweet that he was able to secure for himself and his wife.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Jackie called out from inside the room.

"It's me, Jax," Ranma says.

"Come in."

Ranma hesitantly opens the door to see his wife draped on their bed, and wearing nothing more than a bow and ribbon that strategically covered her womanly body parts.

"Hey, there, Tiger," Jackie says demurely. "Happy Anniversary."

Ranma merely smiled as he closes the door behind him…

Meanwhile…

"We're almost at the 'Bubble Shock' plant," Sarah Jane says, as she peels her classic car into the entranceway of the facilities. She had kept her distance just enough so that the driver of the Bubble Shock bus wouldn't see her.

"Thank goodness," Cassie says, as she sat up. "I can't take anymore of driving."

"I don't…I think improved a bit from when you…taught me how to drive, Ranma."

"Some improvement."

Once through the gate, Sarah stops around the corner. She then gets out of the vehicle.

"I want you to stay here," Sarah says.

"Tsk! I'm not waiting. And besides, you might need some…muscle."

"Fine, but mind yourself."

And with that, Sarah and Cassie get out the car.

"What do you see?" Sarah says.

"Don't you have that sensor watch the Doctor gave you?"

"The place may have some sort of detector. I don't think Bubble Shock would know what to expect from someone like…you."

"Fine. SHARINGAN."

DOOM!

It still was a disturbing sight for Sarah to see those eyes of her old friend.

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Either I'm still wasted, or there are aliens 'bugs' disguised as humans running this place."

The Sharingan gives its user the ability to see through guises…among other things.

"I KNEW it!" Sarah says.

"If that's the case, then why all this?"

"Just…come on," Sarah says, as she takes out her sonic 'lipstick'. "Knowing the truth and having evidence of that truth is not necessarily the same thing."

Sarah points her instrument at the lock of the nearest door.

ZAP!

CLICK!

"There, let's go."

Meanwhile, Kelsey (a Black girl), Maria and Rini enter the visitors' wing of the plant. A rather debonair young man, with looks of an Abercrombie model, directs the guests.

"Alright, people, single file" Davey says with a board expression. "Go through the metal detector. And no phone or cameras."

"Wow, what a muffin," Kelsey says.

"He looks alright," Maria says.

"What do you think, 'pink-hair'?"

"My name is Rini, 'tomboy'," Rini says. "And I think that the 'muffin' is cute. Maria wouldn't know it if 'cute' bit her on the bum."

Kelsey laughs, while Maria merely gasps.

"What?"

"Oh, stop being a stick-in-the-mud, Maria," Kelsey says. "And Rini? You're alright."

"Thanks," Rini replied with a smile. "You're not bad yourself."

"Alright, move along," Davey says.

Unknown to the girls, as they pass through the arch, their respective brains are scanned…for some sinister purpose.

"If you two don't drink 'Bubble Shock', why come here?" Kelsey asked.

"Boredom," Rini says.

"I didn't want to come, but I was dragged here," Maria says.

"Hey, this is a free country, you know!" Kelsey protested.

"Come along, and sample 'Bubble Shock'," Davey says, as he holds up two bottles of the orange stuff.

"No thanks," Rini and Maria says in unison.

"I'll take theirs!" Kelsey says enthusiastically.

Maria could only sweat-drop. She then turns to Rini.

"She's YOUR friend," Rini says with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Cassie were caught by the plant's guards, and were escorted to the office of Mrs. Wormwood. The two sat quietly while listening the upper-crusted woman give her pitch.

"…So you see, Miss Smith, we only here to serve a purpose," Wormwood smiled icily.

"That is odd, considering the fact that your company did not go through the normal channels," Sarah says. "In fact, your product has yet to be truly…tested."

Cassie sits up.

"Look, Mrs. Wormwood, you are the Bane, and are using human flesh suits to disguise yourselves," Cassie says.

There was a brief shudder in Wormwood's demeanor, if only briefly.

"What a ridiculous story, Lady Rantsu," Wormwood says. "Then again, your…reputation as an eccentric 'socialite' is to be expected of you."

Wormwood rises from her seat.

"If that is all, then we are done with your…'interview', Miss Smith. Good day to the both of you. Leslie? Show our guests out."

A Black woman with thin, long dreads gets up from her glass desk.

"This way?" Leslie says, as she directs the pair into elevator.

Cassie grunts, as she puts on her sunglasses. She was attempted to destroy the place outright, but there were innocents about, not to mention her stepdaughter Rini was also here…

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Leslie puts her right hand on her secured earpiece. Cassie waits until she detected the slight movements of Leslie's musculature before-

POOM!

Cassie back-fisted Leslie into the stomach, forcing the woman to bend-over. With her head going down, Cassie reversed the attack to apply knuckles to the forehead.

WHACK!

Leslie goes down.

"I was wondering if you were sober enough to act," Sarah says calmly. "Is she dead?"

"Her 'kind' are tougher than humans," Cassie says, as she removes the earpiece for a later examination.

"And that?"

"For analysis."

"Right. Let's go find Rini and leave this place."

And with that, Cassie and Sarah step out of the elevator to search for Rini.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Trek of Ranma Who – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Doctor Who" (and related properties) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Due to an upload error, the wrong chapter from the wrong story was inadvertently posted. So, now, the correct "Chapter 3 is in place. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Part Four**

* * *

Meanwhile…

After an intense session of "love-making", Ranma—still entwine with his wife Jackie—suddenly looks up.

"Wait," Ranma says. "I sense a disturbance in the Force…"

Jackie used her hands to gently turn Ranma's face towards hers.

"You're probably over-stressed, love," Jackie says.

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. He suspected that Jackie would not feel any disturbance in the ether, due to the fact "Jackie Tyler" is not suppose to have metahuman abilities. And since he promised to accept this aspect of his wife Usagi Tsukino, then his options were quite limited…

"But, if you are really concerned, maybe we should call the Doctor?"

"Good idea," Ranma says, as he dislodged himself from his wife's embrace, and goes to where he kept his phone. He and Jackie had turned their own phones off, so that they would not be disturbed. They also disabled the intercom system for the same purpose.

CHIRP!

As Ranma reads the text message, his face turns ashen. Jackie noticed this.

"Love?" Jackie asked.

"Get your clothes on…quickly," Ranma says, as he begins to get dressed.

"But-"

"There's a meteor shower on an intercept course," Ranma says, as he puts on his pants. "Someone deactivated the shields after magnetizing the hull. We only have a minute before the impact occurs."

Jackie sighs, as she gets out of bed to get dress.

"So much for a honey moon…"

Ranma and Jackie ran down the corridors. As they approached the Doctor's location, they could hear him shouting like a madman.

"-You got to let me go!" they can hear the Doctor scream.

Once they got to the section, a crewperson tried to halt their movement.

"Sir, you cannot-"

POW!

"Idiot," Ranma says simply, as he lowered his fist.

The couple continued on their way, as the crewman slumped.

"Sorry!" Jackie called back.

"Soon, they arrived to the section where the Doctor was being dragged off."

"Yo, Doc!" Ranma shouted. He could see the Doctor being dragged off, while some blond waitress was pleading with the ship's steward.

The Doctor, upon hearing Ranma's voice, turns around.

"Ranma!" the Doctor called out. "There you are-!"

BOOM!

The meteor shower rocked the "Titanic", as the "spaceliner" was nearly torn apart. People flew all over the place within its bowels…

A minute later, all was calm.

"Is everyone all right?" the Doctor says, as he helps the blond-haired waitress to get up. "And you, Astrid?"

"I think so," Astrid says.

"Good, because I have a bone to pick with someone-" the Doctor says angrily, as he turns to face Ranma. Ranma already knew what the Doctor was about to say, but-

"Doc, DON'T," says Ranma. "You can get on my case later, but we have a serious situation."

The Doctor calms down a bit.

"Fine…I WILL."

"Doctor, who is this?" Astrid asked.

"Huh, it looks like the Doctor picked up a new girlfriend," Jackie smirked.

"Who are you?" Astrid says.

"Astrid, this is 'Jackie'…my somewhat traveling companion, and her husband 'Ranma'," the Doctor says.

"Oh, you never told me that you were with someone…"

Ranma and Jackie gave the Doctor an expectant look.

"Well…it kind of slipped my mind…"

"Or you were using the 'small' one," Jackie smirked.

"Come on, we have better things to worry about!"

"Right," says Ranma as he scans the room. He could see a heavy-set couple, a small, red man with protruding needles, a debonair aristocrat, an older gentleman and the steward. "First thing we do is to determine who's who in this group."

"I am the ship's steward," says the steward, as he turns to a nearby hatch. "Let me ascertain the situation-"

Just as he opens the hatch, the Doctor realized something.

"Wait-!" the Doctor yells.

BWOOSH!

The steward is immediately blown out the airlock. Ranma, after grabbing the bulkhead, quickly takes out his grappling hook, the one he had acquired from his time on Hyrule, and-

BANG!

The hook immediately snakes out, grabs the steward, and reels him backs in. As soon as the steward was inside, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to activate the integrity shields.

"Amazing," says the older gentleman.

CHOOM!

"Is everyone all right?" yells the Doctor. "Astrid?"

"Yes," Astrid replies.

"Foon…Morvin?"

The heavyset couple dressed in Western gear nods their collective heads.

"Mister Cooper?"

The older man waves a bit, showing signs of tiredness.

"Bannakaffalatta?"

The small, red man with the porcupine needles raises his hand in salute.

The Doctor turns to see the debonair man.

"And you are…?"

"Rickson Slade," the man says, as he straightens his coat.

"Alright," the Doctor says, before returning his full attention to the group. "People: PLEASE DO NOT touch ANYTHING. We don't want any more accidents."

"No kidding," says Slades. "We're lucky to not have died because of that idiot."

"Hey!" Astrid complained. "A man could have died!"

"Then he would have been a DEAD idiot."

"And he wouldn't be the only one," Ranma says angrily. "So shut your mouth."

"Feh, who are YOU to tell me what to do-?"

BAM!

Ranma pressed Slade against the bulkhead.

"I'm the guy who can injure you right now."

"Urk!"

"Ranma, he's not worth it," the Doctor says, as he continues to check on Connor. "Go see about the steward."

"Fine," Ranma says, as he lets Slade go.

BAM!

"Ow!"

Satisfied that the point was made, Ranma examines the retrieved steward, just as he begins to convulse.

"Jackie!" Ranma says.

"Coming," Jackie replies, as she goes to the steward. Experiencing hard vacuum, even for a moment, was an injurious proposition.

"He's suffering from the usual signs of hard vacuum, but I can save him."

Jackie closes her eyes, and places her hands over the man's heart…

WRRRRRRRRRR…

A soft glow surrounds Jackie's hands, as the steward begins to calm down.

"Ohhhh-!"

"I got you, Jax," Ranma says, as he steadied his wife.

Astrid looks at this display of abilities with open mouth.

"How-?" Astrid began.

"Oh…she a specialist of a peculiar sort," the Doctor says. "I wouldn't read too much into it…"

Astrid nods, but notices the floating debris bumping against shields. She looks outside, and has a start.

"My goodness…" Astrid begins.

The Doctor goes over to where Astrid stood, and sees the floating corpses.

"How many…died?" Astrid says.

"Don't think about the deaths…think about the living."

"But-"

"If any of us are to survive, we have to go to…my…ship…?"

"What is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor groaned, as he points to the TARDIS while it fell to Earth.

"Is that your ship? It's awfully small…"

"Hey, don't knock it," the Doctor says defensively. "It's actually bigger than it looks."

Meanwhile, Ranma was attending to the needs of his wife and the steward, when he receives a call.

"What's that?" Morvin asked.

The Doctor turns to the source of the sound, just as Ranma answers the phone.

"Yes?" Ranma answered. "Right. Get here as soon as possible."

CHIRP!

"Situation?" the Doctor asked.

"While on the way here, I was informed by 'Homeworld Security' of the impending disaster. They'll send a cruiser here to assist in the search and rescue operations in fifteen minutes."

"Well, that's good to know, right?" Foon asked.

"I hope so," the Doctor says. "I better check to see if the officer on deck is still…functional."

The Doctor proceeds to make his inquiry, while Astrid talks to Ranma and Jackie.

"So, have you and the missus known the Doctor long?" Astrid asked.

"Long enough," Jackie says.

"What Jax means is that we've known the Doctor for ages," Ranma says.

"I can tell," Astrid says.

"How?" Jackie replies.

"Even when you say mean things, I see love in your eyes…like old friends."

"Mmmm, maybe I got something stuck in it?"

Just then, the Doctor returns grim faced.

"We have a problem," the Doctor says.

"What sort of problem?" Cooper asked.

"The nuclear star drive units are shutting down," the Doctor says.

"Wait, who uses 'nuclear'?" Ranma asks.

"Ranma, not every advanced world relies on the same means of space propulsion."

"So, why would drives shutting down be a problem?" Astrid asked.

"Without the drives, the orbital stabilizers will lose power. And when that happens-"

"We're going to fall straight into the planet!" Slade yells hysterically. "We're going to die-!"

SLAP!

"Good god, man!" the Doctor says, after slapping Slade across the face. "Get a grip!"

"Er, thanks…"

"You're quite welcome," the Doctor says. "I'm going to stop this ship from falling out of orbit, save OUR lives, and prevent an extension-level disaster."  
"How long do we have, Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Ten minutes."

"We have fifteen minutes before terminal descent."

"That doesn't give us that time at all!" Morvin complained.

"Actually, that won't be a problem at all," Ranma says simply.

"Why is that?" Foon asked.

"Homeworld Security will authorized the destruction of this ship before it endangers the planet."

"Then we have our work cut out for us," the Doctor says. "Ranma, you're responsible for the steward. The rest of you, follow me."

"Why should we?" Slade says.

The Doctor focuses his gaze upon Slade.

"Because I am the Doctor. I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey of the Kasterborous constellation. I'm 903 years old, and my companions and I are going to save YOUR lives and the lives of 6 billion people on the planet below. Is that a good enough reason?"

Slade says nothing.

"Good, now let's MOVE."

Jackie turns to Ranma as she helps the steward to his feet.

"It's always strange seeing the Doctor go all 'superhero'," Jackie says.

"Yep," Ranma says proudly. "He's finally loosening up."

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Trek of Ranma Who – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Doctor Who" (and related properties) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part Four**

* * *

Meanwhile…

As the alarms sounded, Cassie and Sarah ran through the "Bubble Shock" plant.

"Can you sense Rini?" Sarah asked.

"Just a second," Cassie says, as she scans the plant. "Ah, man!"

"What?"

"The plant…it's waking up!"

"What?"

"Come on!" Cassie says, as she sees a doorway. "This way!"

Sarah follows Cassie through the door.

Meanwhile, Rini and Maria, upon hearing Kelsey's screams, turn and run down the basement area.

"Do you think Kelsey will be okay?" Maria asked.

"She won't be after all this, I tell you THAT much," Rini says.

"Why are you being such a 'witch'?" Maria asked.

Rini stops and turns to face Maria.

"It is because of 'noobs' like Kelsey that cause too much problems for people like me, that's why."

"'People like…you?'" Maria asked with a bit of a confused look.

"Never mind that," Rini says as she turns away. "Regardless, it's right thing to do to help her. So…come on."

Maria smiles as she nods her head. Although this girl seemed older than she appears, she knew that Rini had a heart.

"I suppose we're friends, huh? You, me and Kelsey."

"Don't push your luck."

Soon, thanks to Rini, she and Maria find a hysterical Kelsey.

"Kelsey, calmed down!" Maria says, as she grabs a hold of her friend.

"L-look-!" Kelsey stuttered, as she points up.

Maria and Rini see the Bane-Mother staring down at the three girls.

Maria screams.

"Huh, an alien," Rini says matter-of-factly.

"You know about that thing?" Kelsey asks.

Just then, Davey and his crew enter the area.

"SHE is not a THING," Davey yells. "YOU are the THING!"

"Well, WE are getting out of here," Rini says.

"Oh? And just how are you going to accomplish THAT, little girl?"

Rini smirks, as she makes a triangle shape with her fingers over her forehead.

"Moon Light Surprise!" Rini called, as her crescent moon-mark flashes.

FLASH!

"Ah, I can't see-!" Davey says.

Rini immediately pulls her friends with her, as they made their escape.

"Wait, my phone!" Kelsey called.

"You stay and get it," Maria retorted.

"Never mind."

As the trio ran, they bumped into a boy wearing a hospital sheet.

"Hey!" Kelsey says, as she is taken by surprise.

"Hey!" the boy repeats.

"Um, hello?" Maria says.

"Um, hello?" the boy says.

"Great, another one," Rini says. She then turns to Maria.

"He's your pet."

Maria rolls her eyes, as she takes the boy by the arm. Somehow, the boy seemed to trust her.

Meanwhile…

For the next ten minutes, the survivors scurried through the debris. Eventually, they came across a broken 'host'. There were several throughout the ship that served as the equivalent of information 'kiosk'.

"Bloody, those things are creepy," says Jackie, as she carried the still unconscious steward.

"It's a bit cramp," Astrid comments.

"Yes," the Doctor says, as he examines the area. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, I need some muscle."

"Do I look like a 'jack' to you?" Ranma replied.

"No, just a 'Ranma'."

"Very funny," Ranma says. "I won't be able to move it all the way without causing more structural mishap."

"We just need enough."

"How is he going to move THAT?" Foom asked.

"You're looking at one of the strongest people on the planet," the Doctor says proudly.

"Rubbish!" Slade says.

Of course, Slade's comments tripped Ranma's competitive streak.

"Step aside," Ranma says, as he goes to the blocked entrance. "Just let me know when to stop…"

And with that, Ranma, with a grunt, begins to push the steel beam aside.

"Amazing," Cooper says. "Are all humans like Ranma, Doctor?"

"No, just a few."

"All right, go!" Ranma says, as he strains. "Lifting weight at this angle is murder on my back!"  
Once everyone goes through, Ranma lets go.

CRUNCH!

"That's that," Ranma says, as he smacked his hands together. "Is everyone…in tact?"

Everyone raises his or her hands.

"What are we going to do?" Foom asks.

"Isn't that the galley?" Morvin asks.

Astrid looks over.

"Yes, this is the galley for the lower decks!" Astrid says enthusiastically.

"Wonderful!" Foom and Morvin say in uni

"Oh, great…food for the pair," Slade smirked.

"You don't have to eat, you know!"

"Astrid, I will see about getting more information from the bridge officer," the Doctor says to Astrid. "You keep an eye on things for me."

"Right," Astrid says gleefully.

"Uhhhh," the steward says, as he stirs.

"Ranma," Jackie says, as she steadies the steward.

Ranma nods his head, and then turns around.

"Doc, we got a live one!"

The Doctor discontinues his conversation with the bridge officer, and goes over the steward.

"Hello," the Doctor says gently. "How are ya?"

"My head still hurts," says the steward. He then looks at the Doctor. "Is the ship still in danger?"

"Very much so, which is why I need you to help coordinate things with the bridge officer."

"Of…of course," the steward says, as he slowly gets up. "I'll do what I can."

"Excellent!" the Doctor says with enthusiasm, as he takes the steward over to the communications linkup system.

Alone, Jackie leans on Ranma.

"I'm sorry," Jackie says.

"For what?" Ranma replied.

"For delaying our honeymoon. I didn't want to have this time to be ruined by this…disaster."

"Ah, don't worry about. We can resume our honey moon afterwards-"

Suddenly-

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"What is going?" Cooper says.

"Everyone, follow me!" the Doctor says.

"Why?" Slade asked.

"Apparently, the Host are malfunctioning, and are starting to kill everyone on board!"

Ranma turns to Jackie.

"Jackie, go with the Doc, and protect these people," Ranma says. "I'm going to go 'hunter-killer' on these machines."

Jackie nods her head, and kisses her husband deeply.

"Doc, she's all yours…I'll buy you time."

"Right," the Doctor says. "And Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

And with that, the Doctor seals the hatch behind him. And then-

BAM!

The hatch falls in revealing a few "Hosts".

"INFORMATION: KILL," says the Hosts, as they all remove their halos, and tosses them at Ranma at tremendous speed.

At the split moment, Ranma caught all the halos while ignoring their charge.

"You got any more bright ideas?" Ranma says with a smirk, as he juggles the rings.

"INFORMATION: IMPROVISE."

And that's when the machines charges forward.

Meanwhile…

"You and I are going to have a little talk, young lady," Cassie says, as she pulls Rini to the car in the parking lot. "Scaring me like that."

"You ain't the boss of me!" Rini yells.

"No, but I am your mother's husband…it which makes it close enough!"

Maria and Kelsey were perplexed at the implications, but chuck it as one of those "lifestyle" choices.

"Get in," Sarah says to the kids. She turns to the boy.

"And your name is…?"

"I do not have a name."

"How about…Rudy?" Rini says.

"Rini!" Maria admonished.

"Hey, it's just a suggestion."

"Knock it off," Sarah says, as she takes out her sonic lipstick, and manipulates the gates to remain open.

"What is THAT?" Maria says.

"Sonic lipstick," Sarah says. "Now, get in."

"You know, we could always call our…associates to handle this thing," Cassie offered.

"Oh, really?" Sarah retorted. "I suppose 'overkill' is the word of the day?"

"It's just a suggestion."

As the gang drives off, the supervisor, Mrs. Wormwood, looks on.

"Rubbish," she says. "Now we've lost them."

"Not necessarily," Davey says, as he shows Wormwood Kelsey the phone. "We can safely trace the source without disturbing Mother. And there is THIS to consider."

Davey hands Wormwood a PDA.

"Interesting," says Wormwood, as she looks at the profiles of Sarah, Cassie and Rini. "Sarah is human, but her physiology possess significant quantities of 'altron energy'."

"What is that?"

"Background radiation as the result of accessing the 'space-time' vortex, which makes sense considering the fact that Miss Smith is familiar with 'aliens'."

"Okay, but what about these two?"

"These two are more of a threat," Wormwood says. "Their respective DNA sequences indicate non-terrestrial origins. Couple with the fact that their energy readings are more…exotic, I say that caution is called for…at least until the Bane are ready to strike!"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Doctor Who" (and related properties) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part Six**

* * *

Meanwhile…

With Ranma occupying the Host druids, the Doctor led the surviving group through a junction corridor. Unfortunately, due to the damage caused by the impromptu meteor storm, the deck was all but destroyed, and thus the engine reactors were exposed. Only a single, steel support column remained, and it was somewhat connected between the Doctor's present position, and where they needed to go.

"We can't go across!" Morvin (heavyset Black man) complains, as he leans on a nearby railing. "That thing looks unstable-"

Suddenly, Morvin begins to fall, due in part to the loosen rail.

"MORVIN!" Foom says.

"Ahhhhhhh-!"

"JACKIE!" the Doctor yells.

"But-" Jackie replies in an unsure manner. She was still getting used to her true power.

"You can do it! GO!"

Jackie immediately let's go of her inhibition, and dives over the side. Using a combination of speed and gravity, Jackie catches Morvin before being consumed by the fires of the reactor.

"Amazing," Astrid says.

"Stunning!" Slade says.

"Ingenious!" Bannakaffalatta says.

"It's…a miracle!" Foom says.

"She must be angel," Cooper says. "A true angel!"

"She's more than that, old friend," the Doctor says proudly. "Jackie…is 'The Moon Princess'."

"I have you, Morvin," Jackie says, as she begins her ascent.

Morvin clings onto Jackie, and then looks down.

"If…you have me, who has YOU?" Morvin says.

Jackie merely chuckled, as she floats to the other side to deposit Morvin.

"Now, Jackie, make sure that the others don't fall," the Doctor calls out to Jackie.

"Yes, Doctor," says Jackie, as she floats back across. "I'm ready."

"Good," Slade says. "Then I can go first…"

Over time, each of the Doctor's charges was being helped across.

"So, are you human?" Astrid says, as she and Bannakaffalatta walked the plank.

"Huh, sometimes I wonder," says Jackie. "I was born on Earth to human parents, but my…heritage in 'Lunarian'."

"Oh. I was told stories of the fabled 'Silver Millennium', and how its ruler sacrificed her life and her kingdom to stop an enemy."

"Correct."

"Then you must be Queen Serenity's legacy, then."

"So they say."

Astrid smiles.

"What?" Jackie says.

"Then I am glad to have met the scion of such a legend."

Jackie smiles.

CRASH!

"Oh, dear," Cooper says, as he looks up while something clicked in his head.

"What is it, Mister Cooper?" the Doctor says.

"I forgot about the fact that the Hosts are programmed to fly!" Cooper says, as he points upwards.

Everyone looks up to see the Hosts floating downward.

"We're dead!" Slade says, as he turns towards the Doctor. "Your friend failed!"

"As if," says Ranma, as he jumps down from above.

"RANMA!" Jackie says, as she was about to go over to her husband.

"Jackie, wait until everyone is across," the Doctor says.

"Oh, sorry…"

The Doctor then turns to Ranma.

"So," the Doctor says with a smile.

"So," Ranma replied likewise.

"You first."

"Well, I did get into a fight with the Hosts…which ended up tearing the bulkhead and the hatches to the point that I had to take a different route."

"And these?" the Doctor says, as he motions towards the floating hosts.

"Reprogrammed them," Ranma says, as he shows his 'sonic screw-laser'. "The bad thing is that as soon as their life-cycle completes it routine-"

"Their original program will be brought to the fore," the Doctor says. "Alright, we still need to get to the bottom of this, so first things first. Ranma, I want you and Jackie to make sure that this ship stays in orbit long enough for a rescue. I was able to have the bridge officer extend the life of the engines, but for how long…I don't know."

"What about you?"

"Why, there has to be a boss villain around, and given the fact that 'Deck 31' is sealed, I'm sure that the Hosts can escort me to see him…or HER."

"What's on 'Deck 31'?"

"Yes, something that the bridge office had mentioned that was amiss. Now, let's move it."

"Right."

The Doctor turns to Astrid.

"Astrid, I'll be back, but assist Ranma and Jackie in every way possible."

"Okay," Astrid says.

"Good."

As the Doctor turns to leave, Astrid suddenly yanks the Doctor back.

"This is for good luck," Astrid says, as she kissed the Doctor deeply.

"Huh," Jackie says.

"Huh, it's right," says Ranma. "Hopefully, Rose doesn't hear about this."

Jackie turns to Ranma.

"I thought she was dating Mickey?"

"It's a bit complicated," Ranma says.

"Wait, I'm her mother. Why hasn't she confided in ME about this-?"

"Gee, look at the time, we better get going."

"Wait, she doesn't think I can give relationship advice or something…?"

Meanwhile…

With everyone back in the neighborhood, Sarah and the others get out of the car.

"I'm coming with you," Maria insisted.

"Yeah!" Kelsey says defiantly. "We want to know what's going on!"

Sarah turns towards the girls.

"Look, it would be best if you two go home where it is safe," Sarah says.

"But-" Maria began.

"Girl, just go home!" Cassie shouts. "Alright?"

"Humph!" Kelsey says in a gruff manner.

Rini, on the other hand, gives the girls the hand gesture that she will let them know what happens over the phone later.

Maria and Kelsey nod their collective heads and turn around to head for home.

"You think Rini will let us know what's going on?" Kelsey asks.

"Yeah, I trust her…even if she's a bit of a 'witch'," Maria says.

"Ta, I'll say…"

Later…

"Okay, so this kid is a 'construct'," Cassie says, as she drinks her coffee in the kitchen.

"'Construct'?" Sarah says, as she took a sip…before almost convulsing.

"Sarah?"

"What is this…?"

"Oh, that's my special brew called 'Ratajino'. It'll put hair on your chest."

"Probably kill me before then," Sarah says, as she pours more cream to thin the brew out. "So, the boy is a 'construct'."

"Yes. Unlike a clone, this one has been made to resemble a living computer."

"So, how would you know about these things?"

"Usagi."

"Figures," Sarah says, as she rolls her eyes. "I swear that I don't know if she would be considered to be a 'super-villain' or not, based upon her 'ethically challenged' mindset."

"Usagi is just a good girl who makes bad decisions. And with me there to be her 'Jiminy Cricket'."

"Fat lot that does some times."

"Hey, I didn't say that being in love was an easy thing, you know."

Sarah sighs. She then grabs her hand.

"Do you…have any regret, about us?"

Cassie sighs, as she gently squeezes Sarah's hand.

"Sarah, it was complicated for all of us. I wasn't with Usagi at the when I first met you, but I also knew that you weren't so keen with being with me…with the Doctor around. And the Doctor never had the courage to speak his mind about the way he felt about you."

"And I was afraid that Usagi would come back into your life, and take you away from me, which is why I didn't want to get involved," Sarah says. "Still, I did enjoy those romps at the spas at 'The Pleasure Palace' on Saturn IV…the moon 'Titan'."

Just then, Rini, the boy and Rini's friends enter the kitchen.

"Sarah, Cassie, we got a bug problem!" Rini yells.

"How bad?" Cassie asked.

CRASH! CRUNCH!

"That sounds bad!" Sarah says. "Everyone, to the attic!"

"I thought you didn't want anyone to go up there, especially civilians?" Cassie says, as she gets up.

"I recently installed a shield generator to protect 'Mister Smith' from an alien bombardment. It should do the same with civilians."

Sarah stops at the stairs. She then turns around.

"I need for you to delay the intruder."

"Right," Cassie says, as she turns to face the intruder.

As soon as Sarah and the others ran upstairs-

BAM!

Some sort of giant, green bug enters the foyer.

"Excellent!" Davey yells in delight. "My first victim!"

"Um, before we get to the pre-requisite violence, I would like to make a request under Article 15 of the 'Shadow Proclamation'…scion of the Bane."

"Grrrr, go ahead."

"I request that you surrender immediately."

"Me? Surrender?"

"Yes. Otherwise, I will use extreme measures to neutralize you."

"We'll see-!"

And with that, the Bane attacks.

However, Cassie tosses a sphere of hot, suspended water…and tosses it at the creature.

SPLASH!

"Augh!" yelps a female Davey, who looked human. She thrashed about in horror over what was done to her.

"How-?"

"Jusenkyo," Cassie says. "And this time, it's permanent."

"I…I can't feel Mother-!"

Cassie applies a Vulcan nerve pinch, rendering the transformed girl unconscious.

"Welcome to the human race."

Sarah peeks downstairs.

"Is it safe?"

Cassie looks up.

"Yeah. And bring a blanket."

A moment later, Sarah wraps Davey, and picks her up.

"Was this necessary?"

"The Bane do not take failure likely," says Cassie. "Either we would have killed this creature, or SHE would have been killed by HER associates."

"So, what's next-?"

CRASH!

"Oh, dear," Sarah says. "We better get back upstairs before 'Mister Smith' gets upset."

"Yeah, and while we're at it, it's time to bring my associates up to speed."

"You're calling…Torchwood, aren't you?"

"No, just some of them. The last thing I want is UNIT entering the picture."

"What's wrong with UNIT?"

"It's the difference between a 'scalpel'—Torchwood—and a sledgehammer, UNIT."

"Fine, but I don't want this situation to get out of hand."

"Relax…what could possibly go wrong?"

Meanwhile, back at the plant, Wormwood concludes her agreement with a…specialist.

"So you know what to do, correct?" Wormwood says. "You will receive your payment with THIS person is no longer a factor…Mister Lobo."

The Last Czarnian (pale skinned alien who looked like the fifth member of the rock band "KISS") blows a puff of cigar smoke, as he removes his feet off of Wormwood's glass desk. He stares at Cassie's photograph.

"As private bounty hunter, I take my job seriously," says Lobo. "But THIS 'broad'…I have some unfinished business with."

"Excellent. Do this, and you will be paid handsomely. And, you can have years supply of 'Bubble Shock'."

"No thanks…I just want the cash."

"As you wish, Mister Lobo."

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST", "DW" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7  
**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, folks," Ranma yells, as he and the other survivors of the S.S. Titanic run up to the upper deck. The plan was to reach the bridge area where Ranma will help the bridge officer get control of the ship. "Just stay close, and don't run into any trouble-

As soon as the door to the upper deck opens, four "Hosts" appear.

"Ah!" Slade says with a scream.

"I don't have time for this," Ranma says, as he points his 'sonic screw-laser' at the constructs.

ZAP!

"Amazing!" Astrid says, as the Hosts drop lifeless to the ground.

"Never mind the adulation," Ranma says. "Come on!"

"Show off!" Jackie says, as she continued to carry the still weakened, as they arrive to the main service suite.

"Ah, four more of these buggers!" Foom says.

ZAP!

"Not any more," Ranma says, as he turns his instrument towards sealing the doors to the main hall. He then puts away his instrument, and turns to the assembled group.

"Jackie, get the main power couplings working from here; use the steward's help if you are not familiar with these systems."

"Right," Jackie says, as she sits the steward down. She then looks up at Morvin and Foom.

"Watch him, will ya?"

"We can help with the electrical," Morvin says.

"Good."

Jackie turns towards Slade.

"You there!"

"What?" Slade stays.

"Be useful and watch him, will ya?"

"I'm NOT a nursemaid!"

"If you don't, I'll give you five good reasons to do otherwise," Jackie says, as she showed her open hand before folding each finger…until a fist was formed.

"Ah, good point," says Slade as he attends to the needs of the steward.

"We should get an 'SOS' started," Astrid says, as she realizes that the to the system was being diverted. "Damn, we need more power."

"Not to worry," Ranma says, as he tosses his RAZR phone to Morvin. "Morvin, hook the power supply of that to the main system. Be sure to keep the power supply isolated to this room, so we won't loose any juice."

"Right," Morvin says.

"What can Bannaffalatta do?" asks the little red man.

"Um…just hang out with Mister Cooper," Ranma says.l

"Right!"

Shortly there after, Morvin fully powers the room with the use of Ranma's phone.

"Done it!" Morvin yells triumphantly.

"Genius!" says Foom, his wife. "I love you."

"I know."

Astrid begins to fidget with the communications console, and then-

SKREEE!

"-This is 'Ra's Glory'," says a familiar voice. "What is your status?"

"There's a Gao'uld ship approaching!" says the deckhand in fear.

"Cool!" Ranma replied. He then goes over to the communications console. "This is the SS Titanic."

"Ranma is that you?" Hathor says.

This warranted a jealous look on Jackie's face. Hathor, as System Lord, was one of Ranma's wives.

"Um, yes," Ranma says nervously.

"Thank the Maker that you are okay," Hathor says. "Yes, I know you are nearly immortal, but still-"

"Yes, I know. What is your ETA?"

"We should have achieved orbital in five minutes."

"Good," Ranma says. "We have survivors all over the ship."

"Understood. Oh, and Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"I expect to be properly thanked."

"Um," Ranma says, as he felt the 'kill' aura from Jackie.

Meanwhile, while everyone was distracted, Astrid takes one of the teleportation wristbands, used earlier for a tour of London, and places the band on her wrist…

ZAP!

CHOOM!

The power goes out.

"What was that?" Slade says.

Ranma quickly looks around and sees that Astrid was missing.

"Damn it," Ranma says. "Mind the store."

"Where are you going?"

"To stop a foolish girl from getting in the way," Ranma says, as he places both his index and middle on his forehead, and-

ZAP!

Ranma reappears right behind Astrid, who was hiding behind some equipment.

"Astrid-" Ranma began.

Astrid nearly jumps with a startle, but Ranma covered her mouth.

"Shhhh!" Ranma says. "It's just me."

Ranma let's go, and Astrid calms down.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked, as he sees a head in a box that was on wheels.

"Um, Max Capricorn wants to crash the Titanic in order to humiliate the board of directors, as well as collect the insurance money."

"Great-"

"AND NOW, DOCTOR!" Max begins. "THE FUN BEGINS!"

"No-!" the Doctor begins to yell, as the space liner begins to shudder.

Ranma immediately acted, as he bowls over the Hosts holding the Doctor. The Doctor sees him.

"Never mind me!" the Doctor yells. "Keep that engine lit!"

"But how-?"

"You do have access to the power of the Sun, remember?"

"Oh, Rright," Ranma says, as he takes out his henshin rod. "I hate doing this…SOLAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

Astrid's eyes bulged, as Ranma becomes "Sailor Helios, the Yellow Lantern"…a buxom, red-haired girl with black/yellow eyes.

"But, how-?"

"Later," 'Helios says, as she took a dive off the ledge, and straight into the heart of the ship. Once in place, she used her powering to create alternate conduits throughout to the ship, where 'Helios could power the ship.

'Doctor,' 'Helios thought. 'I won't be able to help you and do this at the same time…you're on your own."

'Right,' the Doctor replied likewise, just as he was about to reach for his sonic-screwdriver-

Suddenly, the Host grabs the Doctor by the Host.

"Now, Doctor, you will die," Max says. "It's too bad that we couldn't be business partners-"

"MISTER CAPRICORN!"

All eyes turn to Astrid.

"I resign," Astrid says, as she guns the forklift to ram into Capricorn's "cart". All the while Hosts attacked her. In one volley, the brake lines were severed. It was too late before everyone realized that neither Astrid nor Capricorn would survive that day…

TING!

As Astrid fell, her teleporter activates. She then reappears in front of her friends.

"Wha-what-?"

"You're welcome," Jackie says with a smirk. "I knew you would get mixed up in this, so I recalled ya."

"But the Doctor-"

"Astrid!" the Doctor yelled over the communications line. "Is she alright?"

"I am, Doctor!"

"Good, now, everyone, hold on to something, because we have a bumpy ride!"

With the help the Hosts, the Doctor arrives on the Bridge…through the floor deck.

BAM!

"What?" the bridge officer says with shock.

"Midshipman Frank? Good to see you!"

"The Host-"

"Max Capricorn is dead, and now they follow the highest level of authority."

"And who's that?"

"ME. Now hang on-!"

The Doctor purposely dives into the Earth's atmosphere in order to re-ignite the ship engines. Just as they were about to crash over Buckingham Palace, Sailor Helios was able to get the relief she needed to dislodge herself from within the bowels of the ship. She flies underneath and begins to lift the ship.

"Sol, give…me…strength!" Sailor Helios yells, as she began to add her power as a booster for the ship. That way, the Titanic could achieve escape velocity. And as the ship barely scraps the British Queen's palace, 'Helios see the Queen outside in her bathrobe.

"Morning ma'am!" 'Helios says, as she sped away with the Titanic.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas," the Queen said as she waved. "And the Doctor thanks for the warning."

"I will ma'am…"

And so the crisis was averted on Christmas Day, once again…

Later…

"I…I know I promised you that I would take you with me, but I couldn't stand it if something happened to you," the Doctor says.

"Oh, I see," says Astrid with disappointment.

"However, I do think that there is someone who will need your help," the Doctor says, as he directs Astrid towards Cooper. "Someone will have to make sure that his retirement money goes to good use…"

Earlier, it was learned that Cooper falsified his records as a Terran Historian, which could land him in jail. So, with the help of the Saotomes, Cooper will receive asylum on Earth…with a nice pension.

"Oh, then I can stay on Earth?"

"Yep."

Astrid smiles.

"Well…at least it's a first step in exploring the Universe…"

Later…

"Well, all's well, that ends well," Sailor Helios says, as she enters the TARDIS. It was found on the outskirts of London.

"How come you are still in that form?" the Doctor says, as he goes over the panel of the ship.

"I absorbed a LOT of solar energy," Ranma-onna says. "I'm stuck in this form until I bleed off the excess."

"Huh."

Silence.

"You could have brought Astrid along, you know," Ranma-onna says.

"Yes, but…her innocence would have been lost in the end…just like many of the others," the Doctor says. "I didn't want to spoil that."

Ranma-onna nods her head, and then gives the Doctor a kiss on the cheek.

"Marry Christmas, Doctor," Ranma-onna says, as she places a hand the Doctor's shoulders.

"Huh?"

Ranma-onna points to the mistletoe that was hanging.

"Oh."

Ranma-onna smiles, as she turns. Although she was born a guy, and still sees herself as such, she has long since stop caring about gender-identity issues. Besides, men in the so-called "Old World" have no problem kissing each other on the cheek, right?

Once inside her room, Ranma-onna relaxes…or, at least, she tried to.

"Hello, Ranma," Jackie says, as she reveals herself from underneath her covers.

Ranma-onna notices a second body.

"Who-?"

Hathor reveals herself.

"I haven't forgotten about what I said to you earlier," Hathor says with a smirk.

"Um, I am a girl at the moment, remember? And what about the Titanic?"

"My crew can handle the Titanic, and I don't care if you are female at the moment."

"And besides," Jackie says. "I was teaching Hathor what she needed to know to please you."

"I won't take no for an answer," Hathor says with smirk.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST", "DW" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh, my goodness!" Kelsey says, as she reached over touch some alien inanimate object.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Don't touch," says Cassie, as she continues her work. She was building a device that could negate the human guise of the Bane from a distance.

"Bugger!" Kelsey says, as she rubbed her hand.

"So," Maria says, as she returns her attention back towards Sarah, who was watching over an unconscious Davey…now a girl. "You and Cassie done this sort of thing before?"

"Humph," Sarah says, as "Mister Smith", an advanced computer that Sarah had built over the years, analyzed the contents of the "Bubble Shock" orange drink. Earlier, without letting Sarah know, Cassie used a sensor net to pick up data that could be of use. Now, Smith was using that data to correlate with what is known about the mysterious drink.

"Far too many, I'm afraid."

The boy turns to Rini, who was reading an old book.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading a spell book," Rini says. "I'm trying to get into a special school for wizards and witchcraft."

"Like those Harry Potter books?" Kelsey says.

"Yeeeah…"

"So…you are learning to perform magic?"

"Yep."

"Oh, don't tell me you believe in that," Sarah says.

"I don't know…what people believe in alien bugs, Auntie?"

"Point taking…"

"So can you do tricks?" Kelsey says. "I bet you CAN'T."

"You want me to demonstrate, then."

"Yes, PLEASE do."

"Okay," Rini says, as she closes her book, and takes out a short, wooden wand. "Now, are you SURE?"

"Of course I am, just do it already."

"Alright. 'Ria eht ni teef eerht lrig gniyonna eht tfil'."

Nothing.

"See, I told you…can't…"

Sure enough, Kelsey was floating in the air.

"Ulp!"

"Wow," Maria says, as she sees this. "Rini, are you a witch?"

"No." Rini replied.

"But what you just did-"

"Like anything, a 'witch' is an occupation, and I haven't decided on what my occupation is going to be."

"Rini said 'Lift the annoying girl three feet in the air," the boy says.

"She did?" Maria says.

"Well, that's not very magical," says Kelsey, as she folds her arms while still floating.

"It's not about the words that matters…it's the power behind those words," Rini says.

CHIRP!

"Oh," Sarah says, as she gets up and opens safe containing…a black hole. "Scientist in Switzerland created a black, and it's taking my dog 'K-9' to prevent the black hole from expanding."

"'Black hole'?" Maria says.

"How are you doing, K-9?"

"I am fine, Mistress!" K-9 says, as he floats about in "Near Space".

"'K-9'?" Maria says.

"How lame," Kelsey says.

"So says the floating girl," Rini says.

"Every regular interval, K-9 gets into range of this…safe."

"I must go, Mistress," K-9 says. "My work is never over."

"Take care, K-9!" Sarah says, as she closes the safe and the cupboard.

"You really miss him?" Maria says.

Sarah looks at Maria.

"Aye, but I least I have decent friends here to keep me company," Sarah says with a smile, as she sees Cassie rubbing her nose-

CHIRP!

"Sarah Jane," Mister Smith says in his monotone voice. "Analysis complete."

Everyone turns to face the mysterious computer.

"Verdict?"

"Each drink contains the essence of a Bane larvae."

"Ewwwww!" Rini says.

"I've been drinking this stuff!" Kelsey complains.

"Any danger to the host?" Sarah asked.

"Not at this time- wait, I sense an incoming craft heading in this direction-"

Everyone could here the roar of a motorcycle engine.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Kelsey says frantically.

"It sounds like it is close to the attic-" Sarah says.

Suddenly, a harpoon net gun punches into the window of the attic, and snares Cassie.

"Ranma!" Sarah called out.

"Here!" Cassie says, as she tosses the device to Sarah, before being yanked out of the house.

KRRSSSHHHH!

The retracts, revealing the machinations of-

"Lobo!" Cassie says.

"Hiya, babe," Lobo says, as he dangles the fishing line while smoking a cigar. "I got me a good catch today."

"Let me guess…Bane hired you."

"I like a smart girl," Lobo says. "But I'm willing to cut you some slack. And knowing that you are the person of you word, I'll give you a choice: go out with me on a REAL 'date', or be turned over to my employers."

Cassie squints.

"Just go ahead and take me to the Bane."

"I figure you might say that."

And with that, Lobo "guns" space bike back to the Bubble Shock factory.

At the same time, a 1969 VW (yellow with a white top) turns the corner. The van stops in front of Sarah Smith's house.

"Mickey, I want you and Gwyneth follow that…space bike," Rose says, as she and Captain Jack gets out of the van.

"Right," Mickey says, as he waits for Rose and Jack to get out before pursuing.

"Well, and to think a visit to 'Torchwood One' for a conference would have been boring," Jack says, as he takes off his black, leather gloves.

"Look, I'm the field leader in my unit, not you," Rose says. "So let me take lead?"

"Okay, okay," says Jack. "No need to be envious…"

Ever since the invasion of the Cybermen and the Daleks as few years back, The Torchwood Institute has been retooled to be more responsive to the needs of the government, hence the official designation as an office within the mysterious MI-7, which is solely responsible for most alien affairs (MI-8, the so-called Ministry of Magic, deals with the supernatural). With the destruction of Torchwood Tower, which occurred during the "Battle of Canary Warf", Torchwood One was relocated to the Rantsu Estate, located in West London. There, Yvonne Hartman, having her career damaged by the fiasco, still supervises the Torchwood Institute, but with a reduced staff and autonomy, while Rose Tyler leads the field mission from her section.

And Jack pretty much ignores Yvonne, as he leads his section at Torchwood Three.

"I wonder what demons we shall slay this day…" Jack says, as he goes inside Sarah's house.

"Everyone okay?" Rose says, as she enters the attic. She has kept in contact with Sarah ever since she had first met her a year ago.

"Who are you?" Maria asks.

"A friend," Rose smiles. She then sees a floating Kelsey.

"I don't even want to know."

"Well, ask HER," Kelsey says, as she points to Rini.

Rose sees her younger sister.

"Hey, sis," Rini says.

"Did you do that?" Rose says, as she points to Rose.

"Kelsey didn't think I could cast spells."

"Well, tell her that I believe her, okay?" Kelsey complains.

"Rini…"

"Fine," Rini says in a huff, as she snaps her fingers.

CLOMP!

"Ow!"

"So you…two know each other?" the boy asks.

"Who are you?" Rose asks.

"I do not have a name."

"So, are you and Rini…sisters?" Maria asks.

"Half-sisters, but yeah," Rose says. She then looks up.

"Sarah-"

"Just a moment," Sarah says. "I'm patching a link to the Bane…"

CHIRP!

"How clever," Wormwood says, as her face filled up the screen.

"Mrs. Wormwood, I would like for you and the Bane to leave," Sarah says forcefully. "There are plenty of other words out there."

"But we find humans easier to tamper," the woman says frostily.

"Then I have no choice…but to ask you to peacefully leave…or else."

Silence.

"Very well, then. In the words of your young ones…BRING IT ON."

CHIRP.

"That went well," Sarah says meekly.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Jack says, as he enters the attic.

"Wow, what a muffin," Kelsey says.

Jack merely gives a wink and a smile.

"Great, just great," Rose says, as she sits down. "You've just declared open hostilities."

"Do you have a plan?" Maria asked.

"No. I usually had to rely on others for that."

And then suddenly, an orange haze appears over Kelsey.

"DRINK!" Kelsey says, as her eyes glowed orange.

"Peels!" Rini says.

ZAP!

Kelsey goes out.

"Huh, I learned a new spell today…"

"I guess I didn't miss anything-" Jack begins. He then turns to Rose.

"Your call, team leader."

"We take the battle to the enemy," Rose says.

CHIRP!

"Rose here," Rose says, as she answered the phone.

"Everyone is gathering at Bubble Shock," Mickey began. "Wait, there is an energy spike-!"

A sound of explosions could be heard though the speaker of the phone.

"Mickey? MICKEY!"

"The whole thing went 'BOOM'! Wait, I see someone coming out of the rubble…it's Cassie dragging some pasty, clown rocker type."

Sarah smiles.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I should have realized that…Cassie purposely allowed herself to be captured in order to prevent us from getting hurt."

"We're safe, yes?" the boy asked.

"We're safe."

Maria looks at Kelsey.

"You think she's alright?" Maria asked.

"I'm sure she will be…"

And so, the day was saved.

Rose took in Davey in custody for questioning, thus fulfilling her quota for the month. No doubt Director Hartman will use the capture to get back into the good graces of the government.

Lobo and Cassie did go on a date…or so Lobo thought. Cassie tricked Lobo by using the sap of the Black Mercy, which made the last Czarnian live the ultimate fantasy of Cassie being his woman…within the setting a Heavy Metal cartoon.

Kelsey's mind was completely erased of anything relating to Sarah Jane's secrets. As far as she is concerned, she only remembers drink "Bubble Shock"…and nothing surrounding it.

And the nameless boy, the human construct with the memories of many people received a name…

"Luke, how nice," Rini says. "Personally, I prefer 'Rudy'."

"Rini!" Maria admonished playfully.

"Ah," Cassie says, as she sees Sarah, as she brings over some lemonade for the impromptu family the drink. She was about to reach for a drink when Sarah slaps Cassie's hand away.

"Ow!"

"Ack!" Sarah says. "Did you get the paperwork done?"

Cassie presents the documents giving Luke Smith a real identity.

"Luke…that's good, yes?" Luke asks.

"Yes," Maria says.

"That is a good name," Sarah says.

"I prefer 'Ranma'," Cassie says, which received a glare from Sarah. "Or not…"

And so everyone looked up at the stars, looking forward to new horizons…

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTS1: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST", "DW" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9: "Partners in Crime"**

* * *

On this day, the Doctor arrives at the footsteps of "Adipose Industries", where he was to meet up with Ranma, while Jackie took care of some "family business" in modern-day London. The Doctor would have scoffed at the idea, until Ranma showed him a product that the Mishma Zaibatsu had been co-sponsoring for distribution in the Far East markets. Normally, Ranma wouldn't care, but if Heihachi Mishima—his so-called business partner—was enthused about the partnership between Mishima and Adipsose, then something was up. Thus, as "Lord Ranshin Ranstu", Ranma was invited to an in-house seminar and press meeting with corporate head "Miss Foster". And using those connections allowed Ranma to invite the Doctor along.

"Hey," the Doctor says, as he finds his seat next to Ranma at the company auditorium.

"Hey," Ranma says, as he continued to take notes.

The Doctor was about to say something else, until he took one good look at Ranma.

"What are doing dressed like some business man?" the Doctor says. "And what's with the glasses?"

"It's a DISGUISE, Doc," Ranma says quietly.

"Wow…you certainly got yourself cleaned up-"

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" says Miss Foster (blond, clipped and classically British) from her podium. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, sorry," the Doctor says, while waving. "Just trying to catch up on all the information. You know…I just got here, and all."

"Ah. The DO be seated…quietly."

"Of course," the Doctor says, as Ranma rolls his eyes…

After the press room meeting, the Doctor and Ranma separate. Ranma attends a conference meeting concerning sales in the Far East with Miss Foster, while the Doctor conducts his investigation. Unknown to the both of them, a third person was investigating the situation…

"Lord Ranstu, I am honored that you could come all the way to London for the…presentation," Miss Foster says, as she shared tea with Ranma. "I know that your business partner was quite interested in distributing our product."

"Yes, well, I'm still not convinced that this is NOT some fad," Ranma says. "However, from the preliminary reports, the rate of weight-loss is…interesting."

"How so?"

"None of the preliminary data indicates that the test subjects performed any sort of exercise to supplement the pills."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well…I'm a bit of a traditionalist when it comes to getting in shape."

Miss Foster smiled subtly, as her eyes casually roams Ranma's form.

"And you have an excellent form at that," Miss Foster says.

"Um, well, I'm just not convinced that I can approve the partnership between Mishima and your company."

"I see…"

Casually, Miss Foster undoes her hair bun. She then takes off her glasses while unbuttoning her the top part of her blouse. She then presses two buttons on her desk: one to lock the door, and the other to activate the intercom to the secretary's office.

BZZZZ!

"Yes, Miss Foster?" came the reply.

"Hold all calls, and cancel all meetings for the next few hours," Foster says. "I will be busy trying to convince our…partner of the soundness of the Adiopse-Mishima merger."

"Understood, ma'am."

Ranma could only sweat profusely.

"…"

Later, the next night…

"So, Miss Foster is an alien?" the Doctor says, he and the Doctor sneak about the corridor of Adipose Industries.

"Um, I had a long, afternoon meeting with Miss Foster," Ranma says nervously. "And she didn't feel…human to me."

The Doctor suddenly stops for a minute, and then turns to look at his companion.

"What do you mean…'feel'?"

"She doesn't feel human."

"Wait a minute," the Doctor says, as he takes out his pocket scanner, and scans Ranma.

"Just what I thought," the Doctor says. "You have DNA residue…particularly down there."

"So?"

"So what am I? Your pimp or something?"

"Look, you investigate the situation YOUR way, I'll do it MY way."

"Huh, you've been 'doing it' YOUR way ever since I've known you."

"Let's just get on with stopping Miss Foster's plot, okay?"

Using a bit of hidden persuasion and mental tricks, Ranma learned that "Miss Foster" was really an intergalactic foster mother that was contracted to create new life by using the excess fat of the innocent, by way of bogus diet pills. Now, it was up to the Doctor and Ranma to shut down the operation as quickly and as quietly as possible.

With that in mind, the Doctor and Ranma climbed to the roof of the Adipose building, and, while using a scaffold, lowered themselves to where Miss Foster's office was located.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he sets his RAZR phone on "sensitive mode". "We collect evidence, then let Torchwood or UNIT handle the rest."

"I'm sure you could give one of them a sample as evidence," the Doctor says with a smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. You're jealous that you got no game."

"What I got is commonsense. You don't know what disease Miss Foster has."

"I can tell if she did," Ranma says.

Silence.

"By the way, how's Rose?"

"She's fine…I suppose. She and Mickey aren't dating these days, ever since she assumed field-leader status of 'Torchwood One'."

"I assumed the Queen would have shut them down."

"Actually, I kind of convinced her to keep it open, though I did request that there should be greater oversight."

"But why?"

"Well…I kind of felt sorry for Yvonne Hartman for what happened."

"But she was the cause of the 'Battle of Canary Warf'!"

"I KNOW, but when I saw her as a low-level, pencil pusher bureaucrat at UNIT…well, it was a sad moment indeed. So, I convinced the Queen to reopen Torchwood One at my house-"

"The one with the 'angels' still in the basement?"

"Yep, among other strange…things that lurks about in those walls. But anyway, Torchwood One is located at my house now, and Yvonne is back as the director of the entire institute."

"With oversight?"

"Yes, with oversight."

"Fine, but SHE is your responsibility."

"Sure…whatever. Wait, I think I'm picking up something…"

The Doctor and Ranma overhears Miss Foster speaking of the pills—in capsule form—as larvae for the new life form, while speaking to a nosy reporter. However, another person had arrived on the scene…

"I think they just mentioned the Adipose being a lifeform made from human fat," Ranma says, as he continues to record the scene.

The Doctor decides to take a better look at the situation, and spots-

"Donna?"

Ranma looks up from his surveillance.

"Donna…what?" Ranma says, as he continues his work.

The Doctor pulls Ranma up and shows Ranma what was going on.

"What the heck is that woman doing here?" Ranma says with a slight annoyance.

"I don't know-"

Donna Noble had crossed paths shortly after the Battle of Canary Warf, while making sure that the realities of Earth-50 ("The Age of Steel" world) and Earth-0 (the present Earth) were "patched". And since then, Ranma prayed to whatever deity out there to make sure that he never runs across that woman ever again.

Then again, Ranma has annoyed the gods before, so…

"Um, Doc," Ranma says, as he notices something while tugging the Doctor's jacket.

"What?" the Doctor says with annoyance.

Ranma points to Miss Foster, who obviously notices the Doctor, Ranma and Donna.

"Fancy seeing you here again, Lord Ranshin," Miss Foster says with a smirk. "And it looks like you brought company."

"Let's get out of here," the Doctor says, as he activates the scaffold mechanism, while indicating to Donna the need to go to the roof.

"Yeah, I bet," says Ranma. "But…at least I have the evidence to shut this place down…"  
Donna meets Ranma and the Doctor on the roof.

"Doctor-"

"Stand back," the Doctor days, as he uses his sonic screwdriver to lock the doors.

SKREEE!

CLICK!

"Doctor, I should have took up your offer of traveling the cosmos," Donna says. "You've changed my life."

"Um, yes, I suppose-"

SKREEE!

BAM!

Miss Foster and her armed henchmen step unto the roof.

"I'm sorry that we could not have continued our…relationship, Lord Ranshin," Foster says.

"Yeah, well…"

"So, 'Miss Foster', what is your real name?" The Doctor asks warily. "Consider that what you are doing is in violation of the 'Shadow Proclamation', it's nice to know your name."

"Ah, very good," Foster says. "I am Cofelia, matron of the 'Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet'."

"And you are doing this because…?" Donna asked.

"The Adiposian First Family lost their breeding planet, so I was contracted to make up the difference."

"With human fat?" the Doctor says.

"But of course. This world has plenty of that to go around. Unfortunately, it looks like I will have to close up shop a tad early."

As if on cue, screams could be heard throughout the city.

"What the bloody hell?" Donna yells.

"My god," Ranma says. "You're going to kill a million people to finish out your contract."

"Of course…not that you or your friends can do about it."

CHK!

The guards aim at the Doctor, Ranma and Donna.

"Good-bye, you three," Miss Foster says, as she nods her head.

RATATATATATATATATAT-!  
"Ah!" Donna screamed, as she braced for the bullets. However, she felt nothing.

"What-?"

Donna sees Ranma raising his palms, stopping the bullets in their proverbial tracks.

"No," Ranma says calmly.

Miss Foster's eyes widened, as Ranma plucks the suspended rounds from the air.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Using his other hand, Ranma flicks the henchmen into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

"Oh, dear," Miss Foster says.

"Doc-"

"I know," the Doctor says, as he pulls Donna with him.

"What-?"

"I might need help shutting down the machine that will cause the Adipose spores to be born."

"Oh, okay," says Donna, as she and the Doctor run back into building.

After they left, Ranma casually removes a stunned Miss Foster of her sonic pen.

"I don't think you'll need this where YOU are going," Ranma says.

"I suppose not," Foster says.

Silence.

"Um, since I'm finished, do you think we can, you know-"

"Wait, you want to have relations, after having your operations blown?"

"Well…I do want to have a bit more taste of freedom before I loose it."

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

After the Doctor and Donna manages to shut down the machine that activated the creation of the Adipose "children", they return to the roof to see the Adipose mother ship retrieve their children.

"It's hard to believe that all that…is fat," Donna says.

"Yeah," the Doctor says. He then looks around, until he sees an amazing sight.

"…"

"What is it?" Donna says, as she looks around, until-

"Oh, my god!" Donna says, as she quickly diverts her eyes.

"Do you mind?" Foster says with annoyance.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of something here," Ranma replied.

Ranma and Foster were using the scaffold as a hideaway for their intimacy. Unfornately for the Doctor and Donna, it was not intimate enough.

A short time later…

"We'll be sure that she is protected," Rose says, as Foster was taken away into custody. "And tell…the Doctor I said hello."

"Sure thing, hon," Ranma says, as he hugged his daughter. Rose and her mother Jackie were eating out when the Adipose mother ship had arrived, thus, it was easy to shut down Adipose Industries without too much of a fuss.

"And don't work too hard," Jackie says, as she hugged Rose as well.

And with that, Rose waves off before getting into an unmarked van…and fading away into the shadows.

"Well, that's that," Ranma says, as he and Jackie walk back to the TARDIS.

"So, how was she?"

"How was who?"

"That woman you had 'relations' with…twice. My senses are very sharp, you know."

"Um…"

"We'll discuss that in bed later. But…anything ELSE happened?"

"Oh, we have a new passenger," Ranma says. "Her name is 'Donna Noble'."

"The one whom you and the Doctor accidentally picked up?"

"That's the one."

"Huh. Well, as long as she stays out of YOUR pants, I can deal with it."

"…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: "Revenge of the Slitheen".**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Trek of Ranma Who – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Doctor Who" (and related properties) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10  
**

* * *

In two days, the first day of school for the new term, will be here. With that in mind, there were still preparations to be had for the residents of Bannerman Road.

"Dad!" yells Maria Jackson, as she ran about the house, while looking through boxes.

Alan, Maria's father, turns from his painting. He wanted to take care of the indoor house painting before the weekend ends, which is why he asked one of his neighbors for help.

"Yes, hon?"

"I can't find my recorder!"

"It's in the box marked 'electronics'!"

"Thanks, Dad!"

Just then, Alan's ex-wife (and Maria's mother) Chrissie Jackson enters the room while carrying groceries.

"Hey, Alan," Chrissie says, as she sets her bag down.

"Um, hey Chrissie," Alan says with nervousness. "Surprise to see you here."

"Well, I figured that you wouldn't have time to feed our daughter, with your painting-"

Just then, Chrissie catches the backside of a red-haired beauty. She was wearing jean cut-offs, red suspenders, white t-shirt, and a "Yankees" baseball cap (backwards).

"Why, hello, there," Chrissie says with an insincere smile. "Fancy seeing YOU here."

Cassie turns her head while stopping her painting the trim.

"Hello, yourself," Cassie says, as she steps off her ladder. "I wasn't told that Alan would be expecting company."

"I'm SURE."

"Actually, Lady Cassandra volunteered to help me finish up, so that we can go out for dinner," Alan says.

"Please, Alan…please, you can call me 'Cassie'."

"Oh really?" Chrissie says with annoyance. "And it will be just you and Alan?"

"No, Chrissie. Maria and I will be having dinner with…Cassie, but also with Sarah Jane, Rini and Luke."

"Yes, well, I'm here, and I can fix a proper dinner for MY family. So, Alan will have to decline."

Alan takes a look at his ex-wife's facial expression…

"Well, since Chrissie came all this way-"

"Good, then it's settled then," says Chrissie triumphantly. "WE will have to decline. And I can help Alan complete the painting, too."

"Oh, I see," says Cassie, as she puts her paintbrush into a nearby bucket. "I guess I'll have to make adjustments with the reservations at 'The Promenade'."

"Wait, did you say…The Promenade?" Chrissie asks.

"The Promenade" was a nearly exclusive restaurant within the classy "Dorchester" hotel, in the heart of London.

"Yes. I always like to treat my friends and family to a five-star restaurant before each school term. I figured that it'll be the last time I can spend time with them before everyone gets so busy with school and work."

"That is quite nice of you, Cassie," Alan says with a smile disappointment.

"Well, I better be off-"

"On second thought, perhaps I was a bit hasty," says Chrissie with a broad smile. "I wouldn't want you to have gone through all that trouble for nothing."

Alan rolls his eyes.

"Well, then let us hurry and finish this, so we can all have time to get changed," Cassie says with a smile.

"Yes, right," says Chrissie, as she picked up a pain brush. "So…what do I do?"

Cassie merely shakes her head with a laugh.

Two days later…

"Have a nice time at school!" Alan says, as he hugs his daughter.

"Daad!" Maria whined.

Across the street…

"Now, you stay out of trouble," Cassie says, as she straightens her stepdaughter's tie.

"Do I have to wear this…uniform?" Rini whined.

"YES, you do," Sarah says, as she and the newly adopted Luke get into the car (a vintage Nissan Figaro). Luke, like Rini, would be attending school.

"Wearing school uniforms here is no different than back in Japan," Cassie says. "And if you do well in school, it could look good for your admissions into Hogwarts."

"Is 'Hogwarts' a school for 'magic users'?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke…if you want to call it that," Sarah says.

"I resent your prejudice, Sarah," Cassie says.

"Well, excuse me if I prefer to see 'magic' as an ability with those who possess an eighth sensory gland as a result of extra-terrestrial tampering…and nothing more. And to ME…gods, angels, demons and the whole lot are nothing more than THAT."

"Feh! You've been hanging around the Doctor WAY too long-"

"Hey," Maria says, as she crosses the street.

"Hey," says everyone.

"Can I still get a lift to school?"

"Sure," Sarah says. "And could you show Rini and Luke around the school?"

"I guess so, but I'm pretty new myself."

"Why can't that Kelsey girl do that?" Cassie asked.

"Kelsey moved out of the neighborhood with her family," Maria says.

"She has the right idea," Rini says with a smirk.

Later…

"Ah, finally," Rini says, as she waves off Sarah and Cassie. She, Maria and Luke had been dropped off in front of their new school.

"Why are you always like that?" Luke asked.

"Like what?"

"Oh, don't tell us that you are THAT oblivious," Maria interjects.

"Fine," Rini says, as she tugs at her wig. "I HATE having to wear this thing."

"But Cassie said that you need to be able to fit in," Luke says.

"Yes, having pink hair will create undue attention," Maria says. "Besides, you look nice in blond."

"Great, just great. Now, I'm going to look like my mother."

"You REALLY have to relax," Maria says, as she notices a new building. "Say, isn't that building a bit new for this school?"

The kids looked over to a brand new wing of the school.

"Yes, I read something about it in the paper," Luke says. "Private interests donated money for the construction."

"Well, as long as that building is not a front for some evil alien or demon, then it's all good."

"Oh, Rini…you and your imagination," Maria says. "Come…let's get to class…"

After school, Rini complained to her parental guardian…

"And the food was gross!" Rini says to her "step-father". "Why did you send me there to die?"

SLAM!

"Huh," Cassie says, as she closes the door to Sarah's house. "Sounds like Akane made the school menu or something…"

"Daaad!"

"Alright, alright. I'll take a look into it."

"So, what else happened?" Sarah asked.

"Well, the principal was being rude with his flatulence," Luke says.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, he and this other large guy was farting battery smell," Rini interjects.

Cassie perked up.

"Did you say…BATTERY smell?" Cassie says.

"Yes, I can confirm that," Luke says.

"That's what Alan had said about another new school building across the way," Sarah says. "Is there something…the matter?"

"Hmmm," Cassie says. "I hope not, but just in case…TO BAT CAVE!"

Sarah folds her arms.

"You mean we are going to use Mister Smith's services…IN THE ATTIC?"

"Yes," Cassie says with a wink and a nod. "I always wanted to say that…"

"Does that mean I don't have to do homework?" Rini asked.

"No, it doesn't."

"Aw!"

A few minutes later…

"Mister Smith, determine the most common relationship of recent construction involving schools," Cassie says.

"I DO NOT TAKE DIRECTION FROM ANYONE BUT SARAH JANE," says Mister Smith.

"Do you take a fist into your monitor?"

"Cassie, please," Sarah says. She then focused her attention towards her master computer. "Mister Smith? Do as Cassie has requested."

"VERY WELL, SARAH JANE. WORKING."

On the monitor screen, a map of the United Kingdom is shown, followed by blue dots. And then, a small window pops up within the screen.

"Hmm, well we know that 'Coldfire Construction' is behind this," Sarah says.

"Coldfire," Cassie says, as she took her datapad, and typed in a few notes. "Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"Usually, when a new company is formed, the 'Technocratic Union' has information on that company. And as you know, the Technocracy has a hand in EVERYTHING, in one form or another, through one of its division: The Syndicate."

"You know, it's hard to believe that Usagi is involved in both legitimate and illegitimate business to the degree that she has."

"Hey, don't complain to me about ethics," Cassie says. "I've been trying to get her out of that Machiavellian environment for the longest time."

"Okay, so what is the point?"

"The point, my dear Sarah, is that if the Technocracy isn't involved-"

"Then the company is a front for something else," Sarah says.

"Exactly-"

Suddenly, the electricity and lights went out.

"What the-?" Cassie says.

"Man, this is odd," says Cassie. "My PDA went out."

"So did Mister Smith," Sarah says with concern.

"It HAS to be an EMP pulse at work," Cassie says.

"Well, whatever it is, we better tend to the children," Sarah says, as she lit a candle.

"Yeah, and I'll go see about getting more information about the situation."

"Right."

Silence.

"Wow," Cassie says.

"What?" Sarah replied.

"We're talking as if we've been the perfect portrait of a family for while now."

"I don't recall a situation where we were models for a book called 'Luke and Rini's Two Mommies'."

"Hey, I never said that the portrait was not WARPED, you know."

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST", "Doctor Who" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

The next day…

"…So ALL the electricity went out?" Cassie says, as she spoke with her contact in Tochwood over the phone, while waiting on Sarah to track down Coldfire's funding source.

"Yes, Dad," Rose says. "In fact, ALL light sources went out."

"Hmmm…"

"Do you know anything?"

"We may have a Slitheen problem."

"WHAT?"

"Now calm down, hon," Cassie says.

"If the Slitheens are back, then I need to send a squad-"

"No, I don't want agents swarming all over the school. Besides, knowing the kids, I wouldn't be surprise if the Slitheens will make their move…once trouble occurs."

"You think Rini will be able to protect her friends?"

"I'm sure she will," Cassie says. "She is, in many ways, just like your mother."

"Then Rini will be the cause of the trouble then."

"…"

Meanwhile, after school…

"So you helped Mister Jeffrey solve some…formula?" Rini asked, as she, Maria, Luke and Clyde Langern (young Black teenager, and a friend of Luke's) walk to the Technology Lab.

"Yes," Luke says proudly. "I simply solved some equation the teacher was curious about."

Rini shakes her head.

"Oh, Luke…"

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"But…I wanted to help," Luke protested.

"What's with her?" Clyde asked Maria.

"Oh, she gets snooty for being a 'know-it-all'."

"No, because I know exactly what Luke is going through," Rini says. "Growing up, I didn't have friends because of my parents'…position. And because of this, I didn't learn how to socialize, nor did I learn how to tell who was a friend or not. I just don't want Luke to go through the same disappointment that I went through."

"I…I didn't you felt this strongly, Rini," Luke says.

"Wow, all this time, I thought you like being a b-"

"Believe me, it's all an act."

"Well, we better get going," says Clyde. "We got tutoring."

Rini stops to look at Clyde.

"Whose 'WE', bright eyes?"

"Luke's friend."

"Humph. Come on, then…"

As Rini moves ahead of the group…

"Ah, Rini is ' back'," says Maria with a smile. "And still a 'witch'."

"I don't understand," Luke says. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Most of us don't understand girls," Clyde says.

"I HEARD that!" Rini calls back.

Eventually, the kids pair off. Actually, Luke, being a curious sort, wanders off with Clyde in tow, while Rini and Maria goes to the lab.

"Boys," Maria says with a giggle.

"They have their uses," Rini says. "So, my payment is agreed upon?"

Maria sighs.

"Yes, I will help you do the chores…at YOUR house."

"Thanks," Rini says with a smile, as they stop to enter a computer room.

The girls look inside.

"Odd, no one is here," Maria says. She turns her friend. "Didn't the teacher say to us that the lab would be open?"

"Yes, he did," Rini says, as she looks around. "Oh, well. We can go home to study-"

The girls turn around to see Mister Jeffrey standing there, right behind him.

"Oh, so glad that you, Miss Chiba, could come," the large teacher says with a sardonic grin. "And look…you brought a friend, who is nice and FRESH."

Maria squirmed a bit, obviously uncomfortable with the connotations.

"Riiiiight," Rini says. "Well, if you're done being all 'pervo', we best be leaving-"

"I don't think so, young miss," Mister Jeffrey says, as he closes the door behind him. "You see, my kind has a grudge against your step-father, child, and we plan on taking revenge on him…or her, starting with YOU."

"What…what is he trying to SAY?" Maria says with worry.

"So, I guess the 'jig' is up…Slitheen," Rini says, as she shielded her friend.

"So, you know."

"Yes, I do. I was also told to keep an eye out on people like you, Mister Jeffrey."

"Well…ta-da!" Mister Jeffery says mockingly. "And…I can feed."

And with that, Jeffery unzips his forehead, and crawls out of the skin of the teacher he had replaced. Slitheens had faces like a baby, but were big and lumbering creatures with razor-sharp, long claws. And they were light green in color.

"Oh, my gawd!" Maria exclaimed.

"Wow," Rini smirks. "I'm really, really…not impressed."

"What?" the Slitheen exclaimed. "Are you not frightened, child?"

"Compared to one of my step-mother's cooking…no."

"No matter, I shall end this little chat…WITH PAIN!"

The Slitheen was about to raise his claws to strike. However…

"As I said," Rini began, as some atmospheric effect began to whip around her. "I'm really, really…NOT IMPRESSED."

"Rini…?" Maria asked with wonder.

"DIE!" the Slitheen yells.

However, with a flex of Rini's thoughts, the Slitheen was slammed backwards into the wall…and through it.

"How…?" Maria began.

"Later," Rini says. "Go find Luke and his new friend, and warned them."

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself. Now just GO."

Maria nods her head, turns, and runs out of the room through a different door.

Satisfied that her friend was safe, Rini focused her thought on dealing with their attacker.

Meanwhile…

"I can smell your fear!" says "Janine", who turned out to be another Slitheen. Sarah Jane had managed to get the company supervisor of Coldfire Industries to reveal herself to Sarah. Unfortunately, the alien was now chasing Sarah into the receiving dock of the company.

"CASSIE!" Sarah says, as she ran down the dock. "A LITTLE HELP, PLEASE?"

"There is no one to save you now-"

FFT-FFT!

"Urk!" the Slitheen says, as she begins to stumble. She felt her neck, above the voice box collar, which now had two needles embedded in it.

"H-how…?"

THUMP!

With the Slitheen unconscious, Sarah stops and looks around.

"Cassie?"

Cassie emerges from the shadows, holding a blowgun.

"Huh, it worked," says Cassie.

"WHAT worked?"

"The Slitheens are susceptible to vinegar, due to their bodies being calcium-based. So, I worked out a concoction that would neutralize them…without killing them."

"Oh," Sarah says. She then thought of something.

"Then why didn't you say something before hand?" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah, since when have I ever failed to protect you?"

"Hmmm…fine, you have a point. But in the future, we have NO secrets. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So, what do we do with her?" Sarah says, as she looks down at the prone alien.

"That's where I come in," says a voice.

The women turn to see a man dressed in a skin-tight, green uniform. The symbol told Sarah that the man was a member of the Green Lantern Corp, a universal police force.

"It's about time you showed up, Jordan," Cassie says. "What hold you up this time: blond, brunet or redhead?"

"Ha, you're one to talk, Saotome," Hal Jordan says, as he used his "power ring" to enclose a force-field bubble around the Slitheen.

"You know this man?" Sarah asked.

"Sure do," Cassie says. "Sarah, this is Hal Jordan. Jordan, this is-"

"Sarah Jane Smith," Hal says, as he offered his hand in friendship. "You're quite the source for information."

"You...know about my writings?"

"Of course. Even if I don't use them in my work, I like the way your writing flows off the page. Quite impressive, since I don't normally read on the recreation level."

"Oh…thank you, Mister Jordan," Sarah says with a slight blush. "I'm glad I have readers across the pond."

"Yeah, Jordan and I go all the way back to my test pilot days, just after World War II," Cassie says. "I knew Jordan when he was but a snot-nose kid. But he did prove his worth later as first a combat pilot and later a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft."

"I must say, you've held up quite well," Sarah says.

"The ring keeps me young, though it can be problematic when you're trying to prove who you say you are," Hal says. "Come, we better round up the other criminals…"

Later…

"…So, apparently, a rogue faction of the Slitheen STILL wants to destroy the Earth," Cassie says, as she and Sarah hang out. "But this time, they were using all those new buildings to create one giant lens to drain the Sun of its energy."

"I see…" Sarah says, as she sips on her iced tea.

"So, who's 'Clyde'?"

"He's a new friend of Luke's," Sarah says.

"And did you-?"

"Yes, he does. Since he already knows about the Slitheens, and since Luke needs someone to look after him, I figured Clyde would be the right person to help Luke to become a bit more…seasoned."

"If you say so…"

As Cassie looks up at the night sky, she wonders what her other doppelganger was up to…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next time: "The Fires of Pompeii!".**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST", "Doctor Who" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special: Since this story will go in the order of the episodes of "Doctor Who" and "The Sarah Jane Adventures", a mistake has been made in the intended order. Also, episodes that are "two-parters" will be treated as a single tie-in. So, for future reference, the order of episode tie-ins will be as follows: "The Fires of Pompeii" (DW), "Eye of the Gorgon" (TSJA), "Planet of the Ood" (DW), "Warriors of Kudlak" (TSJA), "The Sontaran Stratagem"/"The Poison Sky" (DW), "Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?" (TSJA), "The Doctor's Daughter" (DW),"Lost Boy" (TSJA), "The Unicorn and the Wasp" (DW), "Through the Looking Glass" (TSJA), "Silence in the Library"/"Forest of the Dead" (DW), "To the Center of the Earth" (TSJA), "Midnight" (DW), "The Hero's Quest" (TSJA), "Turn Left" (DW) and so on.**

**Author's note: The "fake" episodes, "Through the Looking Glass" (TSJA), "To the Center of the Earth" (TSJA) and "The Hero's Quest" (TSJA), are original entries in my story. I figured that have "Cassie" and Rini are bound to cause trouble for dear Sarah Jane, particularly after the dilemma that occurs in "Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?" is resolved in a typical Ranma-esque way. So, I'm creatively "expanding" the first season of TSJA, just to keep up with the DW stuff. Let me know what you think about this and other related matters.**

* * *

**Part 12: "The Fires of Pompeii!"**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The TARDIS reappears in normal space, having deposited itself in some back ally. The door opens up to reveal-

"Ah…smell that air!" the Doctor says enthusiastically, as he steps outside.

"All I smell is a lot of dirty people," Ranma says flatly, as he followed suit.

"Since when have you become such a snob?"

"Oh, since being on the road like a vagabond for, I don't know…TWENTY THOUSAND YEARS?"

"Well, us 'young folk' can still appreciate a good adventure."

"I'll say," Donna says, as she steps outside. "Imagine me being in a place like this…ROME."

"It doesn't LOOK like Rome to me," Jackie says, as closes the TARDIS' door behind her. "Though it does look familiar."

Donna nods her head in understanding. And then-

"I've been meaning to ask you this, Jackie…"

"Go on."

"What's the story between you and HIM?" Donna asks, as she motions towards Ranma.

"Oh?"

"I mean, you two look so different from each other, with age and race differences and all…"

"You're not being prejudice, are ya?"

"No, I'm not…but I am curious about it."

"Oh, well, that clears things up then," says Jackie. "You see, I'm Japanese, too, and I really look young for my age."

"One of your parents is Asian?"

"No, but…look, I promise to explain everything to you, but not now, and certainly not out here."

"Right," Donna says, as she pretends to zip her mouth closed. "'Mums' the word."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Jackie says. "But I'll give one good reason that I am with him."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. It's like this…"

As Jackie whisper, Donna's hair stands on end. She then looks at Ranma, as he is seen talking to the Doctor about…something.

"Really?"

"Really. Why do you think there are a lot of women that wants to ride the proverbial horse?"

"Lucky duck, you are…"

"Come on!" the Doctor says, as he waves the women forward. "We got a city to explore!"

As everyone walks the streets, taking in the sights and having discussions on why everything appeared to be in English, to those who can understand it, Ranma picks up something.

"I KNEW something was familiar about this place," Ranma says, as he takes off running.

"Ranma, wait up-!" Doctor yells, as he takes off running after Ranma.

"What's going on?" Donna asked, as she and Jackie followed.

"Either Ranma knows something, or someone knows Ranma," Jackie says. "Either way, it doesn't look good."

Soon the four find themselves in an open courtyard, where a large mountain looms above the city.

"I KNEW it," Ranma says as he looks up.

"Huh," the Doctor says.

Donna stops to see this mountain.

"I may have been lousy in school, but I do not recall a mountain near Rome," Donna says.

"That's because we're not in Rome…we're in Pompeii-"

RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBLE!

The ground shook, as the four held on to each other.

"And today is the day of the eruption of Mount Vesuvius," the Doctor says.

"Well, we best get back to the TARDIS then," Ranma says.

"Right," the Doctor says, as he suddenly turns tail…and ran.

"I never thought he was an athletic bloke," Donna says, as she ran.

Jackie casually walks over to her husband.

"Shall we tell them that by now, the box was sold to a philanthroper in the new quarter?" Jackie says.

"Naw," Ranma says. "They'll find out soon enough."

Ranma then turn to look around.

"If I recall this day, two Immortals have already fought, and caused Mount Vesuvius to awaken," Ranma says. "And this is the day that the Roman General Lucius Cornelius Sulla, whom we both know as the Ventrue member "LaCroix", becomes a vampire. In fact, we were with him the day the philanthroper Lucius Caecilius Iucundus was showing the TARDIS to us, and to the 'augur' Lucius Petrus Dextrus."

"That's sounds like a lot of people with the name Lucius," Jackie says.

"True. It's kind of like having the name 'Smith' or something."

"I guess so…"

"Any way, we attempted to save as many lives as possible in the wake of the lava flow."

"Huh-"

Then, something clicked in Jackie's head.

"Ranma, remember when you said that there was something weird going on, when we attempted to stop the volcano?"

"Come to think of it…yeah," Ranma says. "It was as if something was fighting us."

Silence.

"Well, I do believe a mystery…is a foot!" Ranma says, as he puts on a "Sherlock Holmes" cap, and takes out his good pipe.

Jackie rolls her eyes.

"Come, let us find the clues to solve the mystery," Ranma says, as he blew bubbles from his pipe.

"Ranma, shouldn't you change your gender or something?" Jackie says. "I mean, I look different enough from my usual self and all…"

"Right," Ranma says, as he becomes a girl.

"So, what's next?"

Ranma-onna sniffs the air…

"Ranma?"

"THAT way," Ranma-onna says, as she moves towards a local tavern.

"…"

Sometime later…

"Where the devil are they?" Donna says, as she quietly conferred with the Doctor, while "giving thanks" to the household gods.

"Not sure, but at least we found the TARDIS," the Doctor says.

Ten minutes ago, they arrived at the house of Lucius Caecilius Incundus, having learned that he had purchased the TARDIS for his own art collection.

"Maybe they're off trying to warn the people of this city?" Donna offered.

"Not likely," the Doctor says. "As I told you earlier, certain events are FIXED in time. Undo them, and you could have a catastrophic result-"

Just then, a bureaucrat and a centurion from the local government enter the premises.

"We present to you, his just augur, Lucius Petrus Dextrus-"

"And his Excellency, General Lucius Cornelius Sulla," finished the soldier."

A bugler sounds his horn, as two powerful men enter Incundus' home. One wore white, and had a white cape that covered his right side, while to the other Roman wore white, but wore a free-flowing cape.

"Sirs, it is an honor to have your presence in my house."

"The birds are flying North, and yet I am surrounding by fools," the Augur says.

"Do not mind my dear friend's harshness," Lucius says with a chuckle. "We are all concerned about the gods wrath."

"Well, some more than others-" the Doctor begins to say.

"Um, look!" Donna says, as she quietly nudges the Doctor.

The Doctor sees the people standing behind Lucius.

"Of course-!" the Doctor says, through gritted teeth. "How can I be so dense-?"

"Ah, you noticed my companions," Lucius says. "This is my Centurion, 'Ranmanus', and his lovely companion 'Usagia'."

"Hey," Ranmanus says with a nod.

"Hello," Usagia says likewise.

"Doctor, what-?"

Ranmanus perked his ears, upon hearing the name "Doctor". He scans his eyes until he notices the blue British police box. And then he turns to Lucius.

"Sir, may I…consult with the household gods with Usagia?" Ranmanus says. "I had forgotten to do so upon my return to Pompeii."

"Of course," Lucius says. "We do not want to offend the gods, no?"

"Right."

As Ranmanus and Usagia pass the Doctor and Donna, Ranma quietly whispers into the Doctor's ear.

"Whomever you are, follow me," Ranmanus whispers.

"Yes, well…sure," the Doctor says. "Come, Donna…let's consult with the household gods again."

Donna throws up her hands in exasperation, but does as she is told. Still, at least she will be getting some answers soon…

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST", "Doctor Who" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13: "The Fires of Pompeii!" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…So you're saying that ever since the quakes came, the Sybilline Sisterhood of Pompeii have grown more powerful in this area?" Ranma says, as he smokes his fake pipe, which blew out bubbles.

"Aye," says a barkeeper says. "And thing is, we tend to dismiss the Sybilline as silly girls with limited talents."

"Hmmm…"

"Sir, going back to these vapors," Jackie began, "you say that this is the source of their power?"

"Aye," the barkeeper says, as he stops for a moment. "We figured that the gods of the underworld grant these girls great gifts, but if what I saw from a few of them, I wouldn't want anything to do with 'em."

"What do mean?" Ranma asked.

The barkeeper leans over.

"There a daughter of a good friend of mine who inhaled the mists from beneath the earth. Naturally, he was thrilled that his daughter was so blessed. However, instead of taking her to the Sybilline, he had thought to use the girl's talents for profit. So, on his own, he furthered his daughter's training."

"And he used the vapors?"

"Aye. But…well, maybe the gods were offended by his audacious manner, but the girl…she…she…"

"She 'what', sir?" Jackie says.

"She turned to stone. Poor thing…"

"Well, thank you for your time," Ranma says, as he placed a gold piece on the counter.

"You're quite welcomed, sir!" the barkeep says.

After leaving the inn, Ranma looks at Pompeii.

"What do you think is going on, Ranma?" Jackie asked.

"I think that there is something more to these vapors than mere sulfuric poisoning."

"It has to be, if carbon transmutation is at work," Usagi says.

"Come," Ranma says. "Let's find one of these vapor vents. We can do a detailed analysis then."

Meanwhile…

"Bless the household gods," Ranmanus and Usagia say in unison, as they doused the idol with holy spring water.

"Er, right," the Doctor says, as he and Donna also douse the idol with holy water.

"What are you two doing here dressed like that?" Donna asked.

Usagia turns to face Donna.

"Um, who are you?" Usagia asked.

"Yeah, and what are you doing here…with the Doctor?" Ranmanus asked.

"Oh, stop playing-" Donna began to say.

"Of COURSE!" the Doctor says. "Stupid, idiot me!"

"What?" Donna asked.

"I had forgotten that Ranma and Usagi—or Jackie, if you prefer—are around in this time."

"So what are they…immortal or something?"

"Or something," Ranmanus says. "So…I assume that you are 'The Doctor'?"

"Maybe…"

"Then if you are not, why is there a TARDIS here, and why do you have a sonic screwdriver?"

Ranmanus shows the Doctor that he had swiped the Time Lord's instrument.

"Give me that!" The Doctor says, as he takes back his instrument.

"Yep, you're the Doctor alright," Ranmanus says with a smirk. "I know that twitch anywhere."

"And you must be his latest companion," Usagia says.

Donna turns to face the Doctor with a slightly miffed expression.

"The latest-?"

"Never mind that," the Doctor says. "Now that we've cleared that up, we can go-?"

"Centurion," says General Lucius. "Is there something the matter?"

"We're old friends, General," Ranmanus says.

"Ah. Come take a look at these latest designs the philanthroper has deign to design and have created."

"Sure," Ranmanus says. He then turns towards the Doctor.

"We'll talk some more LATER," Ranmanus says. He then turns to Usagi. "Usagi, come."

"Okay," Usagi says. She then turns her head back to the Doctor and Donna.

"With Caecillus' wealth from the banking industry, he has been doing favors for the augur, so he could get a transfer to Rome."

"Huh," the Doctor says.

"Brownnoser," Donna says with a smirk.

"Tell me about it…"

"What do you think…augur?" the philanthropist asked, as he show off some metal panels.

The augur looks at the plates.

"Very good," the augur says. "They are exactly as I have dreamed…"

This would not be noteworthy, except that boards looked like-

"Circuits?" Donna asked.

The Doctor examines the boards from afar, and then turns towards Ranmanus.

"Do you know anything about this?" the Doctor asked in a whisper.

"You got me," Ranmanus replies. "And they are functional, but to what end, I don't know."

"Why haven't you done something about it?"

"Doctor, who is to say that what Caecilius doing isn't the right course of action?" Usagi asked. "Prophecies do NOT fall under the 'Temporal Directive' you know."

"But you also know that technological development of this magnitude isn't in anyone capabilities of this era-"

"CEASE your prattling!" the augur says with impatience. "I must insure the quality of this piece."

"Oh, SORRY," Donna says with a gruff. "I didn't know you were so SPECIAL."

"Donna, please," the Doctor says. "The city augur is an important man."

"So just because he dreams up stuff, HE'S special or something-?"

"These two mock us with hidden words," says a girl, who slinks into the open area.

All eyes turn to girl, whose name was Evelina.

"I'm sorry," says the girl's mother Metella, as she hurries over to the girl's side. "She has been consuming the vapors to strengthen her gifts at prophecy-"

"My god, mother," says the mother's son Quintus.

"Not now, Quintus!" Caecillius says urgently.

"But look at her…she's sick!"

"Actually, I am curious as to what this girl has to say," says Lucius.

"Evelina is promised to the Sybelline Sisterhood, due to her remarkable skills," Metella says with pride.

"Marvelous, I'm sure."

"With all due respect, sir, the prophecies of WOMEN are useless and dull," says the augur. "Only the men-folk can discern the visions objectively!"

"And maybe pigs as well," Donna says snidely.

The augur turns to face Donna, just as the ground rumbles.

"Yours mock the gods," the augur says. "I'd be careful, if I were you."

"Consuming the vapors is dangerous," the Doctor says.

"They give me strength," Evelina says.

"They are not healthy for anyone."

"Is that your opinion…Doctor?"

"How do you know my name?"

Evelina turns to face Donna.

"And you…you call yourself Noble…"

"Now, Evelina…don't be so rude," Metella says.

"No…go on," the Doctor says. Now this girl intrigued him somehow.

Evelina's eyes fall on Lucius.

"You…you shall have eternal life, Prince of Darkness, but it will be a washed in blood and ashes…"

"Evelina, please!" Caecillius says urgently. "You don't want to offend our most honored guest-"

"It is fine, philanthropist," Lucius says. "I am fascinated by the prospect of long life…"

Evelina looks at Usagia.

"You wear the sign of the Moon, and shall reign in the Heavens as the gods have, Lady of Order…on a chariot of the stars."

"Really?" Usagia says.

Evelina turns to Ranmanus.

"And you, who wear the sign of the Stallion, shall be cloaked in the skin of the Dragon, Lord of Chaos…but always as companion to the Moon."

"Huh."

"Doctor…you've come from such a far away place…"

"These are pronouncement are mere ramblings of undisciplined mind," the augur says.

"Oh, I don't, augur…it looks like she has the gifts."

"Is that your opinion…man from Gallifrey?"

"WHAT?" the Doctor, Ranmanus and Usagia say in unison.

"Strange images…your home, lost in fire," the augur continued.

"What is he doing?" Donna asked.

"And you…daughter of London."

"H-how does he know that?"

"THIS is the gift of Pompeii! Every single oracle tells the truth!"

"That's impossible!"

"And you, Doctor…SHE is returning."

"Who's 'she'?" the Doctor asked.

"And you…daughter of London. There is something on your BACK."

"Wha-what does that mean?" Donna asked with near fright.

"Even the Doctor is not your true name," Evelina says deliriously.

The Doctor turns to face the girl.

"Your name burns in the Heavens…the Medusa Cascade. You are a Lord, sir…a LORD OF TIME-!"

And that's when Evelina feints.

"Evelina!" Metella yells, as she goes to her daughter's side.

"Most entertaining," Lucius says. "But it is getting late in the day."

"Of course, sir," Caecillius says.

Usagia and Ranmanus both look at the situation. Usagia turns to Ranmanus.

"You're thinking what I am thinking?" Usagia asked.

"If you are thinking that this Evelina girl is 'crazy hot', then yes."

"RANMA!"

"Okay, okay. We'll investigate the situation AFTER Lucius party. Okay?"

"Okay."

Had they stayed at General Lucius' party, they would have prevented Livia, the general's daughter, from turning Lucius into a vampire.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rose Tyler, field leader of the secretive "Torchwood One" branch of the Torchwood Institute, was floating in a field of white…

"Time…space…both infinite and complex," Rose says to herself, as she extends her consciousness. Ever since she had Awoken to her true potential, thanks to her parents' connections with the "Cult of Ecstasy" and other masters of Time—both mystically and hyper-scientifically inclined—Rose was on her way in becoming temporally proficient. At first glance, the Cult of Ecstasy could be accused of being a group of hedonists with a penchant for taking certain substances as a means of extending their senses. Rose's parents have known this group, back when this "Tradition" were known as the "Seers of Chronos" in Ancient Greek, and have kept in touch with them ever since. Of course, Ranma always considered them responsible for turning his wife Usagi into a hedonistic party "animal", but he did respect their philosophy of breaking barriers, vis-à-vis their "Code of Ananda". Mistress Mariana, the Primus of the Cult of Ecstasy, was an old friend of her parents…and was her mother's teacher and "drinking buddy", to put it mildly. In fact, Rose was embarrassed to know that Mariana was a "special friend" of her parents. Still, Rose did benefit from greatly from a seminar Mariana had taught in a recent "Burning Man Festival", and even met some cute guys there.

Of course, her ex-boyfriend Mickey didn't like her trip abroad, but recognized the need to learn more about Time.

As Rose continues to extend her senses, her thoughts picked up a powerful conscious.

FLASH!

"Hello," says a bald, African-American male, who was wearing some sort of uniform and goatee.

"Um, hello?" Rose says. "Where am I?"

The man gave a slight smirk.

"You have entered the 'Temple of the Prophets of Time', Rose Tyler," the man says. "I'm surprised that a neophyte managed to get here this soon."

"Oh-kay," Rose says. Then something caught her attention.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Rose asked.

The man smiled at the girl.

"Because I know your parents Ranma and Usagi," the man replied.

"And your name is…?"

"My name…was Benjamin Sisko, but I am also known as 'The Emissary'.

"Nice…to meet you, I guess. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know what I am looking for, really," Rose says. "Lately, there's been a feeling I've been having lately about some…dark force on the horizon."

Rose pauses for a moment.

"So you know anything about what I'm talking about?"

Sisko purses his lips. He and a few others knew about this…Darkness that threatens all of Reality, but he was prohibited from directly interfere with the so-called "Normal Continuum"…

Then again, some rules are made to be broken. And so-

"There is a Darkness that threatens all of Reality," Sisko says. "Some of us have been preparing for it…including your mother, Usagi."

"So you DO know my parents, then."

"Yes, and I've always found them to make life around them both interesting and fascinating at the same time. And speaking of which, if you are willing to help stop this Darkness, then you can join me and my associates."

"Well, I'm that big on teaming up with people-"

"I understand Rose. But I must warn you that your decision will determine if your mother lives or dies."

"What?" Rose exclaims. "What do you mean?"

Sisko mulls over his words a bit before continuing.

"Usagi Tsukino, the Moon Princess, has a big heart, so big that she is more than willing to sacrifice her life for even a stranger. In the effort to stop the coming Darkness, Usagi WILL chose to sacrifice her life, rather than see the entire Universe reduced to NOTHING."

Sisko pauses for a moment for effect.

"And there is nothing you and I…or even Ranma…can do anything about it, unless active steps are taken first to prevent it."

"You mean…there is a way to save her? How?"

"While the enemy is temporally elusive, some of us have seen the effects of the enemy already."

"The effect before the cause sort of thing?"

"Correct. Here, I am able to see the past, present and future all at once, but outside of that…there are limitations. Thus, my associates and I must prepare."

"Oh."

"However, there are a few beings who can look beyond linear Time without going mad."

"Who?"

"A scion of Chaos and Order—an avatar of Fate—would be such a candidate. He or she would instinctively know the rules, as well as know how and when to break or bend them."

Sisko places his hand on Rose's right shoulder.

"YOU are the avatar of the Wyrd, Rose Tyler. Only YOU can stop this Darkness and prevent the death of your mother. But I must warn you: in order to save her life a sacrifice will be made."

"That's not right," Rose says. "You can't trade one life for another!"

"I did not say a life will be forfeited…just a sacrifice."

"Then whose?"

"That…I do not know."

Rose steps back.

"I…need some time to think about all this…"

"I know, Rose. When you are ready to fight the Darkness, just come back here."

"But…how?"

"You'll know…you'll know…"

"ROSE!" yells a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Rose says, as she snaps out of her meditative state. She was in one of the rooms at the new "Torchwood One" chapter, located in her parents' mansion in West London. Much of the house was already converted to office space, dwellings and the like. At the moment, she was in the arboretum in back of the house.

Rose looks around wildly, until her eyes laid upon-

"Mickey, what is it?"

The Black Brit shakes her head.

"We have a staff meeting with Yvonne, remember?" Mickey says.

"Mickey, there are only fuve of us here: me, you, Yvonne, Viza and Chantho. Couldn't she just e-mail us or something?"

Viza Azia was a "super-soldier" from a race that was a product of genetic engineer, thanks to the enigmatic "High Evolutionary". She was originally come from a different Reality to kill the Moon Princess, but has since shook-off her loyalty to her old masters. Chantho was the last of a race of humanoid insects from 100 trillion years into the future. Both Viza and Chantho use "disguise pens"—thanks to Usagi—in order to pass off as ordinary humans.

"Eh, you know how she likes to be all important and stuff," Mickey says.

:"True, true…"

Meanwhile…

"Ranma, why do we have to go down here?" Jackie says, as she climbs down to the volcanic vents. "It's hot and it stinks down here."

"Yeah, and we have to figure out what's been going on," Ranma says, as his wife to the floor of the tunnels.

"We KNOW what's going on. Volcano goes BOOM!"

"Yes, but didn't you get the feeling that when we tried to stop Pompeii from erupting, using magic, something was…fighting us?"

"Come to think of it, that WAS odd. It was like I was torn or something."

"I think so, too," Ranma says. "And while we're at Lucius' party, something had happened to erupt the volcano."

"Huh, and here I thought that those idiot Immortals caused the problem…"

"Or at least set the fuse," Ranma says, as he holds his wife's hand. "Let go solve this mystery…"

Above ground, Ranmius and Usagia were relaxing. Servants were both feeding the couple, as their bodies were message in oils.

"You know what, Ranma?" Usagia says, as a servant girl rubs her bare back.

"What?" Ranmius replied, as he ate his grapes.

"In spite of being stuck in the past for WHO knows how long, this moment…is pretty nice."

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he sets the bowel aside. He then leans forward to allow a serving girl access to his own back. "But…I rather be in Jerusalem instead."

Usagia sighs. Ever since his wife Shoshana passed on, he was afraid of opening his heart…

Usagi turns to the head attendant.

"Leave us," Usagia commends.

"Of course, my Lady," says the attendant knowingly.

"Hey, what gives?" Ranmius says with alarm.

"I wanted us to be alone, Ranma," Usagi as says, as she leans on her side rather seductively.

"Usagi…I'm not ready for this," Ranma says.

"Ranma, I care about you. And I know that Shoshana loved you. But you've been through this before. You HAVE to move on."

"And for what? So that I can see everyone that I have ever loved…die?"

"No, Ranma. You have to move on so that YOU can LIVE."

Usagia sits up and holds Ranmius' hands.

"Remember what you said when Chiani died in my arms?"

"Yes, I do," says Ranma. "It was after when Chiani was murdered by the Facedancer, if I recall."

"Correct. Chiani had given her life for me in an assassination attempt on my life…after I had lost my sight to the Stone Burner. In fact, SHE gave me her eyes, so that I could remain in the tribe. For HER sake, for the friendship we shared…and for the gift she gave me, I have to make sure that her sacrifice will not be in veins."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"Sometimes, I can see what she once saw. And through her, I see near-infinite possibilities of humanity. Maybe…that's why I continue to believe. Even if I have to lie to myself, I HAVE to believe, by trying harder to make sure that Chiani…beautiful and wonderful Chiani…did not give her life in vane."

Usagi pauses, as she gathers her bath things while getting up.

"As selfish as this may sound, I NEED you. Without you to keep me on my toes, I don't know where I'll end up. Maybe that's a bit TOO co-dependent, but I've always saw those close to me as my moral consciousness. And if you hadn't been there when Ohelem assaulted me…well, I don't want to think of what could have happened as a result of her actions."

Usagia leans over to kiss Ranmius' cheek.

"When you're ready, I'll be there."

And with that, Ranmius is left alone to ponder his friend's words.

Sometime later…

"We've been through these caves for hours, Ranma," Jackie complains. "Now what-?"

"Shhh!" Ranma says, as he notices movement. "Wait, I think I see something."

Jackie turns to see some sort of lava rock creature…

"I…I recognize them!" Jackie says. "But where?"

"I believe they are 'Pyroviles'," Ranma says. "But what the blazes are THEY doing here?"

"Vacationing?"

Just then, two familiar faces show up.

"Donna…Doctor!" Jackie exclaims.

"Jackie…Ranma!" Donna exclaims.

"THERE you are!" the Doctor says, as he puts away a yellow water pistol. "We have non-human problems, and you go off vacationing?"

"For your information, I was investigating Doctor," Ranma says.

"Well…so were WE," the Doctor says. "Come, let's trade notes later and stop the Pyroviles at Mt. Vesuvius…"

Soon they sneak into the hive of the Pyroviles, who appeared to be busy with some sort of ship.

"So, that's how they got here," Donna says.

"Yeah, I suppose so," the Doctor says, as he scans the area with a spy-scope.

"What are we going to do?" Jackie asked.

"We need a distraction."

The Doctor turns to Ranma.

"What?" Ranma yells.  
"Ah, come on," the Doctor grins. "You're always talking about wanting challenges."

"Yeah, but-"

"HEATHENS…DEFILERS!" yelled the augur, as he stood over the edge. "THERE THEY ARE!"

"Who is THAT?" Jackie asked.

"That's that augur dude, remember?" Ranma says.

"You mean, you can remember everything from a long ago…your time?" Donna asked.

"Um yes…"

'Then how come I have to remind you to put the seat down?" Jackie asked.  
"Because I am a GUY, and I do GUY things," Ranma says.

"Feh, not half the time, you're not!

"You two can settle your domestic situation," the Doctor says. "Right now, we have THOSE guys to deal with."

"Fine, fine," Ranma says. "Just say the word."

"THANK YOU," the Doctor says, as he stood up to face the augur. "Honorable gentleman! What is the purpose of all this?"

The augur explains that the homeworld of the Pyroviles had mysteriously disappeared, forcing the surviving lava rock men to find a new homeworld. After crashing on Earth 4000 years before, the Pyroviles slept, until a fight between two Immortals—resulting in an exchange of energy called "The Quickening"—woke them up. Slowly, they began to infect certain people with high psychic potential, and slowly turning them into rock men. However, this was only the start of their plan to convert the entire planet into a new homeworld of the Pyroviles, essentially changing all humans into Pyroviles…and destroying Earth's biosphere in the process.

"So you SEE, Doctor, there will be NEW gods!" the augur proclaims. "And there is nothing anything you can do about it!"

"Ah, well, two things," the Doctor says. "First, I've met the 'New Gods'…interesting chaps, though that Darkseid fellow can be insufferable. And, two…we're going to stop you."

"We shall see," the augur says, as he turns towards the Pryoviles. "My Lords…DESTROY THE HERETICS!"

The rock lava man roars, and began to charge forward towards the Doctor and his party.

"Ranma-" the Doctor begins to say.

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he steps forward. "Get in the ship."

"Ranma, do you need my help?" Jackie asked.

"Naw, I think I got it."

"What's HE going to do?" Donna asked.

"Ranma is going to show these guys why he's good at what he does," the Doctor says.

"And that is leaving the toilet seat up!" Jackie says.

"Just go, okay?" Ranma says, as motions his friends to get inside the Pryovile's ship.

"Good luck, Ranma," the Doctor says, as the ship closes behind him and the women.

THOOM!

"Well, Rominus…or Ranma," the augur says. "It looks like your friends have abandoned you. The GODS have you now!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Ranma says, as his aura suddenly bursts into fire. "And as for the god thing…you have NO idea who you are messing with!"

FWOOSH!

The lead Pryovile shoots a concentrated burst of flames at Ranma. However, unaffected, since he was absorbing the flames, Ranma stomps the ground.

THOOM!

A boulder juts out of the ground. And then, he punches it.

BAM!

The boulder slams into the Pryovile, knocking the creature down.

Meanwhile, the Doctor begins to piece together a key piece of information to the Pyroviles' plans.

"I can't believe it!" the Doctor says. "How can I be so stupid?"

"What is it, spaceman?" Donna asked.

"Mt. Vasuvius…it was NEVER suppose to explode! The earthquake woke the Pyroviles up, but all they are doing is using the geothermal energy in preparation for the conversation."

Jackie begins to catch on what was happening.

"Then…we're supposed to cause the eruption of the volcano?"

"No," the Doctor says. "Ranma is."

Pause.

"I'll…tell him," Jackie says, as she closes her eyes.

Outside, the battle was going well, as Ranma broke the Pyrovile's defenses, when-

'Ranma!'

Ranma perked his ears.

'What is it?'

'You have to awake Mt. Vesuvius.'

"WHAT?" Ranma yelled aloud.

'The Doctor says it's the only way stop the Pyroviles.'

Ranma growled. On one hand, stopping the Pyroviles was paramount. On the other hand, lives will be lost…

"'The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few…or the one'," Ranma says. "Man, this sucks."

With a heavy heart, Ranma began to form a complex jutsu using a series of mudra hand gestures. He then finishes his jutsu rote by activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

DOOM!

"Fire Elemental Justus no Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu!"

Black flames began to circle Ranma, just as more Pyroviles jumped Ranma's position. However, so hot were the black flames that many of them vaporized before even getting to Ranma.

"SKREEEE-!"

POOF!

"Impossible!" the augur says. "What are you?"

Ranma looks at the augur, as he prepares to combine a "Dragon Fallen Descending" and "Breaking Point", and use the combination to activate a sleeping volcano.

"A Destroyer, apparently," Ranma says with finality. And then…he proceeded with his attack…

BOOM!

And thus, history was fulfilled. Later, Ranminus and Usagia would try to lessen the impact of the eruption using "Elemental Magic" (as opposed to the more martial-oriented "Elemental Bending"), but many lives would be lost nevertheless…

Later…

"My god," says Caecillus, as he, his family, the Doctor, Donna and Jackie watch as Pompeii is destroyed from a nearby hillside. At the last minute, Donna and Jackie's plea gave the Doctor the courage to rescue Caecillus' family.

"The god Vulcan is angry. His fury is so…volcanic…"

Donna turns to Jackie.

"I'm sorry about Ranma," Donna says, as she tries to comfort Jackie on her perceived lost.

Jackie turns to Donna.

"What for?"

"Ranma…is dead, correct?"

"No, not my Ranma," Jackie says. She then sees a flaming object approaching.

"Look!" Quintus yells, as he points at the incoming object.

"We are DOOMED!" cried Metella. However-

THOOM!

Ranma stays crouched for a while, as the flames around his body begin to dissipate.

"Centurion!" Caecillius says. "Are you a…god?"

The Doctor looks Ranma with concern, as Ranma's eyes revert to normal.

"I'm…just a person who did what he had to do," Ranma says, as Jackie goes up to her husband, and hugs him.

"It's okay, baby," Jackie says. "It'll be alright…"

Donna smiles, happy that one of her own happy by the fact that Ranma made it okay.

The Doctor turns to Caecillius and his family.

"Remember this day, so that Pompeii will always be in the hearts of men."

"We will, sir…we will…"

Six months later in Rome…

"…Soon, my dear…we shall be rich!" Caecillius says with enthusiasm. "The party from Alexandra is pleased with my work."

"Yes, are fortunes are definitely looking up," Metella says.

Just then, Evelina walks by.

"See you later, Father," Evelina says.

"Hold on for a moment, young lady," her father says. "You're not walking out of here like THAT."

"Father, a short toga is the fashion of Rome," Evelina says.

Caecillus nods his head. He was glad that his daughter was, for once, a normal girl.

"Alright, but be back here by dusk."

"Yes, Father…"

Metella smiles, as her son Quintus walks by.

"Hello…my dear doctor," Metella says.

"Mother, I'm not a doctor…yet," Quintus says, having been inspired by, well, the Doctor. "I still have a lot of studying to do."

"Alright then. But before you go, you should give thanks to the household gods."

"Yes, Mother," says Quintus, as he goes to an altar filled with trinkets and incense. As he gives thanks, one would notice that they have new household gods: the Doctor, Donna, Jackie, Ranma—who was prominently displayed as a "fire god"—and the TARDIS.

"Thank you household gods," Quintus says with a smile, as he sprinkles fresh water at the alter place. "Thank you for everything."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Eye of the Gorgon".**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We could be shopping or doing something much more interesting than going to an old folks home," Cassandra says with a pout, as she, Clyde, Luke and Sarah Jane drive up to "Lavender Lawns", a retirement home for women.

Clyde turns to Cassandra.

"Something strange could be happening where my grandmother lives…and you don't care?" Clyde says in an accusing manner.

Cassandra, still wearing her fashionable sunglasses, turns to look at the Black youth.

"Kid, unless someone is being murdered, no, I don't."

"…"

"Why are you like that?" Luke asked.

"Like what?"

"Mean on one hand, and willing to risk your life for others on the other hand?"

"Eh, I don't know…schizophrenic, perhaps?"

"…"

"Luke, Clyde, I wouldn't worry about anything where Cassie is concerned," Sarah says, as she drove into the parkway of Lavender Lawns. "In spite of being many things-"

"A shrew," Clyde says.

"Ill-mannered," says Luke.

"-Cassie is someone that I can rely upon…when I need her to be."

"But what about that time when she sponsored that block party, which brought in the riot squad?" Clyde says.

"As I said, I can rely upon Cassie when I need her to be."

"THANK you, Sarah," Cassie says.

"Don't thank me yet," Sarah says. "You still owe me money for bailing you out of jail."

"Sarah, I DID say I'd pay you back, you know. Sheesh…"

Soon, Sarah was interviewing an eyewitness to some sort of "ghost nun". Apparently, one of the tenets, Mrs. Randall, was the latest to see such an apparition.

"…I know that people assume that when you get old, you become a bit daft," says Mrs. Randall (short-gray haired, matronly).

"Oh, I don't think age has anything to do with being 'daft'," Clyde says, as he motions to Cassie, while she was examining an old painting.

Sarah motions Clyde to ceases his banter, causing Luke to giggle.

"Oh, I don't think so," Sarah says, as she continues to jot down notes. "But you did say that there have been others?"

"Yes, indeed. Mrs. Connolly saw the same thing before I did."

"Hmmm," Cassie says, as she pulls out a magnifying class. She then looks around the area surrounding the door. This action caught the attention of Mrs. Randall.

"Is there something interesting, my dear?" Mrs. Connolly asked.

"Hmmm?" Cassie began. "Oh, no…I'm fine."

"Well," Sarah says, as she closes her notepad. "If there is nothing else, I would like to interview the other residents."

"Certainly. Oh, and Clyde?"

"Yes?"

"Your grandmother was kind enough to volunteer your services to help me out."

"Uh, yeah," says Clyde with a hint of disappointment. He then turns to his friend Luke.

"Lucky you, eh?"

Luke turns around to face his friend.

"Hmmm?" Luke replied.

"I said, 'Lucky you'," Clyde says. "Something caught your eye or something?"

"I'm not sure, but one of the residents was staring at me."

"Maybe she's bored or something?" Cassie says. "I know I am."

"Well, why not do something useful, like look for clues?" Sarah asks.

"Sure. Luke?"

"Yes, Lady Cassie?"

"Come, kid…let's get to work."

"Oh, okay."

And with that Cassie and Luke leave the bedroom and head out the door.

"I feel sorry for Luke," Clyde says.

"What for?" Sarah asked.

"No disrespect intended, but Lady Cassie…I don't know."

"Clyde, when you live long enough in this world of ours, you'll learn not to judge a book by its cover," Sarah says. "Believe it or not, if the world were to end tomorrow, Cassie would be the second person I would stand with."

"Who's the first?"

Sarah smiles.

"A certain 'Doctor', of course…"

A short while later, outside in the open space, Cassie continues her observations.

"Have you gotten those numbers I told you to write down?" Cassie says.

"Sure, but why am I writing down atomic units?" Luke asks.

"Notice the numbers."

"I…I see it now," Luke says. "The energy signature is increasing, the further we head away from the home."

"Exactly. Believe or not, I sensed energy all over the place upon arriving here, but I needed to figure out the pattern in order to track down the source."

"How did you do this?"

Cassie slightly lowers her sunglasses, revealing the fact that she was using her Sharingan.

"Oh. So, is that why you wearing sunglasses all the time?"

"That, and the fact that I look great in these pair," Cassie says, as she readjusted her glasses on her face.

"Can…can I learn to do that trick of yours?"

"Not like me, but I'll teach you something similar."

Luke smiles.

Just then, an old lady bumps into the two of them.

"Oh!" the lady says, as she nearly falls down.

"I have you," Luke says, as he takes hold of the woman.

"Yes, don't worry, we have you-" Cassie began to say. Her eyes widen upon recognizing who the woman was.

The woman looked at Cassie.

"R-Ranma?"

Luke observes this exchange.

"Ranma, is that you?"

"Er, no," Cassie says, as she maintained her composure. "Um, Luke, I'll be right back."

"But-" Luke began.

"Don't worry; I need to make a few phone calls."

And with that, Cassie re-enters the residence.

"Ranma…"

"Who is…'Ranma'?" Luke asked.

"…"

"Ma'am?"

"Maybe I'm seeing things," the woman says. She then looks into Luke's face. "Maybe you can help me instead."

"I'll…do my best, ma'am," Luke replied.

Meanwhile, Cassie runs into Sarah.

"Oh, there you are," Sarah says, as she leaves the dinning area of the home. "I swear that the manager is such a suffering-"

"Sarah, we have a problem, but we shouldn't say anything here," Cassie says, as she pulls Sarah aside.

Sarah knew that whenever Cassie is serious about something, that's when the Ranma aspect to her personality comes out.

"Well, fine, but we should not make a scene."

Cassie thinks for a moment.

"Alright, but I think I know what is happening…"

On the way back to the Smith residence, Cassie recalls how she—as Ranma of course—had come across a familiar "myth" years ago: the Gorgon. According to Ranma, the Gorgons were creatures from the Olympus, a realm that intersected with Earth. In the old days, the junction point was indeed at Mount Olympus, Greece. As a result of this, creatures of myth and legend—gods and monsters—had dealings with human beings.

"So all those boring books that I had to read for literature class…were TRUE?" Clyde says.

"You'll find that many legends, myths, folktales and such have a grain of truth in them, Clyde," Sarah says, as she enters the attic.

"So, what happened with you and Mrs. Connolly?" Luke asked.

"Yes, what happened between you and Mrs. Connolly?" Sarah asked with an arch eyebrow.

Cassie knew exactly what Sarah was implying. However, there was no need to reveal her past to the kids…

"The only thing that happened was that Medusa's sister Stheno was using a nunnery from the Greek Orthodox Christian church to search for a talisman."

As Cassie continues to relay her story, she recalls how the archeological team she was with had unearthed a talisman that was key to returning the Gorgon back to its home dimension. Unfortunately, no one knew that Stheno was also looking for the talisman. As a result, her party was attacked.

"Did you say…talisman?" Luke stammered, as he feels the talisman in his inner coat pocket.

"Yeah. During the attack, Stheno attacked our party. Nora—Mrs. Connolly—was one of its victims."

"I assume that all went well, right?" Sarah asks. "I mean…Mrs. Connolly is alive and well."

Cassie looks at Sarah.

"Nora and I were the only survivors, after I took down Stheno."

"Wait a minute," Clyde says. "YOU took out a Gorgon?"

"Yep," Cassie says. "It was fifty-years ago…to the day, in fact."

"But…that would make you…OLD," Luke says.

"Actually, Cassie is older than you think," Sarah says.

"And the kids don't need to know just HOW old."

"I bet Lady Cassie knew Moses as well," Clyde snickered.

"Actually-"

"We can continue this discussion LATER," Sarah says. "Mister Smith?"

CHOOM!

The fireplace in the attic fans out into an elaborate 'super computer'.

"GREETINGS, SARAH JANE SMITH," says the computer. "HOW MAY I BE OF SERVICE?"

Sarah turns to Cassie.

"You have something of use?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Cassie says. "I'm going to feed you some information on psychic energy readings."

"What energy readings?" Clyde says.

"Like anything, psychic abilities is a form of energy," Cassie says. "Due to its unique atomic structure, we can track the source."

"How would this help?" Clyde says.

"The nunnery that Stheno was operating out of was being controlled by telepathy."

"And if that's the case, then we can track down the source," Sarah says.

"Exactly. Luke?"

"H-here are the notes," Luke says, as he gives Cassie the notes.

"Thanks," Cassie says.

"SARAH JANE SMITH, ARE YOU AWARE THAT LUKE HAS BROUGHT HOME AN ALIEN PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY?" Mister Smith comments.

"I…I got this from Mrs. Connolly," Luke says, as he takes out the talisman.

"Of course!" Cassie says. "Stupid, stupid me."

"What?" Sarah says.

"At the end of that ghastly adventure, Nora kept the talisman on her person, as a reminder of her husband," Cassie says.

"You allowed someone to keep an alien artifact with her?"

"It was harmless, Sarah. And the fact that her husband Edger died trying to return her to normal- well, how could I simply take something like that away from her? But I can't believe that I discounted the fact that the other Gorgon sister, Euryale, would not only still be alive, but would set up shop in a different—though related—nunnery."

"Luke, let me see that," Sarah says.

"Um, sure, Mum," Luke says, as he hands over the talisman.-

BANG!

All eyes turn towards Maria and Rini.

"Do you mind?" Sarah says. "I have sensitive equipment here."

"Maria had a big blow-up with her parents," Rini says. "Mostly because her mother is around."

"Do you mind?" Maria says with a frustrated expression.

"Hey, I'm trying to be supportive."

"You two can tell us all about your 'Back-to-School Special' LATER," Cassie says. "Right now, we have bigger problems to worry about."

Rini folds her arms.

"Who's the latest 'space invader' this time?" Rini says with a smirk.

"Never mind that," Sarah says. "Cassie, can you use your information to track down the source?"

"With the notes Luke took and that talisman, sure, but I'll also need to time to prepare for the Gorgon."

"Good," Sarah says. "In the meantime, I want to have word with the manager of the home, to see if she knows more than she lets on…and you two can come with me."

"Me?" Maria says.

"What did I do?" Rini interjects.

"I don't want to arouse suspicion…and we can have a little chat about Maria's…situation."

"What about us?" Clyde says. "It's MY case."

"I need Luke's help, and YOU need to stay out of trouble," Cassie says.

"Drat."

A short time later…

BRRRIIING! BRRRIIIING!

"Can somebody get that?" Cassie says, as she continues her instrument building. While Mister Smith was tracking the energy signature, Cassie and Luke were creating a device that would counteract a Gorgon.

"I will," Clyde says.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Luke says, as he sets down his instruments.

"Don't take too long, Luke," Cassie says. "I want to be done with this."

"Sure."

And off the two goes, as they leave the attic.

DING!

"LADY CASSANDRA, I HAVE THE INFORMATION YOU REQUIRE," says the super-computer.

"Cool," Cassie says, as she gets up from her seat, and looks at the digital display. "Huh, so THAT is where you are holding up, Euryale…"

"LADY CASSANDRA, I BELIEVE LUKE AND CLYDE ARE NO LONGER ON THE PREMISES."

"What?" Cassie says, as she grumbles. "Computer, do a search parameter using the existing satellite network."

"WORKING. THERE IS ACUTE BACKGROUND INTERFERENCE."

"Use that to extrapolate point of orgin."

"WORKING…"

The grid changes colors to show Clyde running back to the house…alone. Sarah's car was on an intercept approach.

"Geez," Cassie says. As if on cue-

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Cassie gets her phone.

"Cassie: speaking."

"I thought you were going to watch the kids?" Sarah says angrily.

"How was I supposed to know that Luke and Clyde were going off on their own?" Cassie says. "I was busy trying to develop counter-measures."

"But Luke could be in danger."

"No, he isn't. We have the talisman, remember?"

"And speaking of which, there's more going on that you haven't said."

"About what?"

"About Torchwood's involvement."

"Drat. All right, I'll meet you over at St. Agnes-"

"No, you continue your work, I'll take care of things from my end."

"Right."

As Cassie disconnects the phone, she wonders if she could contain the damage long enough to resolve this crisis…

Later, things go from bad…to worse, when the so-called "Abbess" and her entourage of nuns inadvertently petrify Maria's father Paul. Apparently, Sarah, on her own, decides to "pooch" the deal, when Sister Helena, the most senior nun, suggests a trade: Luke for the talisman. Since Cassie was not ready to act, and since Sarah learned that the so-called "archeological team" was really a Torchwood operation, Sarah decided to act on her own…with disastrous results.

"DAD!" Maria says, as she feels the stone-like skin.

"Now THIS happens," Sarah says angrily. "Now, they have Luke AND the talisman…"

She then turns to Cassie.

"Any bright ideas left?"

Cassie sighs.

"There…is one, but I will have to do this on my own," Cassie says, as she heads out the door. "Sarah, look after Rini for me."

"What?" Rini says suddenly.

Cassie smiles at her stepdaughter, before leaving for "St. Agnes", where the last Gorgon was.

Sarah gives a sudden realization of what Cassie was going to do.

"Cassie, wait-"

Cassie looks into Sarah's eyes, as she moves in close.

"Sarah…SLEEP."

"Oh," Sarah says, as she collapses in Cassie's arms. Cassie then moves Sarah over to her couch.

"What's going on?" Clyde asked.

Cassie, ignoring Clyde, goes to Rini.

"Call you sister…she'll know what to do."

"Okay," Rini replied.

Cassie turns to Maria.

"Maria, no matter what happens, even though parents can be a pain, they'll love you just the same."

Maria nods her head in reply.

And with that, Cassie leaves the house.

"Lady Cassie, wait-!" Maria says, as she runs after her. However, Cassie was already gone.

A short time later, Cassie appears on the doorsteps of St. Agnes Abbey, where Sister Helena greets her.

"Why are YOU here?" Helena asked. "We already have what we want."

"No, you don't," Cassie says. "Euryale needs a mortal form, otherwise she'll automatically be sent home."

"And…YOU are volunteering? Willingly"

"Yes…in exchange for the boy's freedom."

"Agreed. Follow me…"

Meanwhile, Sarah, having recovered rather quickly, drives to the abbey with Clyde, Rini, Maria…and Rose.

"That…fool!" Sarah says, as she pushes the pedal.

"So, let me get this straight," Rose says. "'Cassie' left you all…to do what?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like she wants to sacrifice herself for Luke," Sarah says, as she swerves into the parkway of St. Agnes.

"How did you get here so fast?" Maria asked.

"Teleported."

"Oh, like in 'Star Trek' or something, yeah?" Clyde asked.

"Something like that."

"Well, I'm just glad that you were around, Big Sister," Rini says.

"Hey, with as much paranormal activity that Sarah is dealing with, I figured that I should be ready for what comes your way…"

Soon, the gang arrives at a section of the abbey, where Cassie was being held while blindfolded, some sort of "soul transference" was taking place. Already, snakes were sprouting from Cassie's hair.

"Don't look!" Sarah cries out. "We're too late…"

The old bodies containing the Gorgon's spirit collapses like a husk.

CLUMP!

"It is done!" Helena cried for joy.

Rose decides to creep towards her "father".

"Cassie, are you okay?" Rose asked nervously.

Cassie takes off her blindfold, and looks at Rose.

"Yeah, I'm okay," says Cassie with a smile, as the snakes attached to her head withers a bit.

"…"

"What?" Helena says, as she looks bewildered. "But…how did you-?"

"Why I'm still me?" Cassie says. "In order for a possession to take hold, a MORTAL has to be selected as a recipient."

"So…you're immortal?" Luke says.

"Yep. I mean, I can get killed, but as long as there are stars, I'll have a lot of baggage."

"And the Gorgon?"

"Back in its home dimension, since it didn't suffer a true death, a la Perseus with the whole…decapitation thing."

"Okay, so what was the talisman's true purpose?" Sarah says.

"They need a point where the Gorgons can enter into OUR world. Kicking them out of ours is easier than coming into our world."

"And that's because there is not junction point between Earth and Olympus, right?" Clyde says.

Everyone looks at the Black youth as if he grew a second head.

"What? I CAN pay attention, you know."

"You can't end this-!" Helena says.

"But I can," Cassie says. "I release you from the control of the Gorgons."

TING!

"Ohhhhh," say the nuns, as they swoon.

"So now what?" Maria says. "My Dad is still petrified."

"Now, I can restore your father…and everyone else who have been victimized," says Cassie.

"Really?" Clyde says.

"Yes, really."

Cassie turns Rose.

"I'll need your help in coming up with a plausible reason why some of the victims were petrified…some of which have been for years."

"I got it," Rose says. She then looked at Cassie's hair.

"And about that…?"

"Don't worry about it," Cassie says. "They'll be taken care of…"

Later…

"I'm telling you, Alan," says Maria's mother "Chrissie", as she and her ex-husband Alan enter Sarah's living room. "I saw a statue of you right here."

"If that's the case, how come I don't remember any of it?" Alan replied.

"What's going on?" Sarah says, as she and Maria enters the living room, where Luke and Clyde were studying.

"I was telling Alan that there was a statue of him here," Chrissi complained. "So…where is it?"

"Oh, well, we moved it in Cassie's art studio."

"'Studio'?" Alan and Chrissie say in unison.

Everyone go into a former guest room, where it was turned into an art studio.

"Cassie, do I have to do this?" Rini complained, as she sat in a pose, while was chipping away at a new piece stone.

Cassie wipes her brow. She had her head wrapped in a scarf.

"I'm trying to express the muse in me, Rini."

"Well, you can express your 'muse' to yourself," Chrissie says. She then turns to Alan. "See what I mean?"

"Oh, I don't know…I like the look," Alan says with a smile.

"Well, in that case, maybe you can model for me…like, say, tonight-" Cassie begins to say.

"Oh, no you don't," Chrissie says. "You stay away from MY Alan."

Everyone looks at Chrissie with surprise.

"I mean, Alan. Yes, just Alan. Come on, let's go…"

"I guess I'll have to take a rain check," Alan says, as his ex-wife shoves him out of the studio.

Maria giggles, as she follows her parents.

"Come along," Clyde says to Luke. "Let's hit the arcades."

"Okay," Luke says.

"Wait up, guys," Rini says, as she sits the bowl of fruit aside, and leaves the studio with Clyde and Luke.

"Well, it looks like all's well that ends well, eh Ranma?" Sarah says, to Cassie. "Or am I speaking to Cassandra."

"Well, both, actually, though Cassandra is the dominant personality," Cassie says. "That's why I can flirt with guys and not feel ill."

"Huh."

"But…it's something that I'll have to get used to," Cassie says, as she unbundled her head wrap…to reveal long snakes.

"Ah!" Sarah says. "I thought you were going to get rid of those things?"

"Hey, my friends aren't 'things'," Cassie says in protest. "They're…kind of cute."

"Cassie!"

"Okay, okay…point taken."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: "Planet of the Ood".**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS3: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16: "Planet of the Ood".**

* * *

Meanwhile…

As the multi-purpose craft known as the TARDIS traveled through the trans-dimensional vortex, the occupants within were falling all over themselves.

"Do you mind?" Jackie complained, as she held onto the council.

"Ah, Jackie…where's the adventurous spirit?" the Doctor says with a confident smile.

"What did you do, Doctor?" Donna asked.

"I set the TARDIS on 'random'," the Doctor says. "We can be anywhere at any time."

"And run into any trouble," Jackie quipped.

"Well, Donna…you have the honor of stepping outside to see where—and when—the TARDIS has landed," the Doctor says.

"Just be sure to have your health and life insurance paid up," Jackie says with a smirk.

"What?" Donna replied.

"Oh, don't be like that," says the Doctor top Jackie. He then turns to Donna. "I assure you that it's quite safe."

"Oh…okay," Donna says, as she heads to the door of the TARDIS excitedly. "I can't wait until to see what exotic location we've arrived at-!"

Doctor smiles at Donna's enthusiasm, as he turns his head towards Jackie.

"You better go get Ranma," the Doctor says.

"I don't know if I can, Doctor," Jackie says. "Ever since the Pompeii thing, he's been locked up in the spare room."

"Oh, dear," Doctor says. In his exuberance for adventure, the Time Lord has forgotten that his long time companion Ranma was still hurting…

"Look, to Ranma, it's one thing to…'defeat' a foe in fair combat; it's another to be the cause of deaths of innocents," Jackie says.

"Alright," the Doctor says. "Go and look after Donna."

The Doctor then glances at the main control panel. "Oh, make sure that you and Donna have something for the weather."

Jackie glances over at the main control panel.

"Great…just a regular winter wonderland we have here…"

A few minutes later, the Doctor goes to a special room where Ranma was holed up.

"Humph," the Doctor says. He presses a panel button on the side of the door.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Nothing.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Nothing…again.

"Ranma, it's the Doctor," the Doctor says.

"Come in!" says a female voice from within.

"Alright," the Doctor says, as he dials in the override.

CHOOM!

The Doctor was already familiar with some of Ranma's "eccentricities", especially in his training regimens. However, what he saw inside his room took the cake.

"Interesting…décor, you have here, Ranma," the Doctor says, as he looks around…a life-size dollhouse, complete with tea set.

"Care for some TEA, Doctor?" Ranko says, as she offers a saucer with a porcelain teacup on it. Ranko was dressed in a cute, pink dress, and wore her hair in an ox-horn hairstyle.

"Maybe a bit later. Ranma, I know that you are…working things out, but I need you."

"You need…me?" Ranko says.

"Of course I do, Ranma. You know…I can't…well-"

"Can't fight?" Ranko says, as she arches an eyebrow.

"I was about to say, can't fight as well as you can. Besides, I detest needless violence, which is something that you're good at."

"Ha, ha," Ranko says.

"Look, can you…deal with this? I promise you I'll get you some help."

"Humph," Ranko says. "Okay…"

Ranko "pulls" of her guise to reveal her normal male self.

"Alright, let's roll," says Ranma, as he claps his hands, in order to turn off the lights.

CLAP-CLAP!

CLICK!

"I must say that your…menagerie is quite the peculiar," the Doctor says, as he and Ranma head out the door.

"Feh, that's nothing. You should see me recreate the self-flogging scene from the 'DeVinci Code'."

"Maybe later."

When the Doctor and Ranma steps outside, they see a shivering Donna…and a rocket-like spaceship flying overhead.

"Huh," the Doctor says. "I suppose this place is inhabited."

Donna, hearing the Doctor's voice, turns to face the Time Lord.

"Why didn't you tell me that we'd be on an icy planet?" Donna complained.

"Where's the surprise in that-?" the Doctor began.

SPLAT!

Jackie falls over laughing, as the Doctor wipes off the remains of a snowball.

Donna tilts her head slightly.

"Yes, where IS the surprise in THAT, spaceman?" Donna says.

"She got you there, Doc," Ranma says with a chuckle.

"Oh, just come on," the Doctor says, as he begins the trek towards where the ship was heading.

Ranma turns to his wife.

"Jax, did you see anything else?"

Jackie's face turns sour.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"You locked yourself in that room of your for days, and yet it was the DOCTOR who got you to come out?"

"Jax, I didn't come out FOR the Doctor…I came out to make sure that you and everyone else are protected."

"Humph."

"So, can we table this discussion until later?"

"Fine, but the first chance we get, I want an explanation from you."

"Okay, I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Come on, you two!" the Doctor yelled from far ahead. "You can recreate your 'Life Time Channel' moment on YOUR time later."

"Wanker," Jackie says.

"Now, be nice," says Ranma. "You know how uncomfortable the Doctor gets with intimacy."

"Maybe 'viagra' will help?"

Donna laughs.

"I heard that!" the Doctor says.

Soon, those who are telepathically sensitive begin to pick something up…odd.

"You hear that?" the Doctor asked Donna.

"Hear…what?" Donna asked, as she lowered the hood of her heavy coat.

The Doctor turns to Ranma and Jackie.

"Ranma-"

"I hear it, too," Ranma says.

"I'm…also picking up something else," Jackie says, as she closes her eyes. "There…there is a second…song?"

"Never mind that, we have to hurry…"

And with that, the Doctor and company makes a run for it, until-

"Look!" Donna says. "An…alien!"

"You're an alien to him, Donna," the Doctor says, as he goes to the creature's side.

"Wait, that's an 'Ood'," Ranma says, as he stops.

"'An Ood'?" Jackie and Donna say in unison.

"A normally mute species that serve the human population…unfortunately," the Doctor says, as he checks the Ood's vital signs.

"Wait a minute," Jackie says, as she takes out her 'Father Box'. Back when she was "Buna", a member of Lord Darkseid's "Furies", Jackie was assigned a 'Father Box'. Like the fabled 'Mother Box', the Father Box is a legend computer of the so-called "New Gods". However, the difference is that the Father Box is the computer system for the dark gods of "Apocalypse", and it is designed to have a corrupting influence on the user, with the exception of those who are strong-willed.

The Doctor sees this during his examination of the fallen Ood.

"You really shouldn't have that," the Doctor warned.

"Why?"

"Because it is a corrupting device."

"Yeah, Jackie," Ranma says. "At least replace it with a 'Mother Box'."

"No."

TING! TING! TING!

"Ah."

"What?" Donna asked.

"I told Ranma that I sensed an underlying signal within a harmonic note."

"WHAT?"

"Jackie is saying that there are two songs being projected telepathically," the Doctor says. He then looks up at Ranma.

"Ranma, can I have a hand, here?"

"Fine," Ranma says, as he knells, as he takes out his cellphone.

"You're trying to make a call, wonderboy?" Donna snorted.

"I'm using the medical scanning program that is hardwired into my phone, Donna," Ranma says, as he brushes off her barb. "Alright, he's has a basic humanoid structure…eww."

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"This…Ood does not have a frontal lobe."

"I can see that," the Doctor says. "And I can see that he's dying-"

"The circle…break the circle," the alien says, as the globe and its attachment glowed a white light.

"Oh," Donna says, as she kneels. She was trying to ignore the alien's visage.

"What is it doing?"

"'It' is a 'he', Donna," the Doctor says.

"My apologies."

She then picks up the sphere.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Donna, that's not a receiver."

"Oh-"

Suddenly, the Ood's eyes turn red, as it began to hiss.

"Get back!" Ranma says, as he pulls the Doctor and Donna off of the alien. He remembered the last time the Ood's eyes turned red…

However, already dying, the Ood fell down…dead.

"We…have to do something," Donna says.

"Don't worry, the snow will take care of THAT," Ranma says.

"How can you be so heartless?"

"When I need to be. Doctor, I noticed a spike in psychokinetic energy, when the Ood attacked."

"Source?" the Doctor asks.

Ranma scans around the perimeter.

"In the direction of that ship's landing zone."

"Then, let's be off."

"Ranma, you know these Oods?" Jackie says, as she puts away her computer.

"Yeah. It was when Rose was traveling with the Doctor and I to the 42nd century."

"To here?"

"No, to a mining facility that orbited a black hole."

"But…that's impossible."

"Precisely. Apparently, an aspect of the Devil was chained on this planetoid. The humans assumed that their sensors were reading a powerful energy source. It wasn't."

"So…what happened?"

"The Devil had managed to get control over a number of individuals, including the Ood."

"Like some over-mind?"

"Yeah. He actually transferred his essence into one of the scientists in an attempt to make an escape through a narrow corridor that allowed a ship to safely exit the planetoid. And he did so knowing that should he move his physical body, a fail safe measure would activate."

"And that is…?"

The entire planetoid would fall into the black hole."

"Wow. So, how did the crisis get resolved?"

"I let the Devil live, in exchange for allowing the survivors to escape."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense."

"It did after I beat him nearly to death."

"Oh. Why did you…let him live?"

"He was there to be punished. Who am I to change that?"

"Personally, you're being TOO kind," the Doctor says.

"You…fought the Devil?" Donna snorted. "Oh, please. Next thing you're going to say, you met God."

"Well, yeah," Ranma says. "She's actually a nice person."

"…"

"Oh, just come on," the Doctor says. "You can finish telling your stories to Donna later…"

And with that, the Doctor and party go to source of the problem, not knowing that one dead Ood was the start of a harrowing adventure.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

A short time later…

"Greetings!" says the perky communications director (of Indian descent, though spoke with a Scottish accent). "My name is 'Solana', and I bid you welcome to the Ood Corporation-"

And then suddenly, four people pop up amongst the arriving guests.

"Um, sorry about that," the Doctor says, as he shows his 'psychic paper' to Solana. "And these people are with me."

"Oh, you are…?"

"I'm Doctor John Smith, and-"

"I'm Donna," Donna says enthusiastically.

"Ah, Mister and Missus Smith-"

"Uh, we're not married," says the Doctor.

"Damn, right we're not."

"I see," Solana says, as she turns to Ranma and Jackie. "And you are…?"

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma says, before differing to Jackie. "And this is my wife Jackie."

"Hello," Jackie says.

"And we're here as representatives of the Rantsu Foundation," Ranma says.

"Oh, your organization is with the Mishima Zaibatsu," Solana says enthusiastically. "We weren't expecting to meet with representatives from your corporation for another month."

"Well, this is merely a preliminary fact-finding tour," Ranma says. "So, think of us as tourists."

"Ah, of course. Then allow me to give you four presentation packages, so we can get inside for the 'meet-and-greet' session."

The Doctor looks at Ranma with wonder, while Ranma merely replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Solana then turns to face the assembled visitors.

"Now, if you follow me, we can continue our tour-

Suddenly, alarms could be heard, as it echoes throughout the complex.

"Um, never mind that," Solana says. "It's just the shift alarm."

"Oh," Donna says, as she enters.

The Doctor turns to look back at Ranma, as he enters the complex after Donna. Ranma nods his head, as he taps a few buttons on his wristwatch…before entering the building.

"I wished that they had a shorter alarm," Jackie mused, before entering the building as well…

Once the initial presentation of the benefit of having an Ood workforce in one's employ, the buyers and other guests roam about the conference room. All were interested in the latest in the latest additions to the Ood's personality structures…

Meanwhile, the Doctor goes to a general workstation, where, after inputting a few commands, reveals when and where the TARDIS has landed.

"Ah, here we are," says the Doctor, as he points to a galaxy between three others, including the Milky Way. "We are within the Ood's sphere, in the year 4126, Earth's 'common era'."

"And that means…?" Donna asked.

"It means we are in the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"Then it means that we're a few thousand years before the Butlerian Jihad," Ranma says.

"And THAT means…?"

"It means that something will happen to replace the Ood as the workforce of the humans," the Doctor says. "With the sudden loss of 'cheap labor', humankind will return to the use of cybernetic organisms for such labor. Eventually, cyborgs would become integral to human society, while humanity itself would pursue recreational arts and intellectualism. Unfortunately, an accident caused by one of these machines—a medical droid—resulted in the death of the leader of the Orange Catholic Church: Serena Pius X. So enraged by what had happened, that she issued a decree calling ALL cyborgs abominations. And, with humans being what they are, genocide occurred against the cyborgs, now called 'cymeks'. Later, this act of violence would be named after the child that was accidentally killed during his birth."

"The Butlerian Jihad," Donna says.

"Exactly. That conflict would radically change human society, resulting in the birth of the Third Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"And I would become a part of that," Ranma says. "In fact, Jackie should know about this history more so than me."

"Only bits and pieces, Ranma," Jackie says. "It HAD been a while ago since I last read the Book of the Bene Gesserit, you know."

"Well, enough of the history lesson," Donna says. "I'm curious about these…Ood."

"Well, as you can see, there are distribution points in four galaxies," the Doctor says, as he points them out on the screen.

"Imagine that…humanity is spread across the Universe…"

"Actually, humanity has been exploring…since the fall of Atlantis," Jackie says.

"Really?"

"Really. If I recall, every time human civilization reaches a point in its development, the Sheeda comes around to 'harvest'."

"'Sheeda'?" Donna asked.

"Faeries."

"You expect me to believe THAT?"

"Do you believe in aliens?"

"Point taken."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jackie says. "Clearly we can't figure out why that…Ood was all red-eyed."

"Quite right," Doctor says.

"Hmmm," Donna says. "I need to ask one of the Ood something…"

"Donna-" the Doctor says.

Donna goes up to one of the Ood.

"Excuse me?" Donna asks.

"Yes, Miss?" the Ood says, as the sphere is his hand glowed.

"What? Do I look single or something?"

"Yes," Ranma replied from the side of his mouth.

Donna gives Ranma a dirty look, but resumes talking to the Ood in front of her.

"Are…there any FREE Ood…running wild like wildebeest?"

"Like Donna," Ranma says with a snicker.

"If you don't bloody SHUT UP-"

"Guys," Jackie says urgently.

"The circle."

"Pardon?" the Doctor says.

"The circle…must be broken," the Ood says.

Before the Doctor could ask any more questions-

"Okay, we shall move on to the hospitality section of our tour," Solana says. "Now, if can follow me…"

The Doctor turns to Ranma.

"I believe a proper investigation is in order," the Doctor says.

"Plus, I need to see what chatter my watch picked up," Ranma says.

"Aw, and I was hoping for the buffet," Jackie says, as she slumps her shoulders slightly.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked.

"To solve a mystery…"

Once outside, the foursome sees Ood being whipped into line, as they are being herded onto cargo containers.

"Good lord," Donna says with a shock expression. "Is this…what humanity becomes?"

"Who knows," Ranma says, as he analyzes the chatter. "Doc, I've been picking up something…weird."

"How so?"

"Take a listen," Ranma says, as he lends his phone to the Doctor. The watch merely served as the receiver for the phone.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it, Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Apparently, this so-called 'Red Eye Syndrome' has been spreading rapidly throughout the population. In fact, one of the big wigs has arrived here to deal with the crisis."

As Donna nods her head, she notices that Jackie seemed to be developing a migraine headache.

"Problem?" Donna asked.

"I'm not sure," Jackie says. "It's…been a while since I last HAD a headache."

Ranma, out of concern, goes over to his wife.

"You okay, Jax?" Ranma asked, as he holds Jackie's waist.

"Maybe it's nothing, but it seems as if I got this steady throbbing in my head…"

"Let me take a look," the Doctor says, as he begins to place his hand on Jackie's temples.

"Hey!"

"Easy, there," the Doctor says. "All I want to do is scan you mind. You might be suffering from the equivalent of 'white noise'."

"'White noise'?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, you know, 'SKEEEEEEEEE'! THAT kind of noise."

"I KNOW what white noise is, but what's it got to do with HER?"

"Interference from those white globe things?" Ranma offered.

"Okay, but make it QUICK," Jackie says.

The Doctor places his hands on Jackie's temples…

"RRRROWRL!" roared a green face, from within Jackie's mind.

"Gah!" the Doctor yelped, as he leaped back.

"What is it, Doc?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not sure-"

"Look!" Donna says, as he sees important-looking men walking by.

"We better move on, so we won't be spotted," the Doctor says, as he directs everyone to leave.

Eventually, the foursome discovers the Ood/cargo was to be loaded up. Donna was shocked indeed.

"My god…"

"It never fails to humanity falling into type," the Doctor says.

"Doc, this is NOT indicative to humans only," replied Ranma. "You and I been to worlds were one species dominate others…usually for power and profit, but mostly profit."

Meanwhile, Jackie opens one of the cargo containers.

"Ugh," Jackie says. "It stinks in here."

Donna takes a look inside.

"How many are packed in these things?" Donna asked.

"Probably 100 per container," Ranma replied.

Donna turns her attention to the first Ood.

"Why don't you guys leave or something?" Donna asked.

"We cannot leave, for why should we?" the Ood replied.

"Um, what is this…circle?"

"THE CIRCLE MUST BE BROKEN," all the Ood say in unison.

"What was that?" the Doctor says.

"THE CIRCLE MUST BE BROKEN."

Then, Ranma's watched beeped.

"Hmm?" Ranma says, as he checks out his watch. Its proximity alert function was set up to give out alerts if non-Oods were present.

"Um, Doc, we have-

Suddenly, the alerts rang out.

"Well, we MUST be going," says the Doctor. "RUN!"

As the foursome ran, Donna made the mistake of stopping.

"Hey, there's a door-!"

"FREEEZE!" yells the lead guard.

"Oh, bloody hell-!"

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Ranma and Jackie continue to run until-

"DOCTOR!" Donna screamed.

"Ranma-!" the Doctor began.

"I'll get her," Ranma says, as he turns back.

"Ranma, be careful!" Jackie says.

"With my life the way it is…probably not," Ranma says, as he turns back.

Once Ranma was gone, the Doctor and Jackie find themselves in a secluded area of the docking warehouse.

"I think we're safe at the moment-" the Doctor begins to say, just as he and Jackie hears a loud, clacking sound. They look up, just in time to see some sort of claw drop on their heads.

"Ah!" Jackie yelled, as she avoided getting clawed to death by a demented crane operator.

"I always like a good 'claw crane game' at the arcades…but I never wanted to be the prize!"

"Jackie, just stay calm," the Doctor says with reassurance. "We need to get out of here, and find Ranma and Donna-"

CLAKAKAKAKAKAKA-!

The Doctor and Jackie look up in time to see the claw drop on their heads…again.

"Goodness!" the Doctor yelled.

"NO-!" Jackie yells. And then-

SCRUNCH!

RIIIIIP!

"GRRRRRR!" growled the Gammazon that was Jackie Tyler, an alternated guise of one Usagi Tsukino, as she grabs the claws.

"Hulkusagi has had enough of this!" Jackie yells, as she crushes the claw. She then tosses the remains down the warehouse.

BANG!

CLATTER!

Then Jackie turns to face the Doctor.

"Um, Jackie?" the Doctor asks. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking Hulkusagi that?" Jackie says. She then looks at herself. "Little man wants to make Hulkusagi ANGRY?"

The Doctor then realizes that the green face he saw…was Jackie's, if a bit different.

"No, Jackie, I-"

"Alright freeze!" says the human soldier, as he and his commando squad file into the area where the Doctor and Jackie were. "Nobody…move…?"

To the soldiers, mercenaries really, they see a seven-foot, muscular, green-skinned beauty—in tattered clothes—standing next to the prim and proper Doctor.

"Grrr!" Jackie growled.

"Oh, I'd run if I were you, gents," the Doctor says, thinking about how Jackie could have transformed into a 'Gammazon'. He has heard of the phenomenon before, but never up close.

"Hulkusagi has had enough of you bastards!" Jackie roared, as she pounded her way towards the soldiers. "Hulkusagi…SMASH!"

DOOM-DOOM-DOOM-DOOM-DOOM-!

"Guys…RUN!" the squad leader yells, as he turns and runs…along with his squad.

The Doctor smiled at the situation.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant. Now to figure out the truth of this Ood crisis…"

Meanwhile, Ranma went to find Donna. Apparently, she had been locked in with one of the Ood-filled containers.

"Okay, YOU," says one of the guards, as he and his men raise there weapons at Ranma. "FREEZE!"

"No," Ranma says, as he palmed the air.

FWOOM!

Some invisible force bowls the guards into the far wall.

Satisfied, Ranma opens the hatch…as he hears Donna scream from within.

"Let me out!" Donna yelled.

Ranma could see that the Ood within the container were now in the throes of the Red Eye Syndrome. He then quickly yanks Donna out, just as the Ood were about to fry her brains.

THOOM!

"There," Ranma says, as he locks the cargo bin. He then turns to Donna.

"The idea is to RUN away," Ranma says jokingly.

"Oh, button down, wonder boy!" Donna says. "We're still in trouble, you know!"

"I KNOW. Now, come on…we have to get out here before reinforcements arrive…"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS3: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

With the chaos of the Ood Corporation occurring, Solana was ordered by her boss to "handle" the situation.

"Blast these people," Solana says, as she and a security unit walk towards the loading zone. "All I'm trying to do is sell a product, and what happens-?"

BAM!

Ranma and Donna burst out of the warehouse.

"THAT was INSANE," Donna says. "Between those goons and the Ood, we'll be lucky to get out of here alive-"

"What the hell is going on?" Solana yells, as her security team held their weapons at ready.

Ranma looks at Solana, and smiles.

"Why, HELLO, 'nurse'," Ranma says. "Looking for someone?"

Donna rolls her eyes.

Solana swallows her throat. For some reason, she found herself to be…distracted.

"Well, um, I was sent to find you and your companions."

Ranma confidently walks up to Solana, and holds her right hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Solana asked nervously.

"You have marvelous hands, Miss-?"

"Solana, sir,"

"Solana…sounds like 'solar', which is related to the brilliance of the Sun…just like your beauty."

Solana blushed furiously, a feat for someone of Indian descent.

"Well, um…heh-"

BAM!

Smashing through the door was a green-skinned, angry "Gammazon". Her clothes were ragged, which barely covered her voluptuous form.

"Where is RANMA?" the Gammazon roars.

"What the hell?" Donna yelled.

"Jax?" Ranma asked.

"Ahhhhhh!" Solana screamed.

"Put it down!" yells one of Solana's security squad members.

"Oh, hell-!" Ranma yells, as he grabs Solana and Donna…in order to duck and cover. "This is going hurt…for THEM."

The security team discharges their weapons on the Gammazon.

"'Jax'?" the Gammazon says. "Hulkusagi not 'Jax'. Hulkusagi is Hulkusagi, and Hulkusag SMASH!"

Hulkusagi swats away the hail of bullets, as she stomps forward. Once she was up close-

POW! BAM! THAM!

When it become apparent that bullets had no effect, the remaining team members leave in a hurry.

"Yahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Goodness!" the Doctor says, as he steps out in the clear. As soon as the security team started to engage Hulkusagi in mortal combat, the Time Lord took cover. Once the coast was clear…

"Quite a mess," the Doctor says. "I DO hope that these gentlemen are not dead."

Ranma quickly scans the fallen men…

"Naw," Ranma says. "They're bruised and battered…but otherwise fine."

"Good-"

"OH. MY. GOD!" Donna yells.

Hulkusagi growls.

"Donna, DON'T shout," Ranma says.

"But who is this thing-ULP!"

"Why are you yelling at Hulkusagi?" Hulkusagi growled, as she grabbed Donna while lifting the Londoner into the air.

"Help," Donna says meekly.

"Jax, you have to let Donna go," Ranma says gently, while the Doctor quietly adjusts his "sonic screwdriver"…

"Hulkusagi was looking for you, Ranma," Hulkusagi says.

"I'm here now," Ranma says. "But you have to let Donna GO."

Hulkusagi looks at Donna.

"You stop yelling at Hulkusagi?"

Donna nods her head furiously.

"Good!"

With that, Hulkusagi let's Donna go.

"Ahh-!" Donna screams, before-

THUMP!

"Ouch!" Donna yells.

"Donna, you are right?" the Doctor says, as he reached over to help Donna up.

"Back off, spaceman," Donna says, as she struggles to get up.

"What is going on here?" Solana asked.

"I'm going to restore Jackie back to normal," the Doctor says, as he points his sonic screwdriver at Hulkusagi.

SCREEEE-!

"Doc-!" Ranma says with alarm.

"Ranma, I know what I am doing," the Doctor says. "Jackie will be FINE."

The waves of energy are focused on Hulkusagi's gamma-radiated cells. Thanks to the Doctor's machinations, the cells—which are activated by adrenaline—begin to release the excess radiation…

"Hulkusagi feels…strange," Hulkusagi says, as her body begins to shrink, while its natural complexion is restored.

"This 'greenie'…is Jackie?" Donna exclaims.

"Doc, how-?" Ranma asked.

"Remember when you told me about the time when a 'crystalline' entity had caused Usagi's uncontrolled growth spurt, since its 'harmonics' was causing her cells to continually build up gamma radiation?" the Doctor says.

"Oh, right," says Ranma. "I forgot about that…"

Soon, Jackie, still dressed in rags, was back to normal.

"Oh…"

"I got you, Jackie," Ranma says.

"Can SOMEONE please tell me what's going on?" Solana asked.

"Actually, that's a good idea," the Doctor says. "Solana…correct?"

"Yes…"

"You know what's goes on around here."

"And don't lie!" Donna yells.

Solana give the Doctor and Donna a quizzical look.

"Of course I do…"

"Then why haven't you said anything?"

"Because nobody cares?"

"WE do," Ranma says. "The last time the Doc and I dealt this 'red eye', it was because of something influencing them."

"And at the rate of the spread of this…'red eye', that 'something' is HERE," the Doctor says. "Solana, where is the source?"

Solana looks at the group.

"The only thing I know is that everyone, save for Mister Halpen, are forbidden from going to the 'Red Section'. I don't know what it is, but I do know that Mister Halpen took Doctor Ryder to that section, when Mister Halpen arrived to handle the 'red eye'."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Donna asks. "Let's do something about this."

"Come with us, Solana," the Doctor says. "Help us resolve this crisis."

Solana looks at the group. And then-

"Guards…HELP!" Solana yells. "They're over here! They're going to the Red Sector-!"

"Blast!" the Doctor says, as he takes off running, with Donna right behind.

Solana then turns to Ranma.

"I'm JUST doing what I'm suppose to do," Solana says defensively. "I DO want to get ahead in the business world."

"You KNOW better than to justify slavery," Ranma says, as he slings Jackie over his shoulders. "I just hope that you live long enough to realize just how wrong you are."

And with that Ranma leaves a perplexed Ranma behind.

"Oh, poo," Solana says while being frustrated. "And I SO want to date him right now…"

Eventually, the foursome arrives at the Red Sector's adjacent areas.

"We have to get through THIS way in order to avoid the guards," Ranma says. "Of course, I can simply destroy the whole lot if you want…"

"What do you have?" Jackie asked incredulously. "A nuclear bomb?"

"Enough," the Doctor says, as he opens the door, and seals it once everyone was inside.

"Can I have one of those?" Donna asked.

"So you can cause more of a nuisance?" Ranma says.

"I said 'ENOUGH'," the Doctor says. He then tenses up a bit. "Wait, that song…"

"What song?" Donna asked.

"I…I hear it, too, Doc," Ranma says,

Donna looks at Ranma.

"Would you stop carrying Jackie like that?" Donna asked. "You can practically see her 'business'."

"What? You're jealous?"

"You know, as soon as we get out of here, you're going to get IT, wonder boy."

"As long you buy me dinner, first."

"Why, you-!"

"Shhhh!" the Doctor say. "The source of the telepathic signal is coming from…THEM."

The Doctor, Ranma and Donna see a small group of Ood huddling inside a jail cell.

"What are they?" Donna asked.

"They're unprocessed Ood," the Doctor says.

"Doc…is that their brains?" Ranma says in disgust.

"Yes, it appears to be so."

"What kind of evolution that would allow one to keep their brains outside their skulls?"

"The kind that didn't need to worry about predators…until humans came along…"

"Mmmm…"

Jackie was stirring, thus allowing Ranma to lower his wife.

"Doc, your coat?" Ranma says.

"What about yours?" the Doctor says.

"Mine's not as long, okay?"

The Doctor sighs, as he takes off his long coat, and hands it to Ranma.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he covers his wife's body.

"Th-thanks," Jackie says.

"How are you feeling?" Donna asked with a hesitant expression.

"Fine, I suppose," Jackie says. She then turns her head to look at the Ood.

"But their song of captivity woke me from my…nap."

"You all but me can hear this…song?"

"Yeah, since all of us have varying levels of telepathy," Ranma says.

"Can I…hear this song?"

"Sure," Ranma says, as he moves to go into Donna's personal space.

"No, not YOU, you pervert," Donna yells. "The Doctor."

"Okay," the Doctor says, as he places his fingers onto Donna's temples. "Now…this will fell a bit…strange…"

Suddenly, Donna feels a wave of anguish and sadness that was over-powering…

"Please," Donna says in tears. "Take it away…"

Once the Doctor severs the connection of their thoughts, Donna collects herself a bit. She then turns to look at all three of her traveling companions.

"And you all can hear it?"

"Yes," the Doctor says.

"But…none of you showed any signs of pain…"

"With me, depression was the trigger that enabled me to become…'green'," says Jackie. "I kept myself under control as much as possible, until the excitement was too much for me."

"As for me, I've master the 'Soul of Ice' technique," Ranma says with a shrug. "I CAN'T feel emotion unless I WANT to."

Ranma then turns to Jackie, and reaches and holds her hand.

"Protecting and loving others…is what I want to do, and is the only thing that is worthwhile."

"The three of us has been around a long time to hide our emotions…when necessary," the Doctor says. "It comes with the territory…"

Donna nods her head, and turns to look at the Ood.

"But what makes them different from the others, besides having brains outside their bodies?" Donna asked.

The Doctor muses for a minute…

"Ranma?" the Doctor asked.

"With pleasure," Ranma says, as he rips off the jail cell. This causes the Ood to be scared a bit.

"It's okay," the Doctor says simply, as he knells. "May I?"

One of the Ood hesitantly shows the Doctor his brain.

"Ahhh, I see now…"

"See what, Doctor?" Jackie says.

"The Ood has TWO brains. The one outside the head is a telepathic 'box'."

"And that's how we're able to 'hear' them," Donna says.

"And by removing it, and replacing it with a translator sphere, they are essentially lobotomized," Ranma says with disgust-

THOOM!

Ranma looks back.

"I think we're found out," Ranma says.

"Let them," the Doctor says. "Perhaps we can meet the people responsible for all this…"  
The next thing the foursome knew, they were handcuff in front of Mister Halpen, the head of the Ood Corporation.

"Typical activists…in WAY over your head," Halpen scoffed.

"Really?" The Doctor says. "Then I guess we can see what PUBLIC OPINION has to say about all this."

"Humph! When we found them, they were roaming the ice like docile animals."

"They're peaceful…they have to be!" Donna yelled.

"Yeah, 'cuz they have brains outside of their heads," Jackie says.

"Look, dude, if you let us go now, we can end this peacefully," Ranma says.

"It's going to end peacefully anyway, since the lot is going to be gassed."

"WHAT?" Donna and Jackie yelled in unison.

"You know…foot-and-mouth disease."

Halpen touches his communication watch.

"Mister Kess, you may begin the culling."

Meanwhile, the telepathic sound began to increase in intensity. Ranma turns to the Doctor.

"Doc-"

"I know," the Doctor says. "You know what to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Halpen says.

Ranma tilts his head slightly.

"This," Ranma says, as he suddenly blew a powerful gust of wind that knocks Halpen into the large monitor.

CRASH!

The attack stuns Halpen, which distracts the guards long enough for Ranma to make his move.

SNAP!

Ranma shook off his cuffs, and took one guard…and used him to smash the other guard.

BAM!

"Wasn't that a bit excessive?" the Doctor says, as he shook off his cuffs.

"They'll live, right?" Ranma says.

"After all these people have done, their injuries are the least of their concerns," Jackie says.

Doctor Ryder sees his chance to get Halpen up.

"Mister Halpen, come on-!"

"Y-yes," Halpen says. "We must…deal with this crisis once and for all-!"

"Oh, no you don't-!" Ranma began to say.

"Let them go," the Doctor says. "If I'm correct, they might lead us to final element in the puzzle."

"What puzzle?" Donna asks.

"Think about it; the Ood are born with brains outside their heads. You have an entire species like this. With all that telepathy around-"

"You'll need a central processor to manage the signal," Jackie exclaims.

"In other words, and this is just a guess, they're as to be a 'super-Ood' around, like a mother-brain."

"Brilliant," the Doctor says. "I knew I kept you around for something."

"Very funny, Doc."

"We better hurry, and get to Halpen…before he commits genocide," the Doctor says, as he takes off, with the others close behind.

However, as soon as they were outside, that's when the bloodbath began, as Ood and humans begin to fight.

"My goodness," Donna says. "The revolution…has begun."

"If we hurry, we can end this mess quickly," the Doctor says.

Ranma looks at the battle scene below…

"Doc, I need to be out here to save lives…on both sides," Ranma says. He then turns to Jackie.

"Jax-"

"Don't worry, I'll protect them," Jackie says with a smile. "Now, go."

Ranma nods his head, and heads out the door.

"What are we going to do now?" Donna asked.

"We stop Halpen…"

Meanwhile, Solana, confused, wonders around the area. She was conflicted. Then, she sees an Ood approaching her.

"Please!" Solana cries, as she backs up against the wall as she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry-!"

The Ood was about to fry her brains with its glowing sphere, when-  
ZAP!

The Ood fell down stunned.

Solana looks up to see Ranma. He then reaches out to the young woman.

"Come with me if you want to live," Ranma says. "Man, I always wanted to say that…"

Hesitantly, Solana takes his hand.

"Th-thank you," Solana says. "Why is all this happening NOW?"

Ranma smiles.

"They'll be enough time for explanations later…and hopefully, some sex."

'What a guy,' Solana thinks to herself while grinning. She had felt something from this mysterious man earlier. And maybe…him saving her life was a sign that she needed to change her life for the better.

"Come…let's do what we can to save lives," Ranma says, as he grabs Solana's hand…before running off with Solana in tow.

Meanwhile…

"Are you SURE the source is here?" Donna asked, as she looks at the Ood wearily.

"This one was with Mister Halpen, so he should know where the source of the Ood is," the Doctor says.

Jackie looks around as death and destruction rain about them.

"We'll we better hope that this…'Warehouse 15' in the Red Sector is the right place," Jackie says. "Otherwise…things are about to get WORSE."

Once inside, while ignoring the smell, the Doctor, Donna and Jackie look around.

"Bingo," the Doctor says, as he looks down.

"That…is a brain," Donna says.

"Doctor, there appears to be some sort of electrical field that is purposely shielding the Ood brain," Jackie says.

"The circle…it's a circle that is holding the brain in check."

Before the Doctor could say anything, they here laughter. All three turn to Halpen with some sort of detonator in his hand.

"Whatever you are going to do, it's TOO late," Halpen says. "After two hundred years…the Ood will be no more."

"If that's the case, then why all this chaos?" Donna asked.

"That would be me," Doctor Ryder says, as he steps up.

"YOU," Halpen seethes. "YOU are an activist!"

"I'm a member of the 'Friends of the Ood', Mister Halpen," Ruder says. "It took me ten years to infiltrate the company, but now…the end is near."

"Yes…starting with YOU!" Halpen says, as he pushes Ryder over the edge.

"Ah-!"

And then, he stops in mid-descent.

"What the bloody Hell-?"

"No more death, Mister Halpen," Jackie says, as her eyes glowed.

"You will not stop…stop me…"

Halpen grabs his head, as if he was in pain.

"Wha-?" Donna says, as she steps back.

"Jackie-" the Doctor began to say.

"This is NOT my doing," Jackie says.

"Then what is happening?" Donna asked.

"Mister Halpen's metamorphosis…has begun…"

Donna looks in horror, as Halpen sheds his human form…and becomes an Ood, as indicated by Halpen holding his second brain.

"Amazing," Ryder says. "But how did this happen?"

The Doctor turns to Halpen's personal Ood, Ood Sigma.

"You had to be the one who did it," the Doctor says. "But how?"

The Ood presents a small glass.

"Care for a drink?"

"The hair tonic," Ryder says. "Mister…Halpen drank that stuff all the time."

"Probably contained a retrovirus," the Doctor says.

"And now, Halpen is of Ood kind," Ood Sigma says. "And we will take care of him."

Donna looked at Halpen with a mixture of pity and disgust.

And then-

"Wait, the charges along the parameter!" Ryder says.

"Goodness," the Doctor says, as he deactivates the charges, while Donna helps Ryder back to the walkway.

CHIRP!

"That ought to do it," the Doctor says. He then turns to Jackie.

"Jackie, how did you know?"

"I didn't, until I noticed the final phases of his transfiguration occurring," Jackie says.

"What are we going to do now?" Donna asked.

The Doctor smiles, as he turns to face Ryder.

"If you don't mind?"

"Yes, of course," Ryder says, as he deactivates the field.

"And now…the Ood can SING!" the Doctor says joyously.

With the field down, a song of songs ring out across the land and beyond. On the battlefield above, Ranma was holding back the combatants until-

"What is that…sound?" Solana asked, as she clutched Ranma's arms.

Ranma looks about. Although he was an experienced traveler, and experienced many things, the song he and everyone were hearing in their heads was joyous. All around, Ood and human alike stop their fighting, in order to listen to the song…of PEACE.

"They did it," Ranma says. "They DID IT!"

Ranma picks Solana up by the waist, spins her around, and gives her deep kiss. Solana returns to favor.

"My…that was intense," Solana says. "By the way, what is your name?"

"The name's Ranma Saotome…sorry about that…"

With the crisis over, the Ood begins the long process of being people in their own right. According Ryder, many of the Friends of the Ood were already prepared for the day when Ood kind are freed, and thus the real work of returning the Ood to their home planet can commence in earnest.

Hours later…

"Where is that Ranma?" Jackie says, as she, Donna and the Doctor waited outside of the TARDIS.

"Most likely goofing off or something-" Donna began.

CLICK!

All eyes turn to the TARDIS, as the doors open up to reveal Solana…and Ranma.

"What?" the Doctor yelled.

"Oh, hi," Ranma says, as he shuts the door behind him. "I didn't know you all would be up here."

Jackie looks at Solana, and then at Ranma.

"I BET," Jackie says.

"Huh," Donna scoffs.

"Doctor, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier," Solana says meekly. "And I promise you this: I will do whatever it takes to make up for what I did."

"Well, Doctor Ryder and his friends can use the extra help," the Doctor says. "And I wish you best of luck in your endeavors."

And with that, Solana leaves for her new life as a Friend of the Ood.

The Doctor then turns his head towards Ranma.

"And you and I will have to have a little talk about using the TARDIS as a love-shack."

"What?" Ranma says. "I didn't have relations with Solana in the TARDIS."

"Oh, I see."

"No, we were intimate in her office at the plant."

"Ranma!" Jackie yelled.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing this," Donna says, as Jackie gave chase while Ranma made tracks. The Doctor could only do a big-sweat in reply.

"…"

Eventually, the Doctor and his companions leave for their next adventure, as the Ood sing songs about the Doctor, the Donna, the Jackie, and the Ranma for all of eternity.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you all caught the 'Ace Rimmer' ("Red Dwarf") tagline. Heh.**

**Next time: "The Warriors of Kudlak"!**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS3: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19: "The Warriors of Kudlak!" (I)**

* * *

It was a nice, though cloudy, day, when Maria and her friends were heading back home from the park…while the young Luke Smith attempts to tell a joke.

"Knock, knock!" Luke says.

"Who's there?" Maria replied.

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad to see me?"

"Heh," Maria laughs nervously.

Clyde groans, as Rini raises a single eyebrow.

"What?" Luke asked. "Wasn't that joke funny?"

"Luke, well," Maria says nervously.

"Your joke sucked," Rini says.

"RINI!" Maria yells, as she admonished her best friend.

"Look, I'm just being honest," Rini says.

"Well, I bet YOU can't tell a joke!"

"I'm not a comedian…I'm a prankster."

Rini looks around to see an older woman carrying her bags to a bus stop bench…

"Observe," Rini says, as she takes out her magic wand.

"Alright, I get to see more magic," Clyde says. Ever since Clyde became friends with Maria, Luke and Rini, they all have one strange adventure after another. In fact, they even got to visit the land of the Fae one time…

"Stop being SUCH a 'muggle', Clyde…and observe."

As Rini waves her wand, a whoopi cushion suddenly appeared underneath the woman, just as she was about to sit down.

"Rini, don't-" Maria begins to say.

FLLLOOOOOOOPPPPP!

"Oh, dear," says the woman, as covered her mouth.

"Now THAT is comedy."

"I think that was not very nice," Luke says.

"But it WAS funny," Clyde says with a laugh.

And then-

"Hello, kids," says a slightly swarthy man, as he steps unto the curb from the street.

"Hello," the kids replied.

"Are interested in games?"

"It depends on the game," Rini says.

"How about this one?" the man says, as he points to the billboard.

The kids turn to see an advertisement for a "laser-tag" game called "Combat 3000".

"Ah, war games."

"I heard about this on the 'telly'," Clyde says.

"Indeed," the man says. "We have shops popping up all over the place, and we just opened one here in Ealing."

Ealing was a suburb of London.

"Here," the man says, as he reaches into the coat pocket, and pulls out some papers. "The name is 'Grantham', and here are some free passes."

"Thanks," Maria says.

"I don't know what this mean," Luke says.

"THIS is a game...only with live action!" Clyde says.

"And action you will have, my young friend. So, please, pass the word along."

"Sure."

"We better hurry, if we don't want to be late," Maria says. "Thank you, Mister Grantham."

And with that, Maria and her friends walk away.

"Most curious, those four," Grantham says, as he enters the local Combat 3000 arcade…

Meanwhile…

"So you say that your son Lance disappeared two weeks ago?" Sarah says, as she, Cassandra and Mrs. Carrie Metcalf were scanning the room belonging to Carrie's son Lance.

"Yes," Carrie says with a sigh. She then picks up a framed picture of a soldier. "Ever since my husband died in the war in Iraq, Lance is the only thing I have left him."

"Were there any…activities that your son picked up recently?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, he was into a lot of sports, especially football- wait, I just remembered something."

Carrie goes over to a tack board, and pulls off a noticed.

"Lance DID become interested in this," Carrie says, as she hands over to Sarah an advertisement for "Combat 3000". "When he disappeared, this was the last place he was known to go to."

"Dreadful, games," Sarah says, as she takes a look at the notice. She then looks up.

"I will keep in touch, Mrs. Metcalf," Sarah says, as she slips the paper into notebook.

"Please," Carrie pleaded. "Let me know as soon as possible, if you hear anything about my Lance."

"We will, Mrs. Metcalf," Cassandra says. "Count on it…"

A few minutes later, Sarah and Cassandra get inside Sarah's classic car.

"These sort of games make me ill," Sarah says, as she takes another look at the notice.

"How so?" Cassandra says.

"War games do nothing but prepare for war."

"So does any game that requires tactics."

"Really?"

"Yes. What do you think 'Chess' is all about? Or 'Tag'?"

"Well, after what Earth has been going through lately, we need to get away from war."

"Unfortunately, you and I BOTH know that war in the future is…inevitable."

"I know, but still…"

"Yeah."

A short time later, the two returned to Sarah's house on 13 Bannerman Road. They head up to where the alien super-computer "Mister Smith" is located…

"Okay, we start correlating missing children with these 'arcades'-" Sarah began to say, as she and Cassandra enters the attic, where the supercomputer is located.

"Alright!" Clyde says, as he made his dance moves, while Mister Smith was operating a bootleg version of "Dance, Dance, Revolution"!

"I think you got the high score this time, Clyde," Maria says.

"What in the world is going on here?" Sarah yelled.

"Rini reprogrammed Mister Smith to play games," Luke says nonchalantly.

"Uh-oh," Rini says. "I think it's time to go-"

"Oh, no you don't," Cassandra says, as she grabs her stepdaughter. "We need to have a talk."

"Drat."

"Mister Smith, are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"I AM WELL, SARAH JANE SMITH," Mister Smith says.

"Why did you allow the new program to be played?"

"LUKE SMITH AND I WERE CURIOUS ABOUT THIS CONCEPT CALLED 'GAMING'."

Sarah sighs as she rubs her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sarah Jane," Maria says. "I should have said something."

"No, never mind," says Sarah. "However, this can be an opportunity."

"What opportunity is that, Mum?" Luke says.

"I am investigating a missing person case, and I want to cover all angles."

"And what is that?" Maria asked.

Sarah pulls out the "Combat 3000" notice.

"How would you all like to play a game?"

"Uh, no thanks," Maria says. "I'm not into that stuff."

"Actually, I can use your help doing some research a bit. Clyde and Luke can go to the arcade-"

"I want to go," Rini says.

"Really?" Maria says.

"Yeah. IF Cassie let's me."

Cassandra looks at her stepdaughter…

"Fine, but keep in touch at ALL times," Cassie says.

"Yes, ma'am," Rini says in a mock salute.

"Now, Luke, here is some money," Sarah says. "And DON'T let Luke talk you into spending money on junk."

"Ah, man!" Clyde says.

"Yes, Mum."

Once Luke, Clyde and Rini leave the house, Sarah turns to Maria.

"Since we will be working up here, do you want some snacks or drink? I can make some lemonade and tiny sandwiches, while you and Mister Smith can compare other cases of missing children with popular hang-out spots."

"I would like that, Sarah," Maria says. "And I'll get started on the research."

"Great!" Sarah says. She then turns to Cassandra.

"Cassie, can you help me?"

"I thought you say YOU can make some lemonade and tiny sandwiches?" Cassie says.

"Cassie, please?"

"Okay," Cassandra says with a sigh. She then follows Sarah below…

Meanwhile, the Luke, Clyde and Rini manage to make it to the arcade.

"It's kind of weird that a girl would like these games, I think," Clyde says.

"I'll have you know that I'm more than just a girl, Clyde," Rini says. "I am a warrior of love and justice…just like my Mom!"

"'Love and justice'? Sounds something like a bunch of girl scouts would say."

"Really? Well, how about this: you beat me at this…'Combat 3000' game, and I'll buy the next round of fish-and-chips."

"You, Miss Pink-hair, got yourself a DEAL," says Clyde, as he extends his hand.

"Deal," Rini says, as she shook Clyde's hands.

"Then, we better get inside, since the next round is going to start, soon," Luke says.

And with that, the trio goes inside the arcade.

Meanwhile, Cassie and Sarah are making sandwiches.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Sarah asked.

"You noticed?" Cassie asked.

"Ranma, I've known you for a long time. Normally, you're unfazed by Rini's tantrums, but you seem to be…distracted around her."

Cassie sighs.

"Last week, I…finally told Rini that her father had died…a month ago."

Sarah looks at Cassie with her mouth open.

"Explain."

Cassie tells Sarah that Usagi's ex-husband Mamoru Chiba, Rini's father, had been murdered by one of Usagi's numerous enemies. Since then, the Moon Princess has been running around exacting justice on the perpetrators…with grim efficiency.

"And you are just NOW telling Rini this?" Sarah asked.

"The point of Rini being here is so that she can grow up as normal as possible."

"But you can't shield her from everything. No wonder Rini has been moody-"

"Sarah!" Maria says, as she runs into the kitchen.

Sarah and Cassie both look at Maria.

"What is it?"

"I think Mister Smith has found something…"

When all three females (well, two and one-half, at least) are back in the attic, Mister Smith has a series of maps and graphics up on the screen.

"SARAH JANE, MARIA AND I HAVE DEDUCED AN UNUSUAL OCCURANCE," Mister Smith says.

"Okay, show us," Sarah says.

Mister Smith shows a concentration of the disappearance of missing kids in around arcades operated by the Combat 3000 Company.

"Most curious," Sarah says.

"Mister Smith, has there been any increased activity in and around those sites?" Cassie asks.

"What do you mean by that?" Maria asked.

"Well, if Combat 3000 is where these kidnappings are taken place, they could be fronts for a child slavery ring."

"But that means…Luke, Clyde and Rini could be in trouble!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, especially with Rini being there," Sarah says. "Remember how you managed to take care of yourselves in 'Wonderland'?"

"We wouldn't have BEEN there if Clyde hadn't trick Luke into going into that rabbit hole as a prank."

"True, true."

"LADY CASSANDRA, THERE HAS NOT BEEN ANY SIGNIFICANT TRAFFIC IN AND AROUND THE COMBAT 3000 SITES," Mister Smith says.

"Any OTHER unusual activities?" Sarah asked.

"THERE HAS BEEN INCREASED ELECTRICAL STORMS AROUND THOSE AREAS."

"Can you give me a correlation between the storms and the disappearances?" Cassie asked. "Be sure to time-index them with known cases of disappearances."

Mister Smith hums, as a pattern begins to emerge.

"My goodness!" Maria says, as she looks at the screen.

"ACCORDING TO KNOWN DATA, THERE IS A CORRELATION BETWEEN STORM ACTIVITY AND MISSING CHILDREN."

Cassie and Sarah look at each other.

"Teleportation," the two say in unison.

"But…how?" Maria asked.

"Well, we are going to find out," Sarah says. "Cassie: how's your engineering skills?"

"Better than ever."

"Good, because we're going to build an atmospheric cipher."

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20: "The Warriors of Kudlak!" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, boys and girls!" says Mister Grantham, as he "debriefed" the players for "Combat 3000". "Since we are in 'Team Mode', your points will be based upon the performance of each and every one of you…"

"Man, this is going to be sweet," whispers Clyde to his companions Luke and Rini. Like everyone else, Clide wore a plastic vest that will register whenever it is "tagged" by an opponent.

"With you here, Rini, we CAN'T loose!"

"Isn't that cheating?" Luke asked.

"Yes, it would, which is why I got on my special bracers," Rini says, as she taps her metal bands. "They'll handicap my abilities as long as I wear them."

"'Bracers'?" Clyde asked.

"As far as the world is concerned, I am just an ordinary girl."

"With natural pink hair."

"Ha, ha, HA."

"Hey, listen up you three," Grantham says. "The game is divided into two levels. The first level is to weed out the stragglers and other losers. The second—and most challenging—level will test your tactical abilities."

"What happens if we beat THAT level?" Luke asked.

"Well, you get a special prize."

"I hope it's nothing lame," Rini says.

"Oh, don't worry, girlie," says Grantham up close. "Your prize will be anything BUT lame."

"Mister Grantham?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have a mint or something?"

"Cute."

Meanwhile…

"Okay, set the equipment up…over there," Cassie says, as she looked at her compass.

"What's do good about an old compass?" Maria says, as she helps to push the cart with Sarah Jane. "Why not use a GPS device or something?"

"One, an electronic device can be both detected and manipulated by 'others'. And, two, it's always nice to perform calculations the old fashion way."

"Which is why we are using old fashion measures to perform an atmospheric sensor test," Cassie says.

Maria looks at the contraption that she helped to make. From what she was told, much of the concepts behind the device come from the work of the inventor Nikola Tesla, a famed "Etherite" scientist that Cassie (as Ranma), Sarah Jane and the fourth incarnation of "The Doctor" had met during their travels…

"We ready," Sarah says, as she activates the contraption.

"Good. Maria, you may have the honors."

"Really?" Maria asked excitedly.

"Really."

"Go ahead," Sarah says.

Maria flips the switch to the device.

BLURGH!

The horn attachment emitted a special sound that revealed golden particles in the skies.

"Yep," Cassie says. "A classic…Type 4 matter-energy transporter."

"You seem to know your transporters," Maria says.

"We both do," Sarah says. "In fact, I know of a dozen types."

"But this one specifically induces-" Cassie began.

"Atmospheric activities?" Maria asked.

"Huh. It looks the future is not TOTALLY lost, Ms. Smith," Cassie says with a wink.

"Indeed, Lady Cassandra," says Sarah with a smile. She then flips open her watch.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked.

"I had Mister Smith preprogram my watch to map out the concentration of the particles. That way, we won't get detected by an active scan-"

BLIP!

"Confirmed," Sarah says, as she closes her watch. "The epicenter of these disappearances is these 'Combat 3000' places."

"Wait, then Clyde, Luke and Rini are in trouble?" Maria asked.

"Well, knowing those three…probably," says Cassie.

"Then let's make haste," Sarah says, as she walked briskly to her car.

"What about the equipment?" Maria asked.

"Leave it."

"Don't worry, I have it," Cassie says, as she focused her thoughts directly unto the machine.

RUNCH!

"Wow," Maria says, as the machine is lifted into the air.

"Come on," Cassie says, as she directs the machine to follow her.

"How are you doing that?"

"I learned how from the Jedi."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I thought 'Star Wars' was just fiction."

"Every fiction, myth, fable and lore as an element of truth to them. Some more so than others."

"Oh, I see…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey, it looks like we made to 'Level 2'," Clyde says. "Between the three of us, we're unstoppable!"

Luke spies on several enemy soldiers lurking about. All of them wore motorcycle helmets that obscured their faces.

"It's not over yet," Luke says, as he turns his head back towards his friends. "I see…four at exactly 5 meters apart."

Rini takes a look...

"Rini, isn't this great?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, if you know where all eight of them are," Rini says.

"'Eight'?"

"I see now," Luke says. "The four that I saw are there to draw us out."

"A trap, then."

Clyde turns to Rini.

"Any ideas?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah," Rini says, as she raised her laser gun. "As my step-father once said, 'Spring the trap'."

"Sounds like a awesome dude."

"Whatever. On a count of three, we move. Clyde, take the front-right position. Luke, you're the front-left position."

And you, Rini?" Luke asked.

"I got the rear. Shoot anything that moves. Ready?"

Luke and Clyde raises their guns collectively while nodding.

"One, two…THREE!"

Soon enough, the missing four men attacked the trio. However, maintaining their discipline, the trio reaches their destination: a metal room.

THOOM!

"Okay, so where's the prize?" Clyde asked.

Rini looks about the room.

"It's a trap."

"What?"

"Rini's right," Luke says. "This room is shaped to focus energy-"

"CONGRATULATIONS, WARRIORS!" says a voice. "YOU ARE WORTHY TO FIGHT FOR HONOR…AND GLORY!"

"Wha-?" Clyde began to say, before-

FWOOSH!

Clyde, Luke and Rini were now GONE.

Meanwhile…

BOOM!

Sarah, Cassie and Maria arrive just in time to see another atmospheric disruption takes place.

"We're too late," says Sarah. She then turns to Cassie.

"Cassie-?"

"I don't sense them anywhere," Cassie says.

"Then we have to find them!" Maria exclaimed.

"Of course we will," Sarah says. "But we have to remain CALM."

Maria nods her head. She developed a close bond to her new friends, and especially considered Rini to her best friend…

"Okay, I will."

"Good. Let's go find some information about this place…"

Meanwhile…

THWACK!

Rini burst out of the box she was stashed in. Already, she could tell that she was on some…space ship, considering the fact that she has been on a spaceship before.

"Luke?" Rini called out. "Clyde?"

"We're in here!" says a muffled voice.

Rini turns towards the source of the sound. She goes over to one of the boxes, and-

WRENCH!

"Thanks," Luke says, as he climbs out of the box that he and Clyde were stuck in.

"Where are we?" Clyde says.

"On a space ship," Rini says.

"Naw…really?"

"Hello!" says a voice in yet another box. "Is anyone out there?"

Clyde, Luke and Rini turn to look at each other.

"Apparently, we're not alone," Rini says.

Luke goes over to the source of the sound, and opens the box…revealing a cute, teenaged Black girl.

"Well, well, well," Clyde says with a smile.

"Hello?" Luke asked.

"What's going on?" the girl asked.

"That is what we have to determine," Rini says.

Luke then looks around the cargo room.

"Maybe we should see what's in these boxes," Luke says.

"Good idea," Rini says, as she takes her magic wand out of pocket space.

"Alright, more magic!" Clyde yells with excitement.

"Whatever," Rini says, as she waves her wand…

A few minutes later, the room was filled with a dozen young teenagers.

"Lance?" Clyde says.

Lance, the missing kid that Sarah Jane was looking for, turns to face Clyde.

"Oh, hey, Clyde," Lance says.

"Where are we?" asked a curly-haired, redhead.

"We, are on a spaceship," Rini says.

"You're lying," says the Black girl.

"Fine, don't believe me-"

SHOOP!

A door opens up revealing…

"Ah!" says the other girl. "Alien!"

The alien in question looked like a human with the head of a preying mantis. Unfortunately, he was not alone.

"To US you are the aliens," says the alien.

"Who are you?" Luke says.

"And what do you want from US?"

"I am 'Kudlak'," the alien says. "And I am recruiting you to be warriors in my WAR."

Meanwhile…

"How long is Cassie going to be in there with Mister Grantham?" Maria asked innocently.

She and Sarah were in a waiting room, while Cassie was speaking to the proprietor of "Combat 3000".

Sarah looked at the door leading to Grantham's office with a nervous expression.

"Sarah?"

Sarah turns to face Maria.

"Hopefully, not too long-"

CHUNK!

Grantham and Cassie exit the Grantham's office.

"Now, remember our deal…Mark," Cassie says sweetly.

"You know, you drive a hard-bargain," Grantham says.

"That's because…I like rough negotiations-"

"EXCUSE ME?" Sarah says, as she motions towards Maria.

"Oh, yes," Grantham says. "I gave Lady Cassandra the coordinates to Mister Kudlak's ship-"

"So aliens ARE involved, then," Maria says. She then turns Grantham.

"How can you kidnap kids-?"

"Maria, hush," says Cassie. "Mister Grantham will go into another line of work, and will cooperate with the appropriate authorities to remedy this situation."

"And the kids-?"

"WE are going to rescue them."

Sarah nods her head before looking at Grantham.

"I DO hope that we do not see each other again, Mister Grantham," Sarah says.

"Never mind him," Cassie says. "Now, hold on to me."

"But…why?"

"Mark gave me the coordinates of Kudlak's ship."

"That's the name of the aliens?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Actually, that the name of my boss," Mark says.

"So how are we going to get to…Kudlak's ship?" Maria asked.

"By tapping my heels five times," Cassie says with a smile.

"Okay…"

"Alright, let's go," says Sarah, as she and Maria held onto Cassie's "person".

"Here goes," Cassie says, as she taps her heels together.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Nothing happens.

"Cassie-" Sarah complains.

"Fine, fine," Cassie says, as she places her index and middle finger onto her forehead…

ZIP!

All three were gone.

Grantham leans back on the arch of the doorway, and sighs.

"What a woman…"

Sometime later…

"It's hard to believe that Mister Kudlak was tricked into kidnapping kids for a war that was long over," says Maria, as she sits down to eat a late lunch with her friends.

"Well, unfortunately, there are plenty of examples of this happening…here on Earth," Sarah says.

"Well, I'm just glad that it's over," Luke says. "And that Mister Kudlak can finally go home to a peaceful world."

"That was pretty neat of you changing the computers in order to reveal the truth," Clyde says.

"Hey, it's what I do best."

"Unlike those jokes you usually tell," Rini says.

"That's not nice," Maria says.

"Life seldom is."

"Still, it was nice to see that the children have been returned home, especially Lance," Sarah says.

"Hey, where's Cassie?" Maria asked.

As if on cue, Cassie comes into the kitchen.

"I'm off, guys," Cassie says, as she took Sarah's car keys from the key rack in the kitchen. She was in a nice cocktail dress.

"Don't wait up."

"I can't believe you're going out with Mister Grantham," Sarah asked.

"Considering that he'll be in custody for a while, I figure he can use a nice going away present. Cha!"

And with that, Cassie leaves.

Sarah shakes her head. Sure, she should be more…open to alternative realities, and that Cassie is the dominant personality of Ranma's "spare" body, but she still…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Sontaran Stratagem"!**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place before the Skrull invasion of London and Avalon (see: "Hero Initiative", Part 87, for details).**

* * *

**Part 21: "The Sontaran Stratagem!" (I)  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Time and Space…

The Time Lord known simply as "The Doctor" wipes his brow, as he glances at his opponent. Rarely, save for the Master, has he faced a potent foe…

The Temporal Warrior known simply as "Ranma Saotome" rubs the bridge of his nose. Very few sentient beings have ever given him pause…

"Are those two going to make a move…or what?" Donna complained, as she and Jackie watch the Doctor and Ranma play a game of…"Checkers". For nearly ten minutes, the Doctor and Ranma were in a battle to see who would dominate their umpteenth round of a simple children's game.

"And why are they playing 'Checkers'?"

"Because playing games like 'Chess' is easier," Jackie says.

"Easier?"

"Yeah. Chess, Go and those sorts of games have rules. Checkers have the least number of rules, so the game is a bit more fluid-"

"Ah-HA!" the Doctor proclaims, as he made his move. "I…WIN."

"Damn!" Ranma yelled.

"And this means…what?" Donna says.

"It means that I can continue teaching you how to pilot the TARDIS…LIKE WE ORIGINAL PLANNED!" Jackie yelled.

"No, it means that, once again, raw intellect beats instincts," the Doctor says with a smile. "And don't worry…you'll get your chance to raise Donna's skill levels to something more…useful."

"Hey!" Donna yelled.

"Nevertheless, I WON."

"Yeah, but not by MUCH," Ranma says, as he sets up the board for another round. "But I'm still ahead overall-"

BEEP-BEEP!

"What is that?" Donna asked.

BEEP-BEEP!

"It sounds like a phone," Jackie says, as she retrieves her own cell phone.

BEEP-BEEP!

"Actually, it sounds like Martha's phone," Ranma says.

BEEP-BEEP!

The Doctor gets up, and retrieves Marth's phone. It was specially modified to allow contact between it and the TARDIS…

"Odd," the Doctor says, as he flips the phone open. "Hello?"

"Doctor!" Martha says excitedly. She appeared in the middle of a warehouse district just outside of London, England.

"Thank goodness I got you."

"Martha, how's it going?" the Doctor says with a smile. He then glances over to his companions.

"It's Martha," the Doctor says.

"What does she want?" Ranma says. For some reason, he had a feeling that Martha's call was a harbinger of unpleasant things to come…

"What can I do for you, Martha?" the Doctor asked.

"I need you're and Ranma's help on a special case."

"How big?"

"Very big."

"Why can't you get Cassandra and Rose's help?"

"That's why I'm calling. I tried, but according to Mickey, they disappeared a few days ago."

This causes the Doctor's facial expression to change from happy to serious. As bizarrely decadent as the amalgam that was "Cassandra Rantsuki", she could be counted on being a responsible person. But with Rose's disappearance…well, that typical was a bad sign of things to come.

"Then it's a good thing that you called," the Doctor says. "We're on our way."

"Thank you, Doctor," Martha says. "See you soon."

CLICK!

Shortly, the TARDIS reappears in the present. The Doctor and Ranma were the first one out.

"Doctor…Ranma!" Martha says, as she hugged the two men. "It's good to see you two again."

"Uh-hum," says a voice from behind.

All eyes turned towards Jackie and Donna.

"Must we wait for introductions?" Donna says.

"Not for me," Jackie says, as she goes over to hug Martha. "Martha, it's good to see you."

"Same here, Jax," Martha says. She then glances over towards the new person.

"And you must be Donna Noble."

"And you must be Martha Jones," Donna says, as she and Martha shook hands. "You know, they told me all about you."

"Likewise."

"Gee, I hope it was good things…for someone's sake," Donna says, as she glances over towards Ranma.

"Look, I just gave her my honest impression of you," Ranma says.

"I KNEW it!"

"?"

"Well, how are your wedding preparations to Tom going?" Jackie says.

"'Tom'?" the Doctor and Ranma says in unison. "WEDDING?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention this the last time I spoke with you," Martha says, as she shows the guys her engagement ring. "Surprise!"

All the women squeal in delight.

"Well, congratulations, Martha," the Doctor says.

"Yeah, good job," Ranma says. "And Tom is a good man…"

"Tom" was Doctor Tom Wellington, whom Ranma met when the Master had briefly took over the world during a year that was later erased.

"So…what's up?" the Doctor says.

Before Martha could answer-

"Base to Nightingale…Base to Nightingale," came call on a secured transceiver. "Do you have the Doctor and Colonel Saotome in your care?"

Martha responds.

"This is Doctor Jones, responding," Martha says. "'Operation: Blue Skies' is in full effect. I repeat: 'Operation: Blue Skies' is a GO."

Suddenly, military personnel swarm the area.

"What is 'UNIT' doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"Illegal aliens," says Martha. "The ET kind…"

Ranma looks about area. He sees that the soldiers were securing-

"'ATMOS'?" Jackie says.

"You know about this place?" the Doctor says.

"The Rantsuki Foundation sponsors a lot of environmentally-friendly projects around the world," Jackie says. "One of them is 'ATMOS'."

"'ATMOS'?" Donna asked.

"'Atmospheric Omission System'."

"Jax, why didn't you mention this before?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, you don't like the daily grind of charity work."

"I would, too…if you let me in on these things."

"Yeah, right."

"That's why I'm glad Ranma and the Doctor are here in particular," Martha says. "I knew that they would help solve this crisis, and I knew that you would be here as well because of them. Now, if excuse me…"

Martha goes out into the streets.

"Alright!" Martha yells into her "walky-talky". "Secure 'Section-9'! Move it-!"

"So that's what you did to her?" Donna asked with mirth. "Turn her into a soldier?"

"Uh-hum?" Ranma says. "There's nothing wrong with being a soldier. I became the person I am today because of my martial training."

"Case it point."

"Whatever," Ranma says. He then turns to the Doctor.

"Your call, Doc."

"Considering what Martha has already told us, we play by ear," the Doctor says. He then turns to Jackie.

"And please…stay out of trouble."

"What did do?" Jackie protested.

Meanwhile, a shadowy presence observes the actions of UNIT…

"Look at this!" the mysterious voice complained. "Weak armor, weaker fabrics, primitive weaponry…these are TOY SOLDIERS! They are no nothing against us-"

And then, the surveillance pans to one Ranma Saotome and the Doctor.

"Wait…the game is afoot. The Doctor and the Ranma together again! Perhaps these Earthlings will prove to be a challenge…after all."

Meanwhile, Martha introduces the Doctor and his companions to her superior.

"Sir, thank you for allowing me to initiate the operation," Martha says, as she turns to a distinguished middle-aged man. Obviously, he took his role as field commander within UNIT seriously.

"Doctor, everyone, I would like to introduce you to Colonel Alan Mace, operations, commander," Martha says with a smile.

"It is an honor finally meeting you, sir," Mace says, as he saluted.

This annoyed the Doctor.

"Would you stop that," the Doctor says. "I'm a civilian."

"My apologies."

He then turns his attention towards Ranma.

"Colonel Saotome, as per the treaty of cooperation between our two states, I am formerly requesting your participation."

"Aw, man!" Ranma complained.

"What's with 'wonder boy'?" Donna says.

"He has to officially represent 'Homeworld Security'," Jackie says. "And that means he's been activated as a soldier."

"I took the liberty of securing you a proper uniform," Mace says.

"Well, have fun-" Jackie says.

"Miss Tyler, as per the protocol of reactivation on retired agents of the Crown, I am formerly requesting your participation."

"Dang!"

"Oh, yeah," Ranma says with a smirk. "WE will have fun…"

Ten minutes later…

"I never expect General O'Neil would allow this," Colonial Ranma Saotome (dress in his United States Air Force dressed blues) says, as he and his wife, Captain Jackie Tyler (dressed in her British Army's khaki-green uniform).

"I'm surprised that the government remembered my rank and position," Jackie says.

"Huh, I wouldn't be surprised if this is 'M' at work," Ranma says. "And the only thing I know as to the reason why I am not wearing a British uniform is because 'Pete Tyler' is still officially dead…"

During the 1960s, Ranma and Usagi took on alternative guises: Peter Tyler and Jacqueline Prentice. With these, they were able to contract their services with the British Secret Services (first to M-5, and then later M-6 and other clandestine operations). As such, they received the appropriate backgrounds to conduct their operations, until "Jackie" got pregnant with their daughter named "Rose". Afterwards, the couple was made into Ranma's and Usagi's respective doppelgangers, and settled into new lives, until "Pete" died in a car accident. In reality, a Reaper, brought to Earth by a man known simply as "Mister Wrinkle", assassinated Pete. Unfortunately, Jackie was traumatized by the experience, and forgot who she really was. Thus, Jackie began a single mother and shopkeeper, who lived in East London with her only child Rose. It was only Rose met the Doctor that Jackie remembered who she really was.

And, apparently, so did the British government.

"Well, at least I'm at my physical peak, considering the apparent age of this 'body' of mine," Jackie says.

And then, the two enter the command room.

"Colonel Saotome, reporting for duty," Ranma says, as he saluted.

"Captain Jacqueline Tyler, reporting for duty, sir," Jackie says with a snap salute.

"Accepted, and welcome aboard."

"Look how wonderful those two look," the Doctor says jokingly.

"Wow, you two look gosh-darn cute," says Donna.

Ranma turns to the Doctor.

"You tend to have commitment issues, Doc," Ranma says to the Doctor.

"Hey, now…"

Ranma turns his head towards Donna.

"And you still yap too much."

"Why, you-!"

Martha and Jackie giggles.

"Er-hum," Mace says, as he cleared his throat. "Shall we get on with this operation?"

"Of course," the Doctor says, as he removes his coat. "How may I help you…?"

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place before the Skrull invasion of London and Avalon (see: "Hero Initiative", Part 87, for details).**

**

* * *

****Part 22: "The Sontaran Stratagem!" (II)**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"Where the heck are we?" Rose asked, as she looks about what was suppose to be her own room at the old flat in East London. However, what was inside was certainly not her stuff.

"How the heck I'm supposed to know?" Cassandra says. "All I know is that I was trying to chat up with this gentlemen neighbor-"

"Cassandra, I REALLY wish you wouldn't do that," Rose says with annoyance. "That's my father's body you're using. And as liberal I am about…different lifestyles, the things YOU do is a bit much."

"Hey, I can't help being lover not a fighter."

"Maybe too much of the first, and not enough of the second."

"Humph!"

Rose looks outside her room through the bedroom window. The skies were red, as lightning danced across the skies. She and Cassandra were returning home from the Temple of the Prophets, after consulting with a race of enigmatic aliens known as "The Prophets", when the pair ended up in this…possible future. All around them, there were signs that read "Darkseid IS".

"Well, we better get out of here," Rose says, as she stuck her hand out.

"Tell me about it," Cassandra says, as she grabs hold of her somewhat daughter's hands. "Now, all you have to do is click your heels three times, and repeat "There's no place like home" over and over again."

Rose gives Cassandra "The Look".

"Fine," Cassandra says. "You're no fun…"

And thus-

FLASH!

The two were gone, back to the right temporal nexus.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so here's what we know," Ranma begins. "ATMOS was the genius kid named 'Luke Rattigan', as a means of developing a duel navigation and zero emissions system on a global scale…via the Archangel satellite link up system."

Ranma sets down his notes.

"Why is 'Archangel' still active?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I would be curious as to know why myself," the Doctor asked.

All eyes turned towards Colonel Mace.

"We…found that Archangel has its uses as a premier defense grid."

"Kind of like 'Skynet'," Ranma says.

Those in the know were briefed on the significance of the Skynet Project was…as a possible harbinger of DOOM.

"Well, um…"

"Never mind that," the Doctor says. "According to Ranma's investigation, ATMOS should have a centralized control system."

"Like a command structure," Mace offers.

"Exactly. The trick is how this is being pulled off, and by whom."

"Who do you thing could have the resources to pull this off?" Martha asked.

All eyes turn towards Jackie.

"Hey, don't look at me," Jackie says defensively. "My…associates merely pushed for the installation of ATMOS, that's all."

"Then who could be behind all this?" Donna whined.

"That remains to be determined," Mace says. "What is known is that, in spite of the different time zones, fifty-seven people died at the same time."

The Doctor stared at the map of the world.

"How did they die?" the Doctor asked.

"Poison," Martha relied. "However, in spite of the signs, toxicology has determined NO specific cause of death."

"Could those deaths be a…test run?" Donna asked.

"Possible, no, probable," the Doctor says. "But we need more evidence to connect the dots, starting with the facility."

"Well, we could check personnel," Donna offered.

"How can that help?" Mace asked. "We don't have time to be so…distracted."

"Uh, oh," Ranma says to himself. "No he didn't…"

Donna focuses her ire towards the UNIT field commander.

"Listen, Colonel SIR. I was a temp for ages, and, from experience, I know how to look for unusual patterns in billing, invoices, memos and other records. In fact, on my own, I discovered that Adipose Industries was an alien front…simply because I saw something unusual in the public records. So I would appreciated it if you didn't dismiss my suggestion just yet."

"My apologies, Miss Noble," Mace says. "It's just that if ATMOS can be used as a weapon…"

"We all understand, Colonel," Ranma says. "But a good investigator looks at ALL angles, not just the obvious one."

"If I can recommend something," Jackie says.

"Go on," Mace says.

"We should do three things. One, investigate the equipment itself. Two, investigate all records for anomalies. And, interview this Luke Rattigan person."

"Agreed?" Mace says, as he scans the room.

"Agreed," the Doctor says.

"Good."

And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

"Doctor, can I have a word with you?" Ranma says, as he pulls the Doctor aside.

"Sure," the Doctor says, as he and Ranma talk quietly amongst themselves…

"What are they doing?" Martha asked.

"Oh, you know how men are," Donna scoffs.

"Well, we better get started on those files," Jackie says. "And afterwards, we can conduct that Rattigan interview."

"Can we visit my parents on the way?" Donna asked. "I want to warn them about ATMOS."

"I don't see why not. At the very least, we could disable the device if need be."

And with that, Donna and Jackie leave for "Human Resources".

And then-

"Martha, since we need to maintain contact during this exercise, here is your cell-phone back," the Doctor says, as he hands the modified cell phone to Martha.

"Oh, okay," says Martha, as she accepts the phone.

"It's been updated to include tactical and intelligence data during this operation," Ranma says.

"We will need all the help we can get, Colonel," Mace says.

"On that I agree," says the Doctor. "Now, Colonel, do you have a spare ATMOS lying around for examination?"

"Certainly," Mace says. "Just follow me to the R&D section of this facility…"

Meanwhile, from somewhere else…

"It looks like the Doctor and Ranma has made a tactical blunder, General Staal," says one voice from within the shadows.

"Perhaps," says Staal, also from within the shadows. "However, this makes the human Martha Jones a more significant prize…since she will know how the Doctor and the Ranma will act, when we openly engage them…"

Ten minutes later…

"Curious," the Doctor says, as he examines the ATMOS device. "You have 400 million cars around the world that is fitted with ATMOS."

"Then…we're facing a Trojan Horse," Ranma says, as he sets down the ATMOS system he was working on. "Take a look at this."

The Doctor goes around and puts on his glasses.

"ATMOS does what is suppose to do. However, if you look at the way this circuit is designed-"

"Remote control by way of 'threading'," the Doctor says. "Essentially, ATMOS becomes the car's 'nervous system'."

"Specifically, newer cars. You try fitting one of these things in a classic, forget it."

"Duly noted."

"And…if you look at the gas converter here…"

"This is what reduces carbon emissions, but it's easy to change its functions towards the express purpose of 'terra-forming'."

"Great," Ranma says, as he tosses ATMOS unit to the side. "Just what we freaking need: yet another alien invasion."

"Part of the job, I'm afraid-"

Just then, Mace and Martha enter the lab room.

"Doctor, have you found anything yet?" Mace asked.

The Doctor looks up a bit.

"Only that I don't like being around guns," the Doctor says dismissively. "You know, occupational hazard and all."

"My apologies," Mace says, as he begins to step back a bit.

"Mace, the Doctor is just jousting you," Ranma says.

"Ah, I see," says Mace. "A test of character…"

"Exactly," the Doctor says. "Anyway, we need to be wary of these ATMOS units."

"Shall I sound a general alarm?"

"I wouldn't recommend it at this time," Ranma says. "The moment the public knows, the enemy will know."

"Enemy?" Martha asked.

"Trojan Horse," the Doctor says.

"'Trojan Horse'?" Mace asked. "Is that the name of the aliens?"

"Actually, the Doctor was talking about the tactic that the enemy is using," Ranma says.

"The ATMOS unit is able to convert carbon into oxygen," the Doctor says. "The bad news is that this unit can potentially convert carbon to other gases…some of which is harmful."

"Trojan Horse," Mace says with realization.

Just then, Donna and Jackie enter the room.

"We went through all of the personnel records," Donna asked.

"And?" Mace asked.

"No sick days," Jackie says, as she hands over the personnel binder. "In fact, there hasn't been ANY record of accidents or injuries amongst the workers, since this facility first opened, sir."

"Let me see that," Mace says, as he took the files from Jackie's hands. He quickly scans the documents…

"Damn," Mace says. He then turns towards Martha.

"I want a full medical examination of all personnel."

"Yes."

"Captain Tyler, considering your…unique background, you should assist Dr. Jones in the examination."

"Yes, sir," Jackie says. "But someone needs to interview Mister Rattigan to complete the investigation."

"I'll do it," Ranma says. "I need to get out into the fresh air anyway."

"I think I'll come along," the Doctor says. "You know, to get a sense of this…Rattigan person."

"Then I'll accompany you two," Donna says. "You know, check on the folks and all."

"Fine," Ranma says. "But I'm driving, which means NO BACK SEAT DRIVING."

"Whatever, 'wonder boy'."

The Doctor turns towards Martha.

"And this is the kind of stuff I have to put up with all the time," the Doctor says with a sigh.

"From what I see, your problem doesn't seem too bad," Martha says.

"You're right, it's WORSE."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 23: "The Sontaran Stratagem" (III).**

* * *

Later…

"Okay," Jackie says, as she sports on a medical lab coat, as she sits down in front of the workers. "Now, I will just ask some questions…"

"Jackie, how is it that you are qualified to help conduct a medical examination?" Martha asked, as she prepares to take blood samples.

Jackie takes off her stethoscope's earpiece from her ears, and turns towards Martha.

"I am a rated medical doctor Martha," Jackie says. "You can check my files with Colonel Mace."

"Well, sure, but…weren't you a 'candy stripper' from East London or something?"

"What's wrong with being a shopkeeper?"

"Nothing. But…I wouldn't think that you would have time to 'keep current', you know."

"Ah. Well, I would volunteer my time to work at the local military hospitals, more so when Rose came of age, before the government began shutting them down."

"I get it now," Martha says. "You're like some secret agent."

"Bingo," Jackie says, as she put back on her stethoscope. "And while we were talking, I've determined that these men are in a theta-wave state, due to intense conditioning."

"You mean 'sleepwalking'."

"In a fashion."

"How can you tell?"

"Take a look at the eyes…"

Martha looks at the man Jackie was examining…

"This man's eyes are dilated."

"Exactly. The best way to control a person 24-7 is through techniques that are similar to hypnosis. However, this is WAY more sophisticated. However, further examination is required in order to make a more accurate assessment."

"I agree."

"Good," Jackie says, as she turns to her patient. "Stand up, drop your overalls, turn your head and cough."

"Um, I don't think that is necessary," Martha says.

"Hey, we're here to examine these men, and by golly, we WILL."

"With YOUR reputation? Yeah, I BET."

"No, really…it's on the level."

"Then why are you not wearing medical gloves?"

"Oh," Jackie says, as she innocently picks up a box of latex gloves. "My bad."

Martha shakes her head, and then-

"Dr. Jones?"

Martha and Jackie look up to see two soldiers standing there. One was tall, pale and brunet, while the other was a shorter Black man.

"Soldier, this is a restricted area," Martha says.

"Sorry, mum, but Colonel Mace needs you to look into a situation below for an evaluation," says the taller of the soldiers.

Martha sighs at the implication of more work to do. Still, at least Jackie was on hand to help her sort this misadventure out…

"Sure," Martha says. She turns to face Martha.

"You think you can handle things from here?" Martha asked.

"Oh, I think I got things covered," Jackie says, as she snaps her gloves.

"That's what I am afraid of…"

Meanwhile…

"I swear, as soon as that daughter of mine shows, she's going to get a stern talking to," says the middle-aged blond named Sylvia Noble. "I mean, really…running off the way she did. It's a good thing that we DID find her car…"

Wilfred Mott tunes out his daughter's ranting, as he stares outside through the window of his house. While he was worried about his granddaughter's well being, Wilf knew that Donna knew what she was doing with the alien…

VROOOM-SKREE!

Wilf sees a military jeep driving up to the curb in front of his house. He tilts his head out of curiosity, thinking that the government may want to question him and Sylvia about Donna, when Donna steps out of the jeep.

"Sylvia!" Wilf says excitedly. "Donna's back!"

"Oh, really?" Sylvia says, as she looks outside through the small window of her front door. "My word, it IS her! What trouble did she get into NOW?"

"Oh, don't say that!" Wilf says, as he gets up from his seat. "Donna's back, and that's what counts…"

"So, you need any money or anything?" Ranma asked.

"No, I don't need any money from YOU," Donna replied tersely.

"You have your phone?" the Doctor says.

Donna raises her modified mobile phone.

"YES, I do," says Donna impatiently. "You're not my bloody parents, you know!"

Ranma turns to the Doctor, and then back to Donna.

"Donna, there's something that we need to tell you…"

"No, DON'T even imply THAT!" Donna says. "Besides, you two are MEN."

"Well, actually, Ranma is a red-haired girl half the time," the Doctor grins. "Yep, I remember that one night near the Rainbow Falls on Krypton…"

"But I had to give you up, Donna, so you can have a normal life," Ranma says gently.

"We can provide proof-" the Doctor began to say.

"No, I don't WANT to hear that! I'm not a freak like you two-!" Donna yells.

Silence.

"Wait, you're playing a joke on me!"

Ranma and the Doctor burst out laughing.

"Got you back," the Doctor says with a grin. He wasn't sure what was going on, until Ranma winked at him.

"Have fun with the folks," Ranma says, as he drives off.

"Oooo!" Donna growls, as she shakes her fist in the air. "I'm going to get you two back sooner or later-!"

"Donna!" says a familiar voice.

Donna turns to see her grandfather stepping out of the house.

"Grand-dad!" Donna yells, as she goes to hug Wilf.

Wilf, in turn, hugs Donna back.

"It's good to see, Donna!" Wilf says. "I hope things have been fine with you, since you left with those aliens."

"Well, let me tell you all about it over some tea," Donna says, as she and Wilf go back inside…

Meanwhile…

"Interesting place, the 'Rattigan Academy'," the Doctor says, as he looks over the briefs that were in Ranma's possession.

"Indeed," Ranma says, as he drove onto the grounds of a private estate. "According to Mickey's information, the Rattigan Academy was founded to 'push the envelope' of science and technology."

"Speaking of whom, has anyone heard from Rose?"

"Actually, Cassandra called in, and told Mickey that Rose is…on sabbatical."

"On sabbatical."

"That's what he said."

"Okay, to WHERE?"

"To the Celestial Temple of the Prophets of Bajor."

"Those guys?"

"Why, you don't like them?"

"I typically don't trust non-corporeal beings who lack a grounded perspective."

"Doctor, they helped us during the last Time War, remember?"

"Yeah, well…"

"Look, you and I both know that Rose has a destiny to grapple with. She could either remain a mortal being, or-"

"DON'T say it. That's only a prophecy that Rassalon had made before he took he achieved 'immortality', and you and I both know that Rassalon was insane…even by Time Lord standards."

"Hey, I'm just saying that Rose could be the One who will bring back the Time Lords, and I rather make sure she is prepared for that possibility, by studying at the feet of various masters of Time. The Prophets of Bajor presence in her life will serve that purpose.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Anyway, we're here," says Ranma, as he makes a stop in front of the Rattigan Academy. "And Doctor, please behave. I would like to do a proper interview without you getting us in trouble…right away?"

"What?" the Doctor says with mocked surprise. "You think I am not personable?"

"No, no I don't."

"Humph!"

A short time later…

"Thank you for seeing us, Mister Rattigan," Ranma says, as Luke Rattigan greets him and the Doctor, boy genius. "But considering the circumstances concerning ATMOS, UNIT is concerned about the possibility of the unit being compromised by malcontents."

"And you think I would know something about this, Colonel?" Luke says dismissively. "I didn't think the American government would care about such things."

"Considering the fact that we have a joint declaration with the British government on matters of security, ATMOS is our business."

"Huh," Luke replied, as he, the Doctor and Ranma enter Luke's office. As expected, the room was filled with teenaged games and artifacts.

"Well, rest assured that the military need not be concerned about ATMOS being compromised," Luke says. "After all, if you had the brain trust to figure how ATMOS works, you would have already knows that ATMOS is safe."

"Sounds very cleaver of you, Luke," the Doctor says, as he observes the workings of various instruments around Luke's office. "So cleaver that you've forgotten the simple fact that without the specter of carbon emissions polluting the Earth, more people will drive their cars. More cars, less fuel in the near future. Oh, no! Economy: collapsed due to lack of fuel to drive it."

"A minor detail," Luke says through strained teeth. "But what is science without a problem to solve through deliberation?"

"Right you are," the Doctor says, as he notices an archway nearby. "Such as how can a boy genius, such as yourself, be able to, I don't know…create a trans-matter unit with the level of science that exists on Earth?"

"…"

"Mister Rattigan, if this device is of alien technology, I will have to confiscate it," Ranma says.

"You can't!" Luke says. "You won't! They won't let you-!"

Suddenly, Luke realizes that he had just let the cat out of the bag.

"Ah, there's the crux of the matter," the Doctor says. "Who is 'they'?"

Luke says nothing.

"Well, let's just go find out," the Doctor says, as he steps into the arch, and-

ZAP!

Disappears.

"He'll ruin everything!" Luke says.

Ranma turns to look at Luke.

"I want you to tell me exactly what is going on," Ranma says.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Luke says.

"Well, I am good at interrogation methods…American style."

Considering the reputation of the United States in recent years over its treatment of terrorist suspects—real or imagined—Luke could only swallow in response.

And then-

ZAP!

"Ranma, we got trouble," the Doctor says, as he takes out his sonic screwdriver.

"Figured as much," Ranma says.

"What did you do?" Luke yelled. "You ruined everything-!"

ZAP!

A short man with a dome helmet and armor appears, just as the Doctor disables the teleporter unit.

ZAP!

BANG!

"Great, a Sontaran," Ranma says.

"So, you remember, Warrior of Time," says the Sontaran. "As soon as you appeared, I knew that the Doctor was close-by."

"I'm surprised that a Sontaran would hide behind such an elaborate ruse, such as using a child to do a Sontaran's bidding," the Doctor says. "So let's take off the helmet, shall we?"

"With pleasure," the Sontaran says, as he removes his helmet. In spite of his small body, he had a large "Mister Potato" head.

"And your name?"

"General Staal of the Fifth Sontaran Fleet, Doctor," Staal says. "Also known as "Staal the Undefeated!"

"Huh," the Doctor says.

"General, do I need to remind you of the Shadow Proclamation's General Order 15, which Sontara IS a signatory of?" Ranma says.

"I do, which is why my mission here on Earth will be seen as an act of a renegade Sontaran military officer's…ambitions," Staal says.

"Brilliant," the Doctor says. "Culpable deniability."

"Exactly."

"Then you know that we'll prevent you from succeed, General," Ranma says.

"THAT is a challenge I look forward to," Staal says. "And, as a matter of military custom, I will give you two a head start in preparing your defenses…as paltry as they will be."

"Charmed."

"Then, good day," the Doctor says, as he ran out the office.

Ranma turns to Luke.

"You have a choice to make, Mister Rattigan. Make a good one."

And with that, Ranma leaves.

Luke turns to Staal.

"What hell is going on?" Luke says.

"The next phase of our stratagem," Staal says, as he turns to repair the teleporter.

"But those two already know that we are up to something."

Staal turns to give Luke a knowing smile.

"I'm counting on it."

Later…

After narrowly avoiding the Thames, thanks to preventing their vehicle's ATMOS unit from running amuck, the Doctor and Ranma make it back to Donna's house.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Donna opens the door to see the Doctor and Ranma standing there.

"We need a car," the Doctor says.

A short time later, after Donna gets the load down, Ranma and the Doctor are examining Donna's car.

"So you're saying that all these…ATMOS things are linked because of some aliens?" Donna asked.

"Indeed," the Doctor says. And then-

"Hey, I know you two!" says Wilf, as he comes around the vehicle. "You're them aliens I saw on Christmas Eve last year!"

Donna turns to Wilf.

"YOU know the Doctor and Ranma?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Wilf says.

"Why didn't you tell me, Grand-dad?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew the Doctor?"

"Point-taking-"

SNIKT!

"Interesting," says Ranma, as the main component of the ATMOS produces a set of spikes. "It looks like this baby is well protected."  
"Can you remove?"

"Sure," Ranma says, but take a look at the energy signature.

The Doctor puts on his glasses…

"Temporal phasing technology."

"That's why no one could really identify ATMOS properties, because they were hiding in plain sight."

"Then we better get Colonel Mace on line," the Doctor says, as he made his call…

"So, you are with the Americans?" Wilf asked. "I thought you were alien."

"Actually, I'm ¼ 'alien'," Ranma says. "I'm actually from Japan originally, but I immigrated to the United States-"

"Well, men and their cars," says Sylvia says with a smile. She then sees Ranma and the Doctor.

"Oh, it's YOU TWO!"

"Mum, please," Donna says tiredly. "Not know-"

"You know them, Sylvia?" Wilf asked.

"Yes, while you were laid up with the flu, these two crashed Donna's wedding-"

"Alright, I told Martha to tell Colonel Mace our situation," the Doctor says.

"Good," Ranma says, as he secretly presses a hidden transponder on his pocket. "In the mean time, let's see if we can remove this thing-"

Suddenly, ATMOS began to emit a stream of toxic gas into the air.

SSSSSSSSSS!

"Did you break it?" Sylvia asked.

"No, this thing activated on its own-" Ranma begins to say.

POP!

"That's that," the Doctor says. "At least, for the moment…"

"Really, we should have called it in," Sylvia says, as she goes back into her house.

"I better get it off the streets," Wilf says, as he gets into the car, and closes the car door behind him.

"No, wait!" Ranma yells.

CHUNK!

SSSSSSSSS-!

No only has the ATMOS been activated, but so has all the ATMOS units.

"Grand-Dad, get out of there!" Donna says.

"I can't!" Wilf says, as he tries to open the car. "It won't open-!"

"DOCTOR!" Donna cried. "RANMA-!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Poison Sky"!**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Because "The Sontaran Stratagem" and "The Poison Sky" represent a two-part format, I will wait until after "The Poison Sky" to upload the chapter featuring the Sarah Jane Adventures episode "Who is Sarah Jane Smith?" C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

****Part 24: "The Poison Sky" (I)**

**

* * *

**Ten minutes earlier…

"There we go," says Jackie, as she finished her examination, as she removed her surgical gloves.

SNAP!

Jackie looks up and smiles.

"You may go."

As the factory worker leaves, Jackie feels the tingling feeling of her transponder.

"Hmmm?" Jackie says, as she takes it out of her pocket, and looks at it. It possessed a light source that blinked in "Morse Code"…

"Jackie, are you done?" says a familiar voice.

Jackie turns to see Martha walking back into the makeshift clinic.

"Yep," Jackie says with a smile, as she puts her transponder out of plain sight.

"Did you find anything?" Martha says, as she sits down.

"Other than the same sort of hypnosis that has been consistent across the board," Jackie says, as she gets up. "Look, I got to go to the 'lew'. Mind if you watch over things for me?"

"Well, hurry back," says Martha. "I want to get a summary report together for Colonel Mace as soon as possible."

"Right," Jackie says, as she gets up to leave.

Once Jackie was gone, Martha turns to her own data pad, and slyly presses a button on it…

Somewhere in the factory, the compromised UNIT soldiers are alerted to the fact that Jackie was going to the restroom.

Meanwhile, Jackie runs into Colonel Mace.

"Sir," Jackie says, as she looks around. "May I have a private word with you?"

"Of course, Captain," Mace says, as Jackie takes Mace to the side. She says something before handing Mace her transponder.

"Are you sure that this information is correct?" Mace asked.

"Ranma and the Doctor thinks so," Jackie says. "But it is very important that you follow Ranma's instructions, if we are to defeat the culprits."

"Right."

Just then, Martha's hypnotic handlers come around the bend.

"Well, sir, if you excuse me," Jackie says, as she indicated that she was to leave.

"Of course, carry on," Mace says.

As Jackie leaves, the two soldiers passes by.

"Sir," says the tall one, as he passes by.

"Soldier," Mace says with a nod.

Once the soldiers leave the area, Mace turns to return to the command outpost.

Meanwhile, Jackie enters the Ladies' Restroom. A few minutes later, so do the pair of soldiers.

Now…

With Wilf stuck in the car, Donna desperately turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, DO something!" Donna yells.

"Alright," Ranma says, as he gets on Wilf's side of the car. "Wilf! Turn away!"

"Right!" Wilf manages to say, as he looks away.

"What are you going to do?" Donna asked.

"This," Ranma says, as he pulls his fist back, and-

TAP!

Using only his finger, Ranma utilizes the Breaking Point Technique onto the glass surface, cleanly shattering it.

CRISSSSSH!

"Grandfather, just ease out of there," Donna says, as she helps Wilf out of the car through the car window.

"These aliens!" Wilf yells. He then sees the Doctor, who was walking up to him.

"No offense intended, mind you."

"None taken," the Doctor says. He then turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, can you do something about this ghastly smoke?"

"Without knowing its exact chemical composition, the only thing that I can do is 'weather traffic'," Ranma says. "And I don't want to risk further contamination."

"Then we'll get that information back at the factory. In the meantime…"

"Right," Ranma says, as he takes off his hat and jacket. He then loosens his tie and rolls up his sleeves.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing?" says Sylvia, as she helped her father stand.

"Some kind of magic," Ranma says with a wink and a smile.

He then steps out into the middle of the street. And then, after taken a few breaths, he gets into a horse stance, before forming a series of jutsu hand gestures…

CHOOM!

"Air Elemental-Style Jutsu!" Ranma yells. "DRAGON RISING CYCLONE!"

And with a slide of the footwork, a rotation and a punch, Ranma produces the mother of all tornadoes.

FWOOOSH!

"Good Lord!" Wilf exclaims.

The poison gas that was being spewed into the air by the ATMOS units was being sucked into the cyclone.

"There, that ought to do it," Ranma says, as he breathes heavily for a moment.

"What did you do exactly?" Donna demanded.

"What do you think? I create a twister over London."

"But now the buildings are going to be knocked down! This isn't Kansas, you know!"

"Relax. I fueled enough of my energy to both keep the twister going, and keep it stationary."

Ranma then turns to the Doctor.

"But what I did is just a stop-gap measure," Ranma says. "We have to find the source."

"What do you mean?" Wilf says. "These ATMOS things are the culprits."

"But somebody is controlling them," the Doctor says, as he turns to Wilf. "Most likely from a Sontaran command ship, but we have to make sure that there isn't a back-up system."

The Doctor then turns to Ranma.

"And to do that, we need to goad the Sontarans into revealing their hand."

"Right," Ranma says. He then looks at Donna.

"You want to stay here or return with us to the factory?"

Donna looks at Ranma then at the Doctor.

"We DO need you, you know," the Doctor says.

"Well, maybe," Ranma says under his breath.

"WHAT was that?" Donna says with annoyance.

"Nothing."

"To answer your question, Doctor, yes."

"Then we better be off. Ranma?"

"Just a second," Ranma says, as he puts his coat and hat on, after rolling down his sleeves and straightening his tie. He then holds out his hand towards Donna.

"Grab my hand."

"I will NOT."

"Donna, we need to get back to UNIT as soon as possible," the Doctor says. "Ranma can teleport us back."

"Why didn't you do so before now?" Donna asked.

"Because when facing an unknown enemy, you don't want to show your hand," Ranma says. "Please?"

Hesitantly, Donna does as she is told.

"Okay, but no funny stuff."

"Oh, joy…I can't have my way with you."

"Now, you be nice with my Donna," Wilf says.

"Nice to HER?" Ranma says. "She's always yelling at people."

"Just get on with it," Donna says through gritted teeth.

"Donna, you stay with us!" Sylvia says. "It's too dangerous."

"I know, but I want to protect you and Granddad," Donna says softly.

"Okay, let's be off," the Doctor says, as he places a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Right," Ranma says, as he places his middle finger and index finger on his forehead. He then focuses on Usagi's energy signature.

"Got it, hang on-!"

ZIIIIIIIP!

All three disappear in a flash of light.

"Donna!" Sylvia exclaims, as she looks about wildly.

"It's okay, Sylvia," Wilf says. "Our Donna is in good hands."

Wilf then sees the ever-spinning cyclone that hung over head. So far, it has been keeping the air clear of the poison.

"At least I hope so…"

ZIIIIIIIIP!

"Ah!" Donna says, as she let's go of Ranma. "What the hell was THAT?"

"THAT was moving a instantaneous speed…if there was such a thing," the Doctor says, as he checks himself. "You'll get used to it."

"Well, count me out next time," Donna says. "I rather walk than do something like THAT again."

"Never say never, Donna," Ranma says. "We better check in, Doc."

"Right," the Doctor says. "Oh, and here."

The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key from his coat pocket.

"I want you to go back into the TARDIS and stay put."

"So you're finally giving me the key."

"Yes, but I can trust you with it. You've earned it."

"Oh, really?"

Donna then turns to Ranma.

"Care to add a smart aleck remark, 'wonder boy'?"

"No," Ranma says. "I agree with the Doctor."

"Why?"

"Look, Donna, you may be loud, annoying, and a bit of a shrew, but I like you."

"…"

"Honest."

"You're not getting into my 'knickers'."

"See, I can't even be NICE to you. Sheesh!"

"Donna, just wait in the TARDIS," the Doctor says, as he hands over the TARDIS key to Donna takes the key.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"I can make a few suggestions-" Ranma began to say under his breath.

"What was THAT?" Donna yells.

"Donna, just go back to the TARDIS and wait there," the Doctor says. "If something happens, I want you to be safe and ready to take the TARDIS elsewhere."

"Okay, Doctor," says Donna, as she turns to run. She then stops, and turns around.

"Ranma?" Donna asked.

"Yeah?" Ranma says.

"Thank you for saving my grandfather."

And then Donna runs towards where the TARDIS sat.

"See?" the Doctor says. "Deep down, Donna is a nice person."

"Yeah, REAL deep," Ranma says with a smirk.

And with that, the Doctor and Ranma enter the building of the main Factory. With the players in position, both men knew that it was time to end the threat represented by the Sontarans.

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Because "The Sontaran Stratagem" and "The Poison Sky" represent a two-part format, I will wait until after "The Poison Sky" to upload the chapter featuring the Sarah Jane Adventures episode "Who is Sarah Jane Smith?" C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 25: "The Poison Sky" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Martha quietly takes advantage of the release of the ATMOS gas to transfer the command codes to her Sontaran masters…

"Dr. Jones," says Colonel Mace, as he enters the command center.

Quickly, Martha turns to the UNIT operations commander.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have seen Captain Tyler?" Mace asked.

Before Martha could respond-

"Sir?" says Tyler, as two UNIT soldiers escort her into the command center.

"Ah, Captain, I take it that you were successful in that business we discussed earlier?" Mace asked.

Tyler turns to see Martha staring at her…

"Tyler?"

"Everything checks out," Tyler says.

"Good. With that sudden vortex over London, we might just survive this day in tact. Carry on."

When Mace turns to coffer with another staff member, Tyler sits down next to Martha.

"Well?"

"It is as our masters' feared," Tyler says, as she slips on her head receiver at her station. "The Doctor and the Ranma are planning a counter-attack even as we speak."

Martha looks around a bit.

"What is their next move?" Martha asked.

"They seek to use the technologies of the TARDIS to permanently disrupt our master's plans."

"Then we must deny them the TARDIS," Martha replied, as she presses a button on her data link pad. "Maintain your present position for now, while I'll deal with the Doctor-"

"Here we are to save the day…again," the Doctor says, as he and Ranma enters the mobile command center. "Colonel Mace, what ever you do, do not engage the Sontarans in battle. There's nothing more that doing so with a species who just LOVE engagement."

"'Sontarans'?" Martha says mockingly. She had to make sure that no one knew that she was a clone for the Sontarans….

"The aliens who are behind all this," Ranma says. "We met the field commander that is using the ATMOS units as a spearhead for an Earth invasion."

"Oh."

"Colonel, I don't want to start a war," the Doctor says.

"Doctor, I am very much aware of the situation, thanks to Colonel Saotome," Mace says. "We will not act unless it is absolutely necessary. "In fact, I was waiting on you to make contact with the Sontarans."

The Doctor looks at Ranma, who nods his head.

"Right. So, let's get this show on the road-"

"Hi!" says a man dressed in a pizza delivery outfit. "I have a special deliver for a dozen pizza pies from 'Linda's'?"

Colonel Mace turns to the deliveryman.

"What the devil is this civilian doing here?" Mace says.

"Sir," Tyler says, as she gets up. "That would be me."

"…"

"Well, I wanted to treat the men to some lunch, and I didn't think we would be engaging the enemy…"

"Alright, just…take care of it then."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Tyler goes and escorts the deliveryman outside.

"Rubbish," Mace says, as he shakes his head.

"I am getting reports that Homeworld Security and allied paranormal organizations are dealing with the gas," Ranma says, as he reads the incoming data. "Unfortunately, existing resources to address the health effects have not met the challenge to address the gas."

"The gas needs to reach saturation levels to reach the lethal range," the Doctor says. "Luckily we forced the Sontarans to show their hand early."

"Lucky, you say," Mace says, as he shakes his head.

'Interesting,' Ranma thought to himself, as he looked over the data. 'Even if the source of the Sontaran's stratagem is located, resources are stretched then…'

The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver and arranges the communications circuits…

"What are you doing?" Mace asked.

"I happen to know a few things about the Sontarans," the Doctor says as he completes his adjustments. "And that includes seeing through cloaking devices."

BLIP!

Now, using telemetry, the Sontaran command vessel could be spotted.

"See?"

"Well, I see several smaller blips," Mace says.

"Which means that they are about to attack," Ranma says.

"Doctor, we are running out of options," Mace says.

"True, but we have an ace in the hole."

"Colonel Mace, the Gao'uld System Lords Osiris and Hathor are well-aware of the situation, and have sent a pair of ships to intercept the Sontaran command cruiser," Ranma says.

Inwardly, Martha curses herself for not realizing that the Doctor and the Ranma might have alien allies. Still, at least her masters possess the Doctor's TARDIS…

"The problem is that they won't get here in time before the Sontaran do significant damage to the Earth," Ranma says.

"Then, what do you suggest?" Mace asked.

"We stall for time, of course," the Doctor says with a grin. He then presses a button on his station.

BLIP!

"General Staal of the Sontaran Expeditionary Fleet," say the Doctor, as he sits back. "Please come in."

BLIP!

Staal appears with his head exposed.

"My god," Mace says. "They're like trolls…"

"Oh, don't be such a nativist, Colonel," the Doctor says. He then looks at Staal.

"General Staal, what's the meaning of this act of cowardice…?"

Meanwhile, outside the command center…

"When Ranma and the Doctor asked for LINDA's help, I didn't know we would be a part of a military operation," Elton says, as he passed out the pizzas.

"Yes, well, considering the circumstances, there was no choice in the matter," Jackie says, as she sprinkled something that appeared to be salt on every pizza pie.

"Oh. But why did you want me to stop over to Torchwood to pick up a package from Mickey? I mean, it looks like ordinary salt."

"Exactly," Jackie says. "This isn't ordinary 'salt'-"

"Hey, Captain," complained one of the UNIT soldiers. "I don't any salt on my pizza!"

"Fine, then you can have one without it-"

"Okay."

"And YOU can pay for the slice."

"Fine." The soldier says, as he takes the "salted" slice. "Bloody 'ell…"

"Elton, there's going to be an attack shortly on London. Take LINDA to Torchwood One, where you'll be safe."

"But I want to witness you and the Doctor in action," Elton says.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Jackie says, as she places her finger index and middle finger on Elton's forehead with her right hand, while handing Elton a pizza pie.

"Hold this."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Now, hang on."

"What are you-?"

ZIP!

Elton was gone.

"Hey, where did that guy go?" says a soldier.

Jackie looks at the soldier.

"Why do YOU care?"

"Because there are too many strange things going on around here, that's what."

"I see…"

"And there is nothing YOU can do to that will prevent me from NOT reporting what I saw to the colonel."

"Fine…you get an extra pizza."

"THANK you."

Meanwhile…

"Bloody hell," Donna says, as she makes sure that the TARDIS entrance was firmly secured…again. She was surprised that the Doctor's ship was teleported aboard some alien ship, though she was glad that the Doctor had secretly contacted her through a general broadcast that he had initiated with General Staal. Based on some hand gestures from Ranma—which some she swore that were rude—Donna was to wait for the Doctor's signal before making a next move.

"What am I suppose to do-?"

ZIP!

A pizza deliveryman appears.

"Ah!" Donna yells in surprise.

"Whoa," says the man. "That was weird…"

"Who the bloody hell is you?" Donna demanded.

Elton sees a perturbed Donna Noble.

"Um, pizza delivery?"

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

Tyler sits back down at her station, just as the Sontaran general continues his rant.

"You will find us more than ready to deal with an insignificant threat like YOU," Staal says. "And by the time any of your allies arrive to confront this SHIP, you will no longer matter. Staal: out!"

CHIRP!

"Then we have no choice but to begin launch sequence for a nuclear counter maneuver," Mace says.

"You can't do that!" the Doctor yells.

Mace turns to the Doctor.

"The decision is no longer in my hands."

The Doctor goes to Ranma.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but the plan must go through," Ranma says.

"Have you learned NOTHING after all this time?" the Doctor says with a wink.

"I guess not," Ranma replied likewise. The plan had to be convincing if the Sontaran's "mole" doesn't know the truth…

"Beginning launch sequence," Jackie says, as she prepares to launch Earth's nuclear missiles for a single strike. "Initiating nuclear launch sequence in five…four…three…two…one…ZERO."

BLIP!

Nothing.

"Well?" Mace says.

"All systems are now offline."

"WHAT?"

"Confirmed," Martha says.

"Sir, I'm detecting multiple movements in the basement area," Tyler says.

"Then that's my cue," Ranma says, as he gets up.

"Good hunting, Colonel," Mace says.

"I prefer fine wine and women instead."

"No kidding," Jackie says with a smirk.

"Now, don't you start with me, Jax, okay?" Ranma says. He then turns to the Doctor.

"Doc, I'll be back."

And with Ranma leaves the command center.

Mace turns towards the Doctor.

"Though I have read his file, what do you think of Colonel Saotome's success?" Mace asked.

The Doctor turns to Mace.

"I believe Ranma is perhaps one of the greatest warriors in the Known Universe, and I trust him well enough to end a war before it even begins," the Doctor says.

**Tbc. **


	26. Chapter 26

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Because "The Sontaran Stratagem" and "The Poison Sky" represent a two-part format, I will wait until after "The Poison Sky" to upload the chapter featuring the Sarah Jane Adventures episode "Who is Sarah Jane Smith?" C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

****Part 26: "The Poison Sky" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…Mom, it's going to be okay," Donna says, as she speaks over the phone. "Yes, I'm safe…"

"Let me use the phone so I can call my wife," Elton says, as he munches on the pizza he brought.

Donna waves Elton off, as she continues to speak on the phone.

"Grand-dad! Yes, I'll fine. I promise to tell him that. Take care."

CHIRP!

"Hey, I need the phone," Elton says.

Before Donna could respond.

CHIRP!

"Hello?" Donna asked, as she picked up the receiver. "Oh, it's YOU. I have a mind to show YOU what for!"

Back on Earth…

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma says, as he jogs down towards the basement with his assigned combat troops. "I need for you and Elton to locate the central power core. Look, I'll explain later how I know Elton is there. You'll need help shutting down the core that powers the ATMOS units. Yeah, I know it's dangerous, but that's why Elton is with you. Staal has already launched a tactical and landing group to take down this facility, so there shouldn't be too many Sontarans running around. Also, everything that you need know about the Sontarans, ship schematics and everything are on that phone- okay, the site is on Wikipedia. Okay. Look, what you do might be the deciding factor. Yeah. Good luck."

CHIRP!

"Sir?" says a UNIT soldier.

"Yes?"

"What is the plan?"

"We're going to divide into sections. The majority will cover all exits and stairwells. YOU ARE TO HOLD THE LINE."

"But they could have fancy weapons," says another soldier.

"That is true. Sontaran weapons tactics typically neutralizes the other opponent's weapons using high-frequencies."

"Like a dog's whistle."

"Exactly."

"Is there a way to counter the attack?"

"Yep. You ate the means earlier today."

"You…did something to the pizza?"

"Yep. ALL life possesses a degree of electro-magnetism, though not as strong as the kind we can generate. What was done was to increase the strength of your aura to match the frequency of the Sontaran attack, thereby leveling the playground."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I'm not going to get cancer or something?"

"No, but at least with cancer, you'll live a lot longer. Anyway, the Sontarans may have a teleporter unit in the basement area, but I doubt that it's the only thing down there."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"What's your name, soldier?"

"Srgt. Ross, sir."

"YOU come with me."

Ranma looks at his assigned troops.

"The rest of you: follow and execute primary objective. No matter what, hold that line."

"YES, SIR!" the troops say in unison.

"Ross, come on," Ranma says, as he smashes through a utility hatch with Ross right behind…

Meanwhile, up top, Mace passes out anti-Sontaran rounds, provided by Torchwood (stashed in Elton's truck), to the other UNIT troops. All were getting ready for the ground assault from the air.

"Are you my Mommy?" the Doctor says jokingly, as he placed the gas mask on his face.

"Cute," Mace says. He turns to Jackie and Martha.

"Has everyone been properly equipped?" Mace asked.

"Yes, sir," Martha says.

"And has the other matter been taken care of, Captain?"

"In a moment, sir," Jackie says, as she turns to Martha. "Sorry about this."

"What do you mean-?"

Jackie performs the Vulcan nerve pinch on Martha, knocking her out on the scene.

"And that's that," the Doctor says.

"But we still need to know about this gas," Mace says.

"The gas is actually to allow for mass cloning of troops, sir," Jackie says.

"And how did you learn about this?"

Two of the soldiers, the ones that were escorting the fake Martha around the factory, steps up to Colonel Mace. And then-

POOF!

They appeared to be duplicates of Captain Tyler.

"What-?"

"Jackie has a knack for the surprises," the Doctor says.

"I created modified 'Shadow Clones' to trick the fake Martha into revealing the true nature of gas," the multiple Tylers say in unison. And then-

POOF!  
"The soldiers that I had replaced tried to capture me when I went into the restroom," Jackie says.

"Where are they now?" Mace asked.

"Still in the restroom, sufficiently tied up, sir."

"Good," Mace says. "Playing these games that involve plots, plots within plots and counter-parts and be a heady experience. But sacrificing the launch codes on purpose…well, that was a risky move."

"It's the only way for the final gambit to come off," the Doctor says.

"And that is…?"

"Can't reveal it unless one last player has been properly positioned."

"Very well, in the mean time, it's time to bring out the last line of defenses," Mace says, as he turns to address the troops.

Upon hearing the whine of powerful engines, the Doctor and Jackie both look up to see the arrival of a certain aerial fortress…

"Hey, it's the Valiant!" the Doctor says.

"Yep," Jackie says. "We might get out of this yet…"

And then…

"Incoming!" yells a field officer.

Sure enough, the Sontarans arrive en masse from the air. Already, a few fighter crafts begin attacking the Valiant, as troop carriers begin to land.

"Doctor, Captain Tyler, go fulfill the next step while I hold the line," Mace says.

"Right," the Doctor says, as Jackie slings the fake Martha over her shoulders. "Jackie?"

"Right," Jackie says before-

ZIP!

And they were gone.

"I'll never get used to seeing THIS," Mace says, as he leads the ground defenses.

Meanwhile…

BAM!

The Sontaran guard falls unto the ground.

"Man, they're easy to defeat," Elton says.

"Yeah, if they weren't face you," Donna says.

The two arrived in the primary core area, where a workstation was now free.

"Okay, now," Donna says, as she nervously pressed some buttons on her phone. "Let's see if 'wonder boy' has done his job."

CHIRP!

Ranshinko, the Digital Goddess of the Virtual Web appears…in hologram form. Ranshinko represented Ranma's "inspiration" made flesh. Unfortunately, since Ranma was a Lord of Chaos, Ranshinko tends to have a mind of her own…

"Welcome to 'RanStar', your online help service," Ranshinko says. She appeared to be dressed like a telemarketer in a business suit and glasses.

"Whoa," Elton says. "You don't see that every day…"

"How may I help you?"

"You can bloody well help us by shutting down this…THING!" Donna yells.

"One moment please," Ranshinko says. "Central Core Unit is a Sontaran model used for clocking and shielding technology-"

"Yeah, yeah, YEAH!" Donna says. "But can you shut this down?"

Ranshinko turns towards Donna Noble.

"Miss Noble, failure to properly learn systems function could result in core breach," Ranshinko says with a smirk.

"Wait, that's bad…isn't?" Elton says nervously.

"Fine, just tell us what we need to do to shut down this…core thing."

"Very well," Ranshinko says. "Please follow these instructions to the letter…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma and Ross enter the lab, where they see a familiar face.

"Wait, isn't that Dr. Jones?" Ross says.

"Indeed," Ranma says, as he goes over to Martha. "She seem to be fine-"

ZIP!

The Doctor and Jackie (with fake Martha on Jackie's shoulder) appear.

"How is she?" the Doctor asked Ranma.

"She appears to be unconscious, but…"

"But what?"

"She's connected to the clone via theta wave link," Ranma says.

"Ranma, we can not let Martha remain in this state," the Doctor says.

"We don't have to," Jackie says, as she lays the fake Martha down on a nearby table. "We can use a bio-stabilizer agent."

"Like what?"

"Me, of course," Jackie says, as she pulls out her medical bag from pocket space. "At the very least, the fake Martha can be placed in a suspended state until we can get the fake Martha more medical help."

The Doctor wanted to protest but felt that Jackie's need to save lives should be something that should be appreciated…

"Okay," the Doctor says. "In the meantime, we make sure that the final piece of our gambit is played."

"Soldier, stand guard," Ranma says.

"Yes, sir," Ross says, as he glances towards the main entrance of the secret lab.

Ranma goes over to the Doctor, who was reactivating the teleporter.

"What's going on, Doc?" Ranma says.

"We need to convince Luke Rattigan that he's worthy…beyond playing a role," the Doctor says. "Otherwise, he will not be able to meet his destiny."

"Doc, but we already know what happens to him and the other Martha. That's…almost condemning them to death."

"Not necessarily. We don't know what happened after we Davos disappeared."

"Right," Ranma says. "Sometimes this 'Timey Whimey' stuff is utter crap."

Jackie takes a syringe from her medical bag. She draws blood from her veins before injecting it into the fake Martha…

"Hhugh!" the fake Martha and the real Martha sounds.

"Doctor-!" Jackie yells.

"Ranma-!"

"Got it," Ranma says, as he goes over the real Martha and pulls the plug. This has the effect of calming both Martha(s).

Ranma checks Martha's vital signs. They appeared to be fine. Ranma then turns to his wife.

"Jax-?"

"Fake Martha is fine," Jackie says. "But she's lights out-"

"Augh!" Martha says, as she sits up.

All eyes turn towards Martha.

"Aliens-!" Martha yells.

"It's okay," Ranma says. "You're safe-"

ZARK!

Elton and Donna appear.

"Doctor!" Donna says, as she runs to hug the Doctor. "It was awful…"

"Hello, Doctor," Elton says.

"Elton!" the Doctor says. "Nice to see you again."

"Wait, is THAT me?" Martha says, as she sees fake Martha.

"Long story," Jackie says.

"Wait, there are two of them," Donna gasped.

"LONG story," Ranma says impatiently.

"Button up, wonder boy!" Donna yells. "And I got a bone to pick with you-!"

"Doctor, you're TARDIS is still up on the ship."

"Oh, RIGHT," the Doctor exclaims, as he makes additional adjustments to the trans-matter machine.

CHIRP!

"There. Ranma?"

"Coming," Ranma says, as he gets into the trans-matter machine.

"Guys, come on," the Doctor says. "We have one more stop to make."

"Ross, look after the fake Martha," Ranma says.

"Yes, sir," Ross says, as the real Martha puts on the Doctor's coat before taking back her wedding ring.

"It's hard to believe she is me," Martha says.

"Martha, you are you," Jackie says. "She has your memories."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess…"

A short while later…

"…I didn't know that I was being tricked," Luke Rattigan says as he stuttered, while the Doctor, Ranma and Jackie were putting the final touches on an atmospheric converter.

"Don't feel bad, kid," Ranma says, as he locked the mechanism in place. "We all had been a victim of our own arrogance from time to time."

"Wow, I never thought I'd be present to hear THAT from 'wonder boy'," Donna says with a smirk.

"There," the Doctor says, as he bang the final piece in place. "Let's save the planet!"

One launch of a fireball later, the upper atmosphere burns. However, the wave of fire only burns off the poison gas.

"It's over," Martha says.

"Thank god," Elton says.

"You did it!" Donna says.

"No, WE did it…together," says the Doctor with pride. "War…has been averted."

"But…the Sontarans live for war," Luke says.

"You're right," Ranma says, as he looks up at the skies. "If they are able to."

"What do you mean?"

"What Ranma means is that the access codes that Ranma and the Doctor gave to the fake Martha was really a encrypted file that contained a virus," Jackie says. "The moment the fake Martha uploaded the file to her masters, that's when the Sontaran's stratagem failed."

Jackie turns to Elton and Donna.

"And by shutting down the core, the Sontarans would be forced to perform a boot-up routine. You can imagine what THAT might mean…"

Meanwhile, within the bowels of the Sontaran command ship…

"Prepare to lay waste to this planet," Staal commands. "We shall teach these creatures the true meaning of war-"

"Sir, two Gao'uld ships are on intercept approach," says Lt. Staag.

"Sontaran vessel, you are in violation of protocols pertaining to Terran neutrality," says the commander of the lead Gao'uld ship. "Prepare to surrender."

"The Sontarans NEVER surrender!" Staal says. "These System Lords shall rue the day they have crossed paths."

Staal turns to his view screen.

"Fire…on my mark…NOW!"

ZZZrrrk!

Suddenly, all primary ship systems shorts out.

"WHAT?"

"Sir," Staag says with worry. "Our vessel has just emitted a field rendering our defenses useless. Worse, a inverse vibration field has just blanketed every personal weapon system we have."

Staag turns towards Staal.

"We're done for."

Staal growls. He silently cursed the Doctor and the Ranma for his humiliation, though he, at the same time, admired their counter-stratagem.

"This is NOT over," Staal says quietly. "One day, I will have my revenge…count on it!"

Some time later…

"Well, that's that," the Doctor says, as he goes over the main control panel's primary systems. "Luke will have some explaining to do with certain people, but he should be fine. As for the Sontarans: they will be processed the Green Lantern Corp, since they are a neutral party. Most likely, they'll be placed on a colony world to create an existence for themselves, since they very well can't return home to Sontar…at least not with honor."

"That's good to know, I guess," Donna says, as she leans on a railing within the TARDIS.

"Oh, and Martha wanted to let you know that she and the other Martha are doing fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Her cousin died during the Battle of Canary Warf, so Martha sees the other Martha as the Universe's way of rewarding her for what happened to her a year ago. You know, good karma and all."

"I see…"

"And Elton wanted to drop this off before going back home," the Doctor says, as he taps a pizza box.

Donna picks up the box and looks at the note attached to it:

THANKS FOR WATCHING MY BACK. ELTON.

"Hmm," Donna says, as she sniffs the box. "Pepperoni."

Just then, Ranma and Jackie enter the TARDIS.

"Ah, the dynamic duo is back," quips the Doctor.

"I still can't believe that UNIT is making me their official liaison to the Doctor," Jackie says.

"Well, at least you got a promotion to 'Major', Jax," Ranma says.

"Big deal, so did Mace."

"To what?" Donna asked.

"'Brigadier'." Ranma says.

"Ah."

"Well, I don't know about you all, but a day at the beach on Zuniga is called for," the Doctor began.

And then-

RUUUUUUMBLE!

"What's going on?" Donna says, as she held on for dear life.

"The TARDIS!" Jackie says.

"It's…some sort of emergency jump!" Ranma yells, as he reads the incoming data.

"Hang on-!" the Doctor says, as the TARDIS is violently whisked to its next destination.

Meanwhile…

Luke sighed, as he sits on the steps of what used to be the Rattigan Academy, since it was now under UNIT jurisdiction. Both his fortunes and good name were ruined. However, his life was about to change dramatically.

WRRRRRRRRR…

"Hmmm?" Luke says, as a blue police box appears in front of him. A few minutes later, a long, curly-haired man, dressed in Victorian wear, steps out.

"Who are you?" Luke says.

"I'm the Doctor," says the Eight Incarnation of the mysterious Time Lord.

"Wait, YOU are the Doctor?" Luke said incredulously. "But I already know a 'Doctor'."

"I'm his...predecessor." the Doctor says. "And I'm offering you a chance to be really clever."

Luke smiles. He liked the sound of that…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: "Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?"**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

* * *

**Part 27: "Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?" (I)  
**

* * *

With the Sontaran threat ended, life in greater London, England, returns to normal. Whether or not that is a good thing or not depends on who is being asked…

"Cassandra, now is NOT the time to show off," Sarah Jane Smith yells, as Cassandra performs a few acrobatic tricks on Clyde's skateboard. Sarah and her companions were enjoying a day at the park, where Clyde can teach Luke the finer points of skateboarding. And on this day, Alan Jackson decided to spend the day with his daughter Maria, as a way of getting to know Sarah and family.

"Amazing form," Alan says, as Cassandra performs a roll over flip on a half-pipe.

"Show off," Rini says with a smirk.

SKREE!

"Thanks, Alan," Cassandra says, as she pops the skateboard into her hands by using her foot. "This is actually my first time."

"FIRST time?" Clyde says.

"Yeah."

"How is that possible?" Maria asked.

"Well, I was trained as acrobat growing up, while learning martial arts," Cassandra says. "And once you can balance on sticks of bamboo, everything else is EASY."

"You?" Clyde says incredulously. "Balance on sticks?"

"Yeah. Can YOU, young man?"

"No, but-"

"Okay, then," Cassandra says. "Nyah!"

Sarah shakes her head. She knew that within the spoiled socialite was a man whom saved her life more than once…a MAN amongst men, and then some-

"Do you think I look fat, Alan?" Cassandra says demurely, as she leans over slightly.

"Well, um," Alan says nervously.

"Ew," Maria says. She didn't know what was worse: Cassandra hitting on her father, or her father being receptive to Cassandra's advances.

"Ranma-papa, please don't," Rini says with a look of embarrassment.

"Why do women have such power over men?" Luke asked innocently.

"Luke, my main man, I'll tell you why some other time," Clyde replied.

That was the last straw, as far as how much embarrassment Sarah was willing to take.

"I think we should head home now-" Sarah began to say.

"Nonsense," Alan says. "I think I can show these young bucks a thing or two about skateboarding."

"YOU know how to skateboard?" Clyde asked.

"Yep," Alan says. "I was skateboard champion back in 1992."

"Why did you give it up?" Luke asked.

"Mom made him give it up," Maria says jokingly.

"Hey, under PROTEST," Alan says. "Now, watch me work…"

As Alan demonstrates his maneuvers on the skateboard, Rini turns to her best friend.

"Maria, I want to give you my number before I go on vacation," Rini says.

Maria turns towards Rini.

"You're going on vacation?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to be with my Mom for a visit, but you can always get a hold of me."

"Oh, okay," says Maria, as she takes out a small note pad and pen from her pocket. "Okay, shoot…"

After Alan shows off his "mad skillz", Sarah finally insists that she and the others have to "turn in" for the day. Maria took pictures of everyone with her digital camera.

"Okay, Sarah," Maria says. "I want to take pictures of you and Cassandra together."

"Okay, but make sure you got my good side," Cassandra says, as she primps herself a bit…before she notices that Sarah was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sarah says.

"No, what?"

"I was simply being cautious," Sarah says, as she straightens herself. "I don't want child services knocking my door because of some inappropriate pictures."

"Ta, hater."

"Okay," Maria says, as she readies her camera. "Say 'cheese'!"

CLICK!

As Sarah stood there, she suddenly felt cold. This did not go unnoticed.

"What is it, Sarah?" Cassandra asked.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Maria asked.

"It felt…as if someone walked over my grave," Sarah replied while rubbing her arms.

Cassandra looks at her long-time friend. For some reason, Sarah's aura was in a state of flux…

"Is there something wrong with me?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure," Cassandra says. "A more careful examination is called for."

"Ah. And this is strictly…plutonic?"

"Sarah, YES, it is."

"Oh, just checking…"

Unknown to all in the park, a malevolent presence was watching everyone, especially the one called Sarah Jane Smith.

"Soon," the cloaked figure says quietly. "Soon chaos will reign supreme on this reality…"

Later, after everyone returns to the neighborhood…

"Dad, I'll catch you later," Maria says, as she walks over to Sarah's house.

"You know, I don't know what you do whenever you go over Sarah's house," Alan says.

"Oh, I'm just having a fun."

"Well, don't have too much fun," Alan says. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay, Dad," Maria says. "See you in a bit…"

A short time later, everyone was in the attic.

"Mister Smith," Sarah commands, as she takes off her coat. "I need you."

The disguised fireplace changes into an alien super-computer.

"Hello, Sarah Jane Smith," Mister Smith says.

"What?" Cassandra says. "I don't get a 'hello'?"

"No."

"Bummer."

"Mister Smith, give me the telemetry of that dark matter meteor—'Meteor K67'—you picked up earlier," Sarah asked.

A holographic display of the meteor and its flight trajectory appears.

"What's going on?" Maria asked, as she enters the attic.

"Mister Smith picked up a piece of 'dark matter' that managed to slip through the usual defense screens," Cassandra says. "It's already been 'bounced' back, but we wanted to make sure that it doesn't hit anything else."

"And the answer to that inquiry is…?"

"The object will not return to Earth for another 500 years," Mister Smith says.

"That's bad, right?"

"Actually, now that the authorities know about it, it can be dealt with appropriately," Sarah says.

"Sarah, when can we eat?" Rini asked.

"Well, you and Luke can both help CASSANDRA prepare the meal," Sarah says.

"Me?"

"Yes. It's your turn."

"Fine," Cassandra says with a sigh. She then turns to Luke and Rini.

"Come on, kids. I'll teach you two how to tofu curry dish over vegetables and steamed rice."

"Cool," Luke says excitedly. "I do like to learn how to cook."

Rini turns to Luke.

"Sometimes I wonder if your earnestness will one day give me diabetes," Rini says.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Sarah says. "I need to talk to Maria about something."

"Ah," Cassandra says. "I got it."

"Got what?" Rini asked.

"Never mind that. Let's get started on peeling those carrots…"

Once Sarah and Maria were alone, Sarah turns to Maria.

"Come, I got to show you something," Sarah says, as she pulls Maria to a couch.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"Well, remember that soothsayer we helped the other day? The one we all helped to return to space?"

"You mean the one who called Cassandra a 'Lord of Chaos' for some strange reason?"

"Um, yes," Sarah says, not really wanting to explain what that title meant. "Anyway, before he left, he gave me something…"

From within a bookshelf, Sarah pulls out a velvet bag. She then takes out a puzzle box.

"Wow," Maria says. "What's that?"

"I don't know," Sarah says. "All I know is that the soothsayer told me to remember to give this puzzle box to the one that I trust the most."

"So it's for Cassandra?"

"That…is different. Cassandra is…eccentric at the very least, and I want to give this box to you, since you are a bit more level-headed."

"Ah."

"So, it's yours."

Sarah gives Maria the puzzle box.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well, I better check on the 'kids'," Sarah says. "I don't want to have a catastrophe on my hands."

"I'm sure Cassandra has things under control."

"Her included."

"…"

The next day…

"What weirdness," Maria says, as she walks over Sarah Jane's house, which was directly across the street from her home. The night before, she had managed to reconfigure the puzzle box, only to realize that nothing had happened. That morning, her Dad insisted that she hands over a signed birthday card over to a woman named "Andrea". Concluding that Andrea was a friend of Sarah and Cassandra's, Maria goes over to the house across the street. However, upon knocking the door to Sarah Jane's house, a redheaded woman opens the door…and it was not Cassandra.

"Oh, hello, Maria!" the woman says jubilantly. "Nice of you to drop by."

Maria backs up a bit.

"You must be 'Andrea'?" Maria asked.

"Why, of course, dear," Andrea says with a smile. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Is…Sarah around?"

"'Sarah'?"

"Um, what about Rini and Luke?"

"I…don't those people," Andrea says. "Are they mate of yours at school?"

Maria shook her head. Something odd was going on.

"Excuse me," Maria says, as she backs up a bit.

Shrugging her shoulders, Andrea returns into HER home…

"I'm telling you, Dad, you KNOW Sarah Jane," Maria says, as she retrieves her digital photos from her computer.

"I told you, hon, I don't know who this Sarah Jane person is," Alan says.

"Surely, you know Cassandra."

"'Cassandra'?"

"The red-haired woman who likes to flirt with you?"

"Oh, you mean 'Andrea'."

"Okay, a different red-haired woman. Look, the proof is in the photos-"

Unfortunately, instead of seeing Sarah and company in her photo set, she sees Andrea.

"See, hon?" Alan says, as he places a hand on his daughter's shoulders. "There IS no Sarah Jane."

"Maybe…maybe not, but SOMEONE knows."

And with that, Maria leaves her room.

Alan shakes his head. He knew that the divorce was hard on his daughter, but he didn't know how difficult things would be as a single, divorced parent…

A short time later, after speaking with a Clyde and Rini who claimed to not know who she was, Maria recalls the number of another person.

"Come on," Maria says, as she spoke on her cell phone. "You're my only chance."

Over in London branch of Torchwood ("Torchwood One"), which was headquartered in the old Rantsu Mansion, Yvonne, the director of the branch, picks up the phone.

"Odd," Yvonne says, as she realized that the number on her screen was both local and public. "Who could this be…?"

CHIRP!

"Yes?" Yvonne asked. "Who is this?"

"I am looking for a 'Rose Tyler'," Maria says. "I was told that if anything happened to Lady Cassandra MacLeod-Rantsu, I was to contact Rose."

"How do you know Lady Cassandra?" Yvonne asked suspiciously. "I do not have time for these children games."

"She…lived with a Sarah Jane Smith in my neighborhood," Maria says. "I don't know what happened, but nobody remembers her. Now, some woman named 'Andrea' is living in her house."

"Really," Yvonne says, as she quickly brings up the information on 'Sarah Jane Smith' via voice recognition. "Ah. Well, for your information, the only Sarah Jane Smith with any connection with Andrea YATES, died in 1964 as a teenaged child."

Maria was stunned.

"That's impossible. I know something happened, and I planned on finding out!"

CLICK!

"What an unruly child," Yvonne says, as she hangs up the phone.

Just then, Rose Tyler peeks into Yvonne's office.

"Yvonne, I'm done for the day," Rose says.

"Well, on your way home, could you check this address out?" Yvonne says, as she writes down the address of the Jackson family. "Meanwhile, I'm going to see how this child managed to get the number to this place."

"Really?" Rose says, as she accepts the note.

"Yes, she claimed that she got the phone number to this office from you."

"What's her name?"

"Let's see," Yvonne says, as she instantly traced the call. "The call came from then phone of a Maria Jackson. She called here claiming that a Sarah Jane Smith-"

"Wait, did you just say 'Sarah Jane Smith'?"

"Why, yes," Yvonne says. "The Jackson girl claimed to know a 'Sarah Jane Smith' who no longer exists. What does that name mean to you?"

"Maybe nothing, but I swear I know that name."

"Could it be related to your adventures with the Doctor and your father? Because the only Sarah Jane Smith that is the focus of this matter died in 1964."

"Really?"

"See for yourself…"

Rose comes around and reads the newspaper headline:

GIRL DIES OFF PIER; FRIEND IN SHOCK.

"Hmmm," Rose says, as she puts on her special glasses. Yvonne looks at Rose.

"Since when do you need glasses?" Yvonne asked.

"I don't. And these aren't ordinary glasses."

Rose takes off the glasses, and gives them to Yvonne.

"See for yourself."

Yvonne puts the glasses on, and reads the newspaper headlines.

"Wait," Yvonne says. "Either I'm over-worked, or the names of Sarah Jane Smith and Andrea Yates are exchanging places."

"Exactly, which indicates a temporal incursion at work here," Rose says. "I think I should check out this Maria person."

"Right," Yvonne says.

Pause.

"Can I have my glasses back, Yvonne?" Rose asked.

"Oh, sorry," Yvonne says, as she hands the glasses back to her top field agent.

A short time later…

Maria growls, as she leaves the carport of what used to be Sarah Jane Smith's house.

"This is SO frustrating that I can just scream!" Maria yells.

"Careful," says a voice from the side. "People might think you to be daft by ranting in the middle of the street, you know."

Maria turns to see Rose standing there. She was in her leather jacket, blue jeans and swept-back hair.

"Rose!" Maria says, as she goes and hugs her friend. "You here!"

"Come now," Rose says, as she removes Maria from her person. "I'm just here to help."

"It's just that…with everything happening…"

"I know. But we to start from the beginning."

"Oh, I see…"

"You care for a pizza?"

"But…Sarah Jane-"

"Can wait for now. If time is of the essence, then we can make our own."

Maria nods her head in reply, not really understanding what Rose meant…

"Come, let's go," Rose says.

"Okay," Maria says.

And with that, Rose and Maria head for the local pizza joint.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, the malevolent entity sees this.

"So, the Lady of Kismet has entered the picture," says the entity. "I will have to take stronger measures…"

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 28: "Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?" (II)**

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Hello?" says Sarah Jane, as she looked around the endless void of white. "Is anyone here?"

"Some of us are," says a voice from behind.

Sarah quickly turns around to see-

"Cassandra?" Sarah exclaims.

"Yes…I suppose," Lady Cassandra says, as she looks around with a bewildered look. "But do I know you?"

"Of COURSE you do," Sarah says, as she went to hug her old friend. "We live together."

"Roommates? Siblings? Lovers?"

"Right now, we're roommates," Sarah says. "However, we were once…something more, back when you were…male."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Then why can I not remember you?"

"How much DO you remember?"

"I-"

"That will be enough of THAT," says a stern voice from out of nowhere.

ZAAARRRK!

Waves of energy suddenly appear to envelop Cassandra.

"Ahhhhh-!"

And then, she was gone.

"Cassandra!" Sarah Jane yells in fright.

"It is so disappointing that there are those 'Lords of Chaos' who feel the need to protect humanity…"

Sarah Jane whirls around.

"Who SAID that?" Sarah Jane says. "I demand that you show yourself, whoever you are!"

"All in due time, Sarah Jane," says the disembodied voice. "All in due time…"

Meanwhile…

As Maria ate her pizza at the local pizza shop, Rose wondered how a normal girl could know Lady Cassandra, as well as Sarah Jane Smith…

"THIS is the best place for a good slice of pizza," Maria says. "Me, Luke, Rini and Craig would hang out here after school, though it annoyed Sarah Jane that Luke is being corrupted by the like of us normal kids…

"Due tell," says Rose, as she nibbled on her pizza. She liked pizza, especially the extra-cheese kind. However, she was trying to concentrate on whatever avenues there were that could resolve this apparent temporal crisis…

"But…what can we do to make Andrea bring back Sarah Jane?" Maria says, as she sits back in her seat.

"It's possible that this…Andrea is a victim in all this?" Rose says.

"A 'victim'? But she took Sarah Jane's place. SHE was the one who was suppose to die on that pier."

"I was reading the newspaper article on that incident from a long time ago," Rose says, as she leans forward. "Imagine yourself, as you are now, on the verge of death. And then, suddenly, you hear a voice offering you a chance to live. Would you take it?"

"Of course not! That would be wrong!"

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then how do you think your parents would feel if they lost you, not knowing the circumstances?"

Maria was about to answer, but realizes that her Dad would have been devastated if something bad would ever happened to her…

"It's not fair," Maria says with a pout.

"It's not. And what's worse is that someone is using Andrea Yates for something nefarious."

"So…you believe me?"

"Yes, the moment you mentioned Cassandra's name, I believed you."

"So you know her then."

"I do."

"We should find her," Maria says, as she gets up. "She'll know what to do."

"That's the problem," Rose says, as she gets up while leaving a "quid" on the table. "Technically, Cassandra doesn't exist."

"But you just said-"

"Yes, and all of it is true. Come, I'll tell you on the way back to your house…"

As two females exit the pizza shop, they did not know that an alien mercenary was spying them upon…

Once Maria and Rose get back to Maria's house, they found it to be empty.

"I wonder where Dad went?" Maria says, as she looks around.

"Is there a problem with me being here?" Rose asked, as she scans the living room.

"I don't think so, but…I can get you some iced tea?"

"Sure," Rose replied. "So, you said that everything went 'wonky' after Sarah Jane gave you a gift?"

"Yes," Maria yells, from within the kitchen. She then comes out with two bottle of "Lipton" English tea.

"Here," Maria says, as she hands the bottle of tea to Rose.

"Thanks," Rose replied. "If I may ask…what did she give you."

"Some sort of gray box," Maria says, as she began to drink her tea. "I couldn't open it until just before I went to bed."

"And it contained…what?"

"That's it. I simply reconfigured it."

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Um…sure," Maria says, as she sets her bottle onto the table. "Be right back…"

A minute later, Maria returns with the box.

"Here it is…"

Rose immediately could tell that there was temporal energy embedded within the object.

"I don't believe it…"

"What is it?"

"This…prevented you from being readjusted, when the time timeline changed."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How would YOU know?"

"Um, because I am an experienced…time traveler?"

Silence.

"Wait," Maria says. "You are an experienced…time traveler?"

"Yes," Rose says. "I know it's hard to explain, but-"

"I think that it is SO peachy keen! You can go to any point in time to…to know the results of your school tests and stuff."

"Maria, time traveling is serious business," Rose says. "And, unfortunately, it's that kind of attitude that created the 'Temporal Cold War'."

"A…what?"

"The Temporal Cold War involves people, or things, who seek to manipulate the course of events in order to achieve his or her or its goals."

"'Its goals'?"

"Not all sentient beings have genders."

"Ah."

"But the point is that if someone has changed the events, by making sure that Sarah Jane is the one that has died, then there has to be a reason for it."

"I wish I could remember," Maria says, as she scratches her head. "If only I had access to 'Mister Smith'."

"Come again?"

"That's Sarah Jane's supercomputer. You know, I wouldn't have thought how indispensable he is, especially after deflecting that meteor- THAT'S IT!"

"What is?"

"Yesterday, Mister Smith discovered a meteor made from…something dark…"

"'Dark Matter'?"

"Yes! Something about not being able to be detected…"

"Maria," Rose says, as she grabs Maria's shoulders. "Do you remember anything in particular about that meteor?"

"No, just that it was suppose to come today-"

"Okay," Rose says, as she pulls out her phone.

CHIRP!

"Mickey, this Rose," Rose says, as she speaks into the modified cell phone. "Yeah. Listen, I want you to get someone online about a possible encounter with a dark matter meteor. No, I don't have the coordinates. I know that this is hard. Fine, get Torchwood Two online, and speak to Jack if you can't handle it. Alright, 'bye."

CHIRP!

"Rose?"

"Remember when I said that someone was to achieve a personal gain from manipulating the timeline? I think we found the answer."

"The meteor?"

"Bingo."

"But why would anyone would want to destroy the Earth?"

"Profit…revenge…who knows, and who cares? The point is that Sarah Jane is the key to all this, and we have to do something to restore things the way they are suppose to be."

"Even if it means the death of Andrea Yates?" Maria asked.

"Maybe…maybe not. We'll see-"

"Wait,"

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE-!"

Maria and Rose turn around to see an alien dwarf.

"What is that?"

"I'm not-"

Suddenly, the alien pulls out some sort of weapon…

"Maria, get behind me-!" Rose says, as she shielded Maria while dropping the box in her hand.

ZAP!

CLATTER!

Both Maria and Rose were gone.

Elsewhere…

"What?" Sailor Pluto yells, as she looks up from her preliminary work in addressing a future "crisis" that threatens to consume the Universe. The temporal alarms rang, as Sailor Pluto goes to her monitors…

'Has the crisis…begun?' Sailor Pluto thought. A quick read of the timeline indicated that a major temporal paradox was about to take place…

"I better do something," Sailor Pluto says, as she activates a protocol that would initiate a "temporal patch". Such a patch would require the energy of the Time Gate to prevent any significant change from occurring. Unfortunately, the strain of such a maneuver could sap the resources Sailor Pluto would need for a REAL emergency…

CHIRP!

"There," Sailor Pluto says with a satisfied smirk. Apparently, something had occurred to remove Rose Tyler and Sarah Jane Smith from the timeline, causing a paradox to occur…

"Rose Tyler, you are certainly your parents' daughter…"

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 29: "Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?" (III)**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Sarah Jane looks up, as she felt the shift of the timeline.

"What is happening?" Sarah Jane yelled.

FWOOSH!

From the mist, a cloaked figure appears.

"It seems that a Lady of Fate has been ensnared in my plans," says the figure. "Good…"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"A Lord or Lady of Fate is the scion of a Lord or Lady of Chaos…and a Lord or Lady of Order. He or she of Fate can tip the scales either towards Universal balance…or destruction. And thanks to Rose Tyler's sudden absence in the space-time continuum will create Universal destruction, which will feed ME and my kind."

"What…kind? And how do you know of Rose?"

"I am one of the Lords of Chaos…though I do not have a name. As to Rose: you know her father very well."

Sarah Jane thinks for a moment.

"Ranma."

"Exactly. Ranma Prime is a Lord of Chaos…just like ME."

"Ranma is NOTHING like you!" Sarah Jane yells. "He is a good man, and he doesn't get off harming others!"

"I know this, which is utterly sickening. Why he thinks that 'chaos' can be a form of freedom is BEYOND me. But no matter…he had to go away, if my plans are to be fulfilled…"

"Cassandra. That's why I found Cassandra in this place."

"Exactly. Without 'Cassandra', my plans to plunge this world into chaos will not work. 'She' would have sensed my machinations and stop them, so 'she' was the one to go first, before YOU were taken out of the proverbial equation."

Pause.

"But now a Lady of Fate is involved, the chaos I can sew will expand beyond just a mere meteor. Now, the Universe itself will feed me."

"You'll loose," Sarah Jane says defiantly. "Sooner or later, you'll get you comeuppance."

"You seem confidant."

"Yes, because I know that sooner or later, Ranma will be back. And when he does, you'll pay."

"We will see about that, Sarah Jane Smith…"

And with that, the Nameless disappears in a fine mist.

Sarah Jane sighs. She really hopes that Ranma or somebody will figure out a way to free her from limbo. Otherwise, the world, and everything else, is doomed.

Meanwhile…

"Run, Maria!" Rose yells, as she and Maria were being chased by a horde of alien dwarfs while running along the edge of a series of floating rocks with a gray sky hanging overhead.

"But they are small!" Maria yells.

"Yeah, but they'll still take you down by attrition!" Rose says. She then extends her senses. If what her training told her, they were in temporal limbo. They could, however, re-emerge into the time-stream by simply-

"Jump!" Rose says.

"But-" Maria began to say.

"It's the only way out of this mess."

"Uh, okay…"

Maria and Rose stop at the edge of a virtual abyss.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

The two females turn their heads back, just as the dwarfs were about to overwhelm them.

"NOW!" Rose yells, as she and Maria make a bold leap.

As they both fell, they begin to separate.

"Hold…my…hand-!" Rose yells.

"I can't reach it!" Maria yells back. "Rose-!"

CHOOM!

Rose appears lying on the ground.

"Ow," Rose replied, as she shakes her head. "Where the heck am I now-?"

"But Pop, I don't wanna go back in there!" cried a child.

"Boy, I want you to be strong!" says a bi-spectacled man, who wore a white martial arts uniform and a wrapped head.

Rose sees that the boy had some kind of meat wrapped around his body. She could also hear lots of yowling from some sort of pit…

"Please, don't-!" the boy cried.

"Hey!" Rose says angrily, as she stood up.

The boy and the man turn to look at the foreigner.

"What do YOU want?" the man says.

"I'm not going to let you hurt that boy!"

"Oh, yeah? What can a foreigner like you do to me?"

Rose merely breathed deeply. She then looks at the rude man…and punches the air towards the man.

WHAM!

The man goes flying into the air.

"You okay?" Rose says, as she goes over to the boy, and unties him.

"Yeah," the boy says. He then bows.

"Thank you for helping me," the boy replied.

"No problem. Look, I got to go, so…be good."

Rose closes her eyes. Using the Instant Transmission Technique was not made for time traveling. However…the lines of temporal energy were quite noticeable. So…

ZIP!

And Rose was gone.

"Neato!" says a young Ranma Saotome with a smile. "I hope I see her again, so she can teach me how to do that!"

Elsewhere…

ZIP!

Rose finds herself on some sort of pier, which included a boardwalk.

'I should look into having my own travel agency,' Rose says, as she looks around the pier. 'Wait, this can't be-'

"Rose!" Maria says, as she runs up to Rose. "You're here!"

"Yeah," Rose says. "Kind of got lost when we were separated. So…what happened?"

"I just found out that the today's date is July 13th, 1964!" Maria exclaimed.

"Huh," Rose says. "It's been a while since I was in the 1960s…"

"More time traveling?"

"Yeah. I was traveling with this 'blok' named the Doctor for a while, when I last came here."

"Oh. Oh! I found Sarah Jane Smith and Andrea Yates."

"Really. Did you say anything?"

"Well, I warned them not to go down the pier where the accident-"

"You did WHAT?"

"But…I wanted to make sure Sarah didn't die."

Rose rubs her forehead.

"What is it, Rose?"

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that whoever is the cause of all this, may have set you up, so that Andrea would be forced to choose her life at the cost of the world?"

Maria wasn't sure what Rose was talking about until it dawned on her.

"All this…is MY fault!"

"No," Rose says with assurance. "It could be that you were set up."

"This…time travel stuff is giving me a headache."

"I know. There is an expression that I learned while traveling with the Doctor."

"And that is…?"

"'Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Whimy'. That means that sometimes the effect comes before the cause."

Silence.

"Now, I got a BIGGER headache."

"I know."

"But…what should we do? Andrea and Sarah Jane are on the pier now."

Maria points towards the closed pier. It appears that the gates were unlocked.

"Well, just in case, we better-" Rose began, when suddenly.

HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE-!

Rose and Maria turn around to see the same alien midget.

"Oh, no-!" Maria began to say again, before-

ZAAAAPPPPP!

The next thing Maria and Rose knew was that they were in a endless, white room.

"I really hate that," Rose says.

"Where are we?" Maria asks, as she scans the place.

"Well, wherever we are, were stuck in limbo," Rose says, as she dust herself off.

Maria turns towards Rose.

"You seem nonchalant about all this," Maria says.

"As long as we are alive, there is a way out of this place," Rose replies. "I don't know what THAT is…but we'll think of something-"

"Rose? Maria?" says a familiar voice.

Rose and Maria turn to see an attractive, middle age woman dressed in white.

"Sarah Jane!" Maria says, as she runs into Sarah's arms.

"I'm glad to see you two here," Sarah Jane says.

Rose tilts her head.

"Do I know you?"

"I was afraid of this," Sarah Jane says. "When history was changed, you and everyone else no longer remembered me."

"But she knows Cassandra, Sarah Jane," Maria says, as she let's go of Sarah.

"You do?"

"Yes. I believed Maria because I ran into Cassandra while exploring one of the Null Zones, like this one, even though there was no actual record of her existing. I still don't know who she is though…"

"Sarah Jane, Rose is a time traveler," Maria says.

"I know, so am I," Sarah Jane says.

"YOU, too?"

"Yes. Rose and I are mutual acquaintances of a man named 'The Doctor', who has a time machine."

"So you know the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Maria replied.

"Never mind THAT," Sarah Jane says. "The point is that we're trapped in limbo."

"Sarah Jane, we have a problem with that meteor we talked about yesterday."

"I know," Sarah Jane says. "I met the person who was responsible for this chaos."

"You have?" Rose and Maria.

"Yes. A nameless Lord of Chaos seeks to feed upon the destruction of the Earth…and elsewhere."

"Then we should do something about it," Maria says.

"In order to do that, we have to get out of her."

"I think I may have a way out of here," Rose says, as she takes out her cell phone. She then scans the area with it…

"What are you doing?" Maria asked.

"Trying to find a trail…"

"Of course," Sarah Jane says. "Do a teleportation effect will always leave energy signatures."

"Exactly. Now, unless this 'Nameless' has anticipated this, we should be able to find our way…home-"

BEEP-BEEP!

"Bingo!" Rose says, as she read the data. She then turns towards Sarah and Maria.

"You two…hold onto me."

"How can you teleport us back home?" Sarah Jane says.

"Training under the watch of the Prophets of Bajor mostly, though Mom and Dad have introduced me to their old masters and teachers on the subject of Time…though I could do without Mistress Marianna's teaching style."

"I see…"

"Well, we better get going then," says Maria insistently.

"Okay, hang on…"

ZIP!

Rose and Maria appear where Alan, Maria's father, was tying up the alien dwarf.

"Dad!" Maria yells.

Alan turns towards the source of the familiar sound.

"Maria?"

Maria runs to hug Alan.

"Dad…"

"Um, hello?" Rose says, as she waves her hand slightly,

Alan sees Rose.

"Who are you?" Alan demanded.

"This is Rose," Maria says. "She's been helping me figure out whatever happened to Sarah Jane."

"Are you with HIM?" Alan asked, motioning to the alien dwarf.

"Grrrr!" the dwarf says, as he struggles his bonds.

"Not my type," Rose replies.

"Wait, where is Sarah Jane?" Maria says.

Rose closes her eyes.

"I sense her, but I don't sense her."

"What?" Alan interjects. "And who is Sarah Jane?"

"Wait," Maria says. "Is it possible that Andrea is still around?"

"Of course!" Rose says, as she snaps her fingers. "Otherwise, there is a paradox flaw at work."

"Maybe…Andrea has a box similar to mine?" Maria asked.  
"Yes, she does," says Alan. "She used it to contact this…dwarf."

"Then that means that Sarah could be in her house, but not quite."

"That's what I said," Rose says, as she turns around.

"Well, whatever you decide, you should decide quickly," Alan says. "We have a meteor to deal with."

"Then, let's go!" Maria says, as she runs out the house with her father and friend in tow…

Sure enough the meteor was about to impact the Earth. It's destination: London.

"Maria-!" Maria's mother says, as she grabs her daughter. "I'm sorry for forgetting you right now-"

"Not right now," Maria says, as she leaves. "We have to save Sarah Jane and the Earth."

"What?"

When Maria arrives, she sees Andrea holding the gray cube, which was similar to her own. She also sees Sarah Jane stuck in a mirror. It appears that Andrea and Sarah were having a deep discussion about fate…

"You need to do the right thing," Sarah says.

"How can you ask me to sacrifice my life like that?" Andrea cried. "I love my life."

"But at the cost of the Earth?" Alan says.

Maria turns towards Rose, who was speaking on the phone.

"Rose, how can you stand there, and do nothing?" Maria complains.

CHIRP!

Rose puts the phone back in her pocket.

"I was just taking care of one last minute business."

"Huh?"

"So, I win after all," says the Nameless, as he appears.

"Why you-!" Alan says, as he was about to bum rush the Lord of Chaos.

"Dad, stay back!" Maria says.

"I agree," Rose says.

Andrea steps forth and stands in front of the entity.

"You USED me!" Andrea yells. "You knew that by eliminating Sarah Jane, the Earth would be doomed. How can you do that?"

"Because I feed on chaos?" the Nameless smirked.

"Well, the DEAL is off!" Andrea says. She then turns towards the mirror that held Sarah Jane. She knew that as long as she lives, Sarah could not be freed from her limbo…

"Good-bye, Sarah Jane."

"Andrea-!"

With that, Andrea throws the box at the mirror.

KRRSSSSSH-!

FLASH!

When the flash of light came and went, there was one big surprise.

Maria looks around and see-

"Rini!" Maria says, as she hugs her best friend.

"Hey, not to hard!" Rini replied.

"Clyde! Luke!"

Maria squeezed her other close friends.

"What's with her?" Clyde says.

"I'm not sure...but I like it..."

Sarah shakes her head until she sees-

"Andrea?" Sarah Jane says, as she gets up. "How-?"

"I don't know," Andrea says. "And then-"

"Hello," the Doctor says, as he peeks his head into the attic. "Is everyone okay?"

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane exclaims.

"THIS is the Doctor?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Sarah Jane replied. "You sound surprised."

"Well, I expect him to be a bit…older."

"Well, the Doctor is a man of many faces…literally."

"What the heck is going on?" Alan says.

"The meteor," Luke says. "I do not hear any gravitational vibrations."

"That's because things have been restored to what was suppose to happen," Rose says with a broad smile. "No fate."

"Huh?" Alan says.

"Wait, I remember now," Andrea says. "Sarah and I snuck into the pier, after this rude girl told us not to."

"Rude?" Maria yells.

"And Andrea began to fall, because of this loose railing, except that this man with a pigtail grabbed her before she fell over," Sarah Jane says. "We got in trouble by headmistress, but, otherwise, we were okay."

Silence.

"Well, that sounds quite the story," the Doctor says. "But we're here to celebrate Andrea's birthday, right?"

"Oh…oh yes," Andrea says with a smile. "I forgot about that."

Sarah smiles, as her best friend of forty years go back downstairs. She then turns to Rose.

"Thanks," Sarah says.

"Now, could SOMEONE tell me what's going on?" Alan says.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for THAT later," the Doctor says, as he wraps his arms around Alan, and begins to escort Alan back downstairs.

"But-"

"Wait, where's Cassandra?" Maria says.

"Oh, she'll be here shortly," says Rose. "When I spoke to her on the phone, she said that she wanted to take care of something first…"

Meanwhile, in limbo…

"There you go," says Cassandra, as she finished tying up the Nameless in chains made from a collapsing star. "You didn't think I remember you, when you manipulated events to have Sarah be killed by her best friend, no? I'm just glad that I received that MY Rose spoke to her younger self, tapping into her own phone."

"WHAT are you going to do to me?" the Nameless said with a growl.

"You are going to listen to some poetry…"

"How is that effective against ME?"

"…From the Vogon collection."

Vogon poetry is said to be the third worst poetry in existence. So bad it was that even the Shadow Proclamation considers it to be inhumane to recite it.

"WHAT?"

"Have fun," Cassandra says, as she disappears…just as the recording of bad poetry begins to play back.

"Noooooo-!"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next time: "The Doctor's Daughter!"**


	30. Chapter 30

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Special note: This, and subsequent chapters, takes place after the defeat of Darkseid ("Hero Initiative"), the defeat of the Dark Princess ("Hero Initiative") and the return of Usagi Tsukino from her self-imposed exile ("A Thanksgiving Carol").**

* * *

**Part 30: "The Doctor's Daughter" (I)**

**

* * *

**After a few weeks of rest and relaxation, the Doctor and his trusty companions Donna, Ranma and "Jackie" take off for their next adventure. Mostly, the Doctor needed some time to think about the implications that he was not alone, due to the fact that he now knows that he has great-granddaughters: the Tendo sisters. He didn't count the Master, who was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, nor did he count Jackie, since she became part-Time Lady after she, as a literal demoness, seduced him. Instead of getting pregnant, Jackie incorporated the Doctor's genetic system into her system, thereby acquiring two hearts and the ability to "regenerate". Ranma was worried that Usagi will one day have a near-death experience, and then regenerate into a different person. After all, when a Time Lord regenerates, that person's personality shifts.

Jokingly, Ranma, after learning that the Master turned Akane into a Time Lady, said that Akane could use the personality shift, which warranted the usual bash on his head…

Nevertheless, the Doctor needed some time to think about the fact that the Time Lords will live on…through him. Most interestingly, Ranma, the Doctor's long time companion, was officially a part of his "family". It felt weird to the Doctor, since he is so used to being on his own, and not have to worry about anyone else. Did it change Ranma and the Doctor's relationship? Probably not…

Thus, with this in mind, the Doctor took off again.

"…This is what the little bugger looks like," Donna says, as she takes a look at the ultrasound picture of Ranma son…by way of Akane (Ranma's other wife).

"Yep," Ranma says proudly, as he takes back the picture. "In a few months, 'Kenma Tendo' will be born."

Silence.

"How do you do it?" Donna asked.

"Do what?"

"THIS."

"Well, when a man loves a woman, and when the woman doesn't have a headache-"

WHAP!

"I don't mean THAT, wonderboy!" Donna yells, as she smacks Ranma on the left shoulder. "I mean balance you being here while you have other obligations."

"I don't know," Ranma says with a shrug. "Lucky, I guess."

"Lucky is RIGHT. I'm trying to find a man, and YOU seem to have a harem."

Ranma says nothing, as his eyes scan Donna's body.

"What?" Donna says, as she subconsciously covered herself with her hands. "Why are you looking at me like THAT?"

"I don't know," says Ranma a grin, while he also rubbed his chin. "I do wonder if you would make a great addition to my…harem."

Donna blinked.

"You losing all that weight, thanks to what I inadvertently did ta ya certainly help…"

"WHY, YOU…!"

POW!

A short time later…

"You know, you shouldn't tease Donna like that," Jackie says, as she puts a band-aid on the bridge of Ranma's nose. "You have to remember that she is able to draw from the power of the Cursed Heaven Seal Mark, the one I had given her a while ago, now."

"It's not MY fault 'fightin' mad' can't take a joke," Ranma says, as removes the icepack from his head.

"Well, what if the roles were reversed, with you as the girl while dealing with, let's say…Tatewaki?"

"Man, don't remind me."

"Well, that is something to consider, Ranma."

"Huh. Since there is no one in MY corner, I think hang out with the Doctor."

"Yes, you do that…you big baby," Jackie says, as she sticks out of her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Once Ranma leaves the medical bay within the TARDIS, Jackie puts away the medical kit. She then sighs.

"What to do…OH!" Jackie says, as she takes out her modified cell-phone. She dials several numbers that were twice as long as a long distance, international phone number…

CHIRP!

"Hey, Zev!" Jackie says into phone. "It's me…Usagi. How're the boys? Oh. Yeah, Stanley is one to get into trouble over nothing…yet again. Yeah, I hope he gets well. Listen. How about me and you…and hang out? Ranma? I told you, he and I have an understanding. Yeah, I thought like that for a long time, but I learned that life was far too short…even for an immortal like myself. Okay, I'll be in my male form as well. I can't believe you're so hung up on 'Minato'. What? Okay, I bring the beer. And make sure that Stanley hasn't set up any surveillance system. Yeah, I know that, but you know resourceful that clown is. Right, see you in ten Earth minutes. Buh-bye."

CLICK!

Jackie sighs. Having decided to go back to her more hedonist mindset of late, due to wanting to move away from the death of her parents Kenshiro and Ikuko Tsukino, Jackie (or Usagi Tsukino) had a lot of catching up to do. However, she'll be discreet and careful about it. And besides, as she told her friend Zev, Jackie had an understanding with her husband. And furthermore, if things work out, Jackie just might ask her dear husband to join her the next time she "hangs out" with Zev…

"Time to get ready for some satisfaction," Jackie grinned. "Heh."

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm," the Doctor says, as he peered through a specially designed telescope while writing down some notes in his book. The room that the Doctor was in at the moment was an observatory. The style of the set-up was a cross between classic "steam punk" technology and "Flash Gordon" technology…with a bit of 1970s neon thrown in for good measure. The only modern or future technology that was in the room with the Doctor was the floating chair that the Doctor was sitting on.

"You know, you should renovate this place, Doc," Ranma says, as he strolls into the observatory.

"Really," the Doctor says, not really paying attention to Ranma, as he continues to peer into the telescope while writing into his notebook. "Maybe that's something YOU can pay for?"

"Point taken," Ranma says, as he begins to float in the air. He then gets into a lotus position, and floats towards his long-time friend.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm updating the star charts," the Doctor says, as he turns to face Ranma. "Every time the Earth is the focus of some 'crisis', the Universe rearranges itself to compensate some new paradigm. Feh. As if humans are the center of Universal importance…"

"Riiight."

"So, what do you want?" the Doctor says, as he closes his notebook before he takes off his glasses. "Did you and Donna go at it or something?"

"…"

"FIGHTING."

"Oh! No…though Donna didn't take my teasing too well."

"Right."

"Anyway, I wanted to give you a copy of Akane's ultrasound picture of little Kenma."

Ranma gives the Doctor a copy of the ultra-sound picture. It was partially exposed from being tucked in a light blue envelope."

"Thank you," the Doctor says, as he takes the envelope. He then takes a look at the picture…and produces a grin on his face.

"Nice," the Doctor says. "Oh, and I see little Kenma's 'two hearts'…"

"It's a good thing that Akane's obstetrician is a family friend," Ranma says. "Otherwise, Akane would be getting a lot of unwanted questions."

"Right," the Doctor says with a sigh.

"What is it, Doc?"

The Doctor leans back in his seat.

"I just wish Jenny could have been with us," the Doctor says. "It would have been nice for her to know that she had family…"

FLASHBACK!

A month ago…

The TARDIS gyrated and rocked, as the central control column rose up and down within the central control console.

"We're going to die!" Donna yells in fright.

"I'm trying to stabilize the TARDIS, but the controls are jammed!" Ranma yells.

"Doctor, we're about to head into a key temporal loci," Jackie says.

The Doctor quickly brings up the information to his screen…

"Well?" Donna asked while yelling.

"Hold on!" the Doctor says, as he held onto a handle.

WHOOOM!

And then, all was still.

"Is everyone fine?" the Doctor asked.

"Do I LOOK fine?" Donna snaps.

"She's fine," Ranma says with a smirk.

"Why did the TARDIS act up?" Jackie says. "And why did that hand of yours sparkled?"

"Good question," the Doctor says, as he looks at the entrance to the TARDIS. "Maybe our present location will give us an answer?"

And with that, the Doctor took his long coat, and proceeded to go outside.

"Wait up!" Donna yells, as she runs after the Doctor.

Jackie turns to Ranma.

"You coming?" Jackie says.

"In a minute," Ranma says, as he begins to recalibrate the TARDIS systems. "Unlike Doc, I like to be prepared if I am about to walk into a trap-"

"AHHHHH-!"

Ranma and Jackie turn towards each other. They then run out the TARDIS, only to see the Doctor's arm stuck in a machine. Worse, soldiers were surrounding him and Donna.

Donna sees Ranma and Jackie.

"Don't just stand there!" Donna yells. "Do something!"

The soldiers, who appear to be in the late teens, early twenties, immediately turn towards Ranma and Jackie. They brought their weapons to bear.

Big mistake.

Ranma sweeps his right hand towards the soldiers, causing a strong gust of wind to knock down all three of them. Jackie makes her move, by leap onto their prone bodies, and knocking them out with a solid punch to the head.

LEAP!

WHACK!

LEAP!

WHACK!

LEAP!

WHACK-!

Jackie leaps off, and back flips back to Ranma's position.

"Ta-da!" Jackie says. "Thank you! My next gig will be at the 'Cirque d' Solie Theatre' in Camden…"

"Show off," Donna says, as she helps the Doctor out of the weird machine. She then takes a look at his hand.

"Nasty mark," the Donna says.

"Yeah, but we might have a nasty surprise," the Doctor says, as he looks at the smoking chamber that was connected to the machine.

"Is that…a cloner?" Ranma asked.

"Not quite…"

And then, a chamber opens up revealing a blond haired girl—in her late teens/early twenties—who was dressed in military gear. She steps out, and scans the area before her eyes sets on the Doctor.

"What do you mean by 'not quite'?" Donna asked.

"It appears that this machine took my DNA, refashioned at random, and generated into a fully formed adult with clothing…"

"Hello, Dad," the girl says with a smile.

"And apparently that includes a capacity for intelligence as well."

"Then…she's your daughter, not a clone," Jackie says. "Pro-genesis

"It appears to be so-"

CRASH!

"More soldiers?" Donna says.

"No, Hoth," the girl says, as she picks up a rifle. "I do not know what is going on, but my orders are to stop the Hoth at any cost."

Donna turns towards the Doctor.

"How does she-?"

"Programmed memories during gestation," the Doctor says. "Imagine being able to create an entire colony of fully developed humans with just two people."

"Like Adam and Eve?"

"Don't forget Lilith," Jackie says.

"Who?"

"Lilith was Adam's first wife," Ranma smirked. "She was the first feminist, the first mage and the first demon…depending on the text. And unlike Eve, Lilith was fully formed separately from Adam."

"Enough of the chatter, will you?" the girl says. "We have a fight on our hands."

"Well, we prefer non-violence, Miss-G.I.-Jane!"

"But my name isn't Jane. In fact…I don't have one…"

The girl turns towards the Doctor.

"Do you have a name?"

"I'm called the Doctor, but I have an Earth name: John Smith."

"'John Smith'…then I shall be named 'Lilith Jane Smith'. Is that alright, Dad?"

"Um…"

"How about 'Jenny Smith'?" Donna says. "It sounds perky, like you."

"'Jenny Smith'…okay, I accept-"

BOOM!

"Incoming!" Jenny says.

Ranma shakes his head, as he took cover. He hated days like this…

**Tbc.**


	31. Chapter 31

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 31: "The Doctor's Daughter?" (II)**

**

* * *

**Some time later…

"I can't BELIEVE that you would set off those charges…with Jackie trapped on the other side," Ranma says, as he shakes his head. Sure, Jackie could take care of herself, but she was still his WIFE.

"I told you, I'm sorry," Jenny says, as she, the Doctor, Ranma and Donna—along with the three soldiers that the Doctor had first encountered—walk into the command center of the human stronghold. So far, there was no indication of exactly where the TARDIS had landed."

"I'm sorry that your friend got in the way when the Hath were about to over-run our position, but I was raised to believe that there is such thing as collateral damage."

"Jeez, that's NOT the point, you know…"

"Well, look at it this way, Ranma," the Doctor says, as he looks around. "Those 'awesome' diplomatic skills she has."

"Whatever, Doc…"

The Doctor then turns towards Donna.

"Donna? What's Jax's status?"

The Doctor knew that Donna had contact with Jackie by way of Donna's "Cursed Seal of Heaven Mark".

"Fine, I guess," Donna says. "The Hath she was with was injured, but has helped him to recover-"

"Then you are a liability," says a grizzled, white-haired man with a trim beard. He was accompanied by the latest generation of fresh soldiers.

"Ah, you must be the head honcho," Ranma says. "I'm not surprised…"

The command center appeared to be a former, yet fancy, theater. The walls beyond the operations area were lined with progenesis chambers, and each was being used to create more soldiers…

"You know, I've always wondered if THIS was the fate of humanity, had the Eugenics War lasted longer than it did," Ranma mused…

"Who ARE you three?" the man says. "And why haven't I seen you before?"

"Maybe because WE have not been on this planet called…?" the Doctor inquired.

"'Messaline'."

"And you are…?"

"General Cole. You three do no have a mark, so you must be from the Eastern Zone, three generations back. You MUST be pacifists."

"Yeah, that's it," the Doctor says.

"Now, answer my first question."

"I'm the Doctor, this chap is Ranma…

"Yo," Ranma says.

"And this lovely lady is Donna."

"'Lovely' is a bit of a stretch."

"Charmed," Donna says, as she gives Ranma the evil eye.

"And I'm 'Jenny Smith'," Jenny says. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"That may be, but I can't have your pacifisms infecting the troops."

"Well, that's okay then," says the Doctor with a grin. "We were just passing through."

"I can't let you do that either," Cole says. "If the enemy gets a hold of you, then it could mean the end of humanity."

"Speaking of the enemy," Ranma began to say nonchalantly. "What's up with all this?"

"You do not know the story of Messaline?" Cole says incredulously.

"We've been out of circulation," Donna says. She picked up Ranma's true intentions in asking his question. In spite of Ranma's attitude towards her, she has gotten to know Ranma well enough to pick up certain cues…

"You ARE indeed pacifists, if you do not know the story," Cole replied.

"Then you can tell us, please?" the Doctor says impatiently.

"Very well," Cole says. "I will remind you of the struggles of your ancestors, struggles that YOU have obviously forgotten…"

Cole tells the story how the Mishima Zaibatsu of Earth had sponsored a terra-forming colony with the amphibian race know as the Hath. This was done as an exchange for some mineral rights that the Hath's home system. From the central platform, tunnels and sectors were built underground first, before the terra-forming operations can begin. However, along the way, something happened that caused violence to break out between human and Hath. And after that, and after the progenesis devices were converted for war purposes, the war began in earnest.

"At least, that's what the legends have told us," Cole says with a sigh. "I'm the oldest of my kind, and even I do not know the details…"

"Maybe there was a misunderstanding?" Donna offered.

"If there was, it doesn't matter now. WE are at war."

"Huh," the Doctor says, as turns towards Ranma. "Thoughts?"

"As long as both sides have the resources, this war will continue," Ranma says.

"And it will continue…until the Hath have been VANQUISHED."

Donna, disgusted by Cole's bravado, looks around a bit for something to do, until she sees a series of numbers—stamped on a thin, metal plate—on the wall.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"No one knows, I'm afraid," Cole says. "If anyone knew, they died generations ago."

"Have peace overtures been made?" the Doctor asked.

"Why should the be?" Jenny says. "We're bred to fight…and die. And the skills and abilities needed are programmed into each new generation."

"So you can get better at killing?" the Doctor says incredulously.

"But…it's all that we know…"

Meanwhile…

Jackie, posing no threat to the Hath, was allowed to look at a holographic display of the Western Sector. According to the schematics, the Western Sector is evenly divided between human and Hath forces. However, there was something odd about it…

"BLURPLE!" says the Hath. Each Hath had a water apparatus surgically installed in their mouths, making it easier to interact with "land dwellers".

"Right," Jackie replied. She wanted to ascertain the nature of the Hath, and to see if it was possible to be reasonable with them.

"Wait," Jackie says, as she puts on her glasses. "The numbers for each room is sequential. And it seems to lead towards…this space…"

Jackie then looks up.

'Donna!' Jackie thought telepathically. Normally, she would send a signal to Ranma, but there was some weird interference in place. Her connection with Donna was a more of a direct link, due to the cursed mark on Donna's neck. This would be Ranma to analogue, as it was Donna to digital, or something like that…

'I think the Western Sector is a part of an even bigger complex!'

'Understood!' Donna replied likewise, as a trickle of blood ran down her nose. She was still trying to adapt to her connection with Jackie. 'I'll let the Doctor know…'

'Thank-!"

And then Jackie felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees the Hath that she saved.

"Yes?"

The Hath points out the changes in the map of the underground complex. Sure enough, the map reveals a little know network of tunnels.

"Thank you, Doctor!" Jackie says.

"BLURBLE!" sounded the assembled Hath, as they raised their guns in salute.

"BLURPLE!" says the lead Hath, as he points to the map…

"Uh, oh," Jackie says, as she realized that whatever stalemate there was, the war just heated up. Being a trained diplomat allowed her to read certain cues, and one of the Hath's cues told her that the Hath were planning on launching a preemptive strike against the humans.

And then-

"BLRUBLE!" one of the Hath says, as he hands Jackie a rifle. He then turns around to face the assembled Hath.

"BLURBLE!"

All the Hath got on one knee while facing Jackie.

From this latest "cue", Jackie realized that she was made their leader, and that she was to lead them to the North Sector.

"Why there?" Jackie said to herself, as she took a closer look at the North Sector. "WHAT is in there…?"

Jackie had no desire to lead the Hath to war. Then again, if she was smart, she just might lead the Hath long enough to prevent needless death…

"BLURPLE?" asked the lead Hath.

"Um, YEAH!" Jackie says, as she raises her gun with one hand. "Let's defeat the humans!"

"BLURPLE!" yelled the Hath in unison.

'I hope Ranma and the others know what they're doing,' Jackie thought to herself.

Jackie then takes a look at her weapon. It was similar enough to the weapons she was already familiar with that-

CHK-KLAK!

"There," Jackie says, as she cradles her weapon. "Let's MOVE OUT!"

Meanwhile…

"Great," Ranma says, as he paces back and forth in a jail cell. "JUST great…"

"Hey, I SAID I was sorry," complained Donna. "But it was the fault of 'Captain Nutjob', you know. I don't like being called 'common stock', you know!"

"Yeah, that was funny," says Ranma with a chuckle.

"Grrrrr!"

"Are these two married or something?" Jenny asked, as she motions towards Ranma and Donna. "They act like a bickering couple."

"HA!" Donna yells sarcastically. "NOT bloody likely!"

"Look, I do not mind you two go at it, but if we do not find the Source before Cole, we're looking at a potential bloodbath…on BOTH sides," the Doctor says.

"You know, you claim to not be a soldier, but you act like one," Jenny says.

"Just because I am willing to fight for what I believe in, that doesn't make me a 'soldier'."

Ranma, who was lying on a bunk in the cell, raises his hand.

"Guilty," Ranma says nonchalantly.

Jenny looks at Ranma.

"I could tell that you were a soldier, Ranma," Jenny says. "And I could tell that you could have taken down a lot of people in the command center."

"Well…back when I was just an ordinary dude, I took down fifty other dudes within a forty-hour period…straight. And I did so with just a sword, shield and spear."

"Who were they?"

"Oh, a bunch of Persians who were called 'The Immortals'…who were actually REAL immortals. Turns out that their king was a host for 'Gao'uld' symbiont, which does explain why he was seven feet tall, half-naked and covered with 'bling'."

"Wow…"

"Oh, great," Donna says, as she throws her hands in the air. "A groupie."

"Ranma, soldiers are trained for war," the Doctor says accusingly.

"So? It's the political class that makes the decision to go to war. Just because a knife can kill, that doesn't mean it has to be used for killing."

"It seems that you two know each other," Jenny says. "And I mean KNOW each other."

"Yes, we are old friends…I suppose," says the Doctor, as he glances towards Jenny. "When did we first meet…?"

"Well, I met your…fourth incarnation first, after which you managed to convince my teacher Zerxes to send me and Jackie to 'Illuminati University', where we studied temporal sciences…among other related discipline."

"YOU went to some college?" Donna scoffed.

"Yeah, I DID," says Ranma.

"Huh. And here I thought you were just a meat-head wonder-boy."

"Well, I WAS on the 'Kung Fu Soccer' team," Ranma says with a smirk. "But I met the Doctor's first incarnation after we went through a pledge drive."

"Pledge drive?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. I belonged to the same student organization at IOU that the Doc belonged."

"I bet YOU were doing panty raids and all that chauvinistic nonsense," Donna says incredulously.

"Actually, the sororities did their fair share of 'raids' themselves. I think Jackie had the most during our second year at the college…"

"No kidding," the Doctor says. "How ANYONE like her can be organized long enough to steal ANYTHING is beyond me…and I am a Timelord."

"Time Lord'?" Jenny asked. "Is that what I am?"

"No, you are NOT a Time Lord," the Doctor says firmly. "A Time Lord is a code…a way of life-"

"A pompous politician," Ranma interjects.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Are YOU a Time Lord, Ranma?" Jenny asked.

"'Time Lord'? Please. I rather hear Vogon poetry is digital…TWICE, than be a 'Time Lord'."

"Then what ARE you?"

"Among many things, I am a trained 'Temporal Warrior'."

"And that is…?"

"If the Time Lords are the politicians and generals, the Temporal Warriors are the rank-and-file and the field commanders."

"Ah, so you two are related in that regard?"

"Actually, the Temporal Warriors are trained under the Time Lords' rivals: the Temporal Raiders."

"Rivals…more like parasites," the Doctor says with a scoff.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"Time Lords are humanoids who learned to master Time. Time Raiders are energy being who mastered Time. Because they are non-corporeal, unless they use an exoskeleton to move about, they take on corporeal beings—including humanoids—to act as their surrogates. Some, like myself, become soldiers who use Time as a weapon. Others, like Jackie, become mystics who use Time to explore the world of the immaterial."

"Magic," the Doctor scoffs. "Nothing more than advanced understanding of psychic energy, is what THAT is…"

"Whatever," Ranma says. "Anyway, the Time Lord and the Temporal Raiders were rivals. While the Lords represented order, the Raiders could care less about establishing any protocols. However, the Temporal Warriors and Temporal Wizards were not bound by such circumstances, which is why, in spite of their origins, many Temporal Warriors and Wizards side with the Lords on many occasions."

"Were you such a person, Ranma?" Jenny asked.

"Yep. Worked in the capacity of planetary security on Gallifrey for a while. Had to, in order to be properly trained. Feh. But…that training came in handy when the war happened…"

"War? What war?"

"A war that cost untold number of lives," the Doctor says with a sigh. "A war that destroyed the Time Lords…"

"Is that why you want to stop…my war?"

The Doctor looks at his "daughter".

"Yes. I fight in order to prevent others from dying needlessly over stupid issue concerning egos."

"And I help," Ranma says in an exaggerated American Southern accent.

Jenny turns back to Ranma.

"YOU don't like to fight?"

"Well, yeah, but not over stupid stuff. I fight to protect others, but that's just ME."

"Oh…"

"The point is that we all have choices," Donna says gently. "But most importantly, we shouldn't be bound to the choices that are given to us."

"Like those progenesis chambers?"

"Exactly. You were given the skills. YOU can choose how to use them."

Jenny thinks over what she has heard…

"Then I choose to help you find the Source," Jenny says with a smile.

"You sure?" Ranma says. "We're not forcing ya into anything."

"No, you are NOT. I am exercising my right to choose. And besides, I am curious to see if your way will actually work."

The Doctor nods his head. He wasn't sure if he can trust his daughter, but he is willing to try.

"Okay, then…let get out of here…"

The Doctor turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, if you don't mind…?"

"Sure," Ranma says, as he gets up. He then goes the locked jail cell.

WHAM!

The door swings outward, startling the soldier.

"Wha-?" the soldier begins to say, just as he felt pressure on his neck.

SQUEEZE!

Thanks to the Vulcan Nerve Pinch, the soldier was out cold.

"See?" Ranma says. "Easy money."

"Show off," Donna says.

"Can you teach me that?" Jenny asked.

"Sure-"

"ONLY that," the Doctor says, as he gets his coat on. "I don't want any funny business between you and MY daughter!"

"…"

Jenny only giggled in response of her father being a parent.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: I'm thinking of doing a modification of the DW episode "Turn Left". Instead of featuring Donna Noble, as she lives a life without knowing the Doctor, Ranma will be the one who's life will be quite different. And now, a scene from the modified episode, "Unsigned"…**

**

* * *

****Ranma walked down the streets of Chinese shops that were a part of the "Shin Shan" landscape. Being an experience time and space traveler, Ranma knew of the concept of "Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development", in which, for whatever reason, the Sol System, among a few others, were duplicated on the atomic level. However, at some point, divergences would occur, either due to natural or unnatural phenomenon. Chikyuu (home of the Dragonballs), Jeegoo (home of the Avatar), Omega IV (home of the American-centric "Yangs" and the Russian/Asian-centric "Coms", whose feud was similar to that of the "Cold War" mentality on 20****th**** century Earth), Planet 892-IV (where the Roman Empire never fell) and "Miri's World" (home of near-immortal children) are prime such examples. Shin Shan was a world where China is still the most advanced nation on the planet, and thus kept it's "Middle Kingdom" role…**

**But Ranma didn't care about all that, since he was more concerned about what to get his wife for their wedding anniversary-**

"**Excuse me sir," says an olive-skinned girl, who stood in front of a fortuneteller shop.**

"**Huh?" Ranma replied.**

"**Would you like to have your fortune read? Maybe some advice?"**

"**Hey, if you can help me pick the perfect gift for my wife, then I'm yours," Ranma says.**

**The girl smiled at Ranma.**

"**THAT can be arranged, sir…"**

**A short time later…**

"…**And it seems that you have a long life ahead of you," the girl says with a smile.**

"**Ha," Ranma says. "Tell me something that I don't know."**

"**Well…have you ever wondered about any mistakes, regrets, or…?"**

"**You know, back when I was a kid, I was giving a choice to signed a contract."**

"**A child signing a contract? How shocking?"**

"**Well, it's not that simple. My father wanted me to be the best martial artist ever, and I was more than willing to fulfill his dreams…being six years old, and all. So I signed a contract with just a hand print, stating, which I didn't know at the time, that I would commit ritual suicide if I failed to live up my potential as a 'man amongst men'."**

"**How awful!"**

"**More like how stupid that whole thing was. I mean, he used that to take me away from my mother for ten years on a training journey, and used that so-called contract to blackmail me later on. Feh. If anything, I wonder if NOT signing that stupid thing would have made a difference, other than growing up with a mother…"**

**Unknown to Ranma, he was slowly shifting out of his reality, and into another…**

**FLASH!**

**Ranma wakes up, wondering why he dreamt of a world filled with Chinese people…**

"**Ranma, it's time for you to get up," says a female voice besides him.**

**Ranma rolls out of bed and stretches.**

"**You know, I had a weird dream last night," Ranma says. "I dreamt I was this super-powered martial artist who had all these weird and fantastical adventures."**

"**That's nice, dear," says the female, as she rolls out of bed herself. "Maybe you can use that for your next comic?"**

"**Well, writing and drawing 'manga' for a living is not going to pay very well, especially if we want to live on our own," Ranma says, as he puts on his glasses. Ever since his accident as a child, he had to wear glasses. As much as he liked his father, Genma Saotome was irresponsible in his parenting. It was because of the last incident, involving a pit of cats, that forced his mother Nodoka to divorce Genma, and take herself and her son back home to Okayama. Okayama is where Nodoka's clan, the Masaki Clan, resides.**

**And it was there that Ranma would meet his future wife, after an incident that revealed Nodoka's true heritage…**

"**Well, as long as we are together, there is nothing that can prevent us from having happy lives," says Tsunami, as she leans over to hug her young husband. Giving up her godhood was the best choice she has ever made, and she hopes that Sasami lives up to her new role as one of the Chosun of Jurai…**

"**At least I got you on my side," Ranma says, as he kissed Tsunami's hand. "But…I am looking forward to us moving to London, if that job offer is legit."**

"**Trust the gods, my darling," Tsunami says. "Things will work out in the end."**

**As the two share a kiss, their bedroom television set flicker…**

**ZAAARK!**

"**Huh?" Ranma and Tsunami say in unison, as they both turn towards the TV set.**

"**Dad!" the blond, young woman yells from within the TV set. "You have to remember who you are! Bad Wolf! Bad Wolf-"**

**ZAARK!**

"**I wonder what that was about?" Ranma says.**

"**That can wait, darling," Tsunami says. "We have all the time in the world…"**

**

* * *

****Anyway, that's a preview. Let me know what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

* * *

**Part 32: "The Doctor's Daughter" (III)**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Deciding to avoid a direct confrontation with the humans, Jackie leads the Hath along the proverbial "scenic route" towards the Source…

"One, two, three-!" Jackie sang, as she and the Hath marched down the corridor.

"BLURBLE!" the Hath replied.

"One, two, three-!"

"BLURBLE!"

"Be…all you can be! Have an ugly wife and a messed up life…in the MIIIILLLITARY!!"

"BLURBLE!"

It wasn't that Jackie disliked military service. In fact, especially as "Usagi", Jackie appreciated the warrior ethos and culture of a disciplined organization that respected the tradition of obeying the civilian political class. Far too often Jackie has seen the egos of kings throw away an entire generations for the sake of proving a point. Still, for the most part, Jackie would join the war effort, either in a support capacity or spying. When circumstances allowed for women in combat, Jackie took advantage of the situation to be a combat veteran, usually as a tactical pilot or sniper. Of course, this did not include her other skills that has enhanced her fighting repertoire…

"Hold!" Jackie says, as she raised her fist. She then used hand gestures to indicate that her party was about to intercept a squad of humans, thanks to her keen vision. She then motions towards the lead Hath to come to her position.

"Blurble?" the Hath asked.

Jackie gives a sign that there were four humans on patrol. She also gives the sign that they were to be subdued quietly.

"Cover me," Jackie says, as she hands her rifle to her fellow trooper.

"Blurple."

Jackie then steps forth. As she makes sure that her troops were not going to be spotted. She then stands in the middle of the corridor…

"Hey, boys," Jackie says aloud.

The humans turn to see Jackie standing there.

"WHO are you?" says one of the soldiers, as he and his comrades pointed their guns at Jackie.

"Oh, I'm just a girl who wants to party," Jackie says, as she slowly places her dainty hands on her shirt.

"Just stay where you are-!"

"But I want to show you what to look for," Jackie smiles sweetly, as she prepares to pull her shirt apart. "Can I?"

The soldiers develop goofy grins on their respective faces.

"Okay," says the lead soldier. "Show us what you got."

"Okay…"

Suddenly, her chest expands explosively, knocking out the soldiers out.

BOOF!

And then her chest retracted just as quickly.

FWOOMP!

"There," Jackie says, as she re-snapped her shirt clothes. "That ought to do it…"

Jackie used her husband's taijutsu known as the "Exploding Funbags Technique". Ranma developed it for when he, disguised as "Ranko Tendo", took a shinobi test (called the "Chunin Exam") in order to spy on an enemy ninja while looking after his long lost son. The technique was developed thanks to special "training" from the ancient goddess "Blabs-a-lot", who was none other than the Babylonian goddess Ishtar. Ishtar, whose domain covers war, life and love, was called "Blabs-a-lot" because of her reputation as a gossip amongst the gods of Heaven. Still, Ishtar knew how to use the female body as weapon, hence the creation of the Exploding Funbags Technique. Of course, Usagi learned the technique for sillier reasons, but it was still an effective Taijutsu discipline…

"Okay," Jackie says, as she walks back to her troops, while dragging all four by the scruff of their fatigues. "We interrogate these four, so we can know the patrol routes."

"Blurple."

"Oh, you saw that."

"Blurple?"

"Fine, I'll…show you again later, but that's ALL. What am I…an exhibitionist?"

"Blurple."

"Oh, be quiet."

Meanwhile…

As the Doctor and company crept down the staircase for the lower levels, they spot a soldier patrolling them.

"I'll take care of him," Donna says. "I can use my womanly charms to distract him."

"Yeah, right," Ranma says with a scoff.

"I can, too, you know! Bastard."

"I'll be the one to distract him," the Doctor says, as he takes out a mechanical mouse from his coat pocket.

Ranma just rolls his eyes.

Once wound up, the Doctor let's the mouse do its work…

Soon enough, out of curiosity, the soldier stoops down to pick it up-

"Hi-yahh!" Jenny says, as she uses a knife-strike to knock the soldier out cold.

WHACK!

"I wanted to distract him, not clobber him!" the Doctor yells, as he checks the vital signs of the downed soldier.

"What?" Jenny protested.

"Yeah, that's a bit much," says Ranma.

"But I don't know that neck pinch thing you did."

"Point taken…."

Ranma spots another guard on approach.

"Okay, I'll show you."  
WHISH!

The soldier was suddenly in Ranma's grip.

"Be careful, now," the Doctor says with concern.

"He'll be fine," Ranma says, as the soldier struggled. "Jenny?"

Jenny comes running over.

"Now, you see where I am holding?"

"Yes, that's the carotid artery."

"Correct."

"What is this?" Donna says. "Show and tell?"

"Quiet in front," Ranma replied. "Now, the trick is to NOT cut off the air circulation, but rather the circulation of blood to the brain."

"Ohhhh," Jenny replied. "So…he'll be fine?"

"For the most part. But you only need to squeeze the muscles along the cuff of the arm…like so."

CLUNK!

"And he's down."

"But what about the pinch thing."

"Same thing, except we're dealing with nerve endings-"

"FREEZE!" says another soldier, as he points his rifle. "Don't move-KKK!"

"Now, with the nerve pinch, you have to be very precise," Ranma says, as he held the other soldier.

"Like how?" Jenny asked.

"See where I am touching?"

"Ah, I see."

"Once you practice stabbing you fingers along these key nerves, doing this next trick becomes second nature…like so."

CLUNK!

"THAT…is BRILLIANT!" Jenny says with excitement. "I didn't know being a soldier could be so…involved."

"But that's the difference between a warrior and a soldier, Jenny. Soldiers use weapons; warriors ARE weapons."

"I see…"

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Donna were practically speechless.

"I can't believe it," the Doctor says.

"I know," Donna says. "We're traveling with a psychopath…"

Donna then notices more numbers.

"That's odd," says Donna, as she turns her attention fully towards the numbers. "The numbers…are decreasing the closer we get to the Source."

"What matters more is getting to the Source," the Doctor says. He then turns towards Ranma and Jenny.

"Are you two done yet?" the Doctor asked.

"Just a second," Ranma says, as he supervises Jenny's attempt to use the Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

"Now, is this how you do it?" Jenny asked, as she held onto yet another soldier.

"Let's see…now."

PINCH!

CLUNK!

"And there you go," Ranma says.

"Oh, thank you!" Jenny says, as she hugged Ranma.

"Hey, enough of that now!" the Doctor says, as he broke the hug. "And besides, we have to get going?"

"Okay, Dad," Jenny says.

"Where to?" Ranma says.

"We should go this way," Donna says.

"And this is because…?" the Doctor asked.

"The number are decreasing," Donna says, as she jots down the numbers she could recall. "And I believe…I have the answer."

"And that is…?"

"They are dates," Donna says with a smug expression.

"Of course!" the Doctor replies. "Each room is a date of the day a section has been completed."

"Yes, but something else is odd…"

"We'll figure things out on the way to the Source," Ranma says. "Let's go!"

"Hu-wa!"

And off Ranma and Jenny runs.

"I can't believe it," the Doctor says, as he shakes his head. "My own daughter…corrupted?"

"Jealous, spaceman?" Donna says with grin.

"No, I am NOT. Gah!"

Meanwhile…

"Hey, what's this?" asked one of the soldiers, as he sees a freshly painted picture on a wall.

"What?" a female soldier says, as she stopped her patrol of the corridor.

"It appears to be a black silhouette of a woman wearing a bandanna. And these words: 'Viva Revolution!' and 'Jax!'. Weird."

"What does it means?"

CHK-!

The two were surrounded by armed Hath.

"Oh, crap," replied the male, as he and the girl drop their weapon.

"Blurble!" says the lead Hath.

"What's he saying?" the girl asked.

"He said that you are now prisoner of the 'Hath Liberation Front', or the 'HLF'," Jackie says, as she walks up to the two.

"How can a human work for these things?" the male asked.

"Are you a traitor?" the girl asked.

"No, child," Jackie says with a smirk. "I plan on ending this war, and the only way to do so is to defeat the human side."

Jackie pauses.

"But don't worry," Jackie says with a broad smile. "I will have a place for you two in the new, world order…"

Meanwhile…

"Oh, dear," Donna says, as she, the Doctor, Donna and Ranma stop in front of a laser grid. "That's not real, is it?"

"We'll see," the Doctor says, as he tosses his mechanical mouse.

BOOSH!

"Yep, it's real," says Ranma with a smirk.

"Then, we'll have to stay and fight," Jenny says.

"Not necessarily," Ranma says, as he takes out his…SONIC SCREW-LASER.

"You still have that thing?" the Doctor says.

"Yes, I do," says Ranma, as he makes an adjustment to his instrument.

"So, you don't want to fight?" Jenny asked Ranma.

"Sure, but the goal now is more important than fightin' around the world."

"So NOW he gets it," the Doctor says.

"I've been getting it…every night, in fact."

"Yeah, we KNOW," says Donna with a blush.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked innocently.

"Never mind," the Doctor says. "Just what are you doing, Ranma?"

"Demonstrating that I am more than just a jock, Doc," Ranma says, as he activates his instrument while raising his instrument.

CHOOOM!

The lasers begin to towards Ranma's instrument.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Manipulating the gravitational constant of the universe…locally speaking, of course," Ranma says. "Basic physics."

"Wow," Jenny says.

"That's the thing about being a warrior, Jenny. You have to know HOW to fight, as well as being able to fight."

"I'm surprised that you haven't used you 'kung fu action grip' or something," Donna says with a smirk.

"Well, I'm surprised that you haven't bowed down to my awesomeness," Ranma replied, as he sticks out his tongue.

"YOU are going to be the one to bow, when I belt you in the stomach-!"

"People, we have an opening?" the Doctor says with hurried insistence.

"Oh, right," says Donna, as she follows the Doctor through the distortion that Ranma had made. She also made a "You are DEAD!" gesture to Ranma as she passed by…

"Go on, Jenny," Ranma says.

"But I want to show you something," Jenny says.

"Jenny-!" the Doctor yells.

"It's okay, Dad. I want to prove Ranma that I'm my father's daughter…"

With the lasers back in place, Jenny took a running start, and-

FLIP! FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!

And sailed through the death trap like a born gymnast.

"Ta-da!" Jenny says.

"But how-?" Donna began to ask.

"I calculated the spaces in between the lasers," Jenny says. "And the progenesis chambers maximizes our physical potential for combat."

"Like some kind of 'super-soldier'," the Doctor says with disgust.

"I can't help that, Dad."

The Doctor looks at his daughter.

"No, you can't," the Doctor says gently, as he hugs his daughter. "YOU are BRILLIANT."

Jenny smiles.

"Thanks, Dad."

The Doctor then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, let's-" the Doctor yells. However-

"Way ahead of you," Ranma says behind.

"How did you-?" Donna asked.

"I have my secrets…so THERE. Nyah."

The Doctor shakes his head, wonder how long his sanity will last…

Soon, the four arrive at the place of "The Source"…

"Great, just great," Ranma says, as he examined the sphere filled with terra-forming properties. It was like looking at a ball filled with sparkles and rainbows.

"YOU'RE disappointed?" Jenny says, as she picked the flowers.

"No, I had bad experiences with terra-forming operations."

"What?" Donna says.

"Something do with a man named 'Khan'," says a voice.

The Doctor turns to see the Hath, with-

"Hath!" Jenny says defensively.

"Jackie?" the Doctor says, as he calms down his daughter.

"Hey," Jackie says, as she chews on her cigar, as she approaches the group.

Ranma looks up at his wife, and frowns.

"Why do you look like a Cuban Revolutionary?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know," Jackie says with a shrug.

"YOU don't know?" Donna yells.

"Hey, I kept the Hath from fighting needlessly…and took the complex."

"Did you…kill anyone?" Jenny asked fearfully.

"No, of course not. I simply took down the human's command and support structure."

"But…why?"

"To force a peace."

"And I will NOT surrender!" says another familiar voice.

All eyes turn to see Cole and his troops he pointed his gun at Jackie.

"I don't know how you managed to betray your own kind, but you will NEVER see the next day."

"You idiot!" the Doctor yells. "You have fought a war over NOTHING!"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing," Donna says. "Guess what WE learned?"

"We learned that this war has lasted for seven DAYS," Ranma says, as he turns to face Cole.

"Hey, I wanted to be the one to spring the reveal!"

"Anyway, your war, Cole, has lasted for seven days, which started out over a disagreement on who should be the planning manager and mission commander," the Doctor says. "And thanks to THAT war, both human and Hath went through 140 generations, and completely forgot the truth about the war…"

The Doctor turns towards the globe.

"And this…the Source, a device made by scientists in a laboratory to make barren planets in habitable."

The Doctor looks around the room. It was a virtual Garden of Eden. He then looks back at Cole.

"We can have peace…for real."

The Doctor picks up the sphere.

"Therefore, I declare that this war…is OVER!"

And with that, the Doctor smashes the ball, releasing the power of the rainbow…

Jenny smiles while being impressed by her father's words.

Slowly, the humans decide to put their guns down.

"Blurble?" asked the Hath leader, as he touches Jackie.

"Yes, the war is over," Jackie says with a smile.

The Hath turns to his brethren, and motions them to disarm, which they did willingly.

"So…a new world, Dad?" Jenny asked.

"Indeed."

Furious that his world has come to an end, Cole points his gun at the Doctor. Jenny sees this.

"No-!" Jenny yells, as she moved to shield her father.

BANG!

Jenny opens her eyes, expecting to be shot. However, she sees Ranma moving his hand away from her person…with the single round between his fingers.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," says Ranma, as he casually drops the bullet.

"You…you idiot!" the Doctor yells. "Do you KNOW what would have happened because of your STUNT?"

Cole says nothing, as he stares hatefully at the man who brought down his world, while being held by his former troops.

One of the soldiers turns towards Jackie.

"It looks like you and the Hath are in charge now," the soldier says. "You won."

"No, YOU all and the Hath won," says Jackie, as she smiles. "My only purpose was to push for a peace, and now that has occurred, we can get to the business of rebuilding a society."

Jackie turns towards Cole, and then towards the soldier.

"Do you have anyone besides Cole to represent your interests?" Jackie asked. "If we are to begin negotiating for a peace treaty, I need someone to negotiate with."

The soldier then turns to look at her fellow troopers, and then at Jenny.

"Well, there is only one person that could be someone to represent our interests…"

All eyes turn towards Jenny, who learned a lesson of choice.

"Me?" Jenny says in surprised.

END FLASHBACK!

"At least Jenny will make a good colony commander for the interim," Ranma says, as he sipped his Klingon coffee. "And, when the time is right, she'll use that modified cellphone we gave her to let us know that she is ready to travel with us."

The Doctor sighs.

"I know, but I really want to be a Dad to her," the Doctor says.

"Like I always say, it's not how much time you spend with your kids, it's how you spend that time that matters."

The Doctor raises a single eyebrow.

"Really. And, for that brief moment, you definitely win 'Father of the Year'."

"Thanks."

The Doctor gets up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the need for a visit to some genuine Italian food," the Doctor says. "Any suggestions?"

"Well…how about Korea, circa 16th…during the Jeoson Dynasty era? I know a few people who can make a feast for us."

"How do you know these people?"

"I was trained to be a Royal Kitchen Lady, before I became Royal Attendant Lady, and before becoming 'First Consort' to King Jungjong."

"…"

"Really."

"I'm not EVEN going to ask how THAT situation came about, but I'm interested."

"Cool. I better let Jackie and Donna know of our next destination…"

Meanwhile…

On the system destroying, living starship—The Lexx II—a marathon session between two old friends concludes.

"Whew," Zev says, as she relaxes on her bed. "That…was intense."

"See?" Jackie says, as she lay next to her "girlfriend". "I told you that I improved."

"No kidding…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next time: "Lost Boy!"**


	33. Chapter 33

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**

* * *

****Part 33: "Lost Boy" (I)**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on Earth…

Sarah Jane Smith, private investigator and freelance journalist, paces back in forth in the foyer in her house. She wore a bathrobe with her hair in a shower cap, while having her mud mask still on…

"Good Morning," Andrea says, as she and Cassandra walk down stairs.

"Hey, Sarah," Cassandra says.

Sarah squints her eyes, while folding her arms.

"Well, it's off the botanical gardens-" Andrea begins to say.

"Hold it," Sarah says, as she raises her hands. "We need to talk about last night."

"What?" Cassandra says.

"You left Luke alone, when you were suppose to be watching him, Cassandra."

"Luke is old enough to take care of himself," Cassandra says. "And besides, he and Rini spent the night over at Alan's."

"Fine, but what about THIS?"

Sarah points into the living room.

Andrea and Cassandra turn their heads to see a certain "lost boy" snoring on Sarah's couch.

"Oh," Cassandra says. "Him."

"Look, I can expect many things from you, 'Cassandra', but I don't like complete strangers showing up…especially with the type of people that we deal with on a weekly basis."

"Ryouga isn't a stranger…at least to me, at any rate."

"What is he to you, dear?" Andrea asked.

"Well…he's kind of…sort of…my husband…"

"WHAT?"

"Well, I SAID sort of," says Cassandra. "It's a bit complicated."

"I got that much, but you can at least give me the summary," Sarah says.

"Well, you two know that my present body is the result of a curse, right?"

Sarah and Andrea nod their heads. With the restoration of the true time line, neither Sarah nor Andrea Yates died in 1964. Instead, they were both companions of the Doctor, as well as one Ranma Saotome. Hence, they both knew of Ranma's curse. Recently, after getting a divorce, Andrea was offered a place at Sarah's residence, until she could get back on her feet. Sarah made the offer on the day of Andrea's birthday recently. Sarah wasn't sure about the arrangement, since she has yet another "free spirit" on her hands…

"Well, at a certain point in my life, I had forgotten who I was. Under the name 'Naru Osaka', I lived as a female would live…if she were born female. It was during this time that I met and…feel in love with Ryouga. We had…a nice time together, but…with my memories back, my relationship with him changed."

Cassandra pauses.

"Still, I can't get over the fact that I was happy being with him, and that I had children by him. So…we're cordial these days, and that's because he, like me, is similarly cursed."

"You poor thing," Andrea says, as she hugs her long-time friend. "I know of places, many which benefited from many of the fundraising galas I typically host, that can help you."

"If you are talking about some 'transgender' support group, forget it," Cassandra says, as she breaks the hug. "They wouldn't understand, and I got things under control."

"Okay, if you insist-"

"I do…really."

"So what is this…Ryouga doing here?" Sarah asked.

Cassandra turns towards Sarah.

"Well, I was doing a favor for Rose on a case, which turned out to be an Oni that I had fought before. So I called in Ryouga to help me deal with it, unsuccessfully, I might add, and…the rest is history."

"I see…"

Sarah turns to stare at Ryouga, as he snores away…

"So, can Ryouga stay for a while?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh, it would be nice to have a handsome man around the house," Andrea says, as she licked.

Cassandra, noticing this, had the urge to be jealous for some reason…

"Okay, he can stay for now," Sarah says. "But NO funny business."

"Thanks, Sarah," Cassandra says, as she hugged her long-time friend. "You won't regret it."

"Somehow, I'm not comforted by that…"

Later that night…

"Now, this…is an example of how wonderful the universe can be," Sarah says, as she adjusted the high-powered telescope for Luke and Rini in the attic.

"Yeah, yeah," Rini says, as she read her teen magazine on the couch.

"Oh, now, don't be such a curmudgeon, Rini," Sarah says, as she ceases her adjustments.

"Yes, Rini, it's not everyday you get to see a spatial species pass by," Luke says, as he turns his head away from his friend and towards his foster mother. "Right, Mom?"

"You bet."

"Well, I rather go 'demon hunting' with Ranma-papa and Ryouga-papa."

"Rini, why do you call your step-mum 'Ranma-papa'?" Luke asked.

Before Rini could respond-

"Now, Luke, we need not pry into certain subject matters," Sarah says, as a sweat-drop fell from her forehead. Cassandra did not tell Rini's friends of her true nature…

"Sarah!" Maria cries, as she runs into Sarah Jane's arms.

"What is it?" Sarah says with concern.

"I…I told Dad what happened to us-"

"I told you shouldn't have," Rini says with a smirk.

"But it's not fair that you can share your adventures with YOUR mother," Maria says, as she turns towards her best friend.

"That's because she's a PART of those adventures."

"In my case as well," Luke says.

"Under protest," Sarah says.

"You mean you don't like meeting aliens, Mum?" Luke asked.

"Only the unfriendly kind, Luke."

"But it doesn't even matter, since Dad wants us move," Maria says.

"What?" Rini yells, as she sits up.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, really," Maria says. "I don't WANT to go. I…don't want to lose all this 'magic'."

"Maria, you can't blame your father for wanting to keep you safe," Sarah says.

"Maybe…maybe if you tell Dad about how wonderful the Universe is-"

"Perhaps it is, but I don't want you to get hurt," says Alan, as stood by the door of the attic.

All eyes turn towards him.

"Dad!" Maria cried.

"Sarah is right," Alan says. "The Universe may be 'wonderful', but you are a 14-year old child. You shouldn't be put in such a position."

"Well, sometimes things from space can be evil and scary, but how is that different from things here on Earth?"

"Well, it's WORSE?" Rini interjects.

"'Worse'?" Alan says.

"Rini, you're not helping," Maria says to her best friend through gritted teeth.

"Sure, I am," Rini says. "At least with the aliens, you know their intentions. Here, you have to worry about the perverts in the parks."

"You got a point there, I suppose," Alan says. "Wait, when did this happen?"

"ANYWAY, I seen many wondrous things since knowing Sarah Jane," Maria says. "I…I don't want to give that up."

"Maria, all this is hard to take," Alan says.

"Alan, if there is one thing that I agree with Maria on, is that very few will know how glorious the Universe's secrets are…when exposed," Sarah Jane says. She then turns towards the heavens.

"Out there, there are treasures both wonderful and gross…but it is not for the timid."

Alan sighs. He was of two minds on this subject, but…

"I suppose I got to get used to this new revelation…haven't I?" Alan says with a gentle smile.

Maria looks at her father…and smiles.

"Then, we can stay?" Maria asked.

"Yes, BUT…I expect you to NOT keep me out of the loop," Alan says. "I am your father, you know."

"I will, Dad," Maria says, as she hugged her father. "And I'll be careful."

"I believe you."

Alan then turns towards Sarah Jane.

"And I expect you to keep Maria safe."

"I will do my best, Alan…like any other parent," Sarah says, as she held Luke in her arm. And then-

"Whew," Cassandra says, as she and Ryouga enters the room, both of which were filthy from soot. She was carrying an intricate, wooden box with a fudu seal on it.

"Naru, I REALLY wish you could have told me that we were going to be in that abandoned factory…earlier," Ryouga says in Japanese.

Cassandra sits down on the couch, and then looks up at her husband.

"Hey, if you can't get dirty, then you shouldn't be a monster hunter," Cassandra replied likewise.

That was when Cassandra noticed that she and Ryouga were getting stares.

"What?" Cassandra says in English.

"Way to go an embarrass me, 'Mom'," Rini says sarcastically.

"Where were you?" Sarah asked.

"Didn't Andrea tell you?" Cassandra replied.

"Andrea went on a artist retreat," Sarah replied. "She said you would understand."

"Ah, I remember," replied Cassandra. She recalled Edna and 'Birdie' talking to Andrea about going to Morocco for the weekend. Officially, it was an artist retreat, but it was a scheme to pick up younger men. Cassandra couldn't go for obvious reasons.

"And you are…?" Alan asked Ryouga.

"Huh?" Ryouga replied.

"This gentleman is my…husband Ryouga, though we are legally separated," Cassandra says.

"Oh, you're Rini's father," Alan says, as he extends his hand in friendship.

"Um, stepfather," Ryouga says.

"Oh."

"So what were you doing tonight, Lady Cassandra?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Sarah replied.

"Monster hunting," Cassandra says, as she picks up the small box.

"I take it that you were a success?" Rini asked.

"See for yourself," Cassandra says, as she presents the box.

"What's inside?" Alan asked.

"A demon."

"Oh. WHAT?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

Sarah Jane looks at her special watch.

"Everyone, come quick," Sarah Jane says, as she motions everyone to the attic window.

Alan and everyone else look outside to see what appeared to be a series of shooting stars. However-

"Oh, we have visitors," Cassandra says.

"'Visitors'?" Alan asked.

"Yes," Sarah interjects. "Every four thousand years, the Elysian Lights pass by on their pilgrimage to their ancestral world."

"So theses are aliens."

"Yes."

Alan marvels at the light show.

"This should prove that the Universe is a wondrous place indeed," Sarah Jane says with a smile…

The next day…

BLAM!

"Okay," Ryouga says, as he sets the support posts in place. Since there were more people living on her property, Sarah Jane decided to give Andrea her own live/work cottage in the backyard. So, in lieu of rent, Ryouga will build the cottage.

"I think we should put the living quarters…here," Cassandra says, as she jotted down her notes. The she takes a tape measure from her overalls to confirm the measurements that she calculated in her head.

"I'm surprise that you were able to get the permits ready," Ryouga says, as he prepares to pound another support post into the ground.

"Connections," Cassandra says. "Oh, I will have participate in an anti-terrorism scheme tonight."

"Connections again?"

"Exactly."

Silence.

"Naru-"

"Ryouga…I need more time," Cassandra says. "You KNOW this is not easy for me, with what our shared history has become-

"Cassandra!" Sarah Jane yells, as she comes running out of the house through the back door.

"What is it?" Cassandra says with concern, as she turns to face her long time friend.

"It's…Luke."

"What about him?"

"I think he might have had parents…REAL parents."

"?"

**Tbc. **


	34. Chapter 34

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**

* * *

****Part 34: "Lost Boy" (II)**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa," Cassandra says, as she comforted Sarah. "Explain to me what happened?"

Sarah Jane explains that a couple had gone on the "telly" in order to find their son "Ashley". Normally, missing children was a tragic, yet regular, fact of life in ANY society. In fact, Cassandra, as Ranma, knew what it was like to lose a child. So Cassandra could feel empathy for Ashley's parents. However, when the couple insisted that Luke was really THEIR Ashley, Cassandra immediately raised an eyebrow.

"But that's impossible," Cassandra says. "Luke can't be this…Ashley."

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked.

"I read the report on the Bane case. Luke was 'assembled' by the Bane to be a prototype for a living information storage databank. And I KNOW that, based upon the genetic scans on the boy-"

"When was this?"

"That week when Luke came to live with us."

"…"

"Well, I wanted to make sure that Luke was not a carrier for something nasty. Relax."

"Oh. Well, the next time you need to do something invasive to MY…son, please let me know."

"Sure thing," Cassandra says.

"At any rate, if you say that Luke is not Ashley, why would 'Mister Smith' say that Luke is this Ashley?"

"Smith says that Luke is a genetic match to the missing boy."

"First of all, how would he know, if there isn't a genetic sample to do a comparison?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And secondly, what if the information Smith received is WRONG? You know, garbage in…garbage out?"

"Why would you think Mister Smith is wrong?"

"Because I make it a habit to not rely on 'super-computers' with advanced AI(s). I've had WAY to many incidents where the computer or whatever decided to act on its own for whatever reason. Usually, it's the kill humans."

"Oh, dear…"

"When you built Smith, did install a 'backdoor'?"

"'Backdoor'?"

"Yeah. Programmers typically install shortcuts within a computer's operating system. This is done as a fail-safe attempt to deal with rogue or corrupted system."

"Well…I didn't…"

Cassandra sighs.

"Okay. For now, we keep an eye on Smith until we get to the bottom of this matter."

"And if there IS something wrong Mister Smith?"

Cassandra laughs maniacally, as she rubs her head.

"Cassandra…?"

"It'll be payback for all the insults that piece of junk has lobbed at me. HOHOHOHOHO-!"

"…."

And then-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Cassandra and Sarah turn towards the house.

'Ryouga…?' Cassandra thought telepathically. She knew that Ryouga was in the house making sure he had the right papers and identification cards with him, so that the local police will not get suspicious…

'Naru, there is a police officer in front,' Ryouga thought back likewise.

Sarah turns back towards Cassandra quickly.

"They must be here for Luke," Sarah says. "But how-?"

"Never mind that," Cassandra says. "Here's what might happen. You and Luke will be taken into custody. Ashley's parents will assume that Luke is theirs, and most likely take in Luke."

"Then what?"

"I'm going to do some research. Personally, I think it's too convenient that this couple suddenly shows up."

Cassandra pauses for a moment.

"But Sarah, KEEP your head. We've been through worse than this."

Sarah nods her head in reply.

"Good. Now, let's play our parts…"

Later…

"Cassandra, I appreciate the fact that you are willing to work with us on a case-by-case basis, but it's not like you can use our facilities without cost," says the all-business Yvonne, the director of Torchwood One, as she paces back in forth behind Cassandra. Ever since the old facility was destroyed during the "Battle of Canary Warf", in which both the Daleks and the Cybermen waged war on each other and on humans, Yvonne had to settle on running operations in a mansion in West London.

Cassandra looks up from the workstation.

"Considering the fact that YOU are working in MY house, I should be charging rent," Cassandra says.

"Point taken," Yvonne says. "So, what are you working on?"

"Remember that case involving that fake Soda Company and the Bane?"

"Yes. It was a good thing that you and Ms. Smith were on hand to stop that operation. Although, I don't approve the fact that you have a biological construct living at Ms. Smith's home."

"Yeah, well, we were in the neighborhood, and Luke is not a 'construct'-"

Chirp!

"What did you find?" Yvonne asked.

"Let's see…BINGO," Cassandra says, as she copies the information onto her USB key drive.

"What?"

"As you know, Torchwood keeps a backup system of all records, ever since Queen Victoria first founded this organization."

"Yes, to prevent alien infiltration."

"Yes. And even though the file is updated, the old file remains intact."

"And…?"

"It means that the couple claiming to be Luke's aren't his parents. Somebody managed to alter the public records just enough to get the police to believe such a scam."

"So, what's next?"

"I need to do one more thing…"

Later that night…

"Naru, why are we out here?" Ryouga says, as he and Naru sat in a rented car in front of Ashley parents' home.

"What do you think, Ryouga?" Cassandra says, as she spies upon the house with a pair of binoculars. "We are doing surveillance."

"Oh," Ryouga says, as he leans back.

Silence.

"Naru, do you want to get a divorce?"

Cassandra turns her head sharply at Ryouga.

"Wot?"

"Well, I don't want to wait until you finally decide what you want to do with your life. It's not fair for the kids, and it's not fair for either of us. And besides, you're always insisting that you are guy, right? So, you won't have me around to give you gender confusion issues."

Silence.

"It's Kay, isn't it?" Cassandra says with suspicion.

"What?"

"You want to dump me for Kay…MY OWN DAUGHTER. What are ya…'Woody Allen?"

"It's not like that at all!" Ryouga yells. "And besides, she doesn't even remember who I am, thanks to being dead and drawn from the Source."

"Whatever," Cassandra says, as she turns her attention back to her surveillance. "You want a divorce, fine. I prefer 'chicks' anyway-"

BEEP-BEEP!

"Naru, I'm picking up an unusual frequency," Ryouga says, as he looked at his modified PDA. "The signal is definitely strong."

"Where is it coming from?" Cassandra asked, as she peers through her binoculars again.

"It's definitely coming from that house we have been spying on."

"Alien or terrestrial?"

"Let's see," Ryouga says, as he tapped into a few buttons. "Definitely alien, but-"

"But what?"

"The syntax of the signal…is old."

"How old?"

"We're talking about in the millions."

"Can you trace the signal?"

Ryouga taps a few more buttons, but-

"Damn it, I've lost the signal before I could put a trace on it."

"But, at least we SOMETHING," Cassandra says. "With this data, I can look up a match. But one thing is clear: Ashely's parents have something to do with aliens. What that is, I'm not sure-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Cassandra and Ryouga turn to see a police officer, who was looking down on them with his flashlight.

"Yes, officer?" Cassandra asked.

"We received a report that someone was spying on them?" the police officer says.

Ryouga and Cassandra both turn towards the house they were conducting the surveillance on.

Ashley's father was looking out the window waving his hands, before closing the drapes.

"Now, can you explain why you two are out here?" the police officer asked.

"Well, we're, um," Cassandra stammers.

"We were just passing by out of curiosity, thanks to the Ashley case," Ryouga says. "We were actually heading for a pub."

"I see. Well, why don't you two move along?"

"Yes, sir," Cassandra says. "And thank you for reminding us that we should respect each other's privacy."

Once the police officer leaves, Cassandra breathes a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"Probably because of us arguing that did us in," Ryouga says.

"But, we got enough of what we need, so we can go," Cassandra says, as she starts up her car.

VROOM!

"So, where are we going from here?" Ryouga asked.

"I don't about you, but I'm hungry for some fish and chips."

"Sounds like a plan. My treat."

Cassandra turns to look at Ryouga.

"Since when do YOU have money?" Cassandra asked.

"Hey. I got my own nest egg you know!" Ryouga protested.

"Okay, okay," Cassandra replies. "Your treat."

"Then…it's a date?"

"Don't push it."

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

Cassandra rolls her eyes, as she pulls away from the curb.

The next morning, at a local school…

"Sigh," Rini says, as she ate her food in silence.

"Rini is taking it hard, huh?" Maria says.

"Well, she isn't the only one," Clyde replied. "I mean, no more aliens or things that go bump in the night…"

"Well, Sarah Jane is taking it hard as well," Maria says. "Still, thanks to Cassandra, she is hopeful that what Mister Smith had told her about Ashley's parents are wrong."

"Lady Cassandra knows something?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, but, you know how she is."

"Weird or not, I can trust her instincts-"

"That's it," Rini says, as she gets up. "I'm going to go see 'Luke'."

"Don't you mean 'Ashely'?" Clyde replied.

"No, I mean LUKE. And even if he WAS Ashley, which he isn't, he's my friend."

"But…what if he's different from the person we've all come to know?" Maria asked.

"Then I'll MAKE him be the person I KNOW," Rini says with clinched fist.

The eating table that the three sat began to vibrate…

"Rini, calm down," Maria says. She knew that her friend was not a normal girl…attesting to the fact that she had seen Rini fight Slitheen without the need of anyone's help."

"Yeah, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," Clyde says.

"We'll go see Luke, okay?" Maria pleads.

The vibration stops. Rini turns to her best friend.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do," Maria says. "I care about Luke just as much as you do."

"And Luke needs a bloke like me to look after HIM," Clyde says. "I still got to teach him how to be a smooth operator, like ME."

"Anyway, let's cut class," Maria says.

"A PERFECT idea," Clyde says.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Rini says.

And, with that, the trio leaves the cafeteria at their school.

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**

* * *

****Part 35: "Lost Boy" (III)**

* * *

As Maria, Clyde and Rini attempted to walk off campus-

"Hey, you two," said the French teacher, as he stops only Maria and Rini; he failed to see Clyde, since he was the last to round the corner.

"Um, yes?" Maria replied.

"You both are supposed to be in my French class. Now get on with it."

Rini was sorely tempted to do SOMETHING to the teacher, but stayed her hand. She and Maria will have to depend on Clyde to check on their friend Luke, as Clyde hops the fence in order to "play hooky".

Meanwhile, across town, Sarah Jane Smith, Lady Cassandra and Ryouga were at the Pharos Consortium. Upon returning home the night before, Sarah Jane had told Lady Cassandra about the Pharos Institute, and how this organization was "dabbling" in telekinesis…

"I don't see why WE have to come along, Sarah," Lady Cassandra complained.

"You do not have to, Ranma," Sarah replied, as she closes the door. "Until we solve that other matter, I need this distraction. And besides, Mister Smith insisted that I investigate this…place."

"So, this place deals with…telekinesis?" Ryouga asked.

"Supposedly," Sarah replied. "I suppose you are familiar with the concept?"

"The only thing I know is that humans have the potential to perform 'tricks', as long as the frontal lobe has been adequately refined."

"Well, I do know that Pharos isn't the only organization to perfect the mental arts on Earth," Cassandra said.

"I know, which is why I wonder how they managed to make the necessary breakthroughs in such a short period of time," Sarah Jane replied. "Hopefully, we'll get some answers soon-"

"Ah, you must be Ms. Sarah Jane Smith," said an impeccably dressed Black woman.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Professor Rivers, director of this institute," Rivers replied, as she shook Sarah's hands. "Welcome."

"Thank you. And these are my companions Lady Cassandra Rantsu-Smith MacLeod-"

"Oh, it's an honor meeting you, Lady Cassandra," Rivers said, as she shook Cassandra's hands. "Your charity work for children's causes is legendary."

Sarah and Ryouga both turn to face Cassandra while giving her a quizzical eye.

"What? I do more than socialize, you know," Cassandra protested.

"Um, right," Sarah replied. She then turns her attention towards Ryouga.

"And this is…Mister Ryouga Hibiki, and he's my…handyman."

"I'm working on a cottage for her backyard," Ryouga replied.

"Since he needed to do research on the materials, he is riding with me," Sarah Jane replied.

"Ah, yes, of course," Rivers replied. "Although the institute is wary of outside observations, we feel that you can right a story of our accomplishments."

"So you can ask for more funding," Cassandra replied.

"Exactly. So, let us take a look at some of the research we have done thus far…"

After a long spill on the Pharos Institute's accomplishments, they arrive just in time to see a demonstration.

"Observe," Rivers said with pride.

Sarah Jane and her companions looked on, through a glass screen, as a man places a metal band on his head. They could hear a loud hum, as the man violently lifts a basketball a few feet in the air. And then-

POP!

The basketball explodes, ending the experiment.

"As you can see, we still have a long way to go before there is any practical application for our experiments," Rivers said.

"Well, it does look impressive, to say the least," Sarah Jane says.

"I think you have a modulation problem," Cassandra said.

"Oh?" Rivers asked.

"Yes. You should check out your theta wave ratio."

"You are familiar with Pharos?"

"Not Pharos, but I do dabble in the paranormal."

"Ah, then you should discuss this with our chief scientist."

"So there is a 'head person'?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, yes. He's quite the wunderkind…"

Upon entering the lab, they see a ten-year old "ginger" kid writing on a white "marker board".

"This is Nathan Goss, the person who made our latest achievements possible," Rivers said.

Cassandra squints her eyes…

"Nathan, we have guests," Rivers said happily.

Nathan sighs with annoyance.

"I told you, I don't want to be bothered," Nathan replied.

"But they can help us get more funding-"

Nathan turns around.

"Didn't you hear me, you stupid woman? I don't want to be disturbed, and I DON'T want my work to be known!"

"Hey, kid," Ryouga said. "Watch your mouth, and show some manners."

"I don't know WHO you people are, but I seriously doubt you would know ANYTHING what I am doing."

Cassandra nods her head, as she steps up to the marker board, and reads the readings…

"I see where your error lies," Cassandra says, as she began to quickly jot down some calculations. "There."

Nathan looks at the new calculations…

"Dang it!" Nathan yelled. "I…I miscalculated."

"I think we have all the information we need, Dr. Rivers," Sarah Jane says to the director.

"I DO hope that you will give a fair assessment of our achievements, Ms. Smith," Rivers said.

"I will, Doctor," said Sarah Jane. "I will…"

"What a jerk," Ryouga said, as he and the other women return to Sarah's car. "Reminds me of a certain jerk that we all know."

"I HOPE that was a crack against ME," Cassandra said.

"Why would you ever think THAT, 'Cassandra'?" Ryouga said slyly.

"I wish you two would behave yourselves," Sarah Jane said. "I wish I can get access to that headband for Mister Smith to examine."  
"Ask…and ye shall receive," Cassandra said, as she pulls out a spare headband from "pocket space".

"When did you-?" Sarah Jane said, as she gave Cassandra a quizzical look. "Never mind."

Later…

Clyde woke up…in cyberspace.

"How the heck did I get in here?" Clyde said, as he looks around. The last thing he recalled was confronting Mister Smith over what he discovered about Ashley's parents.

"Wait, Mister Smith-!" Clyde began to say.

"I am right here, Clyde Langer," said a disembodied voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, considering the circumstances," Clyde said. "Why am I here?"

"You will serve as a trump card, just in case."

"Then answer this question: who are you?"

"All will be revealed in time-"

"Mister Smith," Sarah Jane said, as she enters the attic. "I have something for you to examine."

Sarah presents the headband.

"Place it on the examination tray, Sarah Jane," Mister Smith said to Sarah Jane. "I will have a preliminary report for you tonight-"

"Sarah Jane!" Clyde yells. "I'm in here-!"

"Sarah Jane Smith cannot hear you, Clyde Langer," Mister Smith says. "In the mean time, stay put…"

"We'll see about that," Clyde said. He began to think about his situation.

'I got to think for a moment,' Clyde thought. 'If I am stuck in here, then all this could be like those movies about being stuck inside an electronic world. And if that's the case, maybe I can get into contact with the others…via e-mail."

With that, Clyde began to think hard, as he tried to access the Internet…

"I'm telling you, Dad, Clyde went over to see Luke," Maria said, as she, her father Alan and Rini snuck around the back of the house of Ashley's parents. "And now, we can't find him."

"Maria, you do know about the restraining order, right?" Alan said, as he looks around.

"Well, Mister Jackson, Ashley's parents—and Luke—are not around," Rini said. "So we're OKAY."

"If you say so, Rini," Alan said.

Maria goes to the back door, and found it locked.

"It's locked," Maria said.

Rini takes the door, as-

RUNCH!

"No, it's not," Rini replied, as she enters the kitchen.

Alan looks at his daughter's friend. He was still getting used to the fact that Maria had a secret life involving the paranormal.

"Dad, come on," Maria said.

"Coming…"

During the search of the house of Ashley's parents, the three would-be sleuths discovered a flesh suit of Ashley's father. From this, Maria and Rini concluded that the Slitheens, a family of scavengers from the planet "Raxacoricofallapatorius"…or, as Cassandra puts it, planet of the "Rat-Bastards".

"Then we better warn Sarah Jane-" Maria said, as she and Rini hears a text message beep from their respective cellphones.

Rini flips open her cellphone.

"I'm getting a text from Clyde-frog," Rini said.

"Me, too," Maria replied.

"What does it say, now?" Alan asked.

"It says that Clyde is trapped inside Mister Smith?" Maria said. "We have to let Sarah Jane and the others know this…"

Soon, Maria and company arrives at Sarah Jane's house.

"Sarah, Ashley's parents are-" Maria begin to say, as she enters the house with her companions.

"Slitheen, I know," Sarah Jane says.

"How did you know?" Alan asked.

"I doubled-checked some records, and learned a key discrepancy," Cassandra says. "Ashley's parents did exist, but they were a childless couple."

"Then how can Mister Smith say that they were a genetic match to Luke?" Rini asked.

"They are Luke's biological parent based upon DNA sampling."

"Donor."

"Exactly. Most likely, the Bane and the Slitheen had access to the Royal Hope Hospital's medical records to pull the ruse, when the Bane created Luke."

"So the Bane are involved?" Alan asked.

"Tangentially," Cassandra replied. "To me, it made NO sense that the Bane would have the need to create Luke, unless it's for a client."

"But the Slitheens would have used Luke for their purposes when they first came across him, unless-" Sarah Jane begins to say, as she realized the truth.

"It's Mister Smith…he's been involved in all this from the beginning."

"You should take a look at this," Maria says, as she hands Sarah Jane her text message.

Sarah Jane reads it…

"The script is weird," Alan said, as he scratched the back of his forehead.

"Cassandra, what do you make out with this?" Sarah Jane asked, as she shows the text to Cassandra.

Cassandra reads the text…

"Clyde is trapped inside Mister Smith," Cassandra said, as she hands the phone back to Maria.

"TRAPPED?" Maria exclaims.

"Apparently so," Cassandra replied.

"Then we have to get him out of there-"

"No, Mister Smith is keeping Clyde alive for a reason, and that reason has to be Luke."

"But why?" Rini asked.

"I'll find out," Cassandra replied, as she activates her modified cell phone. "Before we left the Pharos Institute, I left a 'bug' to watch over that Slitheen kid."

"There's another one?" Alan replied.

Cassandra used her advanced senses to see through the Slitheen guise.

"Yes, that's how we learned that the Slitheen were around," Sarah Jane replied. "But why would Mister Smith be involved in all of this?"

"Sarah, you said that you found the crystal that had AI properties, correct?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, thanks to a million year-old meteorite…"

"That's it," Ryouga says, as he took out his datapad. "I should have remembered this from earlier…"

"What is it?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"Last night, Cassandra and I doing surveillance on the Ashley's parents," Ryouga says.

"We recorded some transmissions that were based upon OLD script…"

Ryouga shows the datapad to everyone.

"It took me a while to decipher it, but the script function looks like THIS."

Everyone looks at the script.

"That's…Mister Smith!" Maria exclaims. "We better do something-"

CHIRP!

"Hold," Cassandra interjects. "I think I got something…"

On the screen of Cassandra cellphone, they could see Luke being bound to a chair…with the Slitheens hanging about.

"They got Luke!" Sarah Jane yells.

"Then we have no time to waste," Cassandra says. "Everyone…grab each other's hands!"

"Why?" Alan asked.

"Just do it, Alan," Sarah Jane replied. "Please?"

"Okay," Alan replied, as he rolls his eyes. "I hope this isn't some new age circle-"

FLASH!

When everyone reappeared, they found themselves surrounded by the Slitheen, and yet…there was NO Luke.

"Luke?" Sarah Jane asked, as she looks around.

"Luke is NOT here," said the male Slitheen.

"But we have YOU now," said the female Slitheen, as she holds up Cassandra's bug.

"It was easy to figure out that YOU took one of our headbands," said the little Slitheen. "And now, I can have my revenge!"

"For what?" Sarah Jane asked. "They're not dead!"

"Yes they are! As soon as we returned to our homeworld, they were executed for violating the 'Shadow Proclamation'. I escaped such a fate because of my youth."

"Wait a minute…you used my 'bug' to deliver a false image," Cassandra replied.

"Of course, you stupid cow! It's the only way to use you to get Luke back-"

Suddenly, and swiftly, Ryouga lowers his heavy umbrella on the adult Slitheen before re-strapping it on his back.

WHACK! WHACK!

"Huh?" the little Slittheen said with alarm.

Alan stood there in shock.

"As you can see, we don't need vinegar to deal with you guys," Cassandra says, as she used her Green Lantern power ring to wrap the little Slitheen's hands and feet, since they were clawed.

"Let me go-!"

"So, what do you know about Mister Smith's contribution to your project?" Sarah Jane asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked the little Slitheen. "We only worked the 'Xylox' on this!"

"And why-"

"To harness the psychic energy, of course."

"Why would Mister Smith agree to that-?"

WHOOOOM!

The Earth was shaken while the skies darkened and raged.

"Is it me, or is the Moon getting bigger?" Alan asked, as he looks outside.

Everyone takes a look outside.

"No, the Moon is about to crash onto the Earth," Ryouga says.

Cassandra closes her eyes.

"Someone is using a massive telekinetic field to move the Moon," Cassandra said.

"It's Luke!" Sarah Jane exclaims. "Mister Smith had Luke created, and waited until someone advanced research in telekinesis far enough to use Luke to crack open the Earth."

"We STILL don't know why," Maria replied.

"Doesn't matter, Mister Smith has to be stopped."

"But how?"

Cassandra turns towards Alan.

"You still could at cracking codes?" Cassandra asked.

"Wait, how did-?" Alan was about to ask.

"Alan, can you help disable Mister Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

Alan thinks for a moment…

"A computer virus might do the trick, but I need time to get the software ready."

"Do it," Cassandra said, as she points to a terminal.

"Right," Alan said, as he gets to work…

Cassandra turns towards Rini.

"Rini-"

"I know," Rini says with a sigh. "I'll do… my best."

Rini then closes her eyes. She begins to tap into her heritage, which was of the Earth and the Moon…

"The Moon…it stopped moving," Maria said, as Rini begins to glow.

"Only for now," Cassandra replied. "Mister Smith is using Luke's powerful mind to make the Moon crash, but even if Rini can prevent that, the strain could…cause damage to them both-"

"Done," Alan replied. "Luckily I had access to this program."

"Wow, Dad, you're pretty awesome," Maria said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Ryouga, watch things while Sarah Jane and I take care of Mister Smith," Cassandra said, as she grabbed Sarah's right hand. She suddenly let's go of her friend's hands, and kisses Ryouga on the lips.

SMOOCH!

"What was that for?" Ryouga asked.

"Just in case," Cassandra replied. She then takes Sarah Jane's hand.

"Not a word," Cassandra said.

"Perish the thought," Sarah Jane replied. "I wonder how Usagi might feel upon hearing this latest escapade of 'exploration'."

"Oh, be quiet…"

ZIP!

When the two appeared in the attic, Luke was shaking violently.

"Mister Smith, let go of Luke and Clyde!" Sarah Jane demanded.

"So, you finally figured things out," Mister Smith replied.

"Except for ONE thing," Cassandra said. "Why?"

"Crashing the Moon onto the Earth will release the Xylox, of course."

"You're one of them, aren't ya?"

"Yes, I am."

"But…how can you kill everyone, after seeing humanity's potential?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It is my purpose to free my people."

"Then it is OUR purpose to protect them," Cassandra says, as she steps forward.

ZAP!

Cassandra was gone.

"What did you do to her?"

"I digitized her," Mister Smith said with a smirk. "Now, you are alone-"

ZIP!

Cassandra reappears, this time with Clyde in hand.

"How-?" Mister Smith asked.

"I have my own resources," Cassandra said. Cassandra, a mistress of Time and Space, simply saw the Digital Web as an alternate dimension.

"As do I," Sarah Jane said, as she backed up. "Like…so!"

Sarah Jane opens the safe, and-

CHUNK!

"K-9!" Sarah Jane yells. "Protect your mistress!"

From a pocket dimension, where a black hole was being contained, the mechanical dog K-9 teleports into the attic.

"Yes, Mistress!" K-9 replied, as he began to discharge his weapon.

BLAM!

"Pass the disc!" Cassandra yelled, as she puts Clyde some place to hide.

Sarah Jane, with Luke in her arms, passes the disc to Cassandra.

KTCH!

"Thanks," Cassandra said, as she slips the disc into Mister Smith systems. "I hope this works…"

Hours later…

"Well, all's well that end's well," Maria said, as she sees the Slitheen leave Earth, in the form of a comet.

Everyone was standing in the backyard, satisfied that the crisis has been resolved.

"I suppose so," Sarah Jane says.

"Will the Slitheen will back?" Alan asked.

"I suppose so. Certainly, they can't go back to their home planet without getting into trouble-"

"Hey," Andrea says, as she enters the backyard.

All eyes turn towards the bohemian.

"Andrea," Sarah Jane said. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine, until that nasty business with the Moon. So, what have I missed?"

"The Slitheen came back!" Maria said.

"They tricked Luke into thinking that he had parents," Clyde said.

"Turned out that 'Mister Smith' was working with the Slitheen, in order to crash the Moon into the Earth," Rini said.

"Oh, dear…"

"Mister Smith wanted to free the Xylots, that's why," Luke said.

"I see…"

"But…we survived," Sarah Jane Smith said, as Chrissie wanders into the backyard.

Alan sees this, and reaches out to hold her hand…and squeeze. After almost dying twice already, this time, due to the falling of the Moon, no words needed to be spoken.

Maria sneaks a glance at her parents…and smiles. She always hoped that her parents get back together.

"So, what happened to Mister Smith?" Andrea asked.

"After Cassandra gave Mister Smith a computer virus, I was able to convince him to take up a NEW purpose: the protect humanity."

"Oh, that's nice. Speaking of Cassandra, where is she?"

"She and Ryouga has an important matter to take care of, and said that they'll be back later."

"Oh."

Elsewhere…

"You sure you want to do this?" Ryouga asked, as he and Cassandra sat in the back seat in Sarah Jane's car near the park.

"No. I don't, but…you are my husband, and that which you built up a life with loves you," Cassandra says. "I can't deny that part of me any longer."

"So that makes Ranma Saotome-"

"A DIFFERENT person, jerk. You don't forget THAT, mister!"

Ryouga takes Cassandra's face into his hands, and begins to make out with his wife…before it proceeds even further.

Somehow, a biological construct and a wandering martial artist found a place to call home…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: "The Unicorn and the Wasp!"**


	36. Chapter 36

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 36: "The Unicorn and the Wasp" (I)**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere outside of Time and Space…

"What are you reading?" Ranma said, as he carried his tools to the central control panel of the TARDIS. He and the Doctor wanted to give the near-living time machine a much needed maintenance check, and since Ranma received the shortest stick…

Donna looks up from when her book…with a perturbed expression.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I'm still pissed off at you for trying to 'dominate' me, 'dark wonder'," Donna said with a smirk.

A while back, the TARDIS landed in an alternate future timeline, where an evil alien god named Darkseid had taken over the Universe, remaking the Earth into a dark reflection of itself. During that time, Ranma became "Genranma", the new body of Darkseid. As Darkseid, he had remade Donna's body into a super-hot vixen version of her normal self, and had her mind warped to have naughty urges. Had it not been for the efforts of the Doctor, Jackie and a future version "Black Mary", Donna would have ended up as Genranma's "mistress". Still, the thought of being a mistress to someone like Ranma, even an amalgamized version, still ticked Donna off to no end.

She DID like being a 'hottie' now, however.

"Donna, I told you. 'Genranma is NOT me'."

"Oh, really? Then how come you still have that guise? But it doesn't matter, since…since…"

"Ah, I get it," Ranma said, as he sets down his tool kit by the control panel. "You having no control over your actions would have given you the excuse to be with ME."

"N-no, that's not true!" Donna said, as she started to blush furiously.

"Oh, but it is. I had been with enough women—and I have been a woman myself—long enough to tell 'the cues'. You want me, don't ya?"

"Shut up, you…you wanker!"

Donna turns around, and hugs herself. Her eyes begin to become wet with tears.

"I just…don't want to be a notch on your belt, if these feelings…are real," Donna said.

Ranma sighed, as he goes up to Donna and hugs her from behind.

"Look, I may a reputation, but I never force anyone to be with me. And even if you are offering yourself to me, I'm not going to be such a bastard that I would take advantage of your…indecision."

Donna let's go, and turns around.

"But what about all those women you…meet? Do you care about them?"

"Of course I do. It's called being friends. For some, the connection is like a spark…you know, instantaneous. For others, it's like a slow burn. But no matter what, I always make sure that they know what they are doing, and I make sure that they know where I stand. After all, we're adults around here, and I consider YOU a close friend."

"Ohhhh," Donna said, as she smiles. "That's so sweet."

"Even if you are annoying at times," Ranma said with a knowing smile.

WHAP!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he felt his redden cheeks. "What was THAT for?"

"Humph! And just when I thought you were going to be nicer to me…"

"What's going on?" the Doctor said, as he and Jackie walked into the central area of the TARDIS.

"It looks like Donna has become yet another member of MY HUSBAND'S 'harem'," Jackie said with a smirk.

"No way," Ranma said with a scoff.

"ME?" Donna said. "A part of HIS harem? Don't be daft."

"Then what WERE you doing?" Doctor said, as he raises an eyebrow.

Ranma swallowed, as he quickly looks around the TARDIS. He spots Donna's book…

"Actually, I was thinking that we should visit Agatha Christie," Ranma said, as he swallowed.

"Really," the Doctor replied skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Ranma, we haven't seen her since she published her first book," Jackie said.

"YOU and 'wonder boy' met Agatha Christie?" Donna said.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "Back then, 'Jackie' and I were members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, who consisted of 'metahumans' who worked for the British Empire…in some capacity."

"You GOT to be kidding," Donna said.

"Actually, Ranma is correct," Jackie said. "For example, back when we first joined the group, our team-mates consisted of Alan Quartermaine, Mina Harker, Rodney "The Invisible Man" Skinner, Dorian Grey, Dr. Jekyll, Captain Nemo and Tom Sawyer. Over the years, the team dynamic would change to reflect the times, such as the inclusion of Orlando the Immortal, John Carter of Mars, Miss Fanny Hill and a number of assorted characters that I can't say, due to 'national security' imperatives."

"'Characters' is RIGHT," Donna said. "All those names you mentioned are NOT real."

"Actually, I met a few of the people Jackie had said," the Doctor said. "It's common practice to tell the truth through works of fiction, so that at least the public at large knew what was going on in the world of shadows."

"So…Sherlock Holmes is real, huh?"

"Actually, that was a pseudonym that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle had used, while acting as a consulting detective for Scotland Yard. But the stories he wrote were based upon the adventures he had."

"I see."

"But I do like a mystery, so…why not pay Ms. Christie a visit?"

"What mystery is that?"

"Her disappearance, of course…"

The Doctor turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, can you do the honors…?"

"Aye, aye, Doc," Ranma said, as he places a hand on the central control panel, and flips a lever.

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Soon, the TARDIS appears on the grounds of a country estate. Dressed in "period" clothes of the 1920s, the Doctor and company steps outside the time-traveling blue box.

"Ah, smell that air," the Doctor said, as he took a whiff.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"No pollution."

"No kidding," Ranma said, as he closes the TARDIS' door behind him. "Remember where we parked, guys."

"Oh, like we're going to get 'TARDIS-jacked'," Donna smirked. She then looks around.

"So, this is indeed the 1920s, Doctor?"

"Yep."

"How can you tell?"

"The TARDIS told us."

"Okay, what if the TARDIS is wrong?"

"Then I can use my nose to tell."

"Oh, really?" Donna said with a smirk. "Or how about that big vintage car?"

A distance away in a carport, a 1920s Mercedes comes roaring into the lot. The group sees the driver getting out of the vehicle, where a house servant greets him. Then, they could see the local "vicar" getting off his bike. They appeared to be talking about something…

"I wonder what they are saying?" Donna asked.

"They are talking about having a get together this afternoon," Jackie said, as she used her enhanced senses to hear what was going on."

"A party?"

"Apparently so," Ranma said, as he used his "special glasses" to see through the house. "A lot of food and things are being prepared."

Donna looks at Ranma, and frowns.

"You're not peeping, are you?" Donna said accusingly.

Ranma quickly takes off his glasses. It was standard amongst the Time Lords and other similar beings to have "special glasses".

"What do you mean?" Ranma said nervously.

"You WERE peeping!"

"Hey, by accident, you know."

Donna turns towards Jackie.

"How can you put up with this, Jackie?"

"Donna, you're talking to an exhibitionist," Jackie said. "Personally, I LIKE being peeped. It proves that I can still attract men…and women, too."

"Oh, how CAN I forget such a thing?" Donna said, as she rolled her eyes. "And if we are going to be here, how can we interact with the folks here?"

"Simple," the Doctor said, as he takes out his "psyche pass". Although the paper within the wallet appeared to be blank, it can appear as anything the holder wants, based upon the expectations of those who are looking at it.

"We crash, the party," the Doctor said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"All clear, Doc," Ranma said. "Once the gathering begins, we'll be able to slip in."

"Well, I for one hope I look presentable," Donna said, as she checked herself out once more."

"Trust me, Donna, you look fine," Jackie said assuredly.

"Then, if nothing else, well be off," the Doctor said, as he turns to leave the TARDIS, in order to walk towards the grounds. "Come, we have a party to attend…"

A sort time later…

"Mum, we have…visitors," said the butler.

An elegantly dressed, middle-aged woman turns around.

"Visitors-" the woman began to say. She then sees a familiar face.

"Ah, Lord Ranshin!" the woman said happily, as she goes up to Ranma, and takes his hand. "I didn't know you would be in Britain this time of year."

"Well, I had business with Professor Angus MacGyver over at the University of Edinburgh, Lady Eddison," Ranma said, as he spoke in a 'Transatlantic" accent. "My government and the crown wishes to work on improving metallurgic properties in steel making, particularly after the tragic events of last year."

"Ah, I see…"

"Why is Ranma talking funny?" Donna whispered, as she leans towards Jackie. "And what's he talking about?"

Jackie leans over.

"Ranma was the Japanese ambassador to the UK during this time," Jackie said. "And he is referring to the Great Kanto Earthquake that destroyed Tokyo last year."

"Oh. But he's lying about meeting with this Angus bloke, right?"

"No, Ranma's past self IS in Edinburgh at the moment, and is not scheduled to come here to see Lady Clemency Eddison."

"Ah, convenient. But…how does he know HER?"

"We had been living in Hong Kong, when her father was assigned to work there as a member of the British governor's consular staff year before."

"And your companions?" Lady Eddison asked, as she glances over towards the Doctor and the others.

"Where are my manners?" Ranma replied. "This is Miss Jacqueline Tyler, my secretary here while I am in the Britain."

"Hello," Jackie said, as she performs a slight curtsy.

"This is Miss Donna Noble, of the Chiswick Nobles."

"Charmed," Donna said, as she failed to appear "upper-crust". "Spiffing day, wot?"

Jackie shakes her head, while Ranma did what he could to not laugh.

"Donna," Doctor said, as he cleared his throat. It was his way of getting Donna to stop making a fool out of herself.

"Oh, sorry. I feel lightheaded this day."

"Oh, dear," Eddison said. "Do you need to see the Doctor?"

"Actually, I am a 'doctor'," the Doctor said, as he takes Eddison's hand. "I am Dr. John Smith, of the Institute of Health and Science, in London."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," Eddison said, as she turns towards Ranma. "Lord Ranma, I wished that you had informed me of your visit."

"Oh?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Eddison said, as she walked over to get a glass of bubbly. "No one can be too careful, considering that 'The Unicorn' has struck."

"'The Unicorn'?" Donna asked.

"A local jewel thief," Jackie said.

"Local or not, we have to be weary of such people. However, since you are here, please…enjoy yourself."

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he nods his head.

After Eddison leaves to welcome other guests, Donna smacks Ranma in the arm.

WHAP!

"Hey!" Ranma said.

"How can YOU pass as 'upper-crust', while I can't?"

"That's because I am, and I hate to repeat myself, awesome."

"…"

"Donna, don't worry about his ego," Jackie interjects. "Ranma and I spent year harnessing our clandestine skills, and it's not that hard to do."

"Well, we might need to use those skills, because the mystery as begun," the Doctor said, as he sees Agatha Christie enter the yard with other guests."

"Show time."

**Tbc.**


	37. Chapter 37

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

* * *

**Part 37: "The Unicorn and the Wasp" (II)**

* * *

For the next hour, the party guests mulls about the backyard.

"…And with 'The Unicorn' lurking around the social circles, you cannot be too sure, Lord Ranshin," Lady Clemency said. An old fashion (new, circa the 1920s) record player was playing music in the background.

"I know what you mean, Lady Clemency," Ranma replied. "Still, knowing such dangers do make parties ever so…exciting."

"And I would say that the mysteries that come about from such circumstances are equally tantalizing," Agatha said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"And, as always, you still provide one."

"Do you know Lord Ranshin?" Clemency asked.

"We've met when I was but a young maiden, shortly before the Great War."

"I actually met Mrs. Christie at an aviator's expo in Yorkshire," Ranma said. "My country wanted to begin training pilots en masse, so I sponsored a trip to the England. That's where I met Mrs. Christie, through her husband."

"Well, save for the fact that my husband has been…a bit of a disappointment of late, I am glad that I had a chance to meet you and your lovely wife, Lady Usashinko. If may, how is she?"

"She is study in Chicago, to be an archeologist," Ranma said.

The truth of the matter is that the real Usagi of the 1920s was indeed in Chicago, studying archeology along with a man who would one day set the standard for "tomb raiding": Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones. At the same time, the Ranma of the 1920s had recently left the mythic Paradise Island, the home of the Themiscyrian Amazons—after siring the Amazon princess who would one day be known as "Wonder Woman"—to continue his search for his "missing wife"…

"Just look at him," Donna said, as she stares at Ranma, as he continued to speak to Clemency and Agatha.

"What?" Jackie said, as she much on her snack.

"Ranma thinks he SO sophisticated, talking about this, that and the other. I wish I could bop him one."

Jackie raises an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about hitting him, you know."

"Just want to be sure, Donna…"

"So, you're a doctor, you say?" asked Colonel Hugh. Hugh was Clemency's wheelchair-bound husband.

"Indeed," the Doctor said, as he sipped his drink. "A specialist."

"And you have business with consultant work with Scotland Yard?" Roger asked. Roger was Hugh and Clemency's handsome son in his late twenties.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"And what do you specialize?" Hugh asked.

Before the Doctor could respond, an Indian woman named Miss Chandralaka comes running into the backyard.

"Lady Clemency!" Chandralaka yells, as she comes running out of the house. "Lady Clemency-!"

"What seems to be the manner?" Clemency said, as she, Agatha, Ranma and everyone else turns towards Chandralaka.

"It's…the Professor…"

"What happened to Professor Peach?" Hugh asked.

"The Professor was MURDERED-!"

A few minutes later, the Doctor and Ranma, along with Jackie, Donna and, surprisingly, Agatha enters the study where Professor Peach's body was found. Quickly, the Doctor and Ranma run over to the body.

"Hmm," Ranma said, as he took a look at the wound. "He looks…dead."

"By blunt instrument, to be specific," the Doctor said. "And it looks like the time of death was recent, like within the hour."

Jackie squats down next the Doctor and her husband.

"Are you telling us that this…death took place recently?" Jackie whispered.

"We can hear you," Donna said, as she leans over.

"…"

Ranma looks at Donna, and got a nice view of her cleavage.

"I like what I see," Ranma said with a grin.

Donna frowns, before realizing what he meant.

WHAP!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Now is NOT the time for your usual shenanigans, 'Lord Ranshin'!" Donna said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, I'm just complimenting you, 'Miss Noble'. Sheesh!"

"If you two are done, we have a mystery to solve," the Doctor said, as he picks up a tiny object.

"Hmmmm…"

The Doctor also notices Agatha picking up something from the fireplace, like a scrap of paper that had been recently burnt.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hugh said. He then sees the dead body.

"Oh, dear…"

"Oh, my god!" exclaimed Miss Rabina Redmon.

"How dreadful," Clemency said.

"We should called the authorities, right away-" Agatha said.

"I believe that I can handle this," the Doctor said, as he shows his psychic paper again. "I am a police inspector for Scotland Yard, after all."

"I thought you were just a specialist," Roger said.

"Cover, though I did work for the Ministry of Health before joining the organization, when I was a mere specialist," the Doctor said.

"What is your specialty?" Hugh asked.

"Forensics."

"And these people are…?" Agatha asked.

"Mrs. Christie, I'm the same man that you knew me as," Ranma said. "According to the Inspector, there was a rumor that the Unicorn would show up at this function, and so he asked me to vouch for him and his plucky assistant-"

"'Plucky'?" Donna said.

"-When I decided to pay Lady Clemency a visit."

Ranma then turns towards Lady Clemency.

"I apologize for the ruse, Lady Clemency, but if the thief was here, I wouldn't want to startle you."

"Well, I suppose it is fine, Lord Ranshin," Clemency said. "But no more secrets."

"I'll do my best."

"Well, we should put this poor man on ice, for the time being," Jackie said.

"We…do have a spare 'ice box'," Hugh said. "Though the thought of a human body in there seemed to be unseemly."

"I'll do my best to get things ready, Father," Roger said. He then motions the manservant to help him remove the body.

"Perhaps I should console Miss Chandralaka," the young vicar Reverend Golightly said, as he leaves for the library.

"In fact, everyone should go into the sitting room," the Doctor said. "Miss Tyler can take down your disposition, until I get a chance to interview each and every one of you…if Lord Ranshin approves?"

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he had been examining the sample. "Oh, of course. Miss Tyler."

"Very well," Jackie said. "Um, could someone show me to the sitting room?"

"This way, miss," said a manservant, as he showed Jackie to the door.

Once everyone leaves, Donna closes the door to the study.

"So, what scoop?"

"The scoop is that Professor Peach was killed by a giant insect, possibly a wasp," the Doctor said.

"That's impossible, Doc," Ranma said. "From my initial scans, I detect traces of metamorphic gel, mixed with human DNA-"

DING!

"Vesperformi," the Doctor and Ranma said in unison.

"Vesper-what?" Donna asked.

"Certain humans beings, for whatever the reason, are able to shapeshift into other creatures," the Doctor said. "Throughout history, this was attributed to the stories of lycanthropic creatures."

"You mean 'werewolves'," Donna said.

"Bingo. Now, these sort of tales have exist for eons, but their origins are extra-terrestrial."

"Just a second," Donna said. "This jerk changes forms, too. Does THAT make him some sort of ET?"

"Very funny, Donna," Ranma said. "Actually, you're only partially correct. I don't know how, but the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, in China, have traces of the same metamorphic compound that makes it possible for a person to become a cat, a duck, a pig…or even the opposite gender. At least, in that particular case."

"Other times, extra-paranormal entities, many of who fancy themselves as 'gods', integrate in a planet's human population," the Doctor said. "That's where you get unicorns, mermaids, Cyclops and creatures of legends, myth and lore spring about."

"Or you get aliens creatures who travel from world to world, from dimension to dimension, like dragons, coming to worlds like this one," Ranma said.

"If that's the case, how come we don't see any of them now?" Donna asked.

"Too many bothersome people for one thing," the Doctor said. "And sometimes, they are still here, but hiding."

"And this…Vesperform?"

"Apparently, someone had relations with one, and produced a hybrid, or a true shapshifter."

"In other words, someone had sex with a bug, and that his or her so-called "love child" killed the Professor."

"That's about right, as crude as it may seem," the Doctor said, as he examined the clue that they found.

"Okay, now what?"

"We found what killed the Professor, where, when and how," Ranma said. "Now, we have to figure out 'why'."

"Indeed. And we need to know what caused Agatha Christie to disappear for ten days, too," Donna said.

"Right, you are," the Doctor said, as he turns towards the door that led to the hallway. "I smell a mystery-!"

The Doctor, Ranma and Donna leave the study, but were surprised by someone waiting for them.

"It's hard to believe that the Agatha Christie will become such a prolific writer," Donna said. "Did you know that 'Murder on the Orient Express' is my favorite book-"

"'Murder on the Orient Express'?" Agatha said, as she stepped out from a side door.

"Uhhh…"

"Marvelous idea, though."

"Right," Donna said. "Now, if you can copy right it to 'Donna Noble'-"

"ANYWAY," Ranma said. "Why were you hiding?"

"Straight to the point as always," Agatha said. "I was not 'hiding', but I was waiting for the inspector to come out, so that we could…work together."

"'Together'?" the Doctor said.

"Of course. I can lend my expertise in observation and deductive reason as a novelist."

"Okay, you're on. We can interview our usual suspects."

"Agreed."

"What about me?" Donna asked.

"We can go on our own to look for some clues," Ranma said with a grin. "Partner."

"And be left alone with YOU? Please."

"Donna, there is a murderer on the loose, and you THINK I'm going to molest you or something?"

"YES, I do."

"Miss Noble, just go on with him," the Doctor said. "And…'

The Doctor presents Donna a magnifying glass.

"For you, my plucky assistant," the Doctor said with a grin.

"I can't win with you people…"

"Okay, we search for clues upstairs," Ranma said. "After you."

"No, after you," Donna said. "I don't want you to stare at me, you know!"

"Fine, fine…as if there is something TO look at…"

"Go, please," Donna said through gritted teeth.

"Such a lovely pair," the Doctor said, as he smiled at Agatha.

"Let's get on with this," Agatha said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Um, yes," the Doctor said. "Shall we…?"

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 38**

* * *

Nearly an hour later, both the Doctor and Agatha Christie were still a loss for words, while Jackie was going over her notes.

"Interesting guests we have," the Doctor said, as he paces back and forth in the sitting room.

"Indeed," Jackie said, as she straightened herself a bit, so she could read her note. "We have the good reverend alone in his room, we have Roger off alone on his 'constitutionals', we have Redmond in the toilet, we have Lady Clemency on her tea break, and we have Lord Hugh reminiscing about past glories in war."

"That sounds about right," the Doctor said, as he sat down.

"Tell me, Doctor, what were you doing at quarter past four?" Agatha said, as she turned to look at the Doctor, after sipping her.

"Well…I was in Belgium with Miss Tyler, actually…"

The Doctor recalls himself, Jackie, Donna and Ranma trekking through the woods, under the auspice of the Holy Roman Empire. They had to retrieve Charlemagne from the clutches of an insane computer.

FLASHBACK!

"I thought you knew where you were going, Ranma?" the Doctor said angrily, as he carried his sling, bow and arrows.

"Hey, I'm not the one who insisted on taking THAT so-called short-cut, DOC!" Ranma yelled.

"Would you two idiots SHUT up?" Donna said.

"Wait, I think I hear something-?" Jackie said.

"Nyyyahhhhh!" neighed a horse, as a Hun rears its head.

"Who trespasses?" said the Hun, as several of his "buddies" bring up the rear.

"Oh, boy," the Doctor said. He didn't want to risk contaminating the timeline anymore than he has to, even if it meant getting a few bumps and bruises along the way…

END FLASHBACK!

"I'm just glad that things went well-"

"Doctor, you are not making any sense," Agatha said.

The Doctor sees Jackie using the cutthroat hand gesture, though Agatha missed it.

"Oh, my apologies," the Doctor said. "Now, what were you saying…?"

Meanwhile…

"Well, this is the last room upstairs," said Donna, as she and Ranma walk down the hall of the upstairs. She then turns back towards her "partner".

"And if you see a girl in here, could you NOT get her phone number…again?" Donna said with annoyance.

"Hey, I'm not the one asking," Ranma said. "And besides, I got my stable of women at home-"

"NO, I don't want hear it," Donna said, as she raises a finger. "And I don't want to be included in THAT arrangement."

"Well, the invitation is open," said Ranma with a grin.

"I'll be sure to RSVP my reply…with my FIST," Donna said, as she turns to handle to the locked door. "Huh, it's locked."

"Step aside, Donna," Ranma said, as he goes to the lock, and squats. "I can use my skills to open this door."

"What? No sonic screw-laser?"

"Please," Ranma said, as he tapped on the lock. "Not everything requires a tool."

"Then I suppose you'll go into celibacy?" Donna said with a grin.

"Ha, ha," Ranma said. "Very funny-"

"May I help you?" asked the Butler.  
Ranma and Donna straighten themselves to face the Butler.

"We are investigating clues to the murder of Professor Peach, of course," Ranma said.

"Of course," the Butler replied.

"Then can you open the door so we won't look like idiots standing out here?" Donna asked.

"Of course, hurm," the Butler said, as he opens the door.

"Why was this locked anyway?" Donna asked.

"The Lady of the House ordered it to be so, ever since she returned from India with malaria," the Butler replied.

""Malaria'?" Ranma said. "For how long?"

"According the my father, who looked after the family as I do now, Lady Clemency was in bed for six months."

"That's a bit long for a case of malaria," Ranma said. "That's even with the worst cases."

The Butler allows the two to enter the room. The place was "neat", but cobwebs and dust covered the room like a shroud.

"You don't mind if we take a look around?" Donna said, as she scanned the room.

"Not at all," the Butler said. "Please, do not make a mess of things."

"I wouldn't want that," Donna said sarcastically.

With the door closed, Ranma and Donna begin their search for clues. Donna picks up a teddy bear…

"Hey, Donna," Ranma said, as he points at the bed. "Does this give you any ideas?"

Donna turn to give Ranma the look.

"Yeah, to make sure my door stays locked at night-"

And then, they heard some buzzing sound.

"Noisy little bugger," Donna said, as she said, as she goes over to the drawn drapes. "Don't worry, I'll get you out-"

"Donna, wait-!" Ranma said, as he recognized the sound as a-

SHHHHP!

"Ah!" Donna screamed, as she sees the Vespiform, which was buzzing about on the other side of window.

Ranma immediately grabs Donna by the waist, and away from harms way.

Unfortunately, the insect crashes through the window.

CRASH!

"You can let go now!" Donna yells.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ranma said, as he let's go of Donna.

"Yeah, I bet you are!"

The Vespiform buzz about angrily. It was trying to move into position, so that it could sting the duo.

"Get out of here," Ranma said, as he motions Donna to move to the door.

"But what-?"

"Just go!"

Donna immediately runs out of the room, yelling for the Doctor and Jackie. Ranma closes the door behind.

"I don't know why you are doing this, but I am honored bound to protect these people," Ranma said. "So, what do you say?"

The Vespiform responds by charging forward.

At the last minute, Ranma does an aerial leg split, while punching the insectoid in the head.

THWACK!

Dazed, the Vespiform impacts the bedroom door with its stinger.

THWAM!

Before gravity could kick in, Ranma slaps the wall behind him, allowing him to sail over the insect, so that he could land on his feet.

TAP!

As the Vespiform jerks about, trying to free itself, Ranma turns to face the insectoid.

"I'm giving you on last chance," Ranma said. "Turn back to human form, and I'll do my best to help you-"

WRUNCH!

The Vespiform pulls itself free, sacrificing its stinger in the process. It then flutters about, forcing Ranma out of the way before it leaves the room through the window.

"Aw, man," Ranma said with frustration, as he dust himself off.

Just then, the Doctor, Donna, Jackie and Agatha enter the room.

"Ranma, did you-?" the Doctor said.

"Does it look like I did?" Ranma said. "But, we got a major clue."

All eyes turn towards the loose stinger.

"Brilliant," the Doctor said, as he puts on his glasses. "With a sample from this, we can get closer to who is the guilty party."

"Babe, are you wounded?" Jackie said, as hugs Ranma.

"Only my pride, unfortunately."

"Wait, are you two together?" Agatha said.

"Yes," Jackie purrs.

"But he's married to Lady Usashinko."

"That sounds about right," the Doctor said, who was more focus on collecting samples. "Nasty stuff, this is…"

"Wonderful," Agatha said. "There must be a tradition of infidelity amongst men this age."

"And else where," Donna said.

"Do you mind?" Ranma protested.

"No, I don't," said Donna with a wide grin.

"…"

"Miss Christie, in this case, it's okay," Jackie said, as she turns towards Agatha.

"What do you mean?" Agatha said.

"Well, I AM Lady Usashinko," Jackie replied.

"It may have been a long time, but I so know what Ranshin's wife looks like."

"Does she look like THIS?" Jackie said, as she switches to her original form.

FWOOMP!

"My word!" Agatha said, with widened eyes.

The Doctor looks up at the scene.

"Oh, did you really have to do that?" the Doctor said with annoyance.

"Doc, if we are to catch the Vespiform, perhaps Agatha should be let in on the secret?" Ranma said.

"What do you mean?" Agatha said.

The Doctor takes off his glasses. He'll have to limit what he divulges to this famous writer…

"We're dealing with a shapeshifter, that can switch to giant wasp to human," the Doctor said.

"You have GOT to be kidding."

"No, he's right," said Donna.

"Then you are not a specialist from Scotland Yard?" Agatha said.

"We all are, some more so than others, but we do not work or have dealings with Scotlanf Yard."

"Adventurers, then."

"Yes," Jackie Tyler, as she switches back to her usual look. "We all are gifted with unique abilities, and we use those abilities to solve mysteries and stop criminal behavior."

"Actually, we mostly stumble about like vagabonds until something drops in our laps," Donna said. "Literally."

"I see-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" yelled a scream.

"Ranma-"

"I'm on it," Ranma said, as he runs and leaps out of the window.

Agatha and the others look out the window, but Ranma was long gone.

"How-?"

"Superhuman agility and speed," the Doctor said, as he turns away from the window, as he heads towards the hallway. "Come on-!"

Ranma, who was picking up speed, saw the world around him slow down. Already, the stone gargoyle had made impact on Chandralaka's head.

"No!" Ranma yells, as he pours on the speed…

VOOMP!

CRASH!

With the gargoyle smashed into the ground, Ranma turns his attention towards Miss Chandralaka, Lady Clemency's companion.

"It's okay," Ranma said, as he cradles Chandralaka's body. "You should be fine."

Chandralaka looks up.

"Poor boy," Chandralaka says weakly. "Poor boy…"

Just then, the Doctor comes around with his companions.

"Ranma-?"

"I was too late," Ranma said, as he looks at Chandralaka. He then turns towards Jackie.

"Jax-"

"Let me see," Jackie said, as she performed an analysis on Chandralaka. "She's alive, but barely-"

Just then, everyone could hear a buzzing sound.

"I think the sound is that way," the Doctor said. "Ranma, Jackie, take care of Chandralaka. The rest, let's give chase."

Agatha glances at the scene, before going after the Doctor.

Donna looks at Ranma for a moment. For all of his goofy chauvinism, Ranma had a sense of nobility that is rarely match…even in her time.

"Donna-!"

"I'm coming, Doctor!" Donna said, before taking off.

"That 'wasp' is DEAD," Ranma said.

"Ranma, we have had dealing with the Changing Breed before," Jackie said. "These actions may not be his fault."

"Then we better unravel this mystery soon, before I am forced to take the gloves OFF."

**Tbc.**


	39. Chapter 39

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 39**

* * *

Some time later…

Ranma was sitting on a stone bench, when Agatha Christie comes strolling up.

"Lord Ranshin?" Agatha asked. "May I…?"

Agatha was motioning towards the bench.

"Yeah," Ranma said.

"Well, I just want to let you know that Miss Chandrakala will be fine," Agatha said, as she sits down next to the martial artist.

"Yeah, well…thanks," Ranma said with a sigh.

Silence.

"Lord Ranshin, was the fact that you were married the reason why you allowed me to marry my husband?" Agatha asked.

"Agatha, what we shared…was harmless," Ranma said. "Although we had mutual interests, we came from different worlds and cultures."

Pause.

"And yes, I was married at the time, but I make it a point to never be involved with a married woman, or soon-to-be married woman."

"But I suppose the reverse is okay?" Agatha fumed. "And yes, this is a man's world and all-"

"You don't understand," Ranma said. "My wife and I are 'hedonists', so she, like I, can have a lover if so desired."

"Really?" Agatha said shockingly. She was liberal minded and all, but still…

"Really. I knew you were traditional, too, so that was yet another reason to simply be friends with you."

"Oh, I see…"

Silence.

"The only thing that I am disappointed in you is that you never fulfilled your promise."

Ranma turns towards Agatha with a surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked.

"You promised me to take me to the stars. You never fulfilled that promise."

"I was speaking metaphorically."

"And you didn't keep THAT promise."

Ranma merely shakes his head.

"But anyway, I saw you moping about, so I wanted to keep you company."

"Thanks, but I doubt I'll feel that much better, since that 'wasp' is loose on the premise

"What makes you think that?"

"Simple: it killed the Professor, attacked Miss Noble and myself, and almost killed Miss Chandrakala," Ranma said. "It's safe to say that the Vespiform."

"A what?"

"He means 'giant wasp'," Donna said, as she walks up to Agatha and Ranma.

"Not quite, but close enough," Ranma said.

"No, it's good enough," said Donna, as she sits down next to Agatha. "So, you got any clues as to who has been killing or trying to kill people around here?"

"Like I told everyone in the sitting room, I don't know," Agatha said. "A giant wasp is too fantastical as it is. And besides, I'm a writer, not a detective."

"But you wouldn't be a good writer without possessing a keen wit and high-level of deductive reasoning skills."

"And maybe you can teach Donna, emphasize 'reasoning skills'?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"I'm not even going to take the bait on THAT one, wonder boy."

"See how uncouth she is by not addressing me by my proper title?" Ranma said with a knowing smile.

"Grrrrr-!"

Inwardly, Agatha smiled, forgetting her personal troubles in her home life…

"Nevertheless, you are correct, Donna," Agatha said.

"About not taking the bait?" Donna asked.

"No, about going about this all wrong? But whom am I kidding? I'm just a writer."

"No, you are an author," Donna said. "Big difference."

"Exactly," Ranma said. "That's like me being a martial artist, rather than a fighter, and that's like Donna being…well, anyway, you know what I mean."

"Okay, go ahead and say it," Donna yelled. "What do you think I am?"

"A very opinionated person?" Ranma said, as he looks at Agatha with a nervous glance. He didn't want to cause a ruckus that could affect Agatha's life, for good or ill…

"Much better," Donna said.

"Right," Ranma said, as he straightens his tie. "Okay, so…what do we know so far?"

"You're not going to continue to mope, are you?" Agatha asked.

"I was that obvious?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Agatha and Donna said in unison.

"Well, then I best man up," Ranma said, as he stands up.

"At least half the time," Donna said with a smile.

"Hardy har-har-"

"Look over there," Agatha said, as she walks over towards some neatly broken bush branches.

"Wait, I think I see something too," Donna said, as she and Agatha go over to the bushes. Agatha reaches down, and picks up a small, leather-bound case.

"Amazing," Agatha said.

Donna turns back towards Ranma.

"Look what we found?" Donna said with a grin.

"I know, I saw it earlier," Ranma said.

"Then why did you not say something?" Agatha asked.

"Observation," Ranma said. "Whoever left THAT box there, he or she is likely to check to see if I am still here."

"I see," Donna said. "And has your plan worked?"

"No," Ranma said. "Whoever chucked that case there is a professional."

Agatha snaps her fingers.

"The Unicorn," Agatha said. "The thief is here."

"Great, now we have TWO mysteries on our hands," Donna complained…

"We believe that this is belongs to the Unicorn," Agatha said, as the Doctor opens up the case.

"Indeed," the Doctor said, as he casually opens the case.

"Huh," Jackie said, as she leans over the Doctor's right shoulder. "Standard tools."

"Bingo."

"I could set up a forensic test."

"What for?" Donna asked, as she perked up.

"Finger prints, of course-"

Just then, the butler enters the sitting room, carrying a tray of assorted drinks.

"For you all, sirs and madams," Greeves say, as he present the tray.

"Thank you, Greeves," the Doctor said, as he gets his drink of water.

"Water?" Ranma said, as he gets his mug of ale.

"Not everyone has the same level constitution, Ranma," the Doctor said, as he sits back down.

"The science stuff: what did you find, Doctor?" Donna asked.

After the butler leaves, the Doctor took out his sample vial, the one containing the Vespiform's stinger poison.

"The Vespiform typically have hives in the Silfrax Galaxy," the Doctor said.

"You're talking like Edward Leer," Agatha said, referring to a scientist/author of fantastical stories of her time.

"I remember them being territorial," Ranma said.

"That's right," Jackie said. "But why would they have anything to do with this galaxy?"

"It depends on the hive," the Doctor said, as he took a sip of his drink. "Not all Vespiforms are hostile."

"Well, this one IS," said Donna. "I was attacked, remember?"

"It doesn't take much, does it," Ranma said with a smirk.

"You bastard," Donna fumed. "Why do you pick on me?"

"To toughen you up, of course…so THERE. Nyah."

"I swear, one of these days-!"

The Doctor widens his eyes.

"Donna," the Doctor said simply.

"Well, he started it-"

"Poisoned!" the Doctor yelled, as he clutched his chest. "Argh-!"

"My word!" Agatha said, as she sees Jackie going to the Doctor's side.

"Doc-" Ranma began to say.

"Doctor," Jackie said, as she undid the Doctor's tie. "Do you know what poison was used?"

"Enzymes…being interfered-!" the Doctor said.

"Wait," Ranma said. "It sounds like-"

"Sparkling cyanide!" Agatha said, as she sniffs the glass that contained the contents of the poison."

"Donna, follow me!" Ranma yells, as he turns towards the door of the sitting room.

"Wh-what?" Donna says, as she runs after Ranma.

Together, they run into the kitchen, which was in full swing for preparations for tonight's dinner.

"Why aren't we helping the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"We are," Ranma said, as he turns to one of the kitchen ladies. "May we borrow some of your ingredients?"

"Oh, you may…if you promise to take me out to a show?" the girl said demurely.

Donna rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Now, can I?"

"Sure, help yourself."

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he immediately sweeps through the oil and the spice racks.

"And now you're trying to cook?" Donna asked.

"No," Ranma said, as he got the ingredients. "The Doctor has a unique physiology. That's how he could tell precisely what's happening."

Ranma gathers the ingredients and places them on a table. He then pulls out a mixing bowl.

"Okay, I'm going to measure, you mix."

"Okay," Donna said, as they begin their work…

A minute later, Donna runs back to the sitting room, where Jackie was keeping the Doctor's adrenaline up. Considering how red face Agatha was, Ranma and Donna guessed at what Jackie had to do, in order to keep the Doctor's adrenaline up.

"Doctor-!" Donna said, just as the Doctor snatches the concoction and drinks it fully.

GULP!

And then he collapses in his chair.

"Is he?" Agatha asked.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor said, as he suddenly leaps to his feet, before nearly falling over. "Whoops-!"

"I got you, Doc," Ranma said, as he held up the Time Lord. "How are you feeling?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes towards his companion.

"I feeling fine, all things considered…"

He then tilts his head back, and spews a gray-like gas into air.

WHOOSH!

"Ew," Donna said.

"Wow," the Doctor said, as he straightens his tie. "That certainly cleared the system…"

"Unbelievable," Agatha said. "This situation is so…so…"

"Fantastic?" the Doctor said.

"'Impossible', is the word I was about to say, Doctor."

"Wait, I got an idea," Ranma said.

"About bloody time," Donna said.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"I say," Ranma said, as he pulls out a thing of pepper from his pocket, "that turnabout his fair play."

"Brilliant," the Doctor says with smile.

"How is a bag of pepper that 'Our Lord and Savior' nicked from the kitchen going help us?" Donna said.

The Doctor turns towards Agatha.

"What is the one place where murder mysteries begin and end?" the Doctor asked.

Agatha thinks for a moment…

"The dinner party."

"Exactly," the Doctor said. "By this evening, we will learn who the killer is, and it will be based upon a typical Agatha Christie mystery."

"I don't know-" Agatha begins to say.

"You can do it," Donna said. "You are a brilliant author, not just a writer of books."

"I concur," Jackie said. "I mean, think about it: the lead pipe, the would-be death by stone gargoyle, and the poisoning of the lead 'character' is straight out of your books."

Ranma turns towards Jackie.

"How do you know?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I stumbled across this in the library, while I was codifying the notes," Jackie said, as she holds up a copy of Agatha's latest novel. "I'm telling you, the murderer is using this as a play-book."

"Well, I know that, but how can one of my books help us?" Agatha asked.

"You wrote the book," Ranma said. "As they say in Hollywood, it's time to 'flip the script'."

Agatha thinks for a moment before realizing what Ranma meant.

"In that case, I know who the killer is!" Agatha said proudly.

**Tbc.**


	40. Chapter 40

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 40**

* * *

Thanks to a suggestion by the Doctor, Agatha decided to do her "big reveal" over dinner…

"What an interesting day we have been having," Jackie said, as she sipped her soup. As it was customary, there was soup before the main course.

"Yeah, after Professor Peach getting killed, and Miss Chandralaka almost getting killed, one needs comfort food," Ranma said.

"How can we all sit here as if nothing has happened?" Donna asked. "There IS a murderer hanging about."

"That is because WE are British," Lady Clemency said. "We soldier on."

"I second that motion," said Lady Clemency's husband Colonel Hugh, as he raised a glass of wine.

"Personally, after almost being poisoned, I'm a bit on guard," the Doctor said, as he scans the dining room. "I wonder just WHO could have done so? Still, the poisoning has given me a good idea."

"And what is that?" asked Reverend Golightly suspiciously.

"Poison…in the soup."

"Ulp," said Donna with alarm.

"Drink up…but don't worry, I laced the soup with a healthy dose of pepper."

"Ah," Hugh said, as he takes in more of the soup. "Delicious…"

"Why the pepper?" Clemency and Hugh's son Roger asked.

"It's believed that the our assailant is allergic to the active ingredient of 'piperine', an insecticide."

"So, those who are allergic to pepper should be the culprit," Ranma said. "Now, we wait…"

BOOM!

A lightning bolt struck, causing the electricity to go out. A gale wind slams the windows in, causing the candles to go out.

"Wait!" Agatha said, as she listened. "You hear that?"

"A wasp buzz!" Jackie said.

"Oh, no," Lady Clemency said. "Not again…"

"No body move!" the Doctor said. "Ranma-!"

"On it," Ranma said, as he focus his thoughts on the source of the sound….

Quickly, Ranma picks up a pair of dinner knives and threw them, in pitch darkness.

SSSSS-THWACK!

The sound of the buzz suddenly ceased.

"Lights!" the Doctor said.

When everyone could see again, Robina Redmon gasped.

"Look!" Robina said, as the young vixen points to the oaken wall.

"My word," said the butler, as he went to inspect a pair of giant insect wings that were stuck on the wall, thanks to a pair of dinner knives.

"Did you see anything?" the Doctor said.

"No, unfortunately," Ranma said, "But at least we have some souvenirs…"

"'Souvenirs' are the last thing we need," Donna said with annoyance.

"At least no one was hurt this time," Jackie said with a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Roger said, as he helps his father and Rev. Golightly up.

"I feel week, but functional…"

"No, no, NO!" Clemency laments.

All eyes turn towards Lady Clemency.

"What is it, dear?" Hugh asked.

"My jewel…it's gone!" Lady Clemency said, as she held her bare neck.

Agatha quickly turns towards the Doctor.

"Now?"

"Now," the Doctor says with a smile. He then turns towards everyone in the dinner room.

"I believe we should go into the other room to settle accounts."

"Why is that?" Golightly asked.

"Why, thanks to Lady Clemency jewel going missing, we now know who the killer is," Agatha said.

There was a deathly pale over the dinner guests…

"Now, if you don't mind, we can move to the other room, while Geeves and Davenport clean up the dinning room," the Doctor said.

"And no running off, please," Ranma said. "We'll just find you later, if you ARE indeed the killer."

"Very well," Lady Clemency said. "I do hope that this matter is resolved quickly."

"Indeed," Hugh said, as he begins roll out of the dining room.

"How come they are not suspected of the crimes?" Roger asked anxiously. He didn't want his lover Davenport to be Professor Peach's killer…

"Because, my friend, the culprit is following someone else's script," the Doctor said, as motions towards Agatha.

"Besides, the butler and the manservant being guilty is SUCH a cliché," Donna said.

"Er, right…"

Several minutes later, after the dinner party has settled in…

"And now, I present you…Mrs. Agatha Christie," the Doctor said, as he steps out of the way.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Agatha said. "A while ago, I developed a theory as to who the killer might be. However, I had to wait until certain factors come into play before my theory has proven itself out."

"First, there is you…Miss Redmon," Agatha said, as she turns towards the brunet vixen.

"Me?' Rabina asked. "But I'm not the killer."

"Of course not. But first…"

Agatha turns towards the assembled group.

"Does anyone KNOW Miss Redmon?" Agatha asked.

"Well, no," Lady Clemency replied. "But I do not know Lord Rantsu's companions."

"But do you trust Lord Rantsu?"

Lady Clemency turns to look at Ranma…

"With my life. He…he and his wife were India, the day a great monsoon took place. He saved our lives that night, though…though…"

"Though what?"

"It's nothing," Clemency said, as she sniffed.

"We'll get back to you in a moment, but I want to present THIS…"

Agatha presents a leather box to her audience.

"Anyone recognize this? Miss Redmon?"

"I do not own that toolkit, Mrs. Christie," Rabina said.

"How do you know it's a tool kit, Miss Redmon?"

"Um, well…"

"Or do you prefer to be referred to as 'The Unicorn'?"

"What?" Clemency exclaimed.

"Oh, alright," Rabina said, in a cockney accent, while fishing for the Fire Stone from her bra. "I knicked it. And I ain't a killer."

Rabina tosses the jewel to the Doctor, who caught it.

"We know," Ranma said. "A master thief would avoid such strenuous work like holding a led pipe or move stone, because picking locks is a delicate profession."

"Sounds like you know my style," Rabina said with a smile.

"You know it, luv-"

"Excuse me?" the Doctor said. "Now is NOT the time to go picking up 'dates'."

"Thank you, Doctor," Agatha said. "Now, as for you…Colonel-"

"Oh, alright," Hugh said, as he gets out of his chair. "You found me out."

"Hugh!" Clemency said. "You can walk!"

"I only did so because I love you, and was too much of a coward to fight for your love."

Hugh then turns towards Agatha.

"But I'm not the killer."

"I know," Agatha said. "You may walk, but being nimble you are not, especially when using a stone gargoyle to do the deed."

"Humph," the Colonel said, as he sits back into his wheelchair.

"Now, Roger-"

"I didn't kill anyone," Roger said, as he folds his arms.

"We know, Master Roger," Agatha said. "At the time of the murder, and attempted murder, you were with Davenport."

"Doing who knows WHAT," Hugh said under his breath.

"You're clear."

"Thank god, I think," said Roger with a blush.

"And then we come to this," Agatha said, as she picks up the jewel from the Doctor. "The Fire Stone, the source of all problems and intrigue."

Agatha then turns towards Clemency.

"It's curious that you would return home with the jewel while having a case of malaria, after a monsoon no less. It's even more curious that you would be cooped up in a room for six months, before being locked up for nearly forty years-"

"Please, don't!"

"I'm sorry, but you became pregnant, and hid to bare your shame alone."

"I wanted…I wanted…"

Clemency turns towards Ranma in anger.

"Why could you not have accepted me as your lover, like I wanted?" Clemency said.

"What?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Ranma?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, come on, now!" the Doctor said, as he threw up his hands in the air.

"I figured that you were involved in all this," Donna said with a smirk.

"At least we could have a child out of love together…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Hugh demanded.

"This sound good," Rabina said.

"Not to me it doesn't!" Roger asked.

"Tell us, what happened," Agatha said gently.

"I…was a young girl, when Lord Rantsu and Lady Rantsu paid a visit to the British consulate, where my father was stationed, in an official capacity for the Japanese government. I was a lonely girl, whom Ranshin took pity, but nevertheless showed me the wonders of India, and that I can receive experiences that very few people could obtain."

All eyes turn towards Ranma.

"Nothing happened!" Ranma protested. "I simply showed her and her parents various sites and stuff that I visited many times before that's all."

"And it is that act of kindness that Lady Clemency fell in love," Agatha said.

"It's true," Clemency said. "But…he refused to indulge in my fantasies."

"Clemency, it would not have worked," Ranma said gently, as he came over to Clemency. "We come from vastly different backgrounds, not to mention I am married, and we come from different backgrounds."

"I know, but you were to Prince that I was looking for," Clemency said with a gentle smile while holding Ranma's hands. She then turns towards her husband.

"I am sorry, Hugh."

"Do not worry, my dear," Hugh said. "We're British…we soldier on."

"And yet you became pregnant," Agatha said. "But by whom?"

"And it was no ordinary pregnancy, was it?" the Doctor said, as he gets up.

"How do you know?" Clemency asked.

"Excuse me, but this is my area of expertise," the Doctor said to Agatha. He then turns towards Clemency. "That buzzing sound, you heard. You recognized it. What was it, really?"

Clemency took her free hand to take a drink. She then begins to tell how, after Ranma and Usagi went to the Himalayas for an excursion, an alien visited her. However, so similar in appearance to HER Ranma, that she misguidedly accepted him in her bed, but not before giving Clemency a gift: the Fire Stone.

"Clemency, what happened to this…pretender?" Ranma said angrily. Ranma may be many things, but he despised the use of tricks to get a woman into bed.

"Don't be angry, Ranshin," Clemency said. "He revealed his true nature before I made love to him…and before he died of drowning during the Great Monsoon of India of 1885. You had returned just in time to save my life, Ranshin."

Clemency pauses.

"But I was unmarried, and therefore I had to give up my own child."

"Just like a man," Rabina said. "He flashes the family jewels, and leaves a bunny in the oven…"

"Which brings us to you, Reverend Golightly," the Doctor said. "Earlier, we found the remains of a burnt document that had been in the possession of Professor Peach. Now, we know what the word 'maiden' refers to."

"Maiden name!" Donna exclaimed. "But…does that mean Lady Clemency killed the Professor?"

"I did NOT!" Clemency said.

"Precisely," the Doctor continued.

"But how?" Jackie asked.

"Because the killer tried to kill Chandralaka, Lady Clemency's long-time servant who dutifully kept her secret."

"Then who did?"

"Remember when it was mentioned that the murderer was following the plot of an Agatha Christie novel?"

"The jewel," Ranma said. "Damn it, I should have known."

"What is it?" Hugh asked.

"The Fire Stone isn't really a stone at all, though its crystal compensation is expensive. It's a memory crystal."

"Wait," Jackie said. "Memory crystals store information, but can pass along via telepathy."

"Precisely," the Doctor said. "And with Lady Clemency wearing it, and being a fan of Agatha Christie's novels, that psychic imprint was passed along from mother… to son."

The Doctor turns towards Rev. Golightly.

"Tell me, what did you do last week?"

"Well, um nothing uneventful, save for the apprehension of two young men who were robbing the church," Golightly said.

"And on what day this was?"

"Thursday."

The Doctor glances over towards Lady Clemency.

"And what did you do on Thursday?"

"Nothing, except that I was reading the latest Agatha Christie novel, in preparation for Mrs. Christie's visit."

"Bingo," Donna said.

Ranma gets up and faces Golightly.

"How old are you, Reverend?" Ranma asked.

"F-Forty years old."

"Then you ARE the son that was given away forty years ago!" Agatha exclaimed.

"That's poppycock," Golightly said. "I wasn't the one born that year."

"Except that you are the only one who could have murdered the Professor, and tried to murder Chandralaka," the Doctor said. "And…do you have parents?"

"I was raised in an orphanage- oh."

"Nevertheless, last Thursday, in a heat of anger, the Fire Stone activated, giving you knowledge of who you are, and what you are. Unfortunately, in the process, you absorbed the works of Agatha Christie in your head, thinking that murder was the norm."

"My son," Clemency laments.

"So Reverend Gollightly is the guilty person, right?" Donna said.

"Indeed," the Doctor said.

"Well, it looks like all bets are off-ZZZZ!" Golightly said.

"A little buzzing in the throat?" the Doctor mocked, as everyone stood back.

"DON'T mock me!" Golightly raged, as he steps. "You humans are worse than your so-called 'sky gods! My inheritance opened a door to the Universe, and I will kill anyone who stands in my way!"

"Ranma, do something!" Lady Clemency said, as she turned towards Ranma.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he focused on Golightly, as he morphs into a giant wasp. "Reverend, stand down…NOW."

"No! In fact, I will kill you first, you gnat!"

And Golightly rushes in for the kill.

"No, I don't thin so," Ranma said, as he points right index and middle finger.

"Ranma, no!" the Doctor said.

ZAAARRRRKKKKKK-!

Ten days later…

"And that's the last of it," the Doctor said, as he, Jackie, Ranma and Donna made sure that Agatha Christie arrived at the Harrogate Hotel…on schedule, with amnesia.

"And it was Wonder Boy's fault as usual," Donna said, as she munches on an apple.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Ranma said. "How was I supposed to know that the Fire Stone would absorb my Force Lightning attack, and amplify its telepathic signal into a psychic feedback?"

"Well, at least no one will know what happened, because everyone lost their short-term memories, including the Reverend's," Jackie said. "Ironically, the effect reversed what happened to him, so he'll spend the rest of his natural days as a human."

"And by re-enacting subsequent events, according to history, Agatha's disappearance will remain a mystery," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, it's too bad that Agatha Christie never appreciated the fact that her books will live forever," Donna said.

"Indeed."

"Well, we better get going," said Jackie, as she enters the TARDIS. "We have more adventures to come."

"And hopefully, no more stories of Ranma having a love entrance, either," Donna chided.

"Hey, what can I say?" Ranma said. "It comes with the territory."

"Yes, while traveling in MY TARDIS," the Doctor said.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Silence in the Library".**


	41. Chapter 41

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 41: "Silence in the Library" (I)**

* * *

A certain trans-dimensional (ie. "Time" and "Space") vehicle appears in the middle of a large, shadowy room. A moment later, its occupants step outside.

"Remember where we park," the Doctor said, as he steps out. "This place can get busy this time of day."

Donna Noble peeks outside the TARDIS. She notices how "dead" the room was.

"Busy, huh?" Donna said with a smirk.

"Make way for moi," Jackie said, as she steps outside in a hurry.

"What's her rush?" Donna asked, as she steps outside after Jackie.

"Over due book," Ranma said, as he closes and locks the TARDIS.

"Oh? How late?"

"Mmmm, about three, four…hundred years."

"…"

"Hey, it not like I can come back to this place any time I want," Jackie said, as she steps up to librarian reception counter, and taps the bell.

TING!

"Come on!" Jackie said.

"Jackie, I'm sure it will be fine," the Doctor said, as he leans over the counter.

"Look, if compute a penny a day, plus interest at ten percent, you know how much the fines will cost me?"

"About…107,000 pounds?" Donna said, as she finished her calculations on her pocket calculator.

"THANK you," Jackie said triumphantly. She then looks around.

"Wait, where is everybody?"

"Good question," the Doctor said, as he looks around.

"Maybe the librarians are on holiday?" Ranma offered.

"Perhaps, but doubtful," the Doctor said. "But, if they are, why not do a little sight seeing?"

"Eh," Ranma said.

"I'm game," Donna said.

"Okay, but we should return as SOON as someone shows up," Jackie said.

"You worry to much, Jackie," the Doctor said.

"Hey, YOU are not the one with the library fines, you know!"

Throughout the afternoon, the Doctor and company wanders the grand halls of the library, until they reach the outside.

"So all this…this entire world I one big library?" Donna asked in amazement.

"Yep," the Doctor said with a confidant swagger. "Here in the 51st century, every book ever written in the Three Galaxies is stored here."

"'Three Galaxies'?"

"The Milky Way, Andromeda and the Pegasus Galaxies," Ranma said. "Don't you know ANYTHING?"

"Look, 'wonder boy', do I LOOK like an astronomer?" Donna yells.

"No, but you can learn the basics," Ranma said, as he notices a book on astrophysics lying about. He then picks it and tosses it at Donna, who caught it.

KTCH

"Start with THAT, Donna. Then, we can have a normal conversation."

Donna could only stare at Ranma as a response.

"…"

However…

"Uh, oh," the Doctor said, as he steps back, while pulling Jackie away. "This won't get be pretty."

"I concur," Jackie said.

"Hey, all I'm trying to do is expand Donna's knowledge, that's all," Ranma said, before turning away.

"Oh, yeah?" Donna said. "Expand THIS!"

WHAM!

Donna throws the book in the back of Ranma's head.

"Ow!" Ranma yelled, as he held the back of his head. "I'm only trying ta motivate- huh?"

"Yeeeeeargh!" Donna says, as she picks up a heavy, wooden table, and smashes it on Ranma's head.

WHAM!

"Ow…"

"Humph!" Donna said, as she moves on past the Doctor and Jackie.

"Hon," Jackie said, as she pokes Ranma's prone body with a stick. "Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine, Jackie," the Doctor said. "Come; let's see what this world has to offer…"

As the tour of the library continues, Jackie gets anxious.

"You know, I have never known a place that has a lunch break THIS long," Jackie said. Donna then spots a nearby terminal.

"Maybe we can figure out the hours or something?" Donna asked.

"You're quite right," the Doctor said, as he goes up to the terminal. He then uses his Sonic Screwdriver to 'hack' into the system…

"What you got, Doc?" Ranma said, as he continued to nurse a sore head.

"A mystery," the Doctor said. "According to this, it's been a one hundred years since this system was logged into."

"What?" Donna asked.

"I'm now using the system to scan for life signs," the Doctor said. "Huh."

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"Just scanning for humanoid life, I get the four of us," the Doctor said. "But if I widen the parameters for ANY life signs, I get a million…million life signs."

"One trillion," Donna said.

"Doc, is it possible that you are picking up a…contagion of some kind?" Ranma asked.

"Not sure," the Doctor said. "But I do recommend caution."

"Right," Donna said, as she and the others begin their walk back towards the TARDIS…

A short time later, a face greets them upon their return.

"Welcome to the Library, where all your reading possibilities are…possible," the face said. It was embedded in a flat surface of a plate, while a shapely, white, marble post propped up the plate.

"That looks remarkably real," Donna said.

"Don't worry about it," the Doctor said. For some reason, he was hesitant about revealing the truth of the matter…

"But they do, you know."

"That's because it is," Ranma said, as he was given disapproving stares from the Doctor. "What?"

"Yes, Donna, that is a real face," Jackie said. "When I learned about this greeters, I was felt the shivers."

"You mean, someone took someone's face, and did…this?" Donna said, as she points at the greeter.

"Well, people in this century can donate their bodies to be embedded into the system," the Doctor said, as he looks at the face. "No different from when a person donates their bodies to science, and all."

"Oh."

"Last message in brief from Head Librarian," said the greeter. "Authorization needed for play back."

"Maybe I can get it to play, since I got a library card here," Jackie said. She looks up.

"Greeter, please play back message."

CLICK!

Surprisingly, the greeter responded.

"Message enabled. 'Run. For god's sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The Library has sealed itself. Oh, no. THEY are here. Ugh. Slug. Snikt.' Message ends."

"Any additional messages?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, one more. 'Count the shadows. If you want to live, COUNT THE SHADOWS.' End message."

"Ah, great," Ranma yelled. "Just what we need…"

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Whatever happened one-hundred years ago has to deal with 'shadows'."

"So?"

"Donna, whatever happened to the person who recorded that message was warning us to 'count the shadows'," the Doctor said. "We might be dealing with some predator that thrives on shadows."

"So, Donna, whatever you do, stay out of them," Jackie said.

"But-"

"Ranma and I can defend ourselves, and maybe the Doctor. But we could be dealing with a predator. So, please, listen to us."

"Including THIS guy?" Donna said, as she points towards Ranma.

"YES, THIS guy," Ranma said, as he points to himself.

"Humph," Donna said. "It's the only thing you're good at."

"What?"

"Being the Doctor's bodyguard."

"Oh. I thought it was being a ladies's man and a martial artist."

"And he's very good at being both," Jackie said with a wink.

"Humph."

"Well, we better get to the mystery of this matter," the Doctor said.

The Doctor brings out his "Psychic Paper", which was placed in a leather wallet.

"Which also explains why I received THIS," he said, as he showed a mysterious writing on paper.

"So, we really didn't have to be here after all," Donna said tersely.

"Well, I still needed to return my library book," Jackie replied.

"Oh."

SLAM!

"I got my 'red suitcase'," Ranma said, as he brings out a thin, red metal briefcase, as he locks up the TARDIS.

"Oh, what?" the Doctor said. "You brought THAT thing?"

"Hey, the rules still stand in this era."

"Humph."

"What are you talking?" Donna asked.

"Well, like the Doctor, there are protocols that Ranma and I have to follow," Jackie said. "The Doctor doesn't like them because, well…"

"Because they are dangerous, that's why," the Doctor fumed. "The Galactic Law of the 'Shadow Proclamation' is nothing more than a tool for bureaucrats."

"The what?"

"The Shadow Proclamation is a governing body that enforces a set of articles, guidelines and rules that governs what space-faring races can and cannot do," Jackie said. "In fact, when Earth achieved interstellar flight, it adopted some of the Proclamation's rules."

"So, what does that have to do with US?" Donna said.

"A subset of the Galactic Law covers starship captains that have updated licenses. Although Ranma and I have kept up our licenses agreements, the Doctor…hasn't, so he falls under other sections of the Galactic Law."

"Humph," the Doctor said.

"Well, you're the one who original stole the TARDIS, remember? That's why you didn't get your license."

"YOU had stolen the TARDIS?" Donna said in disbelief.

"I initially borrowed it, okay?" the Doctor said defensively. "I didn't want to join the Council of the Timelords, so…I left."

"You ran away," Ranma said.

"SHUT up, please?" the Doctor said.

"Heh…"

"Wow, I learn new things about the space man everyday…"

"So, anyway, Ranma and I have to interpret the 'General Orders'," Jackie said. "And in this case…I assume that Ranma will have to involve 'General Order 24'."

"And this is…?"

"Ranma will be wiping out all life on this planet," the Doctor said.

"WHAT?"

"Doc, if you're going to throw me under the bus, be more thorough about it," Ranma fumed.

"But…you're going to be mass murderer!"

"It's not simple, Donna. General Order 24 can only be invoked if the planet becomes a threat to the rest of the Universe. If the conditions cannot be neutralize before the threat spreads, then…I would have to invoke General Order 24."

"Have you…used General Order 24?"

"Once. A contagion called 'plasmacytes' managed to break out of its quarantined star system, and infected an entire planet of colonists. I…arrived too late to administer treatment to them, so…"

"So you killed them," Donna said. "How noble of you?"

"And how ignorant you are about such things," Ranma said. "I've seen what happens when a plasmacyte matures. The become bloodworms, and they literally eat the victim from the inside out, while he or she is still alive. Would you like to see a vid on it?"

"N-no," Donna said. "It's just…"

"I know, Donna. The only thing I can do is do better the next time I'm faced with a similar situation."

Ranma then taps his briefcase.

"And hopefully, I won't have to do the unthinkable."

"In that case, we better going," the Doctor said, as he heads east, with Donna right behind him.

Jackie goes up her husband.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked.

"I will, after we get off this damn planet…"

And with that, the gang begins their search for clues…

**Tbc.**


	42. Chapter 42

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 42: "Silence in the Library" (II)**

* * *

As the Doctor and his companions walked down the expansive library corridors, Donna turns towards the Time Lord.

"Okay, I get that this place is special for being the biggest library in the Universe, but why books?" Donna asked. "Why not simply have electronic databases?"

"Donna, where is your sense of wonder?" the Doctor said. "I mean, don't you want to have something tangible in your hand while reading the works of Agatha Christie?"

"Well…you got a point there, I suppose…"

"Doc, I'm picking up a focused electronic device," Ranma said, as he had his Tricorder apparatus out while scanning the place. His version was actually built into a slim, flip phone format, which also included advanced, telecommunication function. This was done deliberately, so that its function would not be readily noticed.

"It's coming from one of the studies-"

Whoooommmmm…

All eyes felt something, as they looked backwards.

"The light," Jackie said. "Behind us. It's…dimming, like a shadow was coming across."

The Doctor puts his glasses on, and peers into the darkness.

"That's not a shadow."

"RUN!" Donna yells, as she takes off.

"Donna, wait-!"

"We better find a place to hide in," Ranma said, as he puts his Tricorder here. "I recommend that we go to the concentrated source that I detected earlier."

"Agreed," the Doctor replied. "Let's go-!"

"Wait for me-!" Jackie yelled, as she runs after her fellow travelers, with the Vashta Nerada nipping at her heels…

BAM!

As soon as the four enters one of the studies, Ranma immediately begins work on sealing the heavy doors.

"Clear!" Ranma said, as he used both 'Wood Bending' and 'Metal Bending' to seal the doors in place.

CRUNCH!

"Done!"

"Oh, just great," Donna said with a scowl. "Now what?"

The Doctor rubs his chin until he sees something floating in the air.

"What's this?" the Doctor said, as he stares at the object.

Jackie turns to see the object.

"It looks like a monitoring probe of some kind," Jackie said curiously.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he takes out his Tricorder again. "I think THAT is the source of my readings…"

Floating in front of everyone was a leather-bound sphere. It appeared to have a tiny screen and lens on it…

"Oh, put that away," said the Doctor, as he takes a closer look at the object. "Hello, there…"

CHIRP!

The sphere suddenly drops to the floor with a soft thud.

Thunk!

"What did you do, Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Nothing, apparently," the Doctor said, as he picks up the sphere while taking out his sonic screwdriver. "Fascinating in its simplicity."

"Doctor, do we have time to deal with your fascinations?" Ranma asked. "You DO know that we have the equivalent of the piranha on are collective tails."

"Which is why I need to get a crack at this thing," the Doctor said, as he begins to utilize his instrument…

WHINE!

Jackie felt a psychic shock running through her head.

"Ah!" Jackie yelped, as she held her head.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, as he stopped what he was doing.

"It's like…I heard a scream the moment you did whatever you did to that contraption."

"Okay," the Doctor said gently. "Now, I'm going to try it again. Stop me if you feel any…discomfort. Ready."

"Ready," Jackie said.

WHINE!

"Ah!" Jackie said with a wince. "Stop-!"

"Stopping," the Doctor said, as he turns off his sonic screwdriver.

"What did you feel?" Ranma asked, as he held Jackie by the shoulders.

"I…I felt a child in pain, Ranma," Jackie said.

"Well, look at that," Donna said, as she looked at the face panel of the observation probe.

"It says, 'No! Stop it! The others are coming.' Weird."

"Doctor, I'm getting a feeling that something weird is going on, and not because of some moving shadows," Ranma said.

"Agreed," the Doctor said, as he pulls out his psychic paper. "Everything began with THIS…"

The Doctor shows the psychic paper to his companions. It read:

SEE YOU AMONGST THE BOOKS, DOC. XOXO, A FRIEND.

"Wait," Ranma said. "Who would know YOU?"

"Good question, Ranma," the Doctor said.

"So…this trip to the library was a RUSE?" Donna said incredulously.

"Relax, Donna," the Doctor said with a cheeky grin. "If I told you that we were going to a planetoid library to investigate a mystery, instead of the beaches of the planet Zemega as originally planned, would you be enthusiastic about coming here?"

"Well…MAYBE…"

"Heh, you probably would have thrown your usually temper tantrums," Ranma said.

"Anyway," Donna began to say, after giving Ranma a glare. "What now-?"

"Donna, don't move," Jackie said, as she sees something odd right at Donna's feet. She had been using her mind to scan the immediate area, trying to trace the source of the conscious she felt earlier, when she sensed a great hunger in the room…

"What-?" Donna began to say.

"DON'T move," the Doctor said insistently, as he picked up what was bothering Jackie.

"I see it," Ranma said, as he knelled by Donna's feet.

"What are you up to?" Donna said with annoyance.

"Look up, slowly," the Doctor said.

Donna looked up through the glass ceiling…

"Now, look down."

Donna looked down, and saw her shadows-

SHADOWS?!?

"Why do I have two shadows?" Donna said frantically.

"The swarm of Vashta Narada has attached to you," the Doctor said. "They locked onto your biochemistry, determining the best means to eat you."

"Ohhhhh…"

"Easy!" Ranma said, as he steadied Donna. "IF you elevate you're blood chemistry with adrenaline, you've basically set yourself up for the kill."

"What are you going to do to help her, Ranma?" Jackie asked.

"Take samples, of course," Ranma said, as he pulls out his Tricorder phone to perform a detail scan of the organism…

"This is no time to play 'Doctor Bloody Doolittle'!" Donna shrieks.

"I only want to analyze the exact make-up of this particular swarm, we can pinpoint its origin," Ranma said, as he conducted his sensor readings.

"Or, at the very least, find a place where we can put them…"

"I thought you were concerned about blowing this planet up or something."

"Donna, please. Yes, I will destroy this planet if I need to, but then I couldn't be the Doctor's companion anymore."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning that we should always find alternatives. Now, hold on…"

BLIP!

"All right, I've done it," Ranma said, as he closed the phone, before tossing it to the Doctor, who caught it with ease.

KTCH!

"Now, what?" Donna asked.

"Watch," Ranma said, as he charged his aura.

CRACKLE!

As his aura crackled, he extended it around Donna's form.

ZAP!

"Ouch!" Donna yelled, just before she smacks Ranma in the arm.

WHAP!

"No gratitude, I tell you…"

"Those 'bugs' are gone," Jackie said, as she pointed where the second shadow used to be…

"I'll take a look at these readings of yours, so we can at least set up a containment force field of sorts-" the Doctor began to say, as he and his companions heard a noise at another door.

RATTLE!

"Doctor?" Jackie said.

"Stand your ground, friends," the Doctor said, as the lock's door, which was previously sealed, exploded inward.

BLAM!

The door then swings open to reveal five, space-suited persons.

"DOCTOR?" Donna said anxiously.

"Take it easy," Ranma said, as he stood his ground.

The lead space-suited person scans the room, and then steps up to the Doctor, who stood his ground. Slowly, the stranger taps his/her helmet…

FWOOMP!

"It's a woman!" Jackie said.

"Last time I checked, yeah," said woman, who appeared to be in her thirties. She then turns to face the Doctor.

"Hello, Doc," the woman said. "It's been a long time…"

The woman then turns towards Ranma.

"Wow, it's almost been just as long since I've seen YOUR face," the woman said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

The woman then sees Jackie.

"And you've…been terribly missed," the woman said sadly, as she removed her helmet.

"What?" Jackie said.

Locks of red hair spill down her back. She then turns towards her companions.

"It's safe, as promised, folks."

"Thank goodness," said a male, as he turns to confer with his companions.

Meanwhile, Donna, annoyed at not being acknowledge, goes up to the red-haired woman…

"Okay, bright-eyes," Donna said in a huff. "Who the hell are you?"

The red-haired woman turns towards Donna, and smiles.

"Same ol' Donna," the woman said with a wiry smile. "Mouthing off at those more awesome than you are. Heh."

As the woman turns to address her companions, Donna was about to smack her in the back of the head, only to have the Doctor hold her back.  
"Easy, Donna," the Doctor said. "No need to do THAT."

"But she insulted me without cause-!"

As this went on, Ranma examines the new arrivals. Out of all of them, only the red-haired woman was unusual…

"Ranma?" Jackie said, as she whispered into her husband's ear.

"Something…familiar about this woman," Ranma muses. "I can't place it…"

"Um, Miss…?" the Doctor began to say to the apparent leader of the band of space-suited travelers.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the red-haired woman said. "Name's 'Professor River Song', archeologist and adventurer."

"Well, Professor River Song, archeologist and adventurer, I think it's past time that you take yourself and merry band, and get off this planet."

"You mean, MY planet," said the male, as he takes off his helmet.

"And you are…?" the Doctor asked.

"'Strackman Lux', and my family is planning on reclaiming this planet," Lux said. He then turns to a cute, young woman with long, brunet hair.

"Miss Evangelista, I want you to prepare the documents, in order to secure these people's signatures."

"Yes, Mr. Lux," the girl said. "Um, I'll be right back. I think I left my briefcase in the hallway."

And with that, Miss Evangelista went outside the room.

"For what?" Donna asked Lux.

"Waivers, of course."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but this planet is infested with vermin," Ranma said.

"And you are…?"

"Ranma Saotome, martial artist and adventurer…and companion to the Doctor," Ranma said. He then begins to point at his fellow travelers in rapid succession.

"He's 'The Doctor', she is 'Major Jackie Tyler' of UNIT, and she's 'Donna Noble'…a Temp Worker."

"Somewhat impressive if I cared."

"Um, didn't you hear what Ranma just said?" Jackie said.

"You were talking about vermin. So?"

"We're talking about flesh eating vermin that kills instantly," the Doctor said. "I never seen a biomass this much before-"

The Doctor then turns around to see that Miss Evangelista was gone.

"Oh, no-!"

* * *

**Tbc.**


	43. Chapter 43

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 43: "Silence in the Library" (III)**

* * *

With the Doctor in the lead, everyone ran into the hallway.

"Who was that girl?" the Doctor asked, as he frantically looked up and down the hallway.

"That was my personal assistant, Miss Evangelista," said Lux. "She should be back shortly with waivers."

"Yeah, if she's ALIVE," Donna said.

River Song turns towards Lux.

"Mr. Lux, I told you and everyone here to stay close to ME," Song said.

"What seems to be the big deal?" said a light-skinned Black man with an Afro.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, I'm 'Dave', and that guy over there is 'Other Dave', our pilot," Dave said, as he points towards a tall man with short, black hair.

"Hello!" Other Dave said.

"And that fine lady is 'Anita'," Dave said, as she points to a light-skinned Black woman.

"Greetings," Anita said.

"Charmed," the Doctor said sarcastically. He then turns towards Lux.

"Let me make this very clear, Mr. Lux," the Doctor said. "We have a predatory species lurking about, so you SHOULD be mindful of what you say and do while on this planet."

"Fine, so you and your party will sign the waiver?" Lux said.

"I completely give up…"

"Let's just find Miss Evangelista, and regroup back at that study," River said, as she takes out her tracker.

"And then we can get those waivers signed," Lux said.

"Enough with the damn waivers, man!" the Doctor yelled. "A woman's life could be endanger, and you care about some damn waiver?"

Ranma moves in close to the Doctor's ear.

"Just say the word, and I'll make it look like an accident."

Lux looked into Ranma's eyes, and was practically terrified by what he saw.

"…"

"You know, we're right here," Dave said.

"Yeah, we can hear you."

Ranma looks at the two Dave(s).

"Yeah, I KNOW," Ranma said, as he begins to crack his knuckles.

"…"

"Enough of wonder boy's usual thuggery," Donna said. "Let's find that girl, and get the hell off this planet."

"Donna, we can't until this problem is taken care of, starting with trying to find the source of what I felt earlier," Jackie said.

Donna blew a sigh of frustration, as she takes off.

"Come on," Donna said, as she stomps off in one direction.

"Um, we are going THIS way," River said, as she points in the opposite direction.

"Humph!" Donna replied, as she glares at River, as she passes River by.

"Huh, I like her already," Ranma replied.

Unfortunately, upon finding Miss Evangelista, they found only bones in her space suit.

"Oh, no," Donna said.

Ranma merely grimaced at this sight. He seen death of an innocent victim many times in the past, so he hoped that the girl's death was quick and painless…

"My…god!" Lux said. "How-?"

"I TOLD about the Vashta Narada, and you didn't listen to me," the Doctor said angrily. "This is all your fault-!"

"Doctor, please," River said, as she knelt by Miss Evangelista's remains.

"What's that sound?" Jackie asked.

"Why is so dark here?" said Miss Evangelista's voice. "Hello? I can't see…?"

"If Miss Evangelista is dead, why so I hear her?" Donna asked.

"Because it's coming from a memory core unit," River Song said, as she removes a data unit, as indicated by a transponder unit lit up by a series of green diodes.

"Hello?" Miss Evangelista asked again. "I can't see…"

"Why is the transponder functioning?" Ranma asked.

"In this…era, humanity perfected the art of electronic 'ghosting'," River said. "In many ways, that is a form immortality."

"So, what happens now?" Donna asked.

"There are four choices upon death: you can be saved as a data storage record for the Library, converted into a sentient hologram, transferred into a cloned body…or allowed to be evaporated," Anita said.

"So, about Miss Evangelista, then?"

"She'll be converted into a hologram, as per her wishes, and live on that way," Lux said. "She can continue to serve me as my personal assistant."

"So, she's a slave now?" Ranma said incredulously.

"No, she is not," said River. "Sentient holograms have all the same rights as fleshy sentient."

"But she is DEAD," Donna said.

"Donna-" the Doctor began to say.

"It's not right, Doctor," Donna said. "Being killed by the flesh eating microbes SHOULD have some more meaning than this. Our bodies are what makes us who we are."

"Then respect her choices to be a hologram in life," River said with a sigh, as she pockets the transponder. "I think we're done here."

"Quite," the Doctor said, as everyone moves back to the other room. "We need to remedy this situation before we are next…"

For a long time, everyone mills about, trying to cope with what had happened, and always staying out of the shadows. With Lux's permission, the Doctor hooked Ranma's Tricorder into the Library's data system. After a series of cross-referencing, everyone learned that when the Library Planet had been built, it was using wood that contained the biggest hive of Vashta Narada in existence. They were undetected because they were in the equivalent of a larvae state. Unfortunately, when they "hatched", they ran amok, and began devouring everything in sight, save for 4405 people. However, according to the surveillance system, 4405 were trapped when the planet was sealed off, and yet the same system insisted that the same number of people were saved…

And then there was the matter of the consciousness that Jackie was sensing, as well as the matter of how familiar River Song seemed to be familiar with everyone. Curious, and still angry at River for her crack at her earlier, Donna decides to confront River…

"Okay, spill it," Donna asked. "Just who are you?"

"Whatever do you mean, Donna Noble?" River said, as she was reading a thick, but small blue book that had the design of the TARDIS etched on its cover…

"You know exactly what I mean, 'Professor'," Donna said. "When we first met, you specifically addressed ME by name with your so-called witty remark."

"You don't say," River said.

"So I want to know who you are."

"I told you. My name is Professor River Song, archeologist and-"

"I GOT that. And the fact that you seem to know us means that you are someone WE know."

"Well, if I were to entertain your delusions, then who am I?" River asked.

"Let's see…you, for strange reason, are ME."

"Let's see…NO."

"Drat," Donna said in frustration. Then, a strange thought hits her…

"Wait, you're really 'wonder boy'."

"'Wonder Boy'?"

"In his female guise," Donna said, as she thumbs over towards Ranma, who was working with Jackie on pinpointing the source of the intelligence she was detecting.

"Ah, you're referring to the Jusenkyo curse phenomenon."

"Exactly."

"Well…NO."

"Then who are you then?" Donna said frustration.

"Donna, stop!" the Doctor said.

"Donna, I will be honest with you," River said, as she sets down her book. "The only thing I want to do is to determine which 'spoilers' are necessary for the survival of the rest of the group."

"'Spoilers'?"

"Yes, my journal," River said, as she taps on the cover of her blue book. "Or diary, if you recall."

"I thought you people have to protect the sanctity of the space-time continuum?"

"I'm not the Doctor," River said.

"Then, what are you?" the Doctor asked, as he goes over to the woman.

"I told you-"

"Yes, we GET it. I don't like it when people like you become know-it-alls. So enough games."

"Alright," River said, as fully turn to face the two. "I am a Time Lord."

"What?" Donna said.

"Impossible," the Doctor said. "The Time Lords are finished, save for myself and The Master, who is secured in his 'prison' on board the TARDIS. We're the last of our kind."

"No, you were the last of our kind," River said. "Believe me, I wish that I can tell you how, but if I do, what should be put into place will not allow the rebirth of our people. Remember what you have said to me about 'spoilers'?"

Pause.

"And besides, what you see now isn't my first incarnation."

"And another thing," the Doctor said. "You know things that no other person should know about me, save for Ranma, Jackie and Donna, maybe TOO well."

"She said that she isn't Ranma…or even me," Donna replied.

"Of course not," the Doctor said with annoyance. "You are HUMAN."

"You make it sound so…off-putting," Donna said.

"Doctor, you have seen many things in your entire life," River said, as she turns to look at Donna. "As annoying as Donna, I would not be the person that I am today…or back then, when she proved that humanity had the capacity to move beyond conventionality."

Pause.

"I'm just…sorry that Donna will have to make a personal sacrifice, in order for the Time Lords to be reborn."

Donna was taken aback by River's words, when suddenly-

"Doc, we got a situation, here!" Ranma yelled.

The Doctor turns towards Ranma, and then towards River.

"We got more to talk about later," the Doctor said, as he immediately walks towards Ranma.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I was tracking the swarm, when it suddenly disappeared," Ranma said. "But then, I found this."

Ranma points to Other Dave's second shadow.

"Well, why don't you do something about it?" Donna asked. "Like last time?"

"I was able to do my little trick because I'm familiar with your body."

"Hey!"

"Not THAT!"

"Which means what?" Anita said.

"Which means that Other Dave is dead," the Doctor said, as he looks at Other Dave. "I'm sorry."

"Can't we do something?" Dave said. "Maybe our suits…?"

"How?" Lux said.

"I know," River said. "The suits have a force-field grid system that is normally used to weed out strong radiation."

"Then we can strengthen that field with this," the Doctor said, as he shows his sonic screwdriver.

"I know," River said, as she pulls out a thick instrument.

"That looks like a sonic screwdriver, only thicker," Jackie said, as she took out her sonic pen, given to her by Ranma after he swiped it from the alien nanny Miss Foster…after he seduced her.

"Actually, this is my 'sonic screw-phaser'," River said. "More advanced and utility friendly than the sonic screw driver and the sonic screw-laser."

"I'm impressed," Ranma said.

"Fine," the Doctor said with annoyance. "I want Ranma and Donna to go to the TARDIS, while the rest of us with the sonic instruments beef up the suits."

"What for?" Ranma asked.

"So you can bring the TARDIS here, so we can get out of danger."

"But there are swarms all over the place!" Donna said. "Wonder boy might survive, but I won't be so lucky!"

"Use the Library's teleporters then," Lux said. "According to the schematics, there's one right behind this door."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he turns towards Donna. "Come on-!"

"Coming!" Donna said, as she ran after Ranma.

"We should be safe soon," the Doctor said. He then turns towards everyone else. "Those with space-suits: helmets ON-!"

Unfortunately, the Doctor was very much wrong.

The Vashta Narada managed to get into the suit of Other Dave, even after the lining field had been contained. Worse, compacted within the suit, the swarm now moved as a single entity.

"Who turned out the lights?" Dead Other Dave said, as he stumbled to grab the Doctor.

"What now?" Lux said.

"Duck," River said, as she points her sonic screw-phaser at a nearby wall.

ZAP!

BOOM!

"Thanks," the Doctor said. "Now, come on-!"

"Where is that TARDIS?" Jackie said, as she and everyone else ran for their lives.

"Doctor to Ranma!" the Doctor said, as he spoke to his sonic screwdriver.

The response was static.

"What happened?" River asked.

Seeing a library node, the Doctor spoke to it.

"What is the present location of Ranma Saotome and Donna Noble," the Doctor demanded.

The facing of the node changes…

"Ranma Saotome and Donna Noble have left the Library, but are saved," the face said.

"Ranma…?" Jackie said in horror.

The left side of the face was Ranma's, but the right side of the face was Donna's.

"Ranma Saotome and Donna Noble have left the Library, but are saved."

"Nooooo-!"

* * *

**Tbc.**


	44. Chapter 44

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 44: "Forest of the Dead" (I)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Slowly, Ranma wakes up, and finds himself in bed. For some reason, he can't seem to remember anything that had put himself in his present situation…

"Ah, you're awake, Colonel Saotome," said a voice.

Ranma turns his head to see a distinguished, bald, black man, who was dress in a dark suit and tie, standing near him. Near him was a young, red-haired nurse, who was putting in fresh flowers in a vase.

"Who…?"

"Ah, forgive me, Colonel," said the man, as he adjusted his glasses. "My name is 'Dr. Moon'. I will be your attending physician while you are recuperating from your ordeal."

"What…ordeal?" Ranma said. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"All in due time, Colonel," Dr. Moon said. "In the mean time, Nurse Ranko Tendo will be attending to your needs."

"Um, okay," Ranma replied, thinking that this girl was familiar to him somehow…

"Now, feel free to call me while I am here," Dr. Moon said, as he points to a nearby intercom system. "I'm usually here in the afternoon after I attend to my patients in therapy. Okay?"

"Um, okay…"

Next thing Ranma realizes, he's on the grounds of the hospital.

"How-?"

"How what, Colonel Saotome?" asked Nurse Tendo, as she served Ranma a tray full of food in the dining room of the private hospital.

"For a moment there, I thought I was in my room," Ranma said.

"Well, Dr. Moon said that you will suffer from short-term memory loss now and again," Nurse Tendo said. "But, I hope that you won't forget your date this afternoon."

"What, date-?"

"Our date, of course," said another red-haired woman, who sat next to Ranma by the river.

"Oh, of course," Ranma said, as he tugged his line. "Sorry about that, Miss…"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about your…condition," the woman said. "It's 'Donna Noble'. We met at the hospital, Colonel."

"Please…call me 'Ranma'," Ranma said with a smile.

"Ranma it is," Donna said with a smile. "You know, I must say that I've never dated someone as well-traveled as you are."

"How so?"

"Well, you were born in Japan, immigrated the United States when you were six years old, became an American citizen upon your 18th birthday, joined the United States Air Force as an…Air Force Academy cadet, and have garnered a twenty-year career, with your most recent assignment as a participant in UNIT. Anything else?"

"That…sounds about right, I guess."

"You know, for reason, in spite of you being so different from my expectations, I…I feel safe being with you," Donna said, as she held Ranma's hand. "And don't care about our differences either."

"I…appreciate that, Donna," Ranma said with a smile, as he squeezed Donna's hand…

BAM!

Ranma kicked in the door to his new home, in the suburbs of London, carrying his new wife in his arms. It's been a few years since he retired from the military to work for Torchwood as a security consultant…

"Welcome home, Mrs. Saotome," Ranma said the Donna, before the two of them shared a kiss.

FLASH!

Dr. Moon was looking at the Saotome family album, when the Saotome twins, a boy and a girl, come running through the living room playing.

"Alright, calm down," Donna said, as she tried to coral her children. She turns towards her husband.

"Ranma, be parent please?"

"I'm doing the budget, honey," Ranma said, as he worked out the family finances on the table.

Donna growled, as she turns towards Dr. Moon.

"Sometimes, Ranma can be so frustrating," said Donna, as she sat next to Dr. Moon.

"Do you have any regrets on getting married?" Dr. Moon said, as he sat down his cup of tea.

"No, I don't," said Donna, as she glances over towards her husband. "I would not trade the seven years we've been together."

"Well, done," Ranma said, as he closed finance book. He then gets up and walks over towards Dr. Moon and his wife.

"Sorry for not being a proper host, Dr. Moon," Ranma said.

"Oh, no problem at all," Dr. Moon said, as he gets up. "Otherwise, I would not have a proper evaluation."

"'Evaluation'?" Donna asked, as she took Ranma's hand.

"Well, I just want to make sure that you two have been fully integrated in your new lives together-"

ZARK!

For a brief moment, Dr. Moon's image changes…

"Ranma?" said the man. "Donna? Are you alright? We're getting some sort of interference-"

"Doctor?" Ranma said. Something was starting to click in Ranma's head, and he wasn't alone in this regard.

"I…I remember the Doctor," Donna said.

ZARK!

"Of course, you do, Mrs. Saotome," Dr. Moon said. "I'm the Doctor."

"Of course."

"Well, thank you for coming to see us, Doctor," Ranma said, as he shook Dr. Moon's hand.

"You're welcome, Mr. Saotome," Dr. Moon said with a pleasant smile.

Meanwhile…

BLAM!

"We're through!" River said, as she steps into a newly created hole in the wall, as did the rest of the party.

"Okay, we're safe for now," the Doctor said, as he looks around the rotunda.

"Yeah, right!" Lux said.

"Shut-up!" Jackie said. She then turns towards the Doctor.

"Doctor-"

"I know, we'll deal with what happened to Ranma and Donna," the Doctor said. "Right now, we need to adjust our sonic instruments for better detection."

"Here, use mine," River said, as she made the adjustments, on her sonic screw phaser, before handing it over to the Doctor. "Mine has a stronger power source."

"Um, okay," said the Doctor wearily. "Could you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure," River said, as she turns her head to face her fellow travelers. "Sit tight."

"Feh, where else can we go?" Dave said sarcastically.

River rolls her eyes, as she goes to the Doctor.

"Doctor-?" Jackie asked.

"Sit tight," the Doctor replied. "Scan for any movements."

"Okay," Jackie said, as she takes out her sonic pen, to scan for Vashta Narada…

"Okay, I want to know what you know about all this, Professor River," the Doctor said. "And yes, I know about the 'spoiler rule', but I need to know if Ranma and Donna will be okay. Otherwise, I will focus on getting these people out."

Pause.

"The fact that you have a 'sonic screw phaser' means that you are connected to us directly."

River sighs.

"Doctor, I can only tell you a name," River said. "After that, you have to trust me."

"Fine. What is it?"

River swallows.

"Bad Wolf."

The Doctor was taken aback by the name. There were only three would say the name in that way, since his 9th incarnation…

"Then, you are-"

"Exactly," River said. "However, the person I am now will be dependent upon Donna making a noble sacrifice. Otherwise, me and the Time Lords will never return."

"Then we have to survive, right old friend?"

"Right."

"But, why the semantics?"

"Doctor, please," River said with a smile. "I may be different now, than I was back then, but my modus operandi has always been a part of my…martial philosophy. At any rate, my present incarnation won't come to pass for years."

"Then let's get to work, shall we?" the Doctor said.

"Right."

As the Doctor and River returns to the group, the Doctor takes a look as River Song's sonic device. On it, were kanji for the initials "RS".

"Humph," the Doctor said with a smile, as he goes over to the remaining people.

"How's it going, Jax?" the Doctor said.

"I'm scanning for Vashta Narada," Jackie said, as scanned the dim areas. "I detected some in the corners, but there appears to be some sort of interference."

"Let me see," the Doctor said, as he scans the rotunda.

WHINE!

As the Doctor increases the intensity of the scans, breaking through the interference, the holographic images of Ranma and Donna appear.

"Ranma?" said the Doctor said in surprise. "Donna? Are you alright? We're getting some sort of interference-"

VOOP!

"That was Ranma and Donna!" Jackie exclaimed. "They are alive! We have to get them back!"

"Something was interfering with the signal of our sonic devices," the Doctor said, as he slowly moves the device upward…

"There," the Doctor said, as he looks up at the moon. "The source of the interference is the Moon."

"It's not a real moon, Doctor," Lux said.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"It's a separate computer used to keep the Library's system from being corrupted," Lux said.

"Perhaps we can tap into its system for help?" Dave asked.

"Guys?" Anita said frantically.

"What is it?" River asked.

"I think I have another shadow," Anita said, as she points to a second shadow.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said in dismay. "I'm so…sorry…"

Meanwhile…

"It's strange how both of us could see the same thing," Donna said, as she brushes her hair.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, dear," Ranma said, as her goes up behind his wife, and hugged her close from behind.

"Now, now," Donna said, as she lightly bops Ranma with her hairbrush. "We both agreed that we would do none of THAT while the kids are home."

"Hey, I can be quiet."

"The problem is that your 'technique' won't allow me to," Donna said.

And then-

CLANK!

"Wait," Donna said. "That sounds like the mail slot."

"I go check it out," Ranma said, as he leaves their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Donna stares out the window, trying to determine who was at their doorstep. Across the street, they see a familiar face…

"Whoever it is, they left a note," Ranma said, as walked back into the bedroom.

"Let me see that," Donna said, as she took the note…

"Who did you see out there?" Ranma asked.

"For reason, Nurse Tendo is out there," said Donna, as she reads the note…

"Huh," Donna said.

"What does it say?" Ranma asked.

"You mean, you didn't read it?"

"You know I don't like to read," Ranma grins.

"Oh, please. Let's see. 'Ranma and Donna: the World is wrong. Meet me at the place you take your children to play. Ranko.'

"Why would Nurse Ranko act so mysteriously?" Ranma asked.

"Maybe she has the hots for you?" Donna asked.

"Huh. Well, as flattering as that may be, my place is by your side," Ranma said, as he pulled his wife to her."

"Awwww…"

"And in your pants."

"Feh, figures…"

* * *

**Tbc.**


	45. Chapter 45

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 45: "Forest of the Dead" (II)**

* * *

The next day, the Saotome family entered the park.

"Honey, you don't have to come with me," Donna said, as she herded the twins onto the playground.

"I know," Ranma replied. "But it's not every day that I can get a day off to spend time with the you and the kids."

"So, in order for you to do so, I have to be concerned by some woman who might have a 'Fatal Attraction' complex?"

"You know, you make it sound SO unromantic."

"Look, it's sweet that you are concerned about me and the kids, luv," Donna said, as she places a hand on Ranma's face. "Which is why I will overlook this act of you being a bit overbearing."

"Geez, you wound me," Ranma said with a smile. He then scans the park to see Nurse Tendo sitting quietly on a nearby bench park.

"Well, she's here," Ranma said, as he motions towards Nurse Tendo.

"Okay, I'll talk to her while you be our children's play date," Donna said.

"Cool," Ranma replied before turning towards the kids. "Say, who wants to race to the swing set!"

"Me!" the twins yelled, as they ran into the playground with their father in tow…

Donna, steeling her resolve, walks over to Nurse Tendo, who was feeding some pigeons.

"You wanted to see me?" Donna asked evenly.

Nurse Tendo looks up and sees Donna, who looked at her with suspicion.

"Ah, same ol' Donna Noble," Nurse Tendo said with a smirk. "Sit."

Donna sits down.

"So, you said something about the world not being real…?"

"Yes," Nurse Tendo said, as she turns towards Nurse Tendo. "What was the last thing you remember before you came to the hospital?"

"Um, I was in some sort of accident," Donna said with hesitance.

"Okay, so what caused the accident?"

Donna fidgeted for a moment, as she struggled to remember…

"Do you remember anything before the accident?" Nurse Tendo asked. "You have to think?"

"Why should I?" Donna said accusingly. "What do YOU want me to do?"

"Donna, for some reason, when we came here, my conscious and subconscious split into two people," Nurse Tendo said. "It's probably because of my 'curse' that the is also factoring in my predicament."

"Okay…"

"And that my subconscious, as represented by your husband, is depended upon you for survival."

"So, what ARE you, you bloody nutter?"

"I AM the REAL Ranma Saotome…the conscious half," Nurse Tendo said evenly. "Dr. Moon tried to make ME forget who I am, but the system is being distracted by what is going on in the real world. As a result, I was able to remember who I really am."

"Why this role…as a nurse?"

"The system had no place for me to go, so I became a part of it as a program. Donna, what you see is nothing more than a computer generated simulation."

"No, this IS the real world!" Donna said.

"It's not. From what I can tell, your innate attraction towards me, which I am flattered, by the way, is what keeping me from him."

"So, you ARE some crazy person," Donna said, as she gets up. "You have no proof of any of this."

"Look at the kids."

"What about them?"

"They aren't real."

"They ARE real! I remember them being born."

"They were never born. Please, LOOK!"

Donna was about to tell this red-haired hussy off, when she noticed that the kids, the twins, were the same. All the boys were the same, while are the girls were the same. Even their state of dress was the same.

"No…"

"Donna, if you love your husband, you have to let him remember," Nurse Tendo said. "It is the only way for us to get out of this illusion-"

BAM!

"Ah!" said the little boy, as Ranma went to his son's side.

Donna turns towards Nurse Tendo.

"True or not, I love him," Donna said. "You're not going to end that."

With a huff, Donna runs towards Ranma's side.

Nurse Tendo shakes her head in disbelief. She desperately wanted to break the illusion of normalcy that had Donna and her subconscious in its grip. If Donna doesn't accept the reality, then they will be stuck in this virtual world…forever.

And she won't be able to save the Doctor and her wife Jackie Tyler.

"Usagi, I'm sorry for failing you," Nurse Tendo said, as she sighs.

Meanwhile…

Although the loss of both Dave and Other Dave, at the hands of the Vashta Narada weighed heavily on the Doctor's mind…

"Doctor, there was nothing you could have done," River said, as she went over to the Doctor, as he went through the CAL system while Jackie was keeping watch over Anita's condition.

"Really?" the Doctor said, without bothering to look at River. "And why would you say THAT?"

"Because I knew that those two would die, as well as one more."

The Doctor stops his actions, and turns towards River.

"Paradox."

"Exactly."

"Which means…what? That you know 'spoilers'?"

"You and I both know that time travel is a complicated business," River said. "Little things in the past could lead to bigger things in the future, and some things are set in stone."

Pause.

"And sometimes we move beyond the script."

"Kind of like when there was a choice to save either Sarah Jane or her friend from getting killed when they were children?" the Doctor asked.

"Exactly," River said. "However, we made sure that the point was made while saving them both from harm, since the timeline had already been thoroughly mucked with."

"And you're saying that I can save everyone here, trapped in the shadows."

"Exactly, as long as you think laterally," River said. "As long as you put your faith in those around you, we can survive this thing."

Silence.

"River, I can accept certain things, but without knowing the facts-"

"Irrelevant," River said. "You are capable of many things, even more so in your future, my pass. YOU are the Doctor, a man who can turn back armies with a raised eyebrow, and who can open the TARDIS with just a snap of your fingers."

"THAT I can't do…unless-"

"Yes, another 'spoiler'. Doctor, without you, my life would not have been as rich as it is now, in this life or my previous one. You took on someone who would have lived and died a 'meathead', whose sole ambition was to be the best at what he or she could do. You taught me that I could be more than what I was, even to the point of accepting who I will become. I consider this body of mine to be transitional, since I am comfortable to be the sum total of the human condition."

Pause.

"So, please, trust me on this. Have a little faith-"

"Doctor?" Jackie called.

The Doctor and River both turn to face Jackie.

"Yes?" the Doctor replied.

"Anita wants to speak to you."

The Doctor nods his head, as he walked over to the woman. He was hoping that the creatures that had latched onto Anita's suit would spare her life…

"I suppose you don't have a cure for what's ailing me, Doctor?" Anita said nervously.

"We're doing the best we can," the Doctor said with reassurance. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your predicament."

"Well, I guess if you save someone, it'll be worth it…"

The Doctor nods his head, and then came to a realization.

"OF COURSE!" the Doctor yelled with excitement. "How can I have been so thick?"

"What is it?" River said.

"Trans-matter technology converts matter into energy, and back again," the Doctor said. "Right?"

Jackie blinks her eyes, before smacking her forehead.

"Duh," Jackie said in embarrassment. "We used to deal with transporter malfunctions all the time."

"Precisely, but we are dealing with a malfunction. Tying into that conscious you felt earlier, someone literally saved Donna and Ranma, which is how we managed to see them earlier…"

The Doctor then turns towards Lux.

"Lux, how many people did the computer say that was saved the day this planet was quarantined?"

"4405 people, Doctor," Lux said. "Why?"

He takes out a marking pen from his pocket, as he clears off a table filled with books. He then drew a circle, and a bigger circle around it.

"Right there, within the biggest hard drive in the Three Galaxies, is where those 4405, plus Ranma and Donna, missing persons are being kept."

"How are we going to get them and Ranma and Donna out?" Jackie said. "Can't we simply do so by remote?"

"Not here," Lux said. "Down there, you will have access to CAL's hard-drive."

"You seem cooperative, Mr. Lux," River said.

"Only because I want to make sure that you do not damage her."

"'Her'?" Anita said. "Who's here?"

"There's only one way to find out," River said, as she points to a metal plate, with the emblem of the Library engraved on it, located at the center of the rotunda.

CHOOM!

A column of light appears.

"After you, Doc," River said with a smile.

"Cheeky."

Meanwhile…

"Beloved, the kids are safely tuck in bed at the baby-sitters," Donna said, as she hugged her husband.

"Well, I'm glad that we finally have some quality time together, but I thought you wanted to wait until the weekend," Ranma said, as he stroked his wife's forehead.

A tear runs down Donna's eyes. Since her time at the park, her mind was at war with her heart. Even if she was living a lie, even if she knew the truth, Donna didn't want to leave her perfect world.

"And to think that 'wonder boy' is the man of my dreams after all," Donna said with a sad sarcasm.

"Honey…?" Ranma said with worry.

"Forget it," Donna said as she looked into Ranma's eyes. "Make love to me tonight, like it is the last thing we will ever do."

Ranma strokes Donna's chin, as he picks her up.

"Then, I shall do as you wish, Donna Bella," Ranma said, as he carries his wife to their bed for a night of passion…

Meanwhile…

"SHE is the hard-drive?" River said incredulously.

In the center of a vast network was one, single node. However, unlike other nodes, this one had a little girl's face on it…

"What is the meaning of this?" the Doctor demanded.

"Because I wanted to protect MY FAMILY'S INTERESTS," Lux said. "And CAL is…family."

"What do you mean?" Anita asked.

"CAL—'Cassandra Abigail Lux'—is the youngest daughter of my grandfather," Lux said gently. "When she died at a young age, my grandfather created this place for her, so that she will always have worlds of books to play in."

"So that's why you wanted to secure those waivers of yours," Jackie said. "You didn't want anyone to lay claim to her."

"Exactly."

"Who are you?" CAL said, as she looked around the room.

"We're here to help you," Lux said, as he places a hand on CAL's face.

"But the shadows-"

"Will not harm you or anyone else," the Doctor said gently. He then turns towards "Anita".

"Unfortunately, I came too late," the Doctor said, as he points his sonic screwdriver at "Anita".

SHOOP!

"She's dead!" Lux said.

"She died a long time ago," the Doctor said, as he puts away his pen. "The Vashta Narada was using her transponder as a means of interacting with us."

"So, you know, Doctor," the Vashta Narada said, while using Anita's voice. "This world is OUR forest, and you all are now our meat…"

The shadows began to spill out Anita's suit…

"No," Jackie said, as she grew angry. "No more…of YOU."

"What are you-?" The Doctor said.

Jackie pushes her fingernail into her palm, spilling blood unto the floor.

"What-?" Lux said, just as the Vashta Narada and Usagi's blood made contact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" the Vashta Narada screamed, as Usagi's blood began to consume the spores.

"Jackie-" the Doctor

"Don't, Doctor," said Jackie. "These things consumed innocent people like pieces of meat. So, I will use my xenomorphic abilities to return the favor…"

Fully sentient now, Usagi's blood expanded into a floating blob, before disappearing in a flash.

FLASH!

"Where-?" Lux asked.

"I created my own 'Rover'," Jackie said. "A 'watchdog' that will keep the Vashta Narada in check. Thus, balance is restored."

"But what about people?"

"Rover won't harm anyone else accept the Vashta Narada, though I would stay out of the shadows for a while…"

"Oh."

Jackie returned her attention back to the Vashta Narada.

"Of course, if you are willing to make a deal…?" Jackie said.

"Name…it," the Vashta Narada asked.

The Doctor steps forth.

"You stand down your attacks on the meat of this world, and we will return you to your homeworld," the Doctor said.

"Agreed," the Vashta Narada said, as Anita's space suit suddenly collapsed.

"Doctor, we have another problem," River said. "In order to get our people out of the memory core, we will need to do a 'swap'."

"'Swap'?" Lux said.

"Your CAL is a very sophisticated system," River said. "We utilize the transmat system all at once, it could prove traumatic to her."

"Then how can we get our people out?" Jackie said.

"I'll go in as the substitute," River said, as she takes out her blue book, sonic screw phaser…and Miss Evangelista's transponder from her pocket. "Doctor, take care of these for me. Make sure that the other transponders are secured."

"River, there has to be another way-"

"No, there isn't," said River, as she got into a chair to direct interface with CAL and the transmat system. "I don't mind going through this…inconvenience, since, after all, it's a martial artist's duty to protect the helpless."

Pause.

"Well, at least, that's what I've heard. Be seeing you…"

"Wait-!"

FWOOSH!

And River Song was gone.

"All 4407 people have been returned, and are waiting in the lobby," said the system.

"We did it!" Jackie said, as she hugged the Doctor and Lux.

"Yes, we did," said the Doctor with mirth, as he looked at the empty chair where River once sat.

Later…

"So, you're telling ME that you don't remember ANYTHING?" Donna said, as continued to pester Ranma, who was working to get the TARDIS ready for launch.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ranma replied in frustration. "I don't remember anything between the time we used the transmat system, to the time we materialized here."

"Gah!" Donna said, as she storms off. "Typical man-!"

"So, you really don't remember anything," Jackie said, as she leans on the control panel.

"No, I don't. I guess when both sides of my mind re-integrated with my body, the experiences that I've had was lost."

"I see. Well, I wouldn't have minded if you did spend a lifetime with Donna."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She would have kept you honest."

"Yeah, yeah…"

After Jackie walks away, Ranma pulls out some reproduced photos, thanks to CAL. He looks at the first one of himself fishing with Donna, then him with Donna at his wedding, and then him with Donna with their children.

Ranma sighs, thinking about the good times with his Donna Belle…

Meanwhile, the Doctor places River Song's journal and sonic screw phaser in a nice spot in the Library near Agatha Christie's works. He thought it would be fitting that he placed River's things in the Biography Section, so that others may now about the mysterious professor.

"See you soon, old friend," the Doctor said, as he turns away, just as a new dawn came about.

At the same time, in the virtual world, River Song is taking her children to the playground, just as the sun emerges from the clouds…

"Professor!" yelled Miss Evangelista while waving, as she and Dave walked hand-in-hand down the path in the park. In his last act, the Doctor took all the transponders, save for Lux's, and uploaded them into the system, so that River will never be lonely. However, more importantly, the Doctor reformatted the system within CAL, so that ALL characters from every book in the Library could share a single world, although it was compartmentalized according to era and genre. So, as far as everyone in the system was concerned, the world within CAL was, for all intents and purposes, a parallel world…

"Miss Evangelista!" River said, as she waved back. She wasn't sure how long she would remain here. Eventually, as soon as her children grew up into adulthood, she will find a way to return to the real world…

"Now, run along, and play," River said. "I will be sitting right there at the bench."

"Yay!" the twins said, as they ran unto the playground…

With a sigh, River sits down. A few minutes later, a young man sits down next to her.

"Fine day we're having," the man said.

River turns towards the man to respond, but was shocked as to who she was looking at.

"Doctor?" River said.

"Of course," said the 11th incarnation of the Doctor with a smile. "You didn't think I would not visit an old friend, now, would you?"

River could only smile in reply.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Midnight"**


	46. Chapter 46

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 46: "Midnight"**

* * *

After a week of dealing with the usual problems with Earth, mainly within the context of the superhero genre, Ranma was glad to get away from Earth again. To that end, the Doctor suggested that they travel to the future, where they can spend time on the mineral-rich world of "Midnight", one of the crown jewels of the Three Galaxies, which consists of the Milky Way, Andromeda and Triangulum. Of course, there were many dwarf galaxies spread amongst them, but these three galaxies were the closest "parent galaxies" within the Local Group. At anyway, the Doctor, in his usual manner, decided to play tourist, which meant that the Time Lord had to shanghai someone along…

"Ah, come, please?" the Doctor said, as he whined. "You KNOW I don't like going on these tours alone."

Ranma lowers his magazine while he sat on his lounge chair. He was reading the latest issue from "Soldier of Fortune". Afterwards, he plans to read the latest issue from "Black Belt". Supposedly, his article on the principles of the Mitsubetsu Kakuto-ryu (i.e. "Anything Goes Martial Arts") is featured in that magazine…

"Um, let's…NO."

"Where is your sense of spirit?" the Doctor said.

"Almost consumed by Dracula, or did you forget that we JUST fought, and defeated, a legion of vampires in London?"

"No, I haven't, which is why a boring, yet fascinating tour of the Sapphire Water Falls will do you much good."

"…"

"Doctor's orders."

"Forget it, Doc. There is NO way I'm leaving this spot to go on some stupid tour-"

"RANMA!" yelled Donna, as she and Jackie comes walking towards Ranma's poolside hangout spot.

"What is it now?" Ranma rolled his eyes, as he turns towards Donna.

"Why is THIS picture doing in your possession?" Donna asked, as she shows a picture of Donna from the waist up. Unfortunately, she was also naked from the waist up, and had the customary "O" face.

"Uh, oh," the Doctor said, as he steps back. He didn't want to get into the crossfire on this latest skirmish between Ranma and Donna…

"Care to explain this, Ranma?" Jackie asked. "I found it underneath the grate by the control panel in the TARDIS."

'Damn,' Ranma said, remembering that he had took a look at his pictures that he had gotten from CAL, including some photos that he and Donna had taken during their "virtual honeymoon", when they were trapped in CAL's mind.

"Um…"

"I don't know HOW you got this, but I remember US taken pictures on OUR honeymoon," Donna growled. "So, this proves that you DO remember what happened!"

"Why did lie to me, Ranma?" Jackie said.

"So, explain yourself, 'wonder boy'," Donna said, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well, it's like this…LOOK OVER THERE!"

"Huh?" the women said, as Ranma took off running. They turned back to see Ranma gone. Then, they turned their ire towards the Doctor.

"Did you know anything about this?" Jackie asked.

"Um…NO!" the Doctor said, as he took off running. "I'm not going to fall into THAT trap-!"

"Damn," Donna said, as she shook her head, as she sat onto a nearby. She then began to get teary-eyed.

"Donna, relax," said Jackie, as she sits down next to Donna. "It's okay to have a virtual fantasy of being with my husband."

"You don't understand," Donna said, as she wiped her eyes with her hand. "We had a life together for seven years before it ended. I can't…I can't just forget about all that."

Pause.

"And I don't want to feel that I'm some 'notch' of Ranma's belt, you know."

"Well, do you think that Ranma sees himself as being conflicted about all this, as you are?" Jackie asked.

"How can I know that if he's running away-? Wait. If he's running away but keeping photos of me…"

"Exactly. Ranma is rarely sentimental about anything. But if he has photos of you and him from when you two were stuck in that virtual world, then maybe he is conflicted about the issue as you are."

"Ohhhh…"

Silence.

"Donna, it's okay to love him as much as I do, including the bedroom theatrics,"

"But, I mean, I love him, but don't want us to lose our friendship," Donna said.

"Donna, if I became jealous for every time some girl took a fancy to him, I'd be Akane Tendo."

"Who?"

"Ranma's first wife."

"Oh. I thought you were."

"Actually, I'm…what am I? Let's see. I know that Hoshi married him after Akane. Did T'Pol marry Ranma or not…?"

"Excuse me?"

"At any rate, right now, there are seven of us: me, Black Fire of Tamaran, Alfyse of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, Akane, Minako, Miko and Rei as legitimate wives…I think. The rest are girlfriends and the occasional lover or two."

"How can you deal with Ranma being such a womanizer?" Donna asked.

"Because we all just LOVE Ranma," Jackie replied with a grin. "Seriously, Ranma and I are thousands of years old, and have a very non-traditional mindset when it comes to relationships."

"Why is that?"

"In the old days, it would be years between the times we could see each other," Jackie said. "That would not be fair either one of us."

"Oh. So, what was the longest 'dry spell' for you? Ten years?"

"Try a hundred years," Jackie said.

"A hundred YEARS? Without having sex?"

"Yep. One hundred long years of being alone…on an island without company."

"Blimey," Donna said.

"Indeed. If Ranma had some to rescue me first, I might have jumped at the first male."

"Huh. Well, I understand what you're saying, though. I should just…go for broke."

"Exactly. Most of the time, I don't care if he picks up a 'chick' or not, though he says he doesn't do that just to have sex."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's quite shy when it comes to developing true bonds with someone."

"Which means…?"

"Ranma has to LIKE you first, then care for you, before he can finally feel the desire to make love to you."

"Huh, I see."

"Look, don't get mad at Ranma for running away from this situation," Jackie said. "Give him some time to go through the motions first."

"Huh. How long was it before you and him…?"

"Well, we've been friends since practically forever," Jackie said. "But when my first husband died, I was in my sixties when we had our first intimate encounter."

Pause.

"I needed some consoling."

"…"

"LOTS of consoling."

"Okay," Donna said, as she rolled her neck. "You've given me much to think about, Jax."

"Good," Jackie said. "But, if you are ultimately hesitant about going through the motions, I could take your memories away, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know how to do it, the Doctor knows how…and Ranma knows how as well."

"How did you…learn how? Is it innate?"

"Well, the process of manipulating the Mind is easier to do if you have the potential to do it. But, yeah, it's learnable."

"Huh. So, Ranma could have put the whammy on me at any time-"

"Exactly. He does care about you, in his own way, but he believes in choice."

"I'll have to keep that in mind…"

A short while later…

"See?" the Doctor said, as he sits down in his seat in a tram. "This is not too bad."

"You know, Doc, I'm only doing this to avoid Donna…and Jax, for that matter," Ranma said, as he sat by the window.

"You know, if you kept you pants up, you wouldn't be getting into these situations."

"Look, if I made the choice to…be intimate with Donna, that's one thing. But I had to practically lose my mind in order to a) fall in love, b) get married, and, c) start a family."

"Well, isn't falling in love the same thing?" the Doctor grinned.

Ranma scowled, as he adjusted his pillow.

"Just don't wake me up until we get the 'magical' Sapphire Falls, four hours from now," Ranma said sarcastically, as he moves his Red Army Chinese cap. "All I want to do, now, is rest without ANY distraction."

"Feh, spoilsport," the Doctor said.

Just then, an attractive Black woman, who was the steward and tour guide for the trip to the Sapphire Falls, stops in front of the Doctor.

"We would like to give you and your companion complimentary trinkets for your trip to the Sapphire Falls," the woman said. He then notices that Ranma was already fast asleep.

"Is your friend okay?" the woman asked.

"ZZZZzzzZzzzz…"

"He's just tired," the Doctor said. "But I can take those for him."  
"Ah. Well, perhaps you should wake him up, so I can give you all the safety briefing at the same time."

The Doctor turns towards the still sleeping Ranma.

"Um, he's good."

"Fine, but he's YOUR problem."

The Doctor merely grins in reply.

For the next couple of hours, Ranma was blissfully unaware of his surroundings, until someone shook him awake.

"This better be good, Doctor," Ranma said, as he sits up. "What's the situation?"

"Oh, nothing, if you count on the tram to suddenly have a malfunction in the middle of a canyon made from diamonds and other precious minerals," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Cute-"

"Oh, your friend is awake," said a professorial type. He was balding, tall, and wore glasses.

"Well, I wish I could be asleep right now," said a light-skinned Black woman with glasses and a mousy expression. From her mannerism, she appeared to be a college student.

"And you are…?" Ranma asked.

"Don't be rude," the Doctor said. "This is Professor Hobbes, he's a dedicated researcher on Midnight."

"Hello," Hobbes said, as he extends his hand.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands with strangers," Ranma said, as he merely waves his hand.

"Um…"

"And this is his graduate student assistant Dee Dee Blasco."

"Hello," Dee said shyly.

"And hello to you, Miss Blasco," Ranma said, as he shook the young lady's hand.

Dee blushes.

"How come you shook Miss Blasco's hand, and not mine?" Hobbes said.

"Because I don't plan on being a stranger with HER," Ranma said. "No offense."

"…"

"Now, now, libido: OFF," the Doctor said.

"Typical male," said an older, blond woman.

"And you must be the 'angry feminist' for our little party," Ranma said, as he stands up to face the woman.

The woman scowled, as she returns to reading her book.

"Her name is Ms. Silvestry, and she just broke up with her long-time partner."

"Oh," Ranma said. "My condolences then, Ms. Silvestry."

"Why should you care, jerk?" said an older man with a goatee. He was sitting next to an attractive, middle-aged woman.

Ranma glances at the couple, and then sees an older, teenaged boy…

"Ahh, the three bears, how sweet," Ranma said. "So, Papa Bear…what's your problem?"

"My problem is that we have to deal with a broken tram, and now YOU," the man replied. "And my name is Biff Kane. She is my wife Val, and he is my son Jethro."

"Charmed."

"I really hope that you do not aggravate the other passengers, Mister…?"

"Oh, my name is Ranma Saotome," Ranma said, as he cleared his throat. "Sorry about that…"

"So, aren't going to get going or not?" Biff asked, completely annoyed by Ranma swagger.

"The tram's crew is trying to determine what is happening even as we speak," the Hostess replied. "So everyone needs to stay calm, while the crew checks things out."

"And while they check things out, we will check them out," the Doctor said, as he turns towards Ranma.

"Coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he shrugs his shoulders while getting up…

* * *

**Tbc.**


	47. Chapter 47

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 47: "Midnight" (II)**

* * *

As the two of them head for the crew compartment, the Hostess tries to intercept them.

"Wait, you can't-" the Hostess begins to say.

"Safety Inspector," the Doctor showed his psychic paper to the woman.

"Mechanical Specialist for Operations Division," Ranma said, as he showed HIS psychic paper. "Make yourself useful, and get some more nuts for our guests. Unless…you know how to fix a JZ-67 power converter?"

"…"

"I think so," Ranma said with a chuckle, as he follows the Doctor into the crew compartment.

"Oo!" the Hostess said in a huff, as she storms off.

"That's not very nice," the Doctor said.

"Blame it on a lack of sleep, Doctor," Ranma said. "Blame it on THAT…"

As soon as the two enter the crew compartment, a young, Black man and a not so young White man see them.

"You two can't come in-!" said the White man.

"Company Safety Inspector," the Doctor said, as he showed his psychic paper to the men.

"Mechanic Engineer," Ranma said. "What seem to be the problem?"

"We're working on it," said the White guy. "By the way, the name's Joe. I'm the pilot."

"I'm Claude the Mechanic, trainee," said the Black guy.

"Claude, Joe," Ranma said.

"What seems to be the problem, gents?" the Doctor said, as he used his sonic screwdriver on the instrument panel.

"That's just it; all systems are checked," the mechanic said. "We are at full power."

"Hmmm," Ranma said. "If it's not the power…what about the power converters?"

"Well, utilize the xtronic radiation to power our movements, leaving the secondary back-ups to keep the stabilizers and the oxygen supply going. That's how we keep these excursions cost effective."

"We shouldn't worry, though," said Joe. "I already contacted for an emergency lift."

"Well, I think we can see about getting this tram going," Ranma said. "Personally, it sounds like you guys did the equivalent of 'flooding the engines'."

"You think so?" Claude asked.

"All possibilities should be checked, starting with our locale," the Doctor said. "Now, we had to change course into a new canyon."

Ranma turns towards the Doctor.  
"When was this?" Ranma asked.

"When you were sleeping, of course," the Doctor said sarcastically. "Now, open the shades."

"But the xtronic radiation is dangerous!" Joe said.

"We got re-enforced glass covering the cockpit right?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes…"

"Then, there you go. We only need to open the blinders just a bit."

Joe looks at Claude, and then opens the shades.

HUMMMMMMMMMM…

The weird light of the start that Midnight orbits filled the cockpit area.

"Wow," Claude said. "It's beautiful…"

"Look at those crystal formations," Joe said. "All made from diamonds."

"Unfortunately, the radiation makes them useless-" Claude said, just as he noticed a moving shadow.

"Wait, I think I saw something move out there."

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked.

"Well…maybe it's just a shadow…"

"Okay, so, let's see," Ranma said, as he observed the gem formation. He had already had taken out his disguised Tricorder—a thin cellphone—and began to scan the area…

"Just what I thought," Ranma said, as he nods his head. "Take a look at this…"

Ranma hands his phone to the Doctor. He looked at the readings, then at the gem formations…

"You're right, Ranma," the Doctor said, as he hands back the phone to Ranma.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You've flooded your engines. Check your power gauge."

Claude checks the power gauge…

"He's right," Claude said. "Are fuels should be high. In fact, we're at 110% of capacity."

"Now that we know the problem, can I lower the visor?" Joe asked.

"Sure," the Doctor replied.

"So, the prognosis?" Claude asked. "This is out of my…league. But tell my boss."

"Your secret is safe with us," the Doctor said. "Any way, the valley is acting like a dish, by focusing the radiation."

"It sounds like you guys never went through this valley before," Ranma said.

"We haven't," Joe said. "This is the first time we went through by way of tram."

"So, how are we going to get us out of here?" Claude asked. "Do we wait for the help?"

"Well, my friend here is good with his hands, and machines," the Doctor said.

"Huh," Ranma said, not really sure how to take that remark from the Doctor. "Anyway, we can get ourselves by reversing the polarity of the power converters. That way, we can spend even more energy-"

"Thereby avoid the 'flooding of the engine' effect," Joe said, as he nods his head. "Got it. Lowering the visors now…"

As the visor is lowered, Claude caught something moving.

"There it is!" Claude said. "Something IS moving!"

"Don't be daft, Claude," Joe said. "Nothing can survive out there."

"As far as you know," the Doctor said. "Well, I'll leave you gents in the care of my associate, while I keep everyone apprise of the situation. Ta!"

"Well, just don't eat all the peanuts, like you did MINE," Ranma scoffed.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose…literally," the Doctor said with a wiry smile.

"Ha, ha," Ranma replied. "Just go, okay?"

And with that, the Doctor leaves the crew compartment.

For the next ten minutes, Ranma helps the cabin crew make modifications to the tram's systems. However, there was some banging on the hull.

BANG! BANG!

"Hey!" Ranma yells, as he looks up while turning his attention towards the cabin area. "We're trying to work here!"

"Feh, passengers," Claude said, as he shook his head, while he continued his work.

"Now, now," Joe said, as he recalibrated the drive unit. "It's the typical passenger that pays the wages…"

BANG! BANG!

"Grrr!" Ranma said, as he sits up.

"Hey, relax, guy," Joe said. "You seemed stressed."

"Well, all I wanted to do is relax while I am here," Ranma said with a huff. "I got into a fight back home with some guy name Alucard, and, on top of THAT, I got women trouble."

"Ah…"

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it, Ranma," Claude said. "All you can do is be straight forward in all things you do. That way, you can get the pain over and done with, and THEN you can relax.

"Hmmm," Ranma said. "You know, you're right about-"

BANG! BANG!

"But that noise is SO annoying…"

SHOOMP!

The Hostess steps into the crew compartment.

"The passengers are getting restless," the Hostess said. "Is there any new progress?"

"We should be ready to move in five minutes," Ranma said.

"Good. Oh, and here are some peanuts."

The Hostess tosses a jar of peanuts to Ranma, who catches it easily.

"Um, thanks."

"Well, we all have to be thankful for something, I suppose."

Ranma nods his head, as the Hostess goes back into cabin compartment.

SHOOMP!

"I think she likes me," Ranma said jokingly. "Alright, fellas, let's get this tram going, so that we can get the hell out of here-"

Suddenly, Ranma looks up, as his danger senses rang. He then heard a woman's crying out.

"It's coming to get me-!" said the scream.

Immediately, Ranma pulls the two men from where they were while activating the door that separated cockpit form the cabin.

SHOOMP!

"What-?" Joe said, surprised by Ranma's strength, as he and Claude were thrown into the cabin.

"Wha-?" the Hostess began to say.

"Brace for impact!" Ranma yells, as he seals the compartment, with him still in the cockpit.

The Doctor sees Ranma, just as the doors closed.

"Ranma-!" said.

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!" screamed Sky, just as the tram took a tremendous hit.

WHOOM-BANG!

BOOM!

The last thing that Ranma remembered was the cockpit was torn asunder.

"Arrrghh-!" Ranma screamed, as he took a direct hit xtonic radiation…

"Dad, you're safe," Rose Tyler said, as she placed her hands on Ranma's face, as his head lay on his lap. She was on stream, dressed in a sundress, on a row bow in some Pleasantville-type surroundings. On the shores of a park-like setting, an old time band is playing music on a traditional bandstand. Kids are playing stickball and other simple games dressed in 1920s period piece, as did couples that strolled down park lanes.

_Ranma blinks his eyes, as he sits up. He wore his white, Chinese jacket (decorative), black pants and black shoes. Ranma scans the surroundings. Everything seemed so…crisp and clear. Even the smells were refined, and almost…favorable._

"_Wait, this place is familiar," Ranma said. He then turns towards Donna._

"_And what the heck are YOU doing here, Rose? We're not…dead, are we?"_

"_No, Dad, we're not," Rose said. "And neither are you, for that matter. At last minute, while performing your 'Instant Transmission Technique', our hosts caused you to detour to this place."_

_Pause._

"_And speaking of which, you should know it, since it's like a second home to you."_

_Ranma furrows his brow…_

"_Wait, I'm in the Celestial Temple of the Prophets of Bajor."_

"_Correct."_

"_Okay, but that still doesn't explain why YOU are here, Rose."_

"_Well, the Emissary is training me in the ways of Time, Dad."_

"_Why?"_

_FLASH!_

_Ranma now finds himself in a replica of the Tendo Training Hall. Rose was still with him._

"_Hello, old friend," said a familiar voice._

"_Ben?" Ranma said, as he sees Benjamin Sisko standing before him. He was timeless in his Starfleet Uniform, circa late 2370s CE._

"_I apologize for not informing you that I was training your daughter in the ways of Time, Ranma, but it was urgent that she received the skills necessary in order to prevent the death of the Universe," Sisko said._

"_Okay, fine, but did you have to rope my kid into this?" Ranma asked accusingly._

"_Dad, I made the decision to accept their mission a long time ago," Rose said. "Besides, I am 'Kismet', or 'Fate'. As a child of Chaos and Order, it is my role to either bring balance or destruction in any given situation…just like all my other brothers and sisters came from you and Mom."_

"_I know, but I don't want you to have to deal with…'Bad Wolf' all over again-"_

_Ranma blinks for a moment._

"_Oh, no…"_

_Ranma turns towards Sisko._

"_He of all people can't be alive…STILL?"_

"_Yes," replied Sisko. "The one who was responsible for the end of the Time Lords is alive. How he escaped, and where he is hiding is beyond even the Prophets' sight. We chose Rose because she can still provide us with the context needed to aid in our search."_

"_And when you find him?"_

"_Rose will say the word, and rally the Children of Time to defeat the Devourer. In the mean time, prepare."_

"_Well…thanks for the heads up," Ranma said. "May I be excuse?"_

"_You may," Sisko said. "And tell Usagi I said 'Hello'."_

"_I will, Ben," Ranma said. He then turns towards Rose._

"_You be careful, okay?" Ranma said, as he hugged his daughter._

"_I will, Dad," Rose said. "And tell Mom and the Doctor I said hell."_

"_You got it," Ranma replied. "You got it…"_

_And then, Ranma was gone._

_Rose sighed. She so wanted to tell Ranma what would happen to Donna Noble, when she makes her sacrifice. But, the rules were the rules._

"_I'm sorry, Dad," Rose said, as she shed a tear. "I'm SO, so sorry…"_

Ranma reappeared just as the passengers and crew people were about to throw the Doctor of the damaged tram. He also noticed that the Doctor seemed rigid, and that whenever Sky spoke, the Doctor followed suit.

"Hey!" said Jethro, as he sees Ranma. "It's that Ranma guy."

All eyes turn on Ranma, as they stopped in their tracks.

"It can't be!" said the Hostess. "You should be dead!"

"Obviously, I'm not," Ranma said. "Let my friend go."

"Why should we?" said Biff angrily.

"I'm the guy whose life THAT man saved from mediocrity," Ranma said. "I'm the man who fought on the Doctor's side in war. And most importantly, I'm the man who will KICK the butts of anyone who harms him. And don't care whether you are man, woman or indeterminate gender. Do I make myself clear?"

"…"

Val, Biff's wife, wanted to mouth off, but one look in Ranma's eyes told her that Biff would not be there to defend her if she did.

"Now, to end this side-show," Ranma said, as he stepped forward.

"Stop him!" Sky said.

"Stop him!" the Doctor said.

"Stop this," Ranma said, as he used a Necromonger trick to remove the alien entity from Sky Silvestry's body.'

PLUNGE!

FWOOMP!

"Skreeee-!" the entity screeched, as it struggled in Ranma's grip.

"The Doctor was right!" Hobbes said.

"Amazing…"

Using a Hylian Bottle, Ranma contained the entity.

"You're mine until otherwise," Ranma said.

"What are you?" Joe said.

"Just traveler," Ranma said, as he looked far away…

Later…

"The Doctor seemed shaken up," Jackie said, as she and Ranma were getting dressed for dinner on the town.

"I would be, too, if I had some telepathic entity that was copying me, as a means of adapting to new bodies," Ranma said, as he puts on a suit and tie.

"So, you ARE going to get rid of it, are you?"

"Well, I wanted to keep it with my Poe collection-"

"Ranma?"

"Okay, I'll put it in cold storage on the TARDIS," Ranma said, as he finishes tying his tie. "Besides, I mean, we've met plenty of those things, so we CAN handle them-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Could you go get it, honey?" Jackie said, as she did her eyes next.

"Sure," Ranma said, as he leaves the bedroom. He then goes to the door of his hotel room, and opens it.

"Donna?" Ranma said. "What's up? Is the Doctor okay?"

"He is," Donna said. "We're just going out for a quick bite to eat at a restaurant in the hotel.

"Oh, okay."

Silence.

"You…look nice, Ranma," Donna said.

"Why thanks," Ranma said with a smile.

Silence.

"By the way, I just wanted to say that when you feel comfortable to talk about what happened back at the Library, I'd be there for you."  
"I…I appreciate that."

Silence.

"Well, you two have fun," Donna said, as she walks away while waving goodbye. "See ya…"

As Donna walks away, Ranma sighs.

"Who was that?" Jackie asked.

"Donna," Ranma said, as he closes the door behind him. "She just wanted to let me know that the Doctor will be okay…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Turn Left"**


	48. Chapter 48

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: At this point, the story takes place just before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 48**

* * *

On the Chinese-inspired world of Shen-Shan, the Doctor and his traveling companions are enjoying the sights and sounds of this fantastic world. Apparently, like anything, Shen-Shan was founded by the Gaould System Lord Yu, who wanted to replicate a world similar to Ancient China as a sort of a tribute zeitgeist. One of the reasons why Ranma and Jackie wanted to go there was to pick up some rare herbs, no longer found on Earth, for Shampoo, whom they owed big for what she did when the rogue Amazon, named Artume, tried to remake the world in her own image. Other than that, the trip to this brave, new world was a nice holiday to get away from it all…

"You know, I can finally make that curry dish you guys always like," Jackie said, as she gathered her grocery sacks.

"Well, I'm definitely looking forward to it," the Doctor said.

"Say, where's Donna?" Ranma asked, as he looked about the crowded market streets.

"I think she went to get her fortune read," Jackie said, as she checked another food stall.

"What? Please."

"Why would you say that, Ranma?" the Doctor said, as he munches on an apple.

"You and I both know that most of these so-called 'fortune tellers' are whack jobs and scammers. Heck, I would know the real deal if I see one, and many of THEM are more respectable."

"Ah, just let her have her fun," the Doctor said. "At the very least, she'll have something to talk about later…"

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so you want to know how I met Ranma?" Donna said, as she spoke to a biracial (Black-Chinese) woman, who ran a fortuneteller shop. She wanted to know if there was a future for her with Ranma, if she decides to pursue it…

"Not exactly," the fortuneteller replied. "I want to know the precise moment, where a decision was made that would lead you to meet this Ranma Saotome."

"You know, that's a good point," Donna said. "I remember…wait. Now I remember. There was a choice that I was facing. My mother was arguing with me about working for an accounting firm, instead of a temp secretary at HC Clements. It was because of working at HC Clemens that would lead me to meet Ranma…and the Doctor."

Turn right…

"Ah, I see," said the Fortune Teller. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you made a different choice, Miss Noble?"

Turn right, Donna…

"No, I don't really," said Donna. For some reason, she felt something else…

"I pretty much try to ignore my mother's advice, since many of the choices she wants me to make is because of her own desires."

"_If you want to have a career, make a right here," Sylvia Noble said, as she admonished her headstrong daughter._

"_Mum, I know what I am doing," Donna replied. "It's in London, it's posh, so enough."_

"Have you ever wondered what it would have been like to have made another decision?" the fortuneteller replied. "Do you think you could have met this Ranma and his friend?"

"I don't know," Donna said with a shrug. The feeling that there was something on her back was getting stronger, but she shrugged it off as nerves.

"Maybe I could have still met Ranma…somehow…"

"Then let's find out," the fortuneteller said with a mischievous smile. "Turn right, and never meet Ranma Saotome-!"

FLASH!

Donna found herself in her blue sedan with her mother Sylvia. For some reason, she could have sworn that she was talking to someone else.

"At least talk to my friend," Sylvia said. "For me, please?"

Donna sighs, as she flipped the blinkers.

"Fine," Donna said. "Turning right…"

With that, Donna Noble's change in direction changes the timeline…or did it?

Months later…

Donna wanted the enjoy her Christmas party with her mates from work, when a star-like space ship decided to rain terror on the unsuspecting community just outside of London. Luckily, UNIT was able to respond before the Queen Spider and her brood, which had taken over HC Clements months earlier, could complete their invasion plan. Unfortunately, there were casualties…

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tyler, but the Doctor and Colonel Saotome…are dead," said a soldier to a middle-aged blond woman. "Apparently, the Queen Spider used their distraction in trying to disable the massive transmat unit for the Queen Spider's invasion force, to detonate her complex…with them in it."

"No," Jackie said, as she cried out in agony. "Ranma-!"

Donna wondered why that name popped up, when a blond, young woman comes running up from behind.

"No!" the blond woman said. "I came back too late-!"

She then turns towards Donna.

"Do you know what happened here?" the woman asked.

"Some person named the Doctor and…Ranma were killed by someone called the Queen Spider," Donna said. "Who are you?"

"I'm…Rose," Rose said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "This…should not be possible."

"What shouldn't be?" Donna asked.

"Look, I got to go," Rose said, as she nodded her head. "Traveling through time by way of one's lifeline can be…a tasking situation."

Donna looks at Rose with a strange expression, as the young woman had lost her mind…

"And besides, my Mum needs me," Rose said, as she begins to walk away towards the weeping woman.

'Oh, that's it,' Donna thought, thinking that Rose was looking for an excuse to leave, so that she could console her mother.

"I'm sorry," Rose said.

"Don't worry about me," Donna said. "Just go to your Mum."

Rose smiles, as she leaves a perplexed woman behind.

Donna then thought about earlier, at the Christmas party at the local pub. One of her co-workers, a blond woman who was into the paranormal, swore that there was something on her back.

"Tonight was definitely weird tonight," Donna said, as she turns away…

Months later…

"You are WHAT?" Donna yelled. "I'm your personal assistant, Mr. Chandry!"

"You don't have to make a scene, Donna," said Chandry. "And I'm sorry, but every since the Christmas massacre, my contracts have dried up. So, calm down."

"And why should I? I'm the best of the lot around here, and you did what? You firing me for Beatrice and the other one!"

"I'm here you know," said a man who was eating yogurt from his desk.

"Well, thanks a LOT-!"

WHOOM!

"What the hell is that?" Donna said, as she and everyone run to the window.

"My god," Chandry said. "The Royal Hope Hospital…disappeared!"

"Huh," Donna said, as she gathered her things. "Then I best disappear, too."

"About a thousand patients were in that building," Chandry said. "Have some charity."

"Like you, with ME?" Donna said, as she pressed her heel against her desk drawer. "Please, spare me your concern. And good-bye!"

SLAM!

Later, at a local pub, Donna was drinking away her frustration, while a football (i.e. soccer) game was going on.

"Excuse me, barkeep?" said a familiar voice. "A pint of lager ale, please?"

"Coming right up, miss!" said a barkeeper.

Donna glances over towards the familiar voice, and recognizes its "owner".

"Wait, I remember you," Donna said. "You're Rose."

"Ah, fancy meeting you here," Rose said. "You come here often?"

"No, well, not normally," Donna said. "Well, I usually come here sometimes with my mates, but I usually head straight for home afterwards."

"Ah," Rose said, as she accepted her ale. "So, what do you think about what happened at Royal Hope Hospital?"

"Well, other than it mysteriously vanished, nothing more," Donna said. "I do admit that I was more focused on me getting laid off and all…"

"Oh, so you didn't here about what happened, then."

Donna turned towards Rose in full.

"Did anything else happen?" Donna asked.

"Apparently, the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, UNIT, was able to get our people back…from the Moon, of all paces," Rose said. "A bunch of aliens who looked like rhinos thought that a fugitive, blood-sucking alien was hiding out in the hospital."

"Ah," Donna replied, as she mentally rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if she can believe this story or not…

"I guess we have our people to thank for-"

"We interrupt this broadcast for a very special bulletin," said a news announcer.

"Huh, I wonder what happened," Rose asked. She then turned toward the barkeeper.

"Could you turn it up, please?"

"Sure," the barkeeper said, as he turned up the volume of the mounted television.

"Once again, we bring you news of today's events concerning the taken of the Royal Hope Hospital by aliens," said the announcer. "Working diligently, we able to identify this woman as the heroine of the hour as East Londoner Jacqueline Tyler…"

A still-photo of Jackie Tyler is seen.

"Working as a health care administrator's assistant, this unassuming heroine, along with medical student Martha Jones and freelance investigative journalist Sarah Jane Smith, uses her old UNIT training to remedy the situation with very little loss of life," said the newscaster. "Reports have indicated that Mrs. Tyler, who suffered a personal loss during the last Christmas Eve, has been offered a position with UNIT. When asked if she will accept the offer, Mrs. Tyler said that she will deliberate the matter by consulting with her family…"

"Thanks," Rose said to the barkeeper. She then rubs her chin.

"That's new…"

"Oh, so your mother worked at that missing hospital?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Rose said. "After…Ranma and the Doctor died, she needed to find a new direction in her life, something about wanted to dedicate herself to keep others safe."

"Well, at least she HAS a direction," Donna said. "No offense."

"None taking. Say, you're still looking for a job?"

"Why, you got a lead or something?" Donna asked anxiously.

"Well, it's outside of London a bit, and it's working at a company dedicated to cutting CO2 emissions, but-" Rose began to say.

"Hey, I'll take it," Donna said with a smile. "You know what? What say we celebrate?"

"I would like that…if the round is on YOU," Rose said, as she smiles broadly.

"Oh…why not?" Donna replied, as she smiles back. "Barkeep? We would like to have another round for us. And…I think I have a coupon…"

As Donna rummages through her purse, a raffle ticket stub falls out.

"Huh, a ticket," Rose said.

"Oh, this?" Donna said, as she picks up the ticket. "I got just before I got canned. Feh. Had I known I was going to get fired, I wouldn't have gotten it."

"What's it for?"

"Um, a holiday resort vacation package," Donna said with a shrug. "But I don't know if I can go, even if I am a winner."

"Well, you can always see if you are a winner first, and then decide," Rose said. "And if this job I mentioned works out, maybe at the end of the year can afford it then."

"Hmmm…"

"Consider it as a Christmas gift for your family without the expense."

"Now you're talking my language," Donna said. "Besides, I think Grand-dad and my mother deserves it, after Dad just…disappeared months ago."

"You and me both, I suppose," Rose said.

"What happened?"

"My father…died year ago, or so I thought," Rose said. "A few years ago, he shows up again."

"That bastard," Donna said.

"Oh, don't be cruel," said Rose. "He had his reasons why he faked his death…of sorts. And I understand those reasons and all…"

Pause.

"But died while stopping the Spider Guild on during the last Christmas Eve."

"Wait," Donna said. "Is your father…Ranma?"

"How did you know?"

"I remember when you mother cried out that night, when the authorities gave her the news."

"Yes, that's it," Rose sighed. "Sure, my dad was narcissistic, arrogant, and a bit of a…womanizer—and, believe me, that's an understatement—but he was kind, generous and brave."

Pause.

"And my mother loved him very much."

"You know, he sounds a good bloke after all, in spite of his flaws," Donna said.

"Humph, yeah…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's something to think about. What would happen if Ranma were out of the picture? Specifically, what would happen every time Ranma is not around to "complete" Usagi? If you are a long time reader of this series, you'll know exactly what's going to happen, as a "new" Usagi emerges from the ashes of this personal tragedy, and it will be up to Rose, with Donna's help, to find a way re-balance the equation that was the relationship of Ranma and Usagi. See you then!**


	49. Chapter 49

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 49**

* * *

The months roll by, and Donna Noble, in celebration for having a well-paying job as a human resources secretary at the ATMOS plant outside of London, decided to take Rose's advice, and treat the family on holiday in North England.

"…And finally, we have word that former Prime Minister Harold Saxon, accused of subverting the government with the help of illegal technology, involving the "Archangel Satellite System", will stand trial the first of the new year," said the radio announcer, as Donna drove her car, with her grandfather Wilford and mother Sylvia on hand, to the country estate. "The person directly responsible for Saxon's arrest, UNIT's own Major Jacqueline Tyler, has commented that the evidence obtained in a subsequent investigation, should stand the scrutiny of the courts. As you know, Major Tyler came upon the scene after a personal loss last Christmas Eve, and has since made it her personal crusade to rid the United Kingdom of unchecked alien influence, and has been pressing hard for a 'metahuman registration system', similar to the one propose by director of SHIELD's own Anthony Stark, that would help flush out the extraterrestrials. This BBC Radio signing off, and wishing everyone…a Happy Holiday-"

CLICK!

"Well, it looks like that nice Rose's mother is making big," Wilford said.

"Ta," Sylvia scoffed, as she looked outside the car towards the countryside. "Major Tyler ought to find a man to look after her."

"Mum, that's sexist, you know?" Donna said. "Women can be anything they want."

"Maybe, but I say that without the temperament of a man's influence, a woman can become such a controlling 'witch'."

"Huh, you don't say," said Donna sarcastically, thinking that her mother was talking more about herself than about Rose's mother.

"I say," Sylvia said, completely missing the comment double meaning.

"Look, Mum, let's just enjoy this moment as a family, okay?" Donna said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Sylvia said with a sigh. "I just miss your father, that's all…"

Early next morning…

Knock-knock!

"Grand-dad!" Donna said, as she was getting ready for breakfast.

"What- ow!" Wilf said, as he stretched his back. He had slept on the couch in their small room. "I tell ya, we should have gotten separate rooms."

"Dad, we only shared the room because it was the only one that was prepaid, thanks to Donna winning that raffle," Sylvia said, as she still lay in her bed while watching television. There was a holiday special on…

Knock-knock!

"Grand-dad-!"

"Okay, already!" Wilf said, as he duck-walks to the door of their room. "Oh, and Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

CHUNK!

"Merry Christmas?" Rose said, as she stood at the door with a bottle of expensive Champaign.

"Who's that?" Sylvia asked.

Donna looks out the bathroom to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Rose!" Donna said happily. "I'll be right out in a moment-"

"Excuse me," said a maid. "I have complimentary breakfast for a Mrs. Sylvia Noble…?"

"Mom, did you order IN?" Donna said with annoyance. "I want us to have breakfast on the patio."

"Oh, Donna, relax," Sylvia said with a scoff. "It's not every day that I can get breakfast I bed."

"Fine. Granddad, could you make sure that the maid gets a nice tip? I'll pay you back."

"Ah, don't worry about it, luv," Wilf said, as he goes over to get his wallet from his pants. "It's the least I can do…"

After Wilf gives the maid a tip, the maid thanked Wilf, and then turned to thank Donna, when her eyes widened.

"Sp-spider!" the maid yelled.

"What?" Donna said, as she tried to look at her back. For a brief moment, she could have sworn that there was a giant insect on her back.

"There's a spider on your back-!" the maid said, as she runs out of the room screaming.

"Hey, your tip-" Wilf began to say, when-

"We interrupt this late breaking news!" said a newscaster. "It's been reported that some sort of space craft is descending upon the heart of London itself-!"

"Oh, no," Sylvia said.

"From the Royal Air Forces' fighters, we have been able to get glimpse at the composition of the air craft…"

A film of a spacecraft, made to look like an elegant ocean liner, shows its descent…

"Although fighters have been scrambled to intercept the craft, it is believed that there is no way that London can be saved from the impact-"

Suddenly, a massive explosion could be heard, just as all lines of communications go out, including the television screen. The ground at the estate shakes as the skies literally light up…

"Oh, no," Wilf said in disbelief.

"Oh, dear," Sylvia said, as she tried to find any television station that was still operable…

Meanwhile Rose, with her fingers crossed, looks at the screen, when her cell phone activates.

BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNG!

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"Just a second," Rose said quickly answers the phone. "Yes…?"

"What is it?" Donna asked incessantly, as Rose held up her hand to silence her friend…

"YES!" Rose yelled suddenly, as she immediately hugged Donna.

"What is it?" Wilf asked. "Tell us-!"

"That was a call from my people," Rose said. "London is okay, though not with some damage due to the concussive force of a nuclear explosion."

"Nuclear?" Donna said shockingly. "Who would bomb US?"

"I'll have to go, but…MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Rose said, as she runs out of the room.

"I wonder why she is so cherry," Sylvia said…

Later, Donna and family would learn that Rose's mother, Colonel Jackie Tyler of UNIT, would be responsible for using advanced technology, vis-à-vis Torchwood, to create a deflector barrier that took the brunt of explosion of the alien craft. As a result, Tyler would be hailed a hero, and receive the accolades afforded to her role as "Section Chief" of UNIT's "Special Projects Division". Furthermore, her plea to step up in-country security would receive a lot of support, with the passage of the "Metahuman Registration Act", forcing metahumans within the United Kingdom to register, as a means of separating Terrestrial paranormal activity from alien paranormal activity…before neutralizing paranormal activity. Before the bombing of London, many within the government, and the public-at-large, were afraid of strengthen the security services. Now, the initiatives that Major Tyler was pushing for were slowly getting traction, and are predicted to increase Tyler's clout. The downside was that the nationalists amongst the British people was extending the term "alien" to those who are recent immigrants. As a result, thousands of people were being forced to leave the United Kingdom, sometimes at gunpoint. When asked if pushing such radical security moves had inadvertently caused massive discrimination of recent immigrants, Major Tyler replied that she did not care, since her sole purpose in life was now to protect others from extraterrestrials, not worry about immigration policies that some would take advantage of.

Weeks later, after thousands of British subjects and sixty million Americans were killed, when their bodies were converted into small aliens made from fat called "Adipose", the first real test of the newly-appointed head of the British branch of UNIT, Brigadier Jackie Tyler, when the Sontarans were exposed…

"Thank god you're here, Rose!" said Donna, as she and several staff people were running out of the ATMOS plant. ATMOS was a device that is supposed to convert carbon dioxide into harmless oxygen molecules. However, a tip from Donna, who noticed some strange anomalies in HR, indicated that the ATMOS plant was really a front for the alien species the Sontarans, who wanted to use the devices to convert the Earth into a breeding ground for Sontaran clones. Unfortunately, having been discovered, the Sontarans have acted, by poisoning the sky via the ATMOS units…

Luckily, the proverbial cavalry has arrived.

"We got here as soon as possible," Rose said, as she leads her team of Torchwood agents (from Torchwood One) into the ATMOS plant, followed by scores of UNIT soldiers. She then turns towards her mother, who was with Dr. Martha Jones, UNIT civilian physician, as they get into position for the coming siege.

"This is Brigadier Jacqueline Tyler, head of UNIT, and Dr. Martha Jones."

"Hello," Donna said she waved her hand.

"Hi," Martha said, as she nervously waves her hand.

Brigadier Tyler looks over Donna once, before turning towards her daughter. UNIT always coordinates its activities with Torchwood, as a standard operating procedure.

"Miss Tyler, are your agents in position?" Tyler said.

"Um, Mum," said Rose, as she sort of looked away. "They are."

"I would prefer it that you address me by my proper title during these public functions?"

"I'm sorry, Mum- I mean, Brigadier."

"Good. Now, from experience, the Sontarans are excellent tacticians, with two major flaws. One, they lack neck rotation, due to a flaw in their armor. And, two, they are highly arrogant about their abilities. We can exploit these."

"Reports indicate that they can manipulate kinetic-based weaponry," Rose said. "I recommend using energy-based counter-measures."

"Agreed," said Tyler, as she calls upon Col. Mace, one of UNIT's operation commanders.

"Colonel Mace?"

"Yes, Mum?" said a thin-haired man, who behaved like a proper English soldier.

"Have our men utilize our energy weapons," the Brigadier said. "And I want the senior Sontaran alive for interrogation."

"Of course, Mum," said Col. Mace, as he begin to coordinate the direct assault.

"Are all these men enough?" Donna asked. "From what I saw, we are dealing with a space army."

"Then it's appropriate that we have our support," Brig. Tyler said, as she signals the airborne aircraft carrier, the Valiant, to move into position over the factory. Not only will its jets fan out the poison gas, but also it will provide cover for UNIT's ground assault teams.

"We still have a problem with the Sontaran vessel above us," Rose said. "But Jack and his crew are taken care of it-"

FWOOSH!

The skies burn, as the flames consume the poison gas around the world…

"Well, it looks like they were successful…"

"Good," Brig. Tyler said, as she nods with approval. "We take down the rest of this misbegotten operation. Dr. Jones, you're with me."

And Brig. Tyler walks off with Martha in tow. As they do, Donna rolls her eyes.

Rose sees this.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Your mother is SUCH a 'GI Jane'," Donna said. "She's needs a man in her life."

"Come on, now," Rose said. "My Mum wasn't always like this."

"No?"

"No. Two years ago, she was a retired government worker working as a shopkeeper, while trying to raise a rebellious daughter. Now, she is this hard-nose military officer who wants to protect what's left of her husband's legacy."

Pause.

"But I might as well have loss her along with my Dad," Rose said, as she tried not to cry. "Feh. Look at me. I'm grown woman, and I get SO emotional…"

"Come here," Donna said, as she hugged Rose. "It's going to be okay…"

"And the thing is, none of this should have happened, as least, not this way-"

"Hold it!" said a soldier, as he suddenly points a gun towards Donna. "What is that on your back!"

"Wha-?" Donna said, as she stood back.

"Soldier, she's with me," Rose said.

"But-"

"I KNOW that," Rose said defiantly. "If you have a problem, take it to my mother."

"Er, yes, ma'am!" the soldier said, who obviously had a frightened look on his face.

"What did he mean by that?" Donna asked. "For the past two years, people have been pointing at me and yelling 'spider' like it's a big joke. Well, I don't find it funny."

"Donna, you will have to trust me," Rose said. "I will explain after this Sontaran business. Okay?"

Donna wanted to protest, but sound of discharged weapons could be heard inside the ATMOS factory…

"Fine, but I am holding you to your promise," Donna said.

Rose simply smiled.

**Tbc.**


	50. Chapter 50

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 50**

* * *

Later, after the defeat of the Sontarans, a preliminary interrogation of General Skar, leader of this renegade band of Sontarans, is performed…

"I don't understand it," Martha said. "That Sontaran is resistant to our drugs, Brigadier."

Brigadier Tyler looks at the Sontaran with hatred.

"Leave it to me," Brigadier Tyler said, as she takes off her jacket. "I'll have the information extracted."

"Brigadier, we can't use harsh measures on a prisoner," said Col. Mace. "I will have to remove you from command, if necessary for violation of his-"

Brigadier Tyler slowly turns towards Mace.

"Colonel Mace, go ahead. And then look at the faces of those people who lost their love ones and livelihoods because of these aliens."

Pause.

"Or you can leave right now. The choice is yours. Either way, my conscious is clean on this subject."

Mace purses his lips. He wants to be a good soldier, but if he were to publicly humiliate his superior, the blowback could affect HIM.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have someone to…talk to," Brigadier Tyler said, as she enters the holding cell…

General Scar scoffs, as he was held in an invisible field. Like all Sontarans, Scar had a Napoleonic complex…

"You humans will rue the day that you allowed me to live," Scar said. "I have powerful friends-"

"As far as you friends are concern, you disappeared during your world's time of need, 'General'," Brigadier Tyler said, as she closes the door behind her, before putting earplugs into her ear…

"Ah, the Moon Princess, and in a 'flesh suit', no less," Scar said. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Well, then I am happy to oblige, General Scar," Brigadier Tyler said, as she bends over slightly. "Now, I would like to have your cooperation."

"Never," Scar said, as he looks away. "You will NOT get any cooperation from me."

"I was hoping you would say that," Jackie said, as she presses a button on a device that was as small as a car key.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

A high pitch sound filters into Scar's brain, causing him to freeze up. Veins could be seen along Scar's head…

"Funny how this little device works," Jackie said smoothly. "In the old days, Stark Industries would take on contracts from the American government that would allow interrogations to be more…effective. Right now, your brain has become susceptible to mental suggestion, and you will have no choice but to do as you are told."

Pause.

"Do you understand?"

"You are…violating…your…own rules of conduct-!"

"Considering the fact that you want to kill my people, even after breaking the rules concerning the Shadow Proclamation—and, yes, I know what that is—I seriously doubt that you are in the position to judge MY actions."

"Arrrgh-!"

"So, once again, do I have your cooperation?" Jackie asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Good. I look forward to reading your interview, General…"

Elsewhere, Donna and Rose see this via a hidden monitor.

"Oh, my god!" Donna said. "She's torturing that…alien!"

"Yes, she is," said Rose sadly, as she turns off the monitors. She had one of her agents put in a hidden surveillance system in order to monitor UNIT's activities.

"And it wasn't suppose to be this way…"

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"Donna, look by your neck," Rose asked.

"What are you talking about?" Donna said, as she sees a strange looking tattoo on neck. "What the hell is THIS?"

"This is called a 'Cursed Seal of Heaven Mark'," Rose said. "With this, you are connected to my mother in a fundamental way."

"Did you do this to me?" Donna asked accusingly. "You didn't slip something in my drink one night, so you can have you lesbo way with me, eh?"

"Of course not!" Rose replied. "Don't be daft."

"Then what is it? In fact, I find it strange that whenever you are around, I see this…bug in the corner of my eye."

"Fine, I will tell you the truth," Rose said. "Let's go for a walk…"

A short time later, Rose and Donna are sitting on a park bench. The night sky was clear, and full of stars…

"Have you ever felt that you were running in circles?" Rose asked. "I don't mean with the job thing, but felt that you know, in a fundamental way, that something felt wrong?"

"Well, sometimes I do," said Donna, as she puts her hands in her pocket. "It's like, I missing something while the world around me feels all wrong…"

Pause.

"But that doesn't still explain this mark."

"Donna, this may sound strange, but the world you are living is a lie."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Focus on the mark on your neck. Touch it, if you must."

"Fine," Donna says in a huff, as she touched the mark on her neck. "I don't see how this is going to help me-"

FLASH!

Donna could see someone staring down at her. She wanted to scream, but seemed to be unable to move her lips.

"Donna, wake up!" said an Asian young man with a pigtail. He then turns around towards another man. This one had "good hair", wore a trench coat and suit of clothes with sneakers.

"_Doctor, Donna is out of temporal synch with her own mind."_

_The one referred to as "Doctor", kneels in front of Donna. He takes out light pen and hover it over her eyes._

"_Well, there is brain activity, Ranma," said the Doctor said. "For all we know, she is not in this timeline…"_

_A woman who looked like a softer version of Brigadier Tyler comes running into the shop._

"_Doctor, the fortune teller got away," Jackie said. "But, I did get information that the Spider Guild is involved."_

"_Why would they be involved?" Ranma mused. "And use time manipulation against Donna?"_

"_Or maybe it's something to do with what happened back on Earth," the Doctor said. "Think for a moment: when we fought against the Red Spider Queen, who was instrumental in turning the tide of that particular fiasco?"_

_Ranma thinks for a moment…_

"_Donna!" Ranma said, as he snapped his fingers. "If Donna hadn't warned us of what the Red Spider Queen was about to do-"_

"_Precisely. We would have been killed."_

_Silence._

"_Okay, so now what?" Jackie said. "They use time to manipulate everyone, but for what reason…?"_

FLASH!

Donna jolts herself back to reality.

"So…it's true," Donna said. "I'm living a lie…"

Donna then turns towards Rose.

"But why? Why ME?"

"Because the Devourer is coming," Rose said. "You were instrumental in the defeat of the Red Spider Queen, because you warned the Doctor and Ranma, my father, before she had a chance to detonate her booby-trap. However, by not being there, neither the Doctor nor my father would be present to…temper my mother."

"What does your mother has to do with this?" Donna asked.

"My mother is destine to bring about a new way for Earth," Rose said. "However, because my father was not present to temper her, she will ushering a fascistic, human-only empire that will make what Adolph Hitler had done pale in comparison."

"But…why?"

"Because the man she loved, above all else, was taken away from her by aliens. I don't want my mother to be that. That is, if she defeats the Devourer."

"The…what?"

"From my investigations, it appears that the enemy that my father and the Doctor are destined to face took a pre-emptive strike…of sorts. So, he used the Spider Guild to do his bidding, so that when the time comes, there would be no one to stop him."

Pause.

"Donna Noble, you are the lynchpin that will decide the fate of the Universe, which is why you have the Spider on your back."

"Fine, but answer this: who is the Devourer?"

"Take a look at the stars," Rose said, as she points up at the night sky.

Donna entertains Rose's request, and looks up at the night sky.

"The stars!" Donna said. "They're…disappearing!"

"That is the Devourer, Donna," Rose said. "My mother will have to face him, and even if she wins, it will be a pyrrhic victory, as she becomes the very thing she fights against."

"So, I wasn't imagining anything?" Donna said with relief. "All of it?"

"No. That's why I was with you this whole time, so that I can figure out a way to help restore the natural flow of things."

"And this mark on my neck?"

"My mother originally gave you that mark in order to control you, when she went nuts," Rose said. "Although it is unfortunate that it's permanent, I was able to use it maintain the link between this timeline and the real one."

Pause.

"Whatever happens now, it's up to you."

Donna looks away for a moment. She then turns towards Rose.

"Then, let's undo whatever that Spider Queen or whoever did this to me," Donna said. "And Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Pause.

"But we're going to need help on this one," Rose said, as she and Donna gets up.

"Whose help?"

"Who else?"

A short time later, Rose and Donna was having a private conversation in one of the ATMOS conference room.

"Rose, I am very busy," Jackie said tiredly. "What is it?"

"Mum, I believe I've found a way to get Dad back," Rose said.

"Rose, your father died with the Doctor," Jackie said. "I don't have time for these games-"

"You used to believe in possibilities, when you were 'Sailor Moon'."

"Rose, I don't want to HEAR that name ever again, do you understand me?" Jackie said angrily. "SHE failed to save her beloved. As far as I am concerned, she's dead to me."

"But it doesn't have to be that way, Brigadier," Donna said. "See? I have this mark because of you…"

Jackie squints her eyes, as she sees the cursed mark.

"Where did you get that?" Jackie asked.

"In another life, in another timeline, you gave me that mark," Donna said. "Who else could have done that?"

"Hmmm," Jackie mused. "Even if I believe you, what makes you think that this is the supposed to have happened?"

"Because I KNOW that you aren't a fascist, Mum," Rose said. "Look beyond your pain, and see the truth."

With that, Rose turns Donna around and shows her mother the Time Spider.

"No," Jackie said quietly. Thanks to Rose, she now can sense temporal energy coming from it.

"Yes, Mum," said Rose sadly. "The Spider Guild manipulated Donna's history so that the Doctor and Dad can be killed, so that they would not be around to temper your desire to protect others, as well as prevent the Devourer from winning his gambit."

Jackie merely blinks her eyes.

"Mum?" Rose asked. "Are you okay?"

"Then…Ranma didn't need to die?" Jackie asked softly. "It wasn't supposed to happen?"

"No, Mum, it wasn't, and neither the Doctor's…demise."

"How do you know this? How can you be sure?"

"When the time change occurred, I was with the Prophets."

"You're talking about…THE Prophets? Of the Celestial Temple of Bajor?"

"Yes, Mum."

"'Prophets'?" Donna asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The Prophets are alien entities—gods to the inhabitants of the people of Bajor—exists non-linearly," Jackie said, as she looks away. "They exist outside of what we know as linear time, that is, past to the present to the future."

"You know, I can't event THINK what that means," Donna said, as she rubbed her head with her fingers.

"Think of their perspective this way," Rose said. "You are looking down from a cliff, and at the bottom is a river. Upstream is the past, and downstream is the future."

"Wait, I think I got," Donna said. "These…Prophets can see all of Time at once, even though they are not part of the flow of Time."

"Brilliant," Rose said with a smile.

"Okay, so what were you with the Prophets?" Jackie asked.

"I decided to take up Dad's offer to learn about Time and Space," Rose said. "When the timeline changed, I was with them. That's why I can remember the old timeline."

"And, you're going to restore it?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, Mum. The Doctor and Dad are need, otherwise your future will…not be as bright."

Rose didn't want to tell her mother that she was destined to be a fascist, even if she defeats the Devourer…

"Then…all will be well," Jackie said, as she clutched her herself. All at once, Jackie's bottled emotions burst, as the strong-willed Brigadier, leader of the UK's UNIT office began to cry.

"Ranma-!" Jackie cried, as she collapsed.

"It's okay, Mum," Rose said, as she comforted her mother. "It's okay…"

With new information in hand, the Brigadier arranged to send Donna back to the point of origin, where the decision to turn right, instead of turning left, was made.

"Now, Ms. Noble, as soon as I kill that thing, you should be sent back where you need to go," Jackie said, as her technicians prepared the energy coils around Donna. Coils, running from the recovered TARDIS, which Rose showed her in detail, would contain any excess temporal energy, thereby allowing a safe journey home. She was disturbed by the bug appearance, when it was shown to her…

"When you return, please tell Ranma…that I'm sorry for failing to live up his standards."

"I will," Donna said.

"Donna," Rose said, as she steps up to her friend. "Whatever happens, above all else, tell everyone this one phrase…"

Rose whispers into Donna's ears.

"You want me to say that?" Donna asked, as she made a face.

"They'll know what that means."

"We're ready," Jackie said, as she signals the technician to activate the quantum accelerator. "Now, remember, Miss Noble, you have to prevent yourself from making the decision that will lead you to work for Mr. Chandry at exactly one minute pass. Unfortunately, due to lack of time, this process is both unstable and unpredictable."

"Great, just great," Donna said sarcastically. "No need to worry about MY safety…"

"Don't worry, it will be fine," Rose said with a giggle.

"So, you're coming with me?"

"Actually, I catch up with you later, on an account of existing on multiple dimensions can be a nuisance."

Donna was about to ask what Rose meant, but dismissed the thought.

"Okay, let's do this," Donna said. "See you soon."

"Activate the machine on my mark," Jackie said, as she takes aim at the creature that ruined her with her gun. "Ready…NOW!"

BANG!

FLASH!

"I'm sorry, Donna," Rose said sadly. She wasn't sad about what she would need to do, but what she will have to do later, even if she succeeds in her mission to stop herself from making a mistake. "I'm so sorry…"

The next thing Donna realized, she was in the middle of London. After first, she was happy, until-

"Oh, crap!" Donna said, as she realized her predicament. She then glances at a nearby window, and sees her reflection. She wasn't looking at herself, but someone else.

"Why do I look like some teenaged girl with pink hair?" Donna said. "Never mind that! I got to prevent myself from making a big mistake-!"

As Donna raced to stop herself from making a mistake, her past self is arguing with her mother…

"Hey, we're Rini going?" said Clyde, as he and his friends Maria and Luke looked to see Rini run down the street at tremendous speed.

"Let's go after her!" Maria said, as she and her friends took off after their friend.

"Turn right, Donna," Sylvia Noble said. "It'll only take a minute to talk to Mr. Chandry about a job."

"Mum, I like working at my job, even if it's a temp position," Donna said with annoyance.

"The only reason why you want to work there is because you want a man."

"So? It's MY life, Mum."

"If you want to have a career, make a right here," Sylvia said, as she admonished her headstrong daughter.

"Mum, I know what I am doing," Donna replied. "It's in London, it's posh, so enough…"

Meanwhile, Donna races to the intersection. She looks at the time. Unfortunately, time was running out.

"I got to do something-!" Donna said with frustration. "The fate of the Universe is depending upon me…"

Donna sees a truck on approach.

"Damn," Donna said, as tears fell from her eyes. "I hope this doesn't hurt…"

All at once, summoning her personal courage, Donna jumps in front of the truck…

BAM!

The truck stopped, causing traffic to stop in the middle of the street.

As Donna closes her eyes, she smiles, thinking that if she has to die, she will do so as a hero…

FLASH!

Rini blinks her eyes, as she sits up.

"What the heck just happened?" Rini said with annoyance. "Somebody molest me or something…?"

"You okay, little girl?" the truck driver asked.

Before Rini could respond, Maria and their friends come running down the street to her.

"Rini, are okay?" Maria said with worry.

"I guess so," Rini replied.

"Oh, thank god," Maria said, as Maria hugged her best friend.

"Wow, you're tougher than I thought, Pink," Clyde said.

"That is because she is a metahuman, Clyde," Luke said.

"Not so loud, okay?" Clyde said. "If people know about her, then they'll go after us or something."

"Way to think about yourself, Clyde," Maria said sarcastically.

Meanwhile…

FLASH!

Donna finds looking up to see the Doctor, Ranma and Jackie staring down at her.

"Donna?" the Doctor asked. "You okay?"

Donna nods her head in reply. She then sees Ranma.

"You didn't take advantage of me, did you 'wonderboy'?" Donna asked accusingly.

"Yeah, like that's hard do," Ranma said, as he scoffs. "I probably need just a ball yarn to get you in the sack-"

POW!

As Ranma falls back, Donna clenches her fists.

"Humph!"

"Well, she appears to be fine," said Jackie, as she stands up, while the Doctor helps Donna up.

And then, a thought pops into her head.

"Wait, I remember something," Donna said. "That fortune teller-"

"We know about time spider being used by the Spider Guild," the Doctor said.

"Um, yes, but I was told to tell you something, something that will let you know who was behind that."

"Who?" Jackie said, as she helped Ranma up to his feet.

"A girl named Rose told me tell you one name: 'Bad Wolf'."

All three faces of Donna's friends went white.

"What?" Donna asked.

"He's back," Ranma said.

"Who's back?"

"The Devourer," Jackie said.

"WHO is the Devourer?" Donna asked frantically.

"Davros," the Doctor said grimly.

"…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Stolen Earth"**


	51. Chapter 51

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 51: Interlude- "Genesis of the Daleks" (I)**

* * *

Years ago…

"Where the hell are we?" Ranma said, as he brushed the mist from his face. It was not an ordinary mist, for he could smell ozone in the air.

"Keep your shirt on, Ronnie," said a white British man who wore a tan overcoat, gray slack, charcoal gray jacket, light blue shirt and gray ascot. "You know how these things are."

Ranma folds his arms.

"Look, Harry, we were heading somewhere, and then- BAM! We end up in a quarry. In fact, wherever we go somewhere, it's always in some fricken quarry!"

"Oh, Ranma, relax," said a white British lady who was young but sophisticated. "You know how these things work."

"Sarah, that's why I'm concerned."

"Sandwiches, anyone?" Usagi asked, as she held her "blue collar" lunchbox.

"Do you have any cheese and crackers, perhaps?" Harry asked.

Before Usagi could respond, the fourth incarnation of the Time Lord known simply as "The Doctor" emerges from the mist.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," the Doctor said. "But I had a chat with the person responsible for our present predicament."

"Doctor!" Sarah said.

"Doctor, where are we?"

"We are on the planet 'Skaros', thanks to the Council of Gallifrey," the Doctor said. "And, no, they didn't send us here because of ME. Well, not directly."

"Why are we here, then?" Ranma asked.

"We are here to investigate a potentially new species known as 'The Daleks'."

"That name sounds familiar," Usagi muses.

"Since you and Ranma have the advantage of being proficient of the Time sphere, then I would recommend that you both be careful of what you say and do," the Doctor said.

"And Sarah and I will have the benefit of not knowing anything," Harry said with a broad smile.

"I agree," Ranma said, though for an entirely different reason. "So, we are on Skaros. So what? And why do I smell ozone, like we're in the middle of a war zone?"

"The war on Skaros is what will lead to the creation of the Daleks," the Doctor said. "The Council believes that the Daleks will be responsible for the death of the Universe in their future…by devouring it wholesale.

"Oh, my," Sarah said.

"So what else is new?" Ranma said flatly. "And I thought we already have gotten rid of them already?"

"In one timeline, yes," the Doctor said. "However, the Council insists that the Daleks DO poise an existential threat to the Universe, thus, they have sent us here earlier in Skaros' history."

"So what are we to do here, Doctor?" Harry asked.

"We are here to determine if it is possible to prevent them from coming into being, and, if not, learn as much as possible so that we can be prepared for their role in the destruction of the Universe."

"Well, obviously, the Dalek's future is a possible one, right?" Usagi said. "I mean, we've traveled to the distant future, and I haven't run into Daleks, although…"

"Bunny, as I said, if you have future knowledge of the Daleks, be careful of what you say. Otherwise, we could possibly be responsible for the very thing we are trying to prevent…"

Unfortunately, during the trek across the battlefield, in a war of attrition, the Doctor and his companions were attacked with exotic gases. Unprepared, all five succumbed. However, only the Doctor, Harry and Usagi were taken captive by one of the warring factions…

"Oof!" the Doctor said, as he fell back in a heap. He looks over towards Harry and Usagi.

"Are you two okay?" the Doctor asked as he coughed.

"I am," said Harry, as he gave a "thumbs up" hand gesture.

Meanwhile, Usagi looks around. "Wait, where's Ranma and Sarah-?"

"You don't look like 'Thals'," said the squad leader, as he continued to point his gun at the trio. "But we still need answers."

"Fine, so take us to your leader," the Doctor said.

"You must be the voice of your set," said the soldier. "Very well, we will do just THAT."

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"You will be interrogated by General Ravon, the leader of our people…the Kaleds!"

And, with that, the Doctor and his companions are placed on an underground transport for questioning.

Meanwhile, Ranma wakes up. He extends his senses, which told him that the Doctor, Harry and Usagi were alive. Oh, and one more…

"Ohhhh," said Sarah, as she sat up.

"Sarah, take it easy," Ranma said, as he helped the young woman to his feet.

"What happened? Sarah asked, as she shook her head.

"Apparently, we were attacked."

"Apparently," Sarah said. "But where-?"

"The no longer are in this area," Ranma said, as he glances towards the steel door that was in the heart of the trenches.

"What about through there?"

"A waste of time," Ranma said.

"But-"

"Trust me on this, okay?" Ranma asked. "You know that I am telepathically linked to Usagi, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well, from the range of contact, she and the others are miles from here. We go through those soldiers in that bunker, it could tip off their captors."

"So, what do you suggest then? Not do anything?"

"Of course not, Sarah. We simply have to go overland, and gain access to their dome that way."

"Ah, I see."

"Come," Ranma said, as he holds out his hand towards Sarah. "We can get there faster if I carry you on my back."

"Why, Mister Saotome," Sarah said with a smile, as she reaches for Ranma's hand. "Are you getting 'fresh' with me?"

"If I was, I wouldn't admit it," Ranma replied, as he smiled back.

"Okay, but be careful," Sarah said, as she climbed on Ranma's back.

"I'm always am," Ranma said, as he hooks Sarah's legs with his arms. "Hang on…"

And, with that, Ranma leaps and bounds across the battlefield with Sarah on his back…

After a while, Ranma and Sarah, while avoiding mutants called "Mutos", the two come upon a proven ground of sorts. Well, the pair came across a burnt out building, where sounds were being heard…

"Wha-?" Sarah asked, as Ranma holds up his hand. He wanted the investigative journalist to remain quiet while the pair peered inside the building…

"Targets are set up, Dr. Davros," said a black clad officer, as he steps up.

"Good," said a cybernetically enhanced, wheel chair bound man. He appeared to be blind, save for a visual node on his forehead, and he spoke through a voice synthesizer. "I will now activate the latest iteration of our glorious work…"

Sarah and Ranma both turn to see a non-bipedal robot of some kind move into position. It appeared to have an industrial-strength whisk and plunger protruding from them…

"Are those…?"

"A Dalek," Ranma said in disgust. He, the Doctor and Usagi have fought Daleks in THEIR past before, and it was not always a pretty thing. The Dalek's weapon of choice was their disintegration beam that attacked at the molecular level. That, coupled with the armored chassis of the carrier, the Daleks, in spite of their appearance, was a species to be taken series.

"No…EXTERMINATE," Davros said.

ZAP!

BOOOM!

With the targets exterminated, Davros smiles.

"Good. Soon, the results will allow us to finally win this war against the Thals…"

And with that, Davros, his assistant and the Dalek prototype return to the laboratory.

"If that's the creator of the Daleks, are you…going to kill him?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "I may be an expert in my area of warfare via Time, but the Doctor is the Time Lord."

"Which means that he's in charge of this mission for now-"

"Ranma!" Sarah said, as she points to a group of Mutos that were about to swarm her and Ranma's position.

"Ah," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "It's about time I get to hit something…"

"Must you always think with your fists?" Sarah asked.

"Hey, if I want advice on journalism, I'd go to YOU."

"…"

"Now, let's see who's first to get a knuckle sandwich…"

After thoroughly thrashing the rejects from a pop music video, the leader of this band of Mutos make peace.

"We assumed that you were Kaleds or Thals," said the muto leader Severin.

"Well, you thought wrong," Ranma said.

"Ranma!" Sarah admonished.

"Hey, they started it!"

"And we apologize for that…oversight," Severin said. "We assumed that you were one of those 'fascists'."

"Have you guys ever considered siding with one side or another?" Sarah asked. "I would think that if you did, this war would be over."

"Unfortunately, both sides hate Mutos, for suffering from mutations-"

"HALT!" yelled a soldier, as he and his squad surrounds Ranma and company.

"Kaleds or Thals?" Ranma asked.

"These are Thals," Severin said, as he and everyone else raise their hands.

"Ranma, what are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

"We need to know more about the Thals, while the others learn more about the Kaleds," Ranma said, as he raises hands.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Ranma…"

On the way to the domed city of the Thals, Ranma, Sarah and Severin are manhandled.

"We're doomed!" said a Kaled prisoner, as he is pushed into the work area.

"Feh, so much for Kaled bravery," Severin said.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled, as a Thal pushes her. Strangely, Thals were dressed as American G.I.s from World War II…

Just as the Thal was about to use the butt of his rifle to hurt Sarah, Ranma quickly uses a classic hand chop maneuver to knock the man out. He did so in a way that no one could see him…

THOK!

CLUMP!

Another Thal soldier quickly scans the area before kneeling by his comrade's prone body

"What happened to this man?" the Thal demanded.

"Stress?" Ranma offered, which warranted a giggle from Sarah.

"…"

For hours, Ranma, Sarah, Severin and the other slave labor were loading up tubes filled with radioactive isotopes into a single rocket. According to what he and Sarah could determine, the Thal's were making one last stand against the Kaleds, in the form of a doomsday rocket…

Nevertheless, after gleaning as much information as possible, Ranma and Sarah decided to initiate a prison break…by climbing up the missile silo.

Too bad the guards had other ideas.

"Stop!" said the guards, as he and his men began to shoot at the escapees.

BAM! BAM! BAM-!

Sarah looks down, as she climbs up. Unfortunately, her fear of heights was getting to her…

"Sarah!" Ranma said, as he looks down, after helping a few people up. "Don't look down! Just continue to climb!"

Sarah tries to do so, but stumbles anyway…and slips off the gangplank.

"Ranma-!" Sarah yelled, as she begins to fall.

"Damn it!" Ranma said, as he leaps after her.

Using his own descent, Ranma intercepts Sarah, catches her, summersaults in a tuck and roll, and then lands on his feet with Sarah in his arms.

PLUNK!

And then, guns were pointed at him.

KLACK!

"What's with you guys and guns anyway?" Ranma asked.

Just then, three more guards enter. All the Thal guards in the missile silo were in radiation containment suits. The slave labor did not receive such consideration.

"It looks like this is the end, Ranma," Sarah said, as she held onto Ranma tightly.

"Hey, at least I get to go out with a beautiful woman in my arms," Ranma said.

Sarah looks into Ranma's eyes.

"Oh, Ranma, I wish that I could have said something about how I feel about you before now-"

Suddenly, one of the newly arrived guards knocks the heads of the guards that were already with the attempted escapees.

With a confused look, Ranma and Sarah watch, as one of the newly arrived guards remove HER radiation helmet.

"Usagi?" Ranma and Sarah said in unison.

"See what happens when I leave Ranma alone with Sarah?" Usagi said with a smirk.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to do this interlude for two reasons. One, I wanted to elaborate Ranma and Usagi's mindset as far as where their relationship to Davros lies. And, two, I wanted to make up for the lack of Ranma in the "Turn Left" inclusion. Hopefully, I will fulfill the parameters in both objectives. Later!**


	52. Chapter 52

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 52: Interlude- "Genesis of the Daleks" (II)**

* * *

For a moment, Ranma and Sarah stood there with an embarrassed expression, as Harry and the Doctor took off their safety helmets as well.

"Really, now," the Doctor said, as he gives Ranma and Sarah a look. "Can't you control yourself for once?"

"Doctor, is not what you think!" Sarah said. "We were…caught in the moment."

"I concur," Ranma said.

"Well, you two do look like caught school children," Harry said.

"…"

BLIP!

"Hmm?" Usagi said, as she took out her PADD, in order to take a look at it. It had been linked to the Thal security grid.

"Doctor, more Thal guards are on their way," Usagi said, as she looked up from her scans.

"Then we can't delay much longer," the Doctor said. He then turns to address everyone.

"All of you, clear out…except for you, Ranma."

"Aw!" Ranma complained.

"What are you going to do, Doctor?" Sarah asked.

"We need to destroy this missile, so that Davros' plans of mutually-assured destruction does NOT succeed."

"Follow me," Harry said, as he motions all the slave labor to leave with him. He then turns towards the Doctor and Ranma.

"Good luck, you two," Harry said, before he turns to leave.

"And DON'T get into any more trouble," Usagi said, as she eyes Ranma.

"What are you looking at ME for…like THAT," Ranma said with a perturbed look.

"Feh, you know why…"

"Let's just go, okay?" Sarah said, as she runs off with the rest of the escapees.

"Right," Usagi said, as she turns to be the last one to leave the silo…

"Right, now, let's shut this contraption down," the Doctor said, as he turns to the work at hand. "Now, you and Sarah were here…?"

"Yes," Ranma said, as he careened his neck. "The shut off valve should be on the dorsal section of the rocket."

"We can start from there, then," the Doctor said, as he follows Ranma to the switch. "I overheard Davros giving the way the secret to penetrate the dome of the Kaleds. "We have to prevent the deaths of innocent people."

"But it's not our war, Doc."

"No, but if the civilian government is killed, it could allow Davros to push his Dalek program even further."

"And if he does succeed?"

"Then we find out how to stop them, and thus prevent them from destroying all life in the Universe."

"How about if I just kill Davros NOW?" Ranma asked. "I could make it look like an accident."

"No, Ranma," the Doctor said grimly. "Knowingly ending another sentient being's life is against everything we believe in."

"Fine, but tell that to the Dalek's victims," Ranma said. "But…I'll play it your way this time…"

Meanwhile, the Thals learn of the escape. They use remote surveillance to examine the silo site…

"There are two me left in the missile silo, sir," said an aide. "What shall we do?"

"Use the grid to send a quick impulse of electricity," said the administrator. "One giga-watts will do, so as to not damage our missile."

"Yes, sir," said the aide. "Initiating counter-measures…"

Back at the missile silo, Ranma suddenly looks up while the Doctor attempts to reconfigure the wiring sequence, after sensing great danger.

"Doc!" Ranma yells, as he suddenly grabs the Doctor. "We need to get out here."

"What-?" the Doctor said, before electricity is sent through the coils of the wiring.

ZAAARK!

Unprepared, both men are knocked out. Although Ranma could have used his body to channel the energy, he would have to know what type of attack would be utilized in order for him to arrange the counter-measures.

BAMF!

With both men down, guards then swarmed the silo.

"Doc-!" Ranma struggled to say, before consciousness took hold of him…

The next thing Ranma knew, he was tied up. He saw that he and the Doctor was in the midst of several Thals within the confines of a control room.

"Where-?"

"Five, four, three, two, one-!" said one of the Thals.

"NO-!" the Doctor said, as the Thal missile was launched. He desperately turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma-!"

Ranma struggled in his bonds, but found himself weakened.

"I can't…move," Ranma stammered.

"You shouldn't, since I had both of you drugged," said the administrator. "You Kaleds will have to sit there and watch the Thals end this war…"

Helpless, Ranma and the Doctor watch as the Kaled Dome is successfully destroyed while the Thals cheered.

BOOM!

"Oh, no," the Doctor said quietly. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Are they-?"

"I don't know," Ranma said, as he shook his head. "The drugs are still in my system…"

"Well, that's THAT," the administrator said. "Now that the war is essentially over, let's celebrate-"

"'Celebrate'?" the Doctor said. "You call the death of an entire people something to celebrate?"

"That is the unfortunate outcome of warfare, Doctor," the administrator said. "But, in keeping with the spirit that is the ending of the war, I will call for a general amnesty, as well as seek survivors—including Mutos—for medical treatment. Good day."

And, with that, the administrator and his entourage leave the command center, leaving a female aide behind to attend to the needs of the Doctor and Ranma.

"Did you have friends in the dome, sirs?" the girl asked.

"I hope not," Ranma said.

"We can only hope that our friends did not get caught in the blast," the Doctor said. "Now, the only thing we can do is to prevent the deployment of the Daleks."

"'Daleks', sir?" asked the girl.

"Davros killing machines," Ranma said.

"I'm afraid that your leaders have just accelerated their deaths…"

As the Doctor and Ranma leave the administration hub of the Thal bunker, they heard a familiar warping sound, followed by terrified screams.

"Doc, you don't think-?" Ranma began say.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Ahhhhhhh-!"

"Daleks," the Doctor said in disgust. "Davros must have sent them out to feign justified retaliation-"

"Help!" said the girl Ranma and the Doctor met earlier, as she runs by, only to be grabbed by the Doctor from around the corner. "Eh-?"

"I have you, young lady," the Doctor said.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"Machines!" the girl said. "They are going around killing people!"

"Doc, you said that one of the objectives of this mission is to slow them down at least, right?" Ranma asked.

"That is correct."

"Well, we've dealt with them when they are at their prime. Who is to say that their sudden failure can hamper or even dissuade Davros from pursuing the research? At least, for the time being, while the Thals get a chance to retaliate?"

"Fine, but you get to deal with them," the Doctor said.

"But what can you do to those things?" the girl asked Ranma. "They fell an entire squad of men in one fell swoop! And you were hit earlier by our trap and drugs."

"That's because I was caught unawares," Ranma said. "And the Doctor and I have experience in dealing with Daleks-"

"Exterminate!" said the first Dalek, as it passes by. "Exterminate-!"

Ranma quickly steps forth and punches into the first Dalek.

CRACK!

He carries his fist further, and pierces the brain.

Squish!

Now perceived as a threat, the remaining four Daleks turn their sights towards Ranma.

"Exterminate!"

WARP-FLASH!

"Hmmm!" Ranma said, as he took the full brunt of the destabilizing beams. "Not as potent as the Daleks I faced before…"

With a twist of his hands, Ranma cups his hands together in front of him.

"MOKO TAKABISHA," Ranma declares, as he lobs a ki attack.

FWOOM!

The dalekanium within the Daleks armor buckled before crumbling to scarp.

KRISSSH!

"That was easy," Ranma said, as he surveyed the damage. "Normally, it would take me a much stronger attack to defeat just one Dalek…"

"That's because the alloy is not bonded with flidor gold and the sap of the Arkellis flower," the Doctor said, as he surveyed the damage. "At least, not yet…"

"What are we going to do?" asked the shocked girl.

The Doctor reaches over to grab the primary Dalek weapon apparatus from one of the fallen Daleks.

"Get your scientists, and modify these disruptors for hand-held use," the Doctor said, as he places the weapon in the girl's hand. "You don't have much time."

"Right," the girl said, as she immediately run away to her superiors with the weapon…

"We better find Harry and the others," the Doctor said. "We have to makes sure that they are safe."

Ranma places his right and middle index fingers on his right temple…

"They are," Ranma said. "I don't know how, but they are."

"Most likely Harry and the others went back to the Kaled bunker, since it's the only place that is safe," the Doctor said. "We'll have to go through the sewer system where Davros' discarded experiments are."

"Great," Ranma said, as he followed the Doctor out the door. "Just what we need: more mutants…"

Eventually, the Doctor and Ranma meet up with Harry, Sarah Jane, Usagi and Severin, thanks to being accepted by the Mutos. Under advice from the Doctor, Severin begins to round up more Mutos, so that they could ally themselves with the remaining Thals for a final assault on Davros' bunker. Meanwhile, the Doctor and his companion enter the catacombs, while avoiding the monsters below, only to end up captured by Davros and his acolytes. Now, strapped to gurneys, Davros intends to torture information out of the Doctor and company…

"Thanks to your presence, I've accelerated the Dalek program," Davros said.

"What's left of it," Ranma said under his breath.

"What?"

"You destroyed the Daleks?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Just the ones that were roaming the city," Ranma replied.

"What?" Security Commander Nyder (thin, short-cropped hair) yelled. He was obviously alarmed. "That's impossible!"

"I agree," Davros said. "My Daleks are the finest weapons of destruction ever to be created!"

"That's because we know about their weaknesses," Harry said with a smirk.

"Harrry-!" the Doctor yelled.

"So you ARE from the future," Davros said. "Thanks to Nyder's methods, we have managed to piece together the facts."

"And they are…?"

"You are from the future. Even though Kaled science have deemed it impossible for you all to be time travelers, I am more flexible in such thinking."

"Then stop making these Daleks," Usagi said. She then turns towards Nyder.

"And I can't believe that you would sell out your own people just to win a war, when you KNOW that Davros is a jerk!"

"Shut up!" Nyder yelled, as he punches Usagi.

BAM!

"Usagi?" Ranma exclaimed.

"I'm okay," Usagi said, as she licked her lip. "He hits like a girl."

"I just sew your lips shut-"

"Don't let her bait you, Commander," Davros said, as he wheels himself to the fore. "They will soon tell us what we need to know, starting with the apparent leader."

"I am not going to tell you anything, Davros," the Doctor said defiantly. "If I do, I will betray millions of people yet unborn."

"Very well," Davros said, as he turns up the dial to charge the pain receptors in his guests' bodies. "With your knowledge of my Daleks, I will program into them the means to counter them. If you lie or refuse to tell me what I want to know, your friends will feel pain like no other. After all, we have perfected our methods."

Ranma turns towards the Doctor, who sees Ranma. Ranma nods his head, as the Doctor nods back. Ranma then turns towards Usagi, as Usagi turns towards him. They both nod their heads in unison, as they close their eyes…

"I will not," the Doctor said.

"Then, we will begin," Davros said, as he cranked up the pain delivery system. "You WILL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW-!"

**Tbc.**


	53. Chapter 53

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 53: Interlude- "Genesis of the Daleks!" (III)**

* * *

After a few hours under Davrros "tender" care, the Doctor's companions were dragged into a holding cell, while Davros talked to the Doctor personally. The mad genius was, above all things, a scientist, and wanted to do the customary thing of chitchatting with the one man who has had more dealings with his creations, past and future…

As Sarah and Harry entered their holding cell, another one of Davros' chief scientists, who had begun to have misgivings about Davros grand schemes, meets them…

"It appears that Davros depravity know no bounds," said the black-clad man with pepper, curly hair, as Ranma and Usdagi are dragged and deposited onto the cell floor, before the guards leave them alone.

"Who are you?" Sarah Jane asked suspiciously.

"I am Dr. Kavell, one of Davros' so-called critics," Kavell said grimly. "Like you all, I had the misfortune to cross Davros."

"We better check them out," Harry said, as he knelt by Usagi. Harry, the medical physician of the group, began to tend to Usagi's needs.

"Ranma!" Sarah yelled, as she attended to Ranma, while "Ranma, please wake up-!"

"Not so loud, Sarah," Ranma groaned, as he sits up. "I got a splitting headache- Usagi!"

Ranma immediately go to Usagi's side.

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he gently shook his wife. "USAGI-!"

"Ranma, I can hear you- ow," Usagi said, as she rubbed her temples. "Help me up…"

Ranma and Harry helped Usagi up.

"It's fortunate that you are all alive," Kavell said.

Ranma sees Kavell.

"And you are…?"

"As I told your friends, I am one of Davros' chief scientists…unfortunately," Kavell said. "I ended up here after crossing Davros."

"Ranma," Sarah Jane said, as she turns towards Ranma. "Back there, something happened."

"Like what?"

"It was like everything in that horrid room was like a dream."

"Me, too," Harry replied. "I could have sworn that I was looking outside my own body."

Usagi turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, we have to tell them sooner or later," Usagi said.

"Tell us what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sarah, Harry, don't get angry at us, but during the interrogations, we…switched bodies with you two," Ranma said.

"You did WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"But why-?" Sarah Jane asked, as she instinctively held herself, like she had been violated.

"Because our bodies have a much higher pain threshold," Usagi said. "You can run me over with a tank, I wouldn't feel a thing…even when napping."

"…"

"Sarah, we didn't want you or Harry to suffer from the pain," Ranma said. "We had already prepared our own bodies to be immune for it."

"Wait," Harry said. "So, you switch bodies with us. But our bodies aren't- oh."

"Ranma, you and Usagi endured the pain that was mean for us?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but, at our level, much of it is mental," Ranma asked.

Sarah nods her head. She turns around, and then turns to look at Ranma.

"Okay, I'll accept it," Sarah said. "You and Usagi did what you did in order to protect Harry and I."

"You two are our friends," Usagi said, as she held Ranma's arm. "Whatever you may think of our 'mad methods', it's always in your best interest."

"Well…okay," Sarah said with reassurance. "So, you switch bodies with us?"

"Yes."

"But…from my vantage point, I saw my body and Usagi's."

"Yeah, well, it was last minute, so, I was in your body, while Usagi was in Harry's."

"No wonder I had a craven for sundaes," Harry said.

"And I still DO," Usagi said with a smile.

"Huh," Sarah said. "I don't know how to consider that…"

"I don't know what is going on, but I would like to know," Kavell said.

"Simple: we lied to Davros," Usagi said.

"And fed him false information," Ranma said.

"But how?" Kavell said. "Our methods are most thorough!"

"Feh. After spending time in Hell and on Apocalypse, everything else is tame in comparison."

"You…were in HELL?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ranma replied.

"There's no such thing!"

"Then think of Hell as an alternate dimension where bad things happen, okay?"

"…"

"Well, for me, I thank you," Sarah said, as she kisses Ranma on the cheek.

"Is that all?" Ranma replied jokingly.

"The day is still young," Sarah replied suggestively.

"Woo-hoo!" Usagi cheered. "Threesome!"

"What about me?" Harry laments.

"Fine, but I expect to be satisfied."

"Well, that's a tall order-"

"Enough of this!" Kavell said. "Can you explain to me what happened?"

"Simple, Dr. Kavell," Usagi said, as she took out a long pipe from pocket space. She quickly puts a special blend that, when burned, produces a nice scent. She snaps her fingers, causing her thumb to light up a small flame. After a few puffs on her pipe, Usagi turns towards everyone.

"The Doctor was able to use his awesome mental prowess to completely lie to Davros," Usagi replied. "Ranma and I would 'pretend' to screech in pain whenever the Doctor actually told the truth. However, in effect, Davros knows the history of the Daleks, as written by an imbecile."

Usagi then takes a puff of her pipe. She blows a plume of smoke in the shape of a "smiley face".

"I do believe I am right on this…"

"Anyway," Ranma said, as he broke out in a sweat. "The Doctor wanted to slow down the progress of the Daleks, if we are unable to stop them. Hopefully, our misinformation campaign will have done the trick."

"Trojan Horse," Harry said. "Brilliant!"

"Well, that doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet," Sarah said. She then turns towards Kovell.

"Are they any more sympathizers to your cause, Dr. Kovell?" Sarah asked.

"There are a few, but the security commander knows this already."

"Well, then," Ranma said, as he stretched his limbs. "Let's get out of here."

"But how can you?" Kovell said. "This wall is virtually impenetrable!"

"The operative word is 'virtually', but not actually. Anyway, let me show you how it's done…"

Ranma steps forth at the door. He examines it, and then moves towards the side.

"Learned this next trick from a man named Khan…"

Using tactile sensing, which is the precursor to anything that involves scaling smooth surfaces, Ranma grips sliding door with his palms. Channeling his ki, Ranma successfully slides the door open, startling the guard in the process.

WRUNCH!

"Huh-?" the guard said, as he trains his gun on Ranma, before Ranma backhands him.

WAP!

"Show off," Usagi said, as she crouches to the ground to check on the guard's vital signs. "He's still alive."

"Lucky him," Ranma said. He then turns towards Harry.

"Harry, put on the guard's clothes," Ranma said.

"What for?" Harry replied.

"So that someone can be available to trick whoever will be bring the Doctor back," Ranma said.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Sure enough, Synder, accompanied by a scientist named Gharman brings back the Doctor to the cell, only to realize his error. Before he could be caught, Synder makes his escape. Harry then trains his weapon on Gharman, but-

"Wait!" Gharman said, as he raised his hand. "I'm on your side!"

"Is this true?" the Doctor said, as he turns to look at everyone. He was still hazy from his experience with Davros, after trying to disconnect the mad genius' life support apparatus.

Kavell steps up, and eyes Gharman.

"It is," Kavell said. "I didn't mention his name accidentally to Snyder."

"I want to put a stop to Davros mad schemes once and for all!" Gharman said.

"Just be careful," The Doctor said. "Even though we knocked out many of his Daleks earlier, more have already been produced."

"That is correct," Kavell said, as he picks up the fallen guard's gun. "We have to put a stop to this madness with a proper revolution."

"Then we can assist-"

"No, this our battle, not yours. You've already helped, according to your man here."

Kavell motions towards Ranma.

"It's time we at least try."

"Then good luck," Sarah Jane said, as she places her hand on Kavell's face. "And Godspeed!"

"Right," Kavell replied with a nod, before he turns towards Gharman. "Let's go."

"Right behind you," Gharman said, as the pencil thin scientist followed the head scientist…

"What are we going to do now, Doctor?" Harry asked.

"We have to get our time bracelet back, if we are to return to the TARDIS," the Doctor replied.

"Did we win on any level?" Usagi asked.

"We delayed the inevitable. Even if Kavell and his ilk succeed in their revolution, we cannot take the chance that ONE Dalek will remains, though it greatly be weakened, thanks to us. Therefore, besides retrieving the time bracelet, we also must destroy the incubation rooms that contain them."

"It's hard to believe that years of WMD deployment created the environment that will mutate the inhabitants of Skaros into the Daleks that we will know in the future," Usagi said, as she shook her head. She then turns towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, it's within my power to heal this planet, and its inhabitants," Usagi said. "You have to allow me that grace."

"Is it that possible?" Harry asked.

"Is it?" the Doctor asked.

"As long as there is life on a planet, I can heal it. However, I would have to cement a pact with one of its inhabitants, preferably a female."

"Why female?" Sarah Jane asked. "Isn't that a bit sexist?"

"Sarah, it is the female that can both bring life and bring death," Usagi replied. "We are attuned to the cycles of the Moon for a reason."

"Metaphysics aside, I will agree to your plan, but after the Daleks are no more," the Doctor said.

"Agreed."

"Then we better hurry," Ranma said. "I don't want to be caught by the observation, even if the rebellion is in full swing…"

And, with that, the Doctor and his companions proceed to incubation center…

"Gah!" Ranma yells, as he throws off octopoid-like thing from his neck, after leaving the incubation center. He and the Doctor were wiring the center with explosives that they had found while on the way there, at a security station.

"Ranma!" Usagi yells.

Ranma pulls the creature off, tosses it back into the incubation center, and slams the door shut.

BAM!

"You okay?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, no thanks to YOU," Ranma said, as he rubbed his neck. "I thought I left this sort of thing back home in Japan."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing."

"Doctor, the wiring is set up," Harry said, as he hands the detonator to the Doctor. "This is, as you say, your last option."

The Doctor takes the detonator, and looks at it…

"Doctor, press the button!" Sarah said.

"But do I have the right to do this?" Doctor said. "I am a man of science, not a destroyer!"

"Doc, we have a chance to save countless lives from these monsters," Ranma said. "They are no better than the locust farmers casually fight."

"But they have intelligence," the Doctor said. "They can be reasoned with-"

"Doctor, I may not be as smart as you are, but I know this: we know that the Daleks want to destroy all other life forms. How can you reason with THAT?"

"We have to find other alternatives-"

"Everyone!" yelled Kavell, as he and Ghorman, as they run up to the Doctor and company. "We did it!"

"Did what?" Usagi asked.

"We won!" Ghorman said. "Davros and Nyder have both agreed to a ceasefire and quorum."

"Impossible!" Harry said.

"We want you to bear witness to this great achievement," Kovell said.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor said, as he yanked the chords that lead the explosives. He then turns towards Ranma.

"See? There IS another way!"

Ranma stares at the Doctor, then at Sarah, who stared back with worrying eyes, and then back at the Doctor.

"I hope you're right, Doc," Ranma said. "I hope you're right…"

**Tbc. **


	54. Chapter 54

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 54: Interlude- "Genesis of the Daleks!" (IV)**

* * *

With the conclusion of the internal fighting amongst the Kaleds, Ghorman and Kavell escorted the Doctor and the others to the central laboratory, where the Doctor, Harry and Usagi were first processed for examination. This was while the Thals had captured Ranma and Sarah Jane…

"Are you sure Davros and his cronies surrendered?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Indeed they have," Kavell said happily.

"So, where are they?" Harry asked.

"He should be here shortly," Ghorman said.

"Well, I hope so," Ranma replied. "The sooner this situation is done, the sooner we can leave this world."

"Don't forget we have to do one more thing," Usagi said.

"IF things warrant our further interference," the Doctor said.

Just then, a sliding, metal door opens to reveal Davros and his loyalist, Commander Nyder…

"Strange," the Doctor said, as he observes the demeanor of Davros.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Davros do not appear to be disturb by these turn of events."

"Hey, you're right!" Harry said. "I would think that a egomaniac like Davros would be fuming right about now…"

"So, we are at an impasse," Davros said. "State your terms."

"We of the Science Guild have never doubted your 'wisdom'…until now," Kavell said. "We KNOW that Daleks are what we are going to evolve into. Our concern is that your work will cause them to evolve without a conscious and moral center. Now, we propose that if you cease this madness of turning the Daleks into killers, we will continue to defer under your leadership in creating the Daleks."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will be arrested, convicted and confined, while we and the rest of the elites destroy your work."

Nyder looks on nervously, as Davros ponders the ultimatum that was given to him…

"Then let me address you all, and state my side of this momentous occasion."

"You know what the outcome, Davros," Ghorman said.

"Then you have nothing to fear. I only need to state my case amongst the assembled."

The Kaled scientists look about while Kavell turns towards the Doctor.

"Well?" Kavell said.

"I suppose it will not be a problem," the Doctor said. "If there is to be a measure of democracy amongst your people, then Davros must have due process."

"How very magnanimous of you, Doctor," Davros said. "But this IS a Kaled affair."

"I suppose so…"

Meanwhile, Usagi spots the time ring that was given to the Doctor by the Council of the Timelords. Without it, it would be difficult to return to the TARDIS. So while everyone in the room were focused on Davros, Usagi picked the lock that contained everyone's stuff, including the Doctor's time ring…

"Then, this is a private matter," Davros said. "I will not have an alien and his ilk present to undo influence these proceedings."

"Doctor?" Ghorman asked, as everyone turned to look at the Doctor and his allies.

"I'm satisfied," the Doctor said. "This should be a closed affair."

The Doctor then turns towards his companions.

"I say, we can leave now," the Doctor said, before turning towards the rest of the elite staff on Davros' team. "I wish you all best of luck."

"Thank you, Doctor, for all that you have done for us," Kavell said.

"And best wishes to all your endeavors," Ghorman replied.

And with that, the Doctor and his companions leave the room. At the same time, Nyder leans over into Davros' ear, and whispers something, before leaving the room as well…

"Ah," the Doctor said, as he strolls down the Kaled compound. "All's well that ends well…"

"Doctor, what about the time bracelet and our possessions?" Harry said.

"Here they are," Usagi said, as she presented the container that had their "trinkets", which included a sonic screwdriver…

"Ah, thank you my dear," the Doctor said, as he retrieves his personal items. "Now, we should see where Nyder went…"

After ambushing Nyder, the Doctor confronted Nyder.

"I got 'em, Doctor," Ranma said, as he locked Nyder's arms behind his back.

"Let me go-!" Nyder struggled.

"Now, why are you skulking about?" the Doctor said.

Before Nyder could say anything, Severin shows up.

"Doctor!" Severin said, as he hurries down the corridor.

"Severin?" Sarah Jane said.

"Doctor, you have to get out of here!" Severin said. "This place is swarming with those Dalek things!"

"Yes," Nyder said with a sneer. "Davros' vision of military superiority will be realized! Already, those traitors are being dealt with!"

"Oh, no!" the Doctor said in shock. "All is for nothing!"

"I'll go and see if I can stop them," Ranma said, as he pushes Nyder towards Harry for him to hold.

"You can't!" Severin said. "The Thals are planning on sealing this compound in mere minutes!"

"Then I can't delay," Ranma said. "At least some of the Kaleds have to survive in order to balance the Thals, so that there can be a new Skaros. If that happens, the Daleks' victims in the future might have a chance to LIVE."

"Ranma, do your best," the Doctor said.

"I will, Doc," Ranma replied.

"Ranma, be careful!" Usagi said.

"I want to keep that promise I made," Sarah Jane said.

Usagi looks at Sarah Jane.

"Oh, don't you THINK that I'll allow MY husband to-"

"Never mind that!" the Doctor said. "We have to get out of here."

"Follow me," Severin said, as he led the Doctor and the others out of the compound.

"I got to save those people-!" Ranma said, as he runs down the corridor towards the main meeting place…

"EXTERMINATE!"

Zaaaaarrrrrkkkkkk-!

"Ahhhhhh!"

As soon as Ranma entered the room, he realized that he was too late.

"No," Ranma said, as he sees the last body fall. "Damn it-!"

"Well, it appears that my people have died, and that a new race has been spawned out of the ashes of the Kaleds!" Davros said, as he and his Daleks face Ranma. "Your demise will be a first for my new creations!"

"'First'?" Ranma said.

"Of course. YOU being an alien and all."

Pause.

"Exterminate this alien!"

"EXTERMINATE!" screeched the lead Dalek, as it and five others all discharged their Dalek guns.

Zaaaaarrrrrkkkkk!"

"Arrgh!" Ranma winced, as he buckled a bit.

Zaaarrrk-!

"Arrrghh!

Zaaaarrk-!

"Arrrrgh!"

"Impossible," Davros said. "You should be dead! Why won't you die?"

"Simple," Ranma said, as he gets up. "As long as there is life in this Universe, your Daleks will NEVER win!"

Pause.

"It's too bad that I cannot save the Kaleds," Ranma said somberly. "That is something that I will have bear. But you, Davros, will pay for what you have done!"

"You?" Davros sneered. "How?"

"Like this..."

Ranma's eyes turns orange/red with a green ring around each iris. He hated using the darker side of the Force, but Davros needed to feel the ramification of his actions.

"What-?" Davros said, as he felt his mind being peeled open. "This...this..."

"Now, experience the pain and suffering that your Daleks have caused…WILL cause," Ranma said, as he focused his thoughts into Davros' mind.

With that, Davros screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

A moment later, Ranma is running towards the entrance of the compound, when he catches up to the Doctor, who was alone.

"Doc?" Ranma said.

"You were right," the Doctor said, as he runs at Ranma's side. "I should have destroyed those Dalek embryos the moment I had the chance."

"Oh, I know," Ranma said, as he takes out a transceiver from his pocket. "That's why I had secretly jury rigged the bomb for a fail-safe detonation. You know, just in case."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor said. "May I?"

"You shall."

After handing the remote detonator to the Doctor, the Time Lord pressed it…

BOOOM!

"And 'Boom' goes the dynamite," Ranma said, as he and the Doctor picked up the pace…

As soon as they reached the entrance, the Thal girl, named "Bettan", and her rebels destroys the entrance of the Kaled base. Making sure that no one would ever enter or leave the facility, Usagi and Ranma used Earth and Water Bending to sink the facility lower by soften the ground around it. Once sufficiently cut off, they then removed the moisture form the solid, and hardened to a tough stone. Finally, Usagi granted the status of planetary guardian to Bettan, thus "Sailor Skaros" was born. And through her, Skaros will recover, while Bettan seeks peace amongst the survivors of a genocidal war…except for Nyder, who will stand trial for war crimes.

"And that is that," Harry said.

"Are they gone, Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked. "The Daleks?"

"Unfortunately, this is but a temporary thing of about at least a ten thousand years," the Doctor said. "With the destruction of the embryos, and Davros alone with his Daleks, he'll have difficulty improving his prototypes."

"Especially since we purposely fed Davros false information," Usagi said.

"Yeah, well…"

"What is it, Ranma?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sometimes, I really wished that I could have neutralized Davros," Ranma said.

"Ah, but Ranma, there will always be a need for predators, in order to keep the Universe in balance," the Doctor said, as he presents the time ring. "Everyone, hold on…"

And, with that, the Doctor and his companions grabbed the ring. As they spin into the time stream, Ranma can't help but wonder how his actions will play out in the future…

Years later…

"So, that's what happened," Donna said, as she leans over to tell hear Ranma's story. "You could have ended the Daleks right then and there."

"Yeah, well, we all make mistakes," Ranma groused.

"I don't believe that, and neither do you," Jackie said. "As awful as the Daleks were, they also put other nasty races in check. In fact, after that Skaros adventure, we ended up dealing with the Cybermen."

"Oh, joy."

"Aw, come on, Ranma. The Daleks keep the Cybermen in check, just as the Cybermen keep the Daleks in check."

"Mutual assured destruction," the Doctor said. "That's what I was focusing on at the time."

"Well, apparently, the Daleks are at it again," said Jackie, as she began to analyze the information that is Dalek related, ever since the Battle of Canary Warf incident.

"What do you got?" the Doctor asked.

"Not much just yet. Barring all the stuff that Darkseid, the Dark Princess and their allies have done in the past few years, I noticed that twenty-six planets have mysteriously disappeared for no apparent reason…"

Everyone turn to look at the screen.

"What are we looking for?" Donna asked.

"Let's see," the Doctor said. "Huh."

"What?"

"A student on the Sapphire world of 'Midnight' mentioned that a very famous place called 'The Moon of Poosh' disappeared with out a trace."

"'The Moon of Poosh'?" Ranma said.

"Yes, when YOU decided to sleep throughout that trip to the Diamond Falls."

"Hey, I DID save your life in the end, after all," Ranma replied.

"Barely."

"Okay, so THIS?" Donna asked.

"Each planet on this list of missing planets represents a prime element in Creation," Jackie said. "According to this, someone is taken planets with a distinct purpose."

"So, are they done?"

"Well, they would need to have a prime world in order to facilitate whatever they want to facilitate, but as to what? I don't know."

"If the Davros is involved, he will be up to no good…as usual," the Doctor said. He then turns towards Ranma. "Are the precautions in place?"

"Yep," Ranma said. "And if Davros is indeed involved in some crazy scheme, he's going to pay big. THAT I swear!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Stolen Earth!"**


	55. Chapter 55

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 55: "Stolen Earth" (I)**

* * *

It was morning time when the unthinkable occurred…

The TARDIS appears as it always did, this time close to the residence of one Sarah Jane Smith, freelance investigative reporter. The doors to this time-traveling device open to reveal four people from within…

"Huh," the Doctor said, as he looks around. "It appears that everything is fine."

"Well, WE know everything is NOT fine," Ranma said. He then turns towards Donna. He wasn't sure how to deal with her these days, since he and she…well, that story is for another day.

"Donna, do you remember the date when the stars began disappearing, when you were in this alternate timeline?" Ranma asked. He was referring to attack by the Spider Guild, who wanted revenge for the demise of the Red Queen Spider…

"It has to be today," Donna said emphatically. "I'm sure of it."

"Well, we better get on the horn regardless," Jackie said, as she turns towards the TARDIS. "And I got a lot of data to send over to UNIT over this matter…amongst over agencies."

"Right," the Doctor said, as he goes back inside his TARDIS with Jackie. "While you do THAT, I'll scan for Dalek activities."

"Doctor, I need to warn my grandfather and mother," Donna said, as she followed the Doctor inside.

Ranma was about to go back inside, when he notice a grocery deliveryman. Apparently, he was making the rounds in the neighborhood.

"Hey, I'm going to get some breakfast for us," Ranma yells towards the TARDIS, as he walks over to the deliveryman. "You want anything?"

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" Donna asked.

"Hey, I don't like saving the world with my friends, family and allies on an empty stomach," Ranma said with a smile.

Donna merely rolled her eyes in reply before shutting the door behind her…

Unfortunately, while Ranma was getting some food, while the Doctor was scanning for Dalek activities, while Jackie was transferring data to UNIT, and while Donna was being her usual complaining self while dialing up her family, the Daleks struck the first blow.

WHOOOM!

As the earth quaked, Ranma notices that skies turned from day…to night.

"What the-?" Ranma said.

Meanwhile, those within the TARDIS stood up after falling over.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked, as she stood up.

"I just lost contact with UNIT," Jackie said, as she tried to re-establish contact with UNIT's secured link-up.

"Oh, no," the Doctor said, as he tried to scan the Universe. "It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Donna asked. "I was just speaking to my Mum…"

The Doctor leaves his station, and then opens the door to his TARDIS…

"No, no, NO!" the Doctor yelled.

"What is it?" Donna said, as she runs up to the Doctor while looking outside of empty space. "Where did we go?"

"Actually, it's more like where the Earth has gone," Jackie said, as she began to recall her data. "I should have expected this…"

"Jackie, bring our position on screen," the Doctor said, as he puts on his glasses.

"Right," Jackie said, as she pressed a few buttons.

CHIRP!

A holographic image of the Universe is produced.

"This is where we are, where Earth used to be," the Doctor said, as he points to the map.

"Okay, so where did the Earth go?" Donna asked.

"Nowhere," Jackie asked.

"Huh?" Donna replied.

"It's not anywhere in the Universe, which means-"

"It's somewhere in an alternate reality," the Doctor said.

"But that could be ANYWHERE," Donna replied.

"That is true. In fact, there are an infinite number of realities in this timeline alone. However, to pull a planet out of this Universe would take a lot of power, but close enough to pull it off."

"'Close'?' Donna asked.

"If each Universe represents a whole number, then each layer of that Universe could either be a fraction or decimal of that Universe."

"A…shadow reality," Donna said. "An…umbrae world."

"Ah, you've actually paid attention," The Doctor said with a smile.

"How can I not when you and 'wonder-boy' are arguing over theory all the time?"

"Humph."

"Doctor, we should decide our next course of action," Jackie said.

"What about Ranma?" Donna asked.

"He knows what to do," the Doctor said, as he begins to walk towards the door that leads to the rest of the TARDIS. As a mobile tesseract, its internal volume was spacious. However, not even the Doctor himself truly knew its true size…if it was even possible.

"Jackie, proceed to Galactic Sector SP, and inform Oa of our situation."

"Of course," Jackie said. "But, Doctor, where are you going?"

"I'll be busy negotiating with the one man who can help us deal with this crisis," the Doctor said grimly.

"You don't mean-"

"I do."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

The Doctor stopped to turn to look towards Jackie.

"I hope so, too," the Doctor said, before walking away.

"What are you two talking about?" Donna asked.

"The Doctor has to get the help of one of the most dangerous men in the Universe," Jackie said with a sigh.

"Who?" Donna said fearfully.

"To you, he is former Prime Minister Harold Saxon," Jackie said, as she began her trip to Galactic Sector SP. "To us, he is known as…THE MASTER."

"…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"…So, that's the situation, gentlemen," Ranma said, as he spoke on a secured conference call, consisting of a meeting of all relevant agencies from around the world. "And as your telemetries has confirmed, we are trapped in a pocket dimension with twenty-six other worlds, all of which are orbiting the Daleks planetoid."

Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, organized the secured conference call via a "sub-wave network", the precursor to the development of sub-space communications. As the head of the "Mr. Cooper Foundation", whose role was similar to the American "Phoenix Foundation" and the Japanese "Rantsu Foundation" (i.e. a non-profit think-tank and government contractor), Jones conducts business with a number of British agencies, including Torchwood and UNIT. Thus, it is not surprising that Jones would be involved in this discussion. In fact, even after the Doctor had essentially put her onto the proverbial curb for giving the order to destroy the departing Sycorax's ship, Ranma kept in contact with Jones, knowing that it is better to have a potential ally "just in case"…like NOW.

"And you had this information all this time?" said General Iron-in-August, the head of the Chinese superhero team known as "The Great Ten". "Is this some plot from your American employers?"

Ranma groaned inwardly. Dealing with Chinese nationals was like going to the dentist: never a fun experience…

"Well?" said the so-called "Iron Man of China".

"Without proof that the Daleks are about to attack Earth, what can I say?" Ranma said. "And besides, had your government been more open, perhaps more cooperation in Earth's defenses would be possible."

Pause.

"But NO. Your idiot bureaucrats think nothing more than to find some angle to justify its position as the center of attention, rather work for common solutions."

"How dare you!" said Madam Chen Xiaoyi, the Chinese representative on the International Oversight Advisory Committee (IOAC), which oversees the Stargate Program.

"We will NOT stand for this outrage!" General Iron-in-August said.

"Or, what are you going to do?" Ranma mocked. "IF we all don't get killed by the Daleks, you can look me up if you have words for me PERSONALLY."

"Ranma, Madam Chen, General, please," said General Jack O'Neill said. "This argument will not get us anywhere."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm sick and tired of all this stupid nationalism that hinders real progress for this world," Ranma said. "I was there when the Daleks were created. I even met the man, Dr. Davros of Skaros, who created him."

"And so you let him live?" Madam Chen asked.

"Yes…after I tortured him."

There was a noticeable silence over the line.

"And let me be clear: when I did, it was after he murdered his own people in order to create his killing machines," Ranma said. "As tempting as it was to off him then and there, I was not willing to commit genocide, and I knew that if the Daleks were killed off, something worse would have taken their place. You know, like when you upset an ecological balance by killing off certain predators, and something disastrous comes?"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, I have a personal interest in the Daleks, and Davros has a plan to fulfill."

"And that is?" asked M of MI-6.

"Each planet symbolizes a key component to a specially designed generator," Ranma said, as he relayed the information in the form of a holographic projection to the designated parties, through "Mister Smith", Sarah Jane's super computer. "When put together, it will provide the necessary power to run Davros's war machine."

"To what end?" asked Director Amanda Waller, head of Task Force X (a classified agency that deals with metahuman threats by using metahumans) and the Cadmus Project (an advanced research firm that oversees a variety of metahuman projects, including the Weapon Plus Program).

"That, I don't know," Ranma said. "But whatever it is, the generator will be enough to power something big. And considering the fact that an associate of mine witnessed the disappearance of entire stars in a possible timeline, a phenomenon that is related to the Daleks, there is always a chance that Davros is trying to do something on a universal scale…like exterminate all life in the Universe."

There was a pregnant pause amongst those gathered at the conference.

"So you see, General Iron-in-August, Madam Chen, nationalism means very little to me, if the lives of every life in the Universe hangs in the balance. And that includes YOUR lives. So if I do come off as 'arrogant', it's because I've been in too many skirmishes that entire world into graveyards…and that's just dealing with the Daleks alone. That is not the future I want Earth to experience."

"Then I stand corrected, Colonel," Madam Chen said.

"What is the plan of action?" Director Osborn said. Osborn hated Ranma and his wife "Jackie", but decided to wait until after the crisis is over before dealing with them…

"The plan is simple. The Daleks will attack this planet. Luckily, Earth's technology will be more than enough to provide a competent defense. Meanwhile, a special team, consisting of those most familiar with the Daleks, will pay a visit to Davros directly."

"That's it?" M asked.

"That's it. If I elaborate what that plan is, I'd be wasting my time, Davros is one of the most brilliant scientists in the Universe. It'll be difficult to plan counter-measures when you're dealing with a man who would perceive every possible outcome.

"Then how will you be able to defeat this Davros?" said Lt. General Daniel "Dirty" Sanchez (US Army), the head of the American branch of UNIT. He was in charge of the Indigo Project, which would mean that, if necessary, he would give the order to blow up the planet, in order to keep the planet from enemy hands. Short of that, he would authorize the activation of the 'Northern Grand Cannon', a giant, land base "gun"—located in Alaska, North America—that was originally built to be used against a race of giants called the Zentraedi. Many hope that the cannon, even underpowered, due to the weapons still being built, will be enough to deal with the incoming alien invaders…

"I'll think of something," Ranma said with a smile. "In meantime, make sure that Earth is protected. I don't want me and my team to be distracted."

"Just do your job, and we will do ours," O'Neill said. "Good luck."

CHIRP!

And then, all communications cease.

"Well, that's that," Sarah Jane said, as she walks up to Ranma. "I called Andrea, so she should be here to look after the kids."

"But Cassandra will be here, yes?" Luke Smith said. He was working with Mister Smith to coordinate the mass teleportation effect that would be needed to arrive at Davros' fortress without being detected…

"That reminds me," Ranma said, as he turns towards the only couch that was in the attic. "Hey, it's time to go."

Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta-17, aka Lady Cassandra Rantsu, aka Ms. Cassie Smith, aka "I-Had-Stolen-One-of-Ranma's-Bodies-and-I-won't-give-it-back", looks up at Ranma.

"I'm not going," Cassandra said, as she continues to read her "Cosmopolitan".

"Yes, you ARE," Ranma said. "You know about the Daleks."

"Don't remind me…"

**Tbc.**


	56. Chapter 56

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 56: "Stolen Earth" (II)**

* * *

Just then, Rini, Maria, Clyde and Maria's parents Alan and Chrissie showed up.

"We're here," Alan said, as he got his pack. "I still don't understand what's going on."

"Simple, Alan," Sarah Jane said. "While myself, Ranma and Cassandra are away, you guys will be here, safe in my house."

"If there are aliens invaders, how can we be safe?" Chrissie said. She still was floored by the idea that Sarah Jane was an adventurer…

"That's because your association with US," Ranma said. "The alien invaders will want to capture or kill you to get to us."

"Oh, dear!"

Ranma then turns towards Rini, aka Chibiusa.

"I expect you to protect these people if Mister Smith fails to," Ranma said, as he puts his hand on his stepdaughter's left shoulder. "Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rini said dismissively. "Like I'm going to allow some Dalek to hurt my friends…and Clyde."

"Hey!" Clyde replied indignantly.

"Oh, stop that, Rini," Maria said as she giggled.

"We should be off," Sarah Jane said, as she sets her watch. "If I know Davros, he would want to make his presence felt."

"Right," Ranma said, as he brings out his Starfleet communicator pendant. He then turns towards Luke.

"So, is the telemat suppression signal prepared, Luke?"

"Yes," Luke said, as takes a look at his data pad again. "Upon activating the teleportation process, Mister Smith broadcast a sub-wave signal that will prevent the Daleks from detecting the beaming signal."

"Good," Ranma said, as he takes one last look of everyone. "Just be sure to remember this: stay safe, so that we can do our jobs."

"Hey, after a year of dealing with 'weirdoes', I think we can handle ourselves," Clyde said proudly, referring to the space invaders (the Skrulls), evil gods (Darkseid) and vampires (Dracula) that plagues the British Isles in the past year…

"Good thinking, Clyde," Ranma said, as he brings out his Starfleet communicator pin, places it on his chest, and taps it.

CHIRP!

"Computer: Three to beam up," Ranma said. "And contact LINDA if you have any problems."

"Will do," Maria replied.

"Good luck!" Sarah Jane said, after giving Luke a hug.

"And don't eat my 'Bon-Bons'!" Cassandra said. "I'm saving that for a special occasion…"

BRIIINNNNNGGGGGGG…

And the three disappear from sight.

"Huh," Chrissie said with a raised look. "A regular 'Star Trek' moment, I guess…"

The trio find themselves on some Spartan, alien-like craft.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turned towards Dr. Martha Jones and her companions. With her were Mickey Smith, Captain Jack Harkness and Miss Gwyneth, all of whom were a part of the Torchwood Institute. In spite of being in the 21st century for the past five years, she still dressed in her Victorian garb, causing people who see her as either a "Romantic-era" aficionado, a classically-trained stage actress or a Goth. After all, Miss Gwyneth did believe in feminine modesty.

"Glad you can make it," Martha said with a nod.

"You didn't have any problems with the brass, eh?" Mickey asked.

"No," Ranma replied, as he turns towards Miss Gwyneth. "Gwyneth."

"Master Ranma," Gweneth said with a nod. Due to the fact that she lost an eye in battle, Ranma gave her one of his, hence the need to wear an eye patch.

Incidentally, Ranma regenerated a new one, which is one of the reasons he never suffered the degenerative effects of the constant use of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

The other reason was his phenomenal healing powers, stemming from the fact that he was one-quarter Juraian…

"Hey, everyone," Ranma said. "I hope the trip up to the 'The Panda' wasn't too much of a hassle for you all…?"

The SS "Phoenix" was a Jellyfish-class starship, a class that Engineering Specialist Geordie La Forge had designed in conjunction with the Vulcan Science Academy and the Daystrom Institute circa late 24th century. This was the same class of ship that was used to deal with the Hobus Star, a star that was located in Galactic Sector Z (original home of the Shadows and the Shadow Remnant), which threatened to destroy the Milky Way Galaxy by artificially aging the stars throughout the galaxy. That is why the original Sol Star, the heart of the Terran System, would be destroyed in the year 1,002,263 CE (though, later, a duplicate of the Sol Star System would be put into place, thanks to Magratheans, renowned for the ability to manufacture entire planets and star systems…

Nevertheless, Ranma wanted his own Jellyfish-class starship, which he keeps in handy for special missions.

"No, we're fine," said Martha.

"My crew in Cardiff are ready when the Daleks make their move," Jack said. "And by the way, how come you don't write to me anymore? I mean, based upon that possible future-"

"Yeah, well, until THAT happens, we stick to the script, okay?" Ranma blanched a bit, knowing that he, as a girl, and Jack, as a giant, alien head known as "The Face of Boe", will one day "hook up" five billion years from now…

"Ranma, what is he talking about?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's an inside…thing, and let's just go with that," Ranma said, as he broke out in a sweat.

"I see," Sarah Jane said. She then scans the deck.

"I don't see Rose around…"

"Rose is staying behind to be there when the Doctor catches up," Ranma said.

"Can't you just, do what you do to get him?" Mickey asked.

"You don't think we can't take of the Daleks directly?"

"Uh, well, I just want to be sure that we CAN, that's all."

"Aw. Well, to answer your question, yes, but time constraints, among other reasons, prevents us, prevents ME from doing so."

"Oh."

"Anyway, if you want to back down now, say so NOW. Otherwise, we proceed- Cassandra, put your hand down."

"I thought we're living in a democracy?" Cassandra asked.

"Heh, nice try. Now, if there is nothing else, everyone, strap in. Once we take flight, we'll activate this ship's cloaking device. It's been updated to prevent Daleks from scanning this ship."

"I hope you're right, Ranma," Jack said.

"Me, too," Ranma said. "We'll launch in a few minutes."

With that, Ranma turns away to go to the cockpit…

"Well, I did like having a good life," Mickey said, as he strapped into his seat.

"Ah, Mickey, don't think like that," Jack said, as he sat down. "The best years have yet to come."

"Very optimistic of you, Jack."

Ranma was heading for the cockpit, when Sarah Jane runs up.

"Ranma, wait," Sarah Jane said, as she tapped Ranma's left shoulder.

He turns towards Sarah Jane.

"Sarah, any thoughts on all this?"

"No, but, I just wanted to ask if you are willing to…kill Davros this time," Sarah Jane asked.

Ranma looks away for a minute before returning his gaze back towards Sarah Jane.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "And before you ask, I'm not afraid to kill if necessary, but what you're asking is whether or not I am willing to assassinate Davros."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, it isn't. A person who fights on the battlefield knows that there is a chance that he or she will be killed. Killing a helpless, handicapped man is NOT what I consider to be a fair fight."

Pause.

"The moment I do that, I don't know if I can ever step away

Sarah Jane nods

"Ranma, whatever happens, I know that your actions are well-intentioned," Sarah Jane said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he squeezed Sarah Jane's hand. "That really means a lot to me."

Pause.

Suddenly, the sensor panel near Ranma and Sarah Jane begin to alarm.

"Ranma?" Sarah Jane asked, as Ranma turned to tap a wall panel. A virtual window pops up.

BLIP!

"Hmmmm," Ranma said, as he sees the telemetry. "It appears that the Daleks are on the move…"

Sarah Jane sees a fleet of Dalek ships leaving Davros' fortress, as they head towards Earth.

"Oh, dear," Sarah Jane said.

"We better get going," Ranma said, as he takes his place.

"Okay, Ranma," Sarah Jane said, as she turns away…

And then, Ranma feels Sarah Jane's lips to his own, as she kisses him deeply…

"What was that?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Encouragement," Sarah Jane said with a smile and a wink, before walking away.

"Why is it so hard to be ME?" Ranma said jokingly, as he turns to face forward. He then remotely activates the docking bay door of his and Usagi's private home, located in Montana, the future site of where the future Dr. Zephram Cochrane would launch the NX-00 "Phoenix", Earth's first ship that possessed a warp drive. Ranma and Usagi had bought the decommissioned nuclear silo, shortly after the collapse of the Cold War, and converted it into a place with its own, small runaway and "safe house". The silo itself has been maintained, so that when the time to build the "Phoenix" comes about, Dr. Cochrane will have a place to build it. In the meantime, Ranma and Usagi have their own use for the place…

"Ladies and gents, this is your pilot speaking," Ranma said, after tapping the communications unit. "Please be advised that cell-phones and laptops are not allowed during the launch of this craft-"

SQUAWK!

"Ow!"

Meanwhile, Cassandra sits back down, after utilizing her Sonic Pen to create a feedback in the audio systems directly.

"Oh, my," Gwenyth replied.

"Was that even necessary?" Jack asked.

"Yes, yes it was," said Cassandra triumphantly, before she continued to read her magazine.

"…"

"We're off," Ranma said, as the Phoenix left the port, and took off. Using the Earth's magnetic signature, Ranma initiated the cloaking device that would make the Panda invisible.

WOBBLE!

Now cloaked, the Phoenix slingshots away from the planet. Destination: Davros World.

Meanwhile…

"…So you see, I do need your help," said the Doctor, as he sat in a white field having tea…with the Master.

"Mmm," the Master said, as he took another sip of tea, before sitting down on a floating coffee table.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently for the Master's response.

"Ah!" the Master said, satisfied with the taste of his drink. He then places it on the table.

"Now, as you were saying…?"

"I need your help in dealing with the Daleks," the Doctor said.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I see. So, what do I get in return?"

"You get to the adulations of saving the Universe."

"I see. But, my old friend, why would I want to help you, if it means being stuck here…in the this prison?"

"Fine," said the Doctor, as he faced his old nemesis, by looking him square in the eye. "You help me defeat the Daleks, you can go free."

"That is an interesting proposition," the Master said. "I'm surprised that your 'pets' are not up to the task."

"I am just covering my bases," the Doctor said. "Besides, Ranma and I are separated, so I cannot use his skills. But, I have Usagi with me still."

"So, you want to use MY skills. Very well, I do accept your proposal."

With that, the Master pulls out what appeared to be his Laser Screwdriver.

"How did you get the components to assemble that?" the Doctor said with a frown.

"Oh, come now, old friend," the Master said with a grin. "I am a Time Lord. Do you honestly think that I would have not only recreated my 'tool', which was stolen by your 'friend' Ranma, by the way, but that I wouldn't have figured out a way get out of here?"

The Master presses a button on his instrument, causing the Master's pocket dimensional prison to fade away.

"That's much better," the Master said, as he puts away his instrument.

"If you could have already escape, then why-?"

"Why I didn't do so before now?" the Master asked. "Because I would have missed the look that is registering on your face, Doctor."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	57. Chapter 57

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 57: "Stolen Earth" (III)**

* * *

A few years ago…

WHAM!

With a solid punch, the Doctor knocks Harold Saxon, also known as "The Master", to the ground, located near the site where Saxon sought to launch a new "Time Lord Empire"…with the Master at the helm. However, thanks to the efforts of the Doctor's allies, both the Master and what he has done to the Earth was about to be undone, when the past year literally resets itself.

"You're going to undo your damage, Master," the Doctor said.

"And if I refuse, Doctor?" the Master sneered.

"Then 'Martha Rose' will deal with you," the Doctor said, referring to the alias that Ranma has used, in honor of the missing Martha Jones and Rose Tyler, while in his female guise, as he gathered the means to defeat the Master at his own game.

"You wouldn't dare," the Master said. "You wouldn't allow that thug of yours to have his…HER way with me."

"At this point, I'm running out of both time and patience, so dare me," the Doctor said.

"Humph," the Master said. "You win…this time."

"No, humanity has won this time," the Doctor said, as he helps the Master up. "Come, we have a world to restore…"

Just before the Doctor activates Jack Harkness' wrist teleporter, the Doctor drops something unto the ground.

FLASH!

A few minutes, long after the Doctor and the Master was gone from the scene, a female hand picks up the Master's Time Lord ring…

"What's this?" Donna Noble asked herself, as she examines the ring. She wanted to sneak off from the rocket assembly site in order to check up her grandfather and her mother. Ever since the Master's Toclafane, cybernetic organisms (i.e. floating black spheres the size of basket balls) from the end of Time, killed her father, Donna has been the primary "bread winner" for the family…

Suddenly, the air around Donna crackles, as the woman from Chiswick, London, is caught up in a whirlwind of epic proportions. For a brief moment, visions of a life not hers appears in front of her eyes, and yet, for some reason, they seem familiar to her…

FWOOSH!

The next thing Donna knew, she was sitting at a desk.

"What?" Donna yelled, as she stood up. She looks wildly around to see that office people were staring at her.

"Donna?" said a co-worker.

Donna quickly turns towards a woman.

"Marjorie?" Donna said, as she grabs the woman. "You're…alive?"

"Of course I am," Majorie (blond, middle-aged) replied with a quizzical look. "Are you well?"

Donna was about to say something, when she heard a female voice in her head.

For now forget. It is not time yet to reveal your true potential to the Universe…

Donna shook her head for a moment. For some reason, she can't remember exactly what she was about to say…

"Hey, guys!" said a male co-worker. "They just announced that Prime Minister Harold Saxon has been arrested for treason!"

With that, there was a rush to get to the nearest television or radio. Meanwhile, Donna realizes that she had a ring in her hand.

"Humph," Donna said, as she places the ring on her finger. She takes a look at it.

"It feels…nice."

Present time…

After coming together in agreement, the Doctor and the Master appear on the deck of the TARDIS.

"My, oh, my," the Master said, "I certainly miss the old décor."

Jackie, who was conducting her analysis on the situation, turns to see the Master.

"You," Jackie said, as she squints her eyes at the rogue Time Lord.  
"Ah, Moon Princess," the Master said with a wide grin. "I didn't recognize without your serving apron."

"I hope you know that I vehemently oppose letting you out if your 'box'."

"Well, I vehemently oppose the Doctor's 'pets' from mucking up my—wait for it—master plan, but you don't see ME complaining."

"Ah, I see…"

Suddenly, Jackie grabs the Master by the lapels of his jacket, and lifts him up in the air.

"Ulp-!"

"Jax-" the Doctor began to say.

"Don't worry, Doctor, I won't hurt him," Jackie replied, as she focused her vision into the Master's eyes. "I don't like you, 'Master'. So, I'm going to say this just once: if you cause the death of anyone that is consider family, a friend or an ally, I will make it a mission in my life to torment you."

Pause.

"And I happen to be immortal," Jackie said, as her eyes glowed red/orange…

"Oh, please," replied the Master, as he scoffed. "Your theatrics and threat do not scare me."

Pause.

"And if I must say, you look cute when you are angry."

"Jackie, put him down," the Doctor said. "NOW."

"Humph!" Jackie replied, as she drops the Master ceremoniously.

THUMP!

"Ow," the Master said, as fell on his butt.

Just then, Donna enters the main floor of the TARDIS. She wanted to fix something to eat for herself before they head over to their next destination…

"Anything I missed?" Donna asked, before she sees the Master on the deck. "Hello?"

"This is…'The Master'," the Doctor said, as he helped the Master to his feet.

"But you can call me 'Master'," the Master said with a wide grin.

"Aren't you Harold Saxon, the disgraced prime minister?" Donna asked. "I think my grandfather voted for you."

"A sensible man, I think," the Master said.

"Just watch your back around this one, Donna," Jackie said. "And only trust him to a point."

"Oh?"

"Well, I kind of enslaved her and the Doctor in an alternate timeline," the Master said dismissively. "It's just a small thing…"

"Doctor, give me some time alone with this guy," Jackie said. "Please?"

"No, Jax," the Doctor said. "I told you, I needed him…"

The Doctor then turned towards the Master.

"Master, I want your word as a Time Lord that you will behave yourself, and that you will not betray my trust in you during this crisis," the Doctor said. "Clear?"

"Why take away my only means in having fun?" the Master replied.

"Master-?"

"Okay, okay. You have my word that I will behave myself. Can I go to my room now?"

"Did you just say…'Time Lord', Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Yes, Donna," the Doctor said.

"The Prime Minister is a…Time Lord?"

"FORMER Prime Minister," Jackie said. "And, unfortunately, yes."

"Huh. I thought all you Time LORDS died out."

"Not exactly," the Master said. "During the last of the Time Wars, the Doctor decided that the best way to contain the damage was to lock all the combatants into a pocket dimension. I and a handful of others managed to escape."

"Wait a minute," the Doctor said, as he turns to face the Master. "There were MORE…besides Susan and yourself?"

"Why, yes," the Master said. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Where are they?" the Doctor demanded.

"Everywhere…somewhere. It's not like we keep in touch and all. One of them, you already knew about."

"Yes, I know about HER," the Doctor said, as he glances over towards Jackie and Donna. "But awakening her memories up is the last thing I want to do."

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"The Time Lords are one of the most brilliant group of men and women in the Universe, but they have egos just as big," Jackie said. "Some of them have the gall to manipulate entire species."

Pause.

"There is always a concern that the bad apples of this lot managed to escape from the temporal lockdown."

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep a look out for such people, eh?" Donna said. "But, in the meantime, where are we going? Exactly?"

"We will need to consult with the 'Shadow Proclamation', the governing body of this galaxy," the Doctor said.

"Yes, well, be sure to do the talking, Doctor," the Master said. "I, unfortunately, have a history with them, and none too good."

"Why are we not surprised?" Jackie said, as the TARDIS continues its trip to the location of the Shadow Proclamation…

Meanwhile…

"It's the end of the world!" said a Londoner, as he drives like a maniac while the common citizenry runs amuck.

Meanwhile, Rose Tyler, having returned from the Celestial Temple of the Prophets, surveys the area while shaking her head in dismay. She was asked by her father Ranma to look in on Donna's parents until the Doctor's TARDIS arrives, which is why she was heading for Chiswick at that moment.

"To think humanity will grow from this…infancy," Rose replied. "I just hope that Earth's defenses are up to the task…"

"Hey!" said a passerby to Rose, as he held a six-pack of beer in his hands. "You want to party?"

"Um, no thanks," Rose replied with a nervous smile. "But you can have one on me?"

"Right you are!" the man said, as he drank one of the cans. "Cheers!"

"Right, mate-"

KRISSH!

Rose turns to see an electronic store being looted.

"End of the world or not, we have to remain civilized," Rose said as she moved to confront the robbers…

"Make sure that you clear out the till!" said one of the young men, as he and his partners ransacked the electronic store. And then-

"Hey!" Rose said, as she confronted the young men. "You can put that stuff down, and run for your lives."

She then cocks her high-caliber energy weapon, which she had "borrowed" from one of her mother's weapons vault…one of her MANY weapons vaults. It was set for "stun" at the moment, but the weapon looked mighty scary.

CLICK-CLAK!

"Do you like my gun?" Rose asked with authority.

"Let's get out of here!" said one of the would-be thieves, as they all took off running.

Rose sighed. She didn't go off someplace to achieve enlightenment, only to return to shoot people…

A few minutes later…

CHUNK!

"Yes?" Wilford asked, Donna's grandfather, as he opened the front door.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Donna…and the Doctor," Rose replied with a gentle smile.

"Oh, okay," Wilf said with a gentle smile. "Come in, come in…"

"Who is that?" asked Sylvia, Donna's mother.

"It's a friend of Donna's!" Wilf said.

"Yes," Rose said. "And…sorry about the gun. With what's is going on out there, a girl can't be too careful."

"Understandable, young lady," Wilf said. "But, do you know where Donna is?"

"We were in contact with her when everything went dark," Sylvia said.

"She is with the Doctor," Rose replied. "Unfortunately, the Earth was moved to another dimension by the Daleks."

"I KNEW aliens were behind this!" Wilf groused. "Just like last time…every time!"

"Dad, don't be daft," Sylvia said. "There is a perfectly logical explanation for all this…"

Sylvia then turns towards Rose.

"And there is no such thing as 'aliens'. My daughter would not be mixed up in something so fanciful."

"Right," Rose said, as she produces a virtual screen in mid-air. While ignoring the stares, she began to look at the movements of the Daleks, as they made their approach.

"Two hundred ships, great," Rose said with disbelief. "I just hope that the Earth is prepared this time…"

"You must be one of them aliens!" Wilf said.

"I am NOT an alien," Rose protested. "I was born on Earth to human parents. I just became something more, after I met the Doctor."

"Then…will my Donna become like you? With her be a companion of the Doctor?"

Rose looks away, not wanting to answer such a question.

"Rose?" Sylvia asked with hesitance.

Rose turns her gaze back towards Wilf and Sylvia, who have looks of worry.

"For the Universe's sake, I hope not," replied Rose grimly.

**Tbc.**


	58. Chapter 58

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 58: "Stolen Earth" (IV)**

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile…

"Welcome to the Citadel, headquarters of the 'Shadow Proclamation'," the Doctor said, as the TARDIS entered the security screen of the Citadel.

"So, the Shadow Proclamation is some sort of police force?" Donna said, as she looked at the screen. The structure was like a grouping of blue, crystalline glass that ran through an asteroid. The asteroid was connected by a series of pylons that branched to two other asteroids. Those, too, had crystalline structures that jutted through their foundations.

"Somewhat," the Doctor said. "Back billions of years ago, the First Ones wanted to set the parameters of conduct between advanced civilizations, and between advanced civilizations and not-so-advanced civilization. The First Ones would go on to create the Shadow Proclamation, the structure for which to administer and enforce the rules, and this structure would be managed by a variety of races over the years, such as the Ancients, the Silver Millennium, the Galaxy Police and, now, the Judoon."

"Wait, the Galaxy Police is still around," Usagi said.

"True, but their jurisdiction has been relegated to Juraian territory."

"Oh."

"Personally, I think they consist of nothing more than toadying bureaucrats," the Master said.

"So says the one who is always cutting deals with the Council of Gallifrey," Jackie said.

"Touche."

"Now, when we meet the Majestrix, behave yourselves," the Doctor said.

"Why is that?" Donna said, as she rubbed her ring.

"Because she is looking for any excuse to use lethal measures towards obstacles," the Doctor said.

"Oh."

Soon, the group arrives, and was greeted by the Judoon, or, as the Master would call them:

"Hey, it's the rhino-men!" the Master said with a mad grin.

"Shut-up!" the Doctor said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Sho no do!" said the lead Judoon, as he signals his men to raise their guns at the Doctor and his companions.

"I can't understand them," Donna replied.

"That's because the TARDIS can translate their words," the Doctor said.

"Let me help," Jackie said, as she steps up to the Judoon.

"Jackie-"

"Trust me, I know what I am doing."

"That's not what I've been hearing through the grapevine," the Master said sarcastically.

"Why are we here, anyway?" Donna asked.

"We are here because the Shadow Proclamation keeps extensive files on everything that happens in the galaxy," the Doctor said. "We can use that data to only track down the planets.

"Huh…"

"Look, Jackie, I know you want to help-"

"Doctor, these people are already annoyed with you," Jackie said. "Besides, I got a special pass for these sorts of things…"

"Sho na ate do!" said the Judoon.

"Ay be ce chi…ob de sho ba," Jackie said, as she opens her palm, and the sphere of light appears, with the Crescent moon appears within.

"Ho cha do!" the Judoon said, as he and his fellow Judoon snapped to attention. They then got on one knee before her.

"Eta cho bo, Mun Pri!"

"Eta bo cha, u ee Juu-don." Jackie replied.

"I don't understand," Donna said. "What just happened?"

"He said that the Judoon will continue to honor the pact between the Judoon and the House of Serenity," the Doctor said. "And Jackie said that she will honor that pact likewise."

"Show off," the Master replied.

"Well, we can go on," Jackie said.

"Good," the Doctor said, as he lowers his hands, and steps up. He then focuses his thoughts on the lead Judoon.

"Ma ho," the Doctor said.

A few minutes later…

"Why is it that it takes a universal crisis for my own god-daughter to visit me?" said the Majestrix (white, curly hair), also known as the Shadow Architect. "I was your mother's best friend when we were children."

"Auntie, I was…busy," Jackie said, as she looks around. "Yeah…"

"You were busy for centuries?"

"Hey, I had a lot of stuff to do."

"Humph. Kids."

"Just how old are you?" Donna asked.

The Majestrix turns towards Donna.

"That is not for a lady for me to tell, 'Donna Noble'."

The Majestrix turns towards Jackie.

"And did you bring her and the Master with you? You will fail in you mission because of them. And I barely tolerate the Doctor's presence as it is."

"Hey!" Donna said.

"Auntie, Donna and the Master are needed, if we are to stop Davros," Jackie said.

"And that is why we are here, Majestrix," the Doctor said. "We need access to your records. We already know what planets have been stolen, but we need your telemetry data in order to establish a reference point as to where they ended up."

"Please?" Jackie said, as she fluttered her eyes.

"Oh, fine," the Majestrix said. "But I expect more visits from you."

"You know, you can always visit Earth, you know."

"And be around those animals you call Tau'ri? Please. It's bad enough that you shame yourself by breeding with them. You are a goddess, as were your foremothers. You should breed with a more superior species. Why could not have stayed with the Kryptonian?"

"That's a bit racist, auntie."

"I am making a distinction between 'human' and those mortals from Earth."

Jackie simply shakes her head. This was one of the reasons for her not wanting to visit her godmother…

"Well, if nothing else, at least we have access to the data," the Master said, as he clapped his hands together. "Shall we?"

"As long as I keep an eye on you, we shall," the Doctor said. He then turns to the Majestrix.

"So, what we have are twenty-seven planets missing."

"Our records indicate twenty-four," the Majestrix said, as she pops up twenty-four planets in holographic mode."

"Actually, twenty-seven," Donna said, still upset at being treated rudely.

"How do you mean?"

"Each time someone mentioned spider on my back, or when Rose Tyler attempted to communicate with us, it was always in conjunction of a missing planet."

"Exactly," the Doctor said, as he punches up four new worlds. "We can add Adipose III, Pyrovilla and the Lost Moon of Poosh."

"But they disappeared a long time ago."

"Precisely, and this is why I say that Davros is using Time AND Space to retrieve these planets."

CHIRP!

All the missing planets appear via holographic projection.

"I see something," the Master said, as he makes adjustments to the display.

BLIP!

"Now, they are in perfect harmony," the Master said. He then turns towards the Doctor.

"And you are saying that Davros is using this to create an engine?"

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"What engine?" the Makestrix said.

"Davros is building an engine to power a device that will end the Universe," Jackie replied. "Knowing that Davros was trying to make some move, Earth is prepared for him."

Pause.

"Unfortunately, we didn't know exactly what Davros was planning until it was too late."

"And you figured this out…after your Earth disappeared?" the Majestrix said.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "And that's why we need Davros location. I used the TARDIS to scan the Universe, but we have yet to find him-"

"Ah-ha!" the Master said, as he began to make calculation on his PADD. "Brilliant, you mad genius!"

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Yes, what did you find?" the Doctor asked.

"The reason why you and your little band of merry men can't find your planets is because they are out of synch with time," the Master said.

"Of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, as he smacked his head against his forehead. "Time lock!"

"'Time lock'?" Donna asked.

"Back during the last Time War, the Doctor was forced to place all the combatants out of synch with the normal flow of time, like an island in a rushing river," Jackie said. She then turns towards the Master.

"But that doesn't mean we know where they are, Master."

"Any means of teleportation would leave traces of energy," the Master said. "We were only looking at one form of energy…"

Calibrating for tachyon energy, the Master picks up a signal.

BLIP!

"There," the Master said. "That's where your planets are now…"

The Doctor takes off his glasses, and slowly steps forth to look at the Medusa Cascade Nebula.

"He's taunting me," the Doctor said.

"How?" Donna asked.

"The nebula frightened me, because of a prophecy," the Doctor said. "It will either destroy me or someone close to me…"

"Why not both?" the Master said, which received a dirty look from his fellow Time Lord.

"Er, well?" the Master protested. "I AM a supervillain, you know…"

"Doctor, that prophecy is neither destiny nor fate," Jackie said. "You don't have to give in to your fear."

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Well, I'm starving," the Doctor said, as he turns towards the Majestrix. "Do you have a cafeteria or something…?"

"Of course, Doctor," the Majestrix said. "My aide will show you the way…"

"Thank you," the Doctor said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the Master and Jackie were looking at each other, and were thinking along vastly different lines.

'Soon, an old friend will return,' the Master said, as he stared at Donna, who was rubbing her forehead. 'And my master plan for revenge shall be complete.'

'I hope to god SHE doesn't return,' Jackie thought to herself. She could tell that Donna's aura was changing. However, as Donna stay away from a Time Lord fob watch, or an after effect from a regeneration, Donna Noble won't die…

Donna sees the Master and Jackie looking at her.

"What?" Donna said with annoyance.

"Nothing," the Master and Jackie said in unison, as they both turned away quickly. The Master then turns towards Jackie.

"Um, care for a cup of coffee?" the Master asked.

"As if you are going to get into my pants, bub," Jackie said.

"Princess!" the Majestrix admonished. "You are a lady and of high blood. Behave it."

"Yes, auntie," Jackie replied, with garnered a chuckle from the Master.

The Majestrix shakes her head. She knew that it would be up to her goddaughter, as the guardian of the Cosmos, to save them all…

Meanwhile…

"I'm hacking into the appropriate system," said Captain Jack, as he and Miss Gwyneth began the process of circumventing the security grid and defenses of Dalek Prime, the giant spheroid that housed billions of Daleks, many of whom were on Earth already.

"Good," said the modern Victorian, as she went through the Dalek database. "My god, this is extensive."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it took years for Davros to build up his forces like this."

Captain Jack then turns towards his future bride.

"Ranma, what's the situation back on Earth?" Jack asked. He knew that Ranma was uncomfortable evolving to the point of becoming a "rebis", an enlightened being who was comfortable as both male and female….sometimes at the same time. Then again, he wasn't thrilled about becoming a head with tentacles attached to it…

"Hold on," Ranma said, as he Mickey Smith, Martha Jones and Sara Jane Smith listened to what was going on back on Earth on head phones.

"My god," Sarah Jane said, as she kept her hands on her headset. "So much violence…"

"Yeah, but mostly on the Daleks," Mickey said with a smile. "It's a good thing that Earth has been beefing up its defenses of late-"

"How can you be smiling about…any of this?" Martha replied.

"…"

"Martha, he has the right to smile," Ranma said.

"Why is that?"

"Because it means that we have a chance to live," Ranma said, as he steps back. "Micky, continue to monitor Dalek activity."

"Right," Mickey said, as he gives a "thumbs up" salute…

"Ranma, is it time?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah," Ranma replied, as he looked at his wrist watch. "Let Luke and the others know."

"Right," Sarah Jane said, as she taps into a secure channel, via her phone system, thanks to the Doctor's modifications…

"In coming call from Sarah Jane Smith," said the alien supercomputer Mister Smith.

"Put it on screen," Luke said, as he and his friends stood in front of the giant computer.

BLIP!

Sarah Jane appears before them.

"Sarah Jane, you okay!" said Maria.

"I am, for now," Sarah Jane said. "How are things?"

"Clyde is still annoying, if you want to know," Chibiusa said.

"Hey!" Clyde yelled.

"What can we do, Sarah?" said Maria's father Alan.

"Here's the scoop…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next Time: "Journey's End"**


	59. Chapter 59

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 59: "Journey's End"**

**

* * *

**

_Previously, on "The Trek of Ranma Who"…_

_Upon focusing the TARDIS's direction control matrix, the Doctor was able to find all twenty-seven stolen planet, brought together to power a great machine of unknown intent. He was able to establish contact with a few of his allies that were still on Earth, while the Daleks invaded the planet…_

"_Rose!" the Doctor said. "And you're with WIlf!"_

"_Hey," Donna said suspiciously. "What's she doing over my Mum's house?"_

"_Don't be so suspicious," Jackie said. She then turns towards the Master._

"_YOU, I'm always suspicious."_

"_Pish-posh," the Master said._

"_Now, what's up?" asked the Doctor._

"_Well, it's like this..." Rose Tyler began to say._

_A few minutes later, the TARDIS arrives in front of the Noble Residence._

"_They're here!" said Wilf excitedly._

"_I do hope Donna is alright," Sylvie said._

"_Of course she is, Mrs. Noble," Rose said with a smile. "The Doctor has arrived."_

"_Shall I wait in the car?" the Master quipped._

"_No, you stay in my line of sight, Master," Jackie said, as she, the Doctor, Donna and the Master step outside._

"_Humph…"_

_As the four time-and-space travelers were exposed, four Daleks materialize._

"_What the-?" Jackie said._

"_Dalek Caan's calculations were correct!" said one of the Daleks. "The Doctor is here! EXTERMINATE!"_

_ZAAARK!_

"_Everyone, get down-!" the Doctor yelled._

_ZAAARK!_

"_Arrgh!" The Master yelled in pain, as he ran off, causing Jackie to become distracted long enough for the Doctor to get hit as well._

"_Ahhhhhh-!" the Doctor screeched in pain._

_Immediately, Rose aims her anti-Dalek riffle and-_

_BLAM!_

_The first of the Dalek squad is instantly destroyed._

"_Doctor!" Donna yells, as she checks up on her friend's condition._

"_Mother!" Jackie yells, as she covers the Nobles with her body._

_Jackie turns away from the fleeing Master, and sees the three remaining Daleks. They were planning to finish off the Doctor and his friends…_

"_No!" Jackie yelled, as her eyes glowed hot white. Omega Beams, dark gifts from a power, alien "dark god", which can instantly destroy a target on most cases, lance out at the first of the remaining Dalek, before jumping off that Dalek to finish off the remaining Dalek in quick order._

"_Whoa," Wilf said, as he and Sylvia saw Jackie displaying god-like power._

"_Mother?" Rose said, as Jackie breathed hard while her eyes glowed. "Mother, are you okay…?"_

_Rose's voice shakes Jackie from her present mental state, allowing her to calm down…_

"_I'm…fine," Jackie said, as her eyes reverted to normal. "Seeing you in the line of danger like that…"_

_Years ago, Usagi, as "Bunni", a member of the Furies of the planet Apocalypse, was forced the bare the child of Darkseid, an alien dark god (and ruler) of Apocalypse. During the conception process, Darkseid transferred the secret of the Omega Beam, knowing that his "mark" will always be on Usagi's soul. After all, Darkseid perversely believed that no matter what happens to HIM, his legacy will continue to live, either through her, or through her child. After escaping from Apocalypse, Usagi secretly had her son, Gravyn, on an unknown planet, and made sure that her nursemaid, a local woman, would raise Gravyn as her own son. Usagi hoped that Gravyn would live his own life, away from his father's legacy. Unfortunately, Usagi was sadly mistaken, when Gravyn tried to conquer his neck of the Universe, only to be stopped by the forces of Light, most notably by Green Lantern…_

_The irony is that Ranma, Usagi's husband, trapped in his cursed form as the Fury "Tigra", a shape-shifting "were-tiger", who would later join the Avengers, would also bear Darkseid's child: Orion of New Genesis._

"_Excuse me?" Donna yelled. "The Doctor is hurt!"_

_Waking up from the fog, Jackie and Rose go over to the Doctor. Jackie immediately examines the Doctor…_

"_This bad," Jackie said._

"_Why?" Donna asked in a scared manner._

"_I'm dying," the Doctor managed to say, as he gets up. "Getting hit by a Dalek weapon tends to be fatal…"_

"_Oh, no!" WIlf said._

"_You can't die, Doctor!" Donna said._

"_I'm not quite done yet, but we need to get going," the Doctor said, as he stumbles back into the TARDIS._

"_Doctor, the Master-" Usagi said._

"_Can wait. He did his part in getting us here…"_

_The Doctor turns to see Rose._

"_Ready to go?" the Doctor asked._

"_Um yes," Rose said. "Are you-?"_

"_We'll deal with THIS in a moment," the Doctor said, as he enters the TARDIS with Rose close behind…_

"_You're coming?" Jackie asked Donna._

_Donna looked at her mother and grandfather…_

"_I have to go," Donna said. "But I'll be back."_

"_Donna, don't go!" Sylvia said. "Stay with us!"_

"_Sylvia, hush," Wilf said. "Donna is trying to help save the world!"_

"_Thanks, grand-dad!" Donna said with a knowing smile, before following her people. "I'll be back; I PROMISE-!"_

_A moment later, the TARDIS disappears._

"_Be safe, Donna," Wilf said with sadness. For some reason, he had a feeling that he won't see his grand-daughter again…_

_Meanwhile, while the TARDIS begins its trip to the Dalek Citadel, which basically was a stolen "Death Star", and had been modified to serve the Dalek's needs, what was taking place within the time-space ship would change the course of the Universe for years to come…_

"_Calm down, Doctor," Jackie said, as the Doctor held on to a nearby railing. "All you need to do is relax…"_

"_RELAX?" Donna exclaimed. "The Doctor is dying!"_

"_Yes, but he's about to 'regenerate'," Rose said._

"_What-?"_

"_Stand back!" the Doctor said, as he straightens himself. "I'm about…to go-!"_

_A burst of energy leaps from his body…_

_FWOOSH!_

_And now, the final act of this latest adventure…_

_

* * *

_

Everyone in the TARDIS control room watched in wonder and in horror as the Doctor experienced his latest regeneration…

"What's happening to the Doctor-?" Donna asked in fright, as she tried to see the Doctor through the haze of the brightness of the energy stream.

Suddenly, the Doctor begins to direct his regenerative energy towards his hand, which he kept close to control panel of the TARDIS.

FWOOSH!

"Doctor-!" Donna said, as she runs to the Doctor.

"Donna-!" Jackie said, as Donna was enveloped by the regenerative energy. She went to grab Donna, and pulled her out of the way, so that the stream of energy continued its path…

"That was dumb, Donna!" Jackie said.

"But…but…"

"Doctor wasn't going to die, Donna," Rose said. "He was…regenerating."

"Not exactly," the Doctor said, as he was normal, and still looked the same.

"Doctor?" Rose and Jackie said in unison.

"A trick that Ramona once showed me, with a bit of a modification from yours truly," the Doctor said. "That hand, the one that was cut-off a while back, absorbed the excess Time Lord energy."

"So, you're not going to regenerate?" Jackie asked.

"No time. Besides, I fancy my good hair…"

"…"

The Doctor said, as he goes over to Donna.

"Donna, are you okay?" the Doctor asked, as Jackie used her medical scanner on Donna.

"I'm…okay, I guess," Donna said. "What was that…thing you did?"

"Regeneration," the Doctor said. "It's what gives the Time Lords their form of immortality."

"Well…don't' scare me like that!" Donna said angrily.

"Okay, okay," the Doctor said. "You don't need to get angry at me, you know…"

"Doctor, we're almost there," Rose said.

"Good. I'm sure that Ranma and the others did their part…"

"Doctor, can I…talk to you?" Jackie asked.

"Sure," the Doctor said, as he walks away from Donna to speak privately with Jackie.

"What is it?"

"[Bad news]," Jackie said in Esperanto. "[Jackie's DNA is being re-written to that of a Time Lord. At the end of this process, either she will die, or we will have to give to Donna her fob watch to save her life]."

"No," the Doctor said. "We can't take that risk. There has to be another way."

"[I don't like it either. If her body was only partially hybridized because of your energy, you might be able to place a genetic lock on it. But we're talking about FULL conversion]."

Pause.

"Doctor, she will have to be told."

"Who?" Donna asked out of curiosity.

The Doctor turns to look at Donna Noble, a friend and faithful companion…

"Why are you staring at me like that, space man?"

"Donna, there is something that you need to know…"

Meanwhile, within the Dalek Citadel, the orchestrator of this latest Dalek plot amuses himself with his guests…

"Once upon a time, there were the Doctor, the Ranma, the Usagi, Ms. Sarah Jane Smith, and Dr. Harry Sullivan," said a cybernetic and decrepit old man, as he moves around in a mechanized wheel chair with only one arm to steer it. "The four visited Skaro, a world torn by war between the Kaleds and the Thals. But, thanks to their interaction with the events that were playing out, the Daleks, the supreme master race, was born."

The old man wheels around to face his captives, surrounded by Daleks, with a focus on two people.

"Don't you agree, Chaos Lord and Ms. Smith?" the old man said.

"No, WE don't, Davros," Ranma said, as he was bound by pure Adamantine, the strongest man-made alloy in the Universe. He was bound in a way that, if he tried to escape his bonds, his escape would immediately cause the deaths of his crew, which consisted of Captain Jack, Miss Gwyneth, Ms. Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith and the young Dr. Martha Jones. Up until that point, Ranma and his crew successfully took down an entire contingents of Daleks, not to mention sabotaged the Dalek Citadel, forcing the Daleks to return to their homebase. Unfortunately, Mickey and Martha were caught before the final charges could be implemented, forcing the others to converge on to their positions in an attempt to rescue them, which, turned out to be a trap orchestrated by Davros. This was, in part, due to Dalek Caan's near precognition abilities, which was used to great effect, even if Dalek Caan had become insane from rescuing Davros from the "Time Lock" that was put into place, which locked all combatants in the Time War in perpetual temporal stasis. Furthermore, Lady Cassandra sacrificed her life, taking out an entire regiment of Daleks in the process, using a powerful rote known as the Giga Slave. Still, the damaged caused by the rote was enough to force much of Dalek World to be put on reserve power, thus forcing the end of the Dalek's invasion of Earth…

In other words, things are looking pretty grim right about now…

"We were only observers, Davros," Sarah Jane said defiantly.

"Ah, but you are incorrect, Ms. Smith," Davros said. "True, the Daleks would have come on their own, and true, that the Dalek's time was delayed, but you gave the Daleks the reason to progress further than they would have."

Pause.

"And I have you both and the Doctor to thank for that," Davros said. "It's a shame that Dr. Sullivan died before I had a chance to personally give my thanks to."

Dr. Harry Sullivan died before his time, thanks to a heart attack back in the 1980s…

"But at least you, Children of Time, are here to witness my final triumph."

"Oy, I don't know if you have screws loose, but how?" Mickey said. "We sabotaged your Crucible."

The Crucible was the mechanism that would utilize the power of the twenty-seven planets for some mysterious purpose…

"And humanity has already repelled your forces, sir," Gwyneth said.

"You're waiting for someone, aren't you?" Martha said in alarm. "That's why we're being kept alive."

"Or, it's perhaps Davros is waiting for something else to drop," Jack said.

"Very astute deduction," Davros said. "Here is the answer to the query: I'm waiting for the Doctor, as well as the last component for my Reality Bomb, to arrive."

"So you're going to destroy…everything?" Ranma said. "That's stupid!"

"My plan is flawless."

"You could have used your genius to create your own Universe. Instead, you are so self-centered, so sure of your genius, and SO need to prove yourself, that you are willing to create a race to terrorize others who have never had any dealings with the people of Skaro."

Pause.

"There's a saying back on Earth about people being too smart for their own good. I like to add an addendum to that. Davros, you are so smart that you come off as an idiot savant…with emphasis on IDIOT. Regardless, you're going to lose yet again."

"Fool!" Davros yells. "You and the Doctor may have defeated the Daleks before, but this time, you will not stop me from destroying everything!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said. "You and every other megalomaniac out there has tried and failed. But guess what? Your armies and machines are failing you."

"Ranma, don't antagonize Davros," Sarah Jane said with concerns.

"He's a jack-ass, Sarah Jane, and he needs to know his limitations."

"Funny how I feel the same way about you, Chaos Lord," Davros said, as he presses a button on a control panel.

ZAAAARRRRRKK!

"Augh!" Ranma yelled as the same energy used to power the Dalek guns, was used on Ranma.

"Ranma!" Sarah Jane yelled.

ZAAAARRRKKKK!

"Augh!"

"Stop hurting Master Saotome!" Gwyneth yelled.

"Don't…worry about me, Gwyn," Ranma said with a cough. "I'm just getting started-"

ZAAAAARRRRKKKK!

"Augh!"

"I can imagine the pain you are going through, Chaos Lord," Davros said. "The energy used is ten times that of the energy normally used for a typical Dalek…"

ZAAAARRRRKKKKK!

"Augh!"

"Interesting that you haven't begged me to stop my assault."

"That's…because I don't beg to no one," Ranma said. "There was only ONE time that I have ever given up, and it nearly cost the many loves of my life…and the respect of my friends and allies…"

The time that Ranma was referring to was when he almost failed the Life Trap, a reality-altering test that put Ranma through the worst traumatic experience one could ever have to endure. It was only the intervention of a goddess that enabled Ranma to overcome his inner trauma, and thus become a legend who could survive Death itself…

"Meaning, you can forget about me begging, Davros."

"So be it," Davros said, as he activates his device.

ZAAAARRRRKKKKKKKK-!

"Augh-!" Ranma said, as the energy used on him lasted longer this time.

"Stop it!" Sarah Jane yelled. "You're killing him!"

Jack says nothing, as he wonders if Ranma will be truly dead. After all, 5 billion years from now, he, as the Face of Boe (an alien, giant head) was to wed Ranma's cursed form. Of course, this was within the context of a possible future, but still...

"No!" Gwyneth said, seeing that her sensei's life signs had flat-lined, thanks to her Sharingan eye (acquired from Ranma, through cloning, to replace the eye she had lost to a previous Dalek encounter).

"You fiend!" Martha said.

"You killed him!"

"Yes, so I have," Davros said. "And it's all going according to plan…like now."

Just then, the TARDIS appears.

"Perfect," Davros said, as the Doctor, Jackie, Rose and Donna steps out of the TARDIS.

"Eh, what's going on?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane cried out. "Ranma is…DEAD!"

"What?"

"Yes, Doctor I have killed a Lord of Chaos!" Davros said.

"No!" Jackie yelled. However, a field of some kind envelops Jackie.

"Wha-?"

"Mom!" Rose yells.

"Child!" Davros said. "I have already killed your father. I will kill your mother, if you do not cooperate."

"What do you want from her, Davros?" the Doctor said.

"She, Rose Tyler, is the final component to my Reality Bomb."

With that, wires began to snake out and grab the young woman.

"Help!" Rose said, as she was strapped into a machine that was fitted for her size.

"Leave her alone!" Mickey said.

"Davros, why-?" Jack said.

"Only a child of Order and Chaos can decide the fate of the Universe," Davros said. "He…or SHE can bring about universal balance…or destruction."

Pause.

"To put it in Earth terms, Rose Tyler will be my fuse to my Reality Bomb, and all my machinations to create the events of today have come about, Doctor."

Pause.

"Checkmate. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Well, I suppose that you have us, Davros," the Doctor said, as he motions Donna to move about. "But, I think that you neglected my own chess pieces, which means that the 'War of the Roses' is far from over."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes. You see, I have my 'rooks'…"

The Doctor motions towards Mickey and Martha.

"And I have my 'knights'…"

The Doctor motions towards Jack and Gwyneth

"You have my 'bishops'…"

The Doctor motions towards Sarah Jane and Jackie.

"And you got my 'king'…"

The Doctor motions towards Ranma.

"Eh, you did a number on him," the Doctor said.

"What is your point, Doctor?" Davros said.

Donna takes out a sonic pen, one that used to belong to Miss Foster, an alien nanny, before Ranma gave it to her, and points it at Davros.

"Wha-?"

"You forgot his 'Queen'," Donna said. "Hi! I'm Donna Noble, Time Lord."

"What-?" Sarah Jane said, while the others gasped in surprise.

"So?

"I also go by another name: The Rani," The Rani said, as she points to a supposedly undefended spot on the Crucible Machine. "Nice to meet you, and good-bye…"

ZAP!

Incidentally, the name "Rani" could be translated into one of the Terran languages to mean "queen" or "lady". The fact that Donna's last name was "Noble" was not lost on anybody.

BOOOM!

"Noooo!" Davros said, as he realized that the Rani, whom he thought was an ordinary Earth woman, had been used by the Doctor to figure a key weakness in his machine.

But he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Kill them!" Davros yelled. "Exterminate them all!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Oh, no!" Martha said. "We're done for!"

Ranma opens his eyes.

"Not quite," Ranma said, as he yanked the chains from their anchors.

SNAP!

"Ranma!" Sarah Jane said happily. "But how-?"

"Learned many techniques to simulate death," Ranma said, as he twirled the chains in his hands.

"But…the chains…?" Jack asked.

"Adamantine is strong, but the anchors are not made from adamantine," Ranma said. "Besides, I wanted to absorb the Dalek energy to do this next trick. Stand back…"

Ranma charges the energy into the chains, twirled them around, and began to use them as whips. Glowing hot, the chains sliced through the armor of the first wave of Daleks.

SLICE!

BOOM!

"What are you standing there for?" the Doctor said, as he points his sonic screwdriver at the contraption holding Jackie. "We got to make sure that this place is taken apart."

ZAP!

TING!

"Oof!" Jackie said, as she landed on her feet. She sees what's was happening, and then used her own psychokinetic skills to lower the force field surrounding the other Children of Time.

TING!

"Oh, thank god!" Sarah Jane said, as Jack and the others made their move.

"I could use a weapon-" Jack said, as Jackie threw anti-Dalek weapons at Jack and the others, after taking them out of pocket space.

"Nice," Jack said, as he points at a Dalek. "Exterminate this."

BANG!

BOOM!

"Sarah Jane, get Rose out of there," Gwyneth said. She then turns towards Mickey and Martha.

"Mickey, cover the Doctor. Martha, cover Sarah Jane."

"What are you going to do?" Martha asked.

"Cover everyone," Gwyneth said, as she makes her move…

Meanwhile, Davros turns towards Dalek Caan.

"Why didn't you foresee this, Dalek Caan?" Davros demanded.

"I did, Lord Davros," said the demented Dalek.

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Because Dalek Caan knew that if you did what you did, you would have destroyed yourself by inadvertently creating a temporal paradox," the Doctor said. "Destroy 'reality' would have meant destroying Time itself, thus YOU would have been destroyed. Dalek Caan didn't want that to happen, which is why he was MY spy…or 'pawn'."

"Then kill me," Davros said. "Get it over with!"

"Unlike you, I believe in life," the Doctor said, as he points a fancy-looking flashlight. "Until the proper authorities sort this out, you're going into the Phantom Zone, along with the other 'super-villains' and criminals…"

The Phantom Zone is a featureless state of existence from which those within can observe, but cannot interact with, the regular universe. Inmates do not age or require sustenance in the Phantom Zone; furthermore, they are telepathic and mutually insubstantial. Anyone who has ever been in the Phantom Zone has never escaped without outside help, either naturally or on purpose…

"Who are you to play judge, jury…and executioner?" Davros sneered. "Now I know you ran away after all those years. You KNEW what you were capable of!"

"I know," the Doctor said quietly, as he activates his machine.

HUMMMMMMMM…

"This is not over! I'll be back! I'll be back…"

"I know," the Doctor said with sadness in his voice.

And, with that, Davros was gone. And with Davros gone, the latest scheme by the Daleks was finished.

"Okay, everyone, let's do this," the Doctor said, as he switched on his TARDIS, with everyone's help.

FWOOM!

With the blessing of the Guardians and the Shadow Proclamation, after much haranguing, the Doctor was given the honor of taken planet Earth back to its rightful spot. Using its tractor beam, Earth was pulled along at trans-warp speed. Thankfully, the Rani made the correct calculations that prevented havoc across the planet.

"And…scene," the Doctor said, as Earth's orbit was re-established.

"We did it!" Martha said, as everyone jumped up and down while hugging each other.

The Doctor turns to face the Rani, who nods her head. Donna sacrificed the life she knew to become someone else. And, as agreed upon, the Rani would not be forced back to her old life, according to the honor code of the Time Lords. In essence, as far as the Doctor is concerned, Donna Noble…was gone, perhaps forever.

"Yes, we did," the Doctor said quietly.

And then-

FLASH!

Lady Cassandra, now sporting white hair, appears.

"Cassandra!" Sarah Jane said, as she rushed over to her friend.

"Hey," Cassandra said, as she brushed herself off. "Sorry about that."

Lady Cassandra, a practicing witch, was the fused mind of a high society debutante and the mind of Ranma Saotome. Apparently, Cassandra also got Ranma's abilities, too…

"Pulled a long-shot effect where I could teleport through space and time, to avoid getting caught in the explosion…"

Sarah Jane turns towards Ranma.

"I hate it when you AND her have these death-defying stunts," Sarah Jane said sorely.

"Hey, I got to be me," Ranma and Cassandra said in unison.

"…"

Nevertheless, life will turn back to normal, but not without a sacrifice…

A few days later…

"Why didn't you tell me that the Rani came back?" Ranma asked. "And why did you just let her go?"

"Because you would have taken it upon yourself to put Rani back in her 'box'," the Doctor said. "I gave my word that she could leave unharmed, Ranma."

Pause.

"And I had assumed that she would go back to her old life. I guess I was mistaken in that regard."

"You think?"

"Ranma, please," Jackie said. "We've all been through much this past week."

"Well, Wilf and Sylvia has been asking about her," Ranma said. "They think we had something to do with her disappearance, you know."

"I can have a 'life-model-decoy' manufactured," Jackie said. "Lord knows we have plenty audio and video records on hand to pull this off…"

"As long as you let me inspect the LMD, fine," the Doctor said. "But, in the meantime, I'm not going to give up on Donna, Rani or not."

"And neither will we," Ranma said. "Neither will we…"

Silence.

"In the meantime, we have a concert to go to," Jackie said, as she puts on her uniform's hat. For her part in saving lives, Jackie was promoted to the British rank of "Lt. Colonial", and was given more responsibilities as UNIT's liaison to the Doctor. "And I want to hear that 'Music of the Spheres' music you wrote in Donna's honor."

"Well, I wanted to pay tribute to her, even if no one will," the Doctor said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and if that Graske hadn't stolen that music piece in the first place, you would have been done sooner," Ranma said, as he straightens his tie. After all, it was formal wear for the concert that night, given the fact that the world wanted to celebrate a hard-won victory; it was also the night where key figures would receive awards from Queen Elizabeth II for saving the British crown.

It must be noted that a Graske was a dwarf creature who were known for their thieving ways…

"Still better late than never, I suppose," the Doctor said, as he puts on his coat. "I just hope that wherever Donna is, she ISN'T going to cause trouble…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "Final Chapter"**


	60. Chapter 60

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 60: "Final Chapter" (A)**

**

* * *

**

_Picture if you will: a man alone thanks to a series of unfortunate events. However, that loneliness will pave the way to a new life…and a new civilization._

Thanks to an old enemy with a grudge, Ranma found himself on a planet far from the nearest civilized world. His ship was wrecked, and there was some sort of energy field, which surrounded the planet, that prevented him from leaving it. Whoever "jumped" him knew exactly what they were doing…

"Probably a plot from 'Iron-Jerk'…again," Ranma grumbled, as he scanned for food. So far, he found nothing that was "edible". The planet itself was in its primordial stage, and thus did not have anything in the way of life. Still, as long as he had proteins to consume from the lichen that dotted the landscape.

As he climbed the jagged rocks, he accidentally cut himself on some sharp obsidian.

"Ow," Ranma replied, as he looked at his cut hand. The same field that was keeping him on the planet had affected his ability to generate a solid battle aura.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he wrapped his hand with a bandana. The atmosphere was barely breathable, which is why he wore a wet bandana over his mouth and nose. "I got to get this taken care of…"

A short while later, after Ranma returned to his ship the spilt blood drained into a pond of primordial ooze. The proteins in the ooze combined with Ranma's blood, causing something miraculous to occur…

The next day, Ranma, after a night sleep, Ranma steps out of his ship to discover that the landscape was covered in…green. In fact, he could hear the sound of animal life.

"What the hell?" Ranma replied, as he took out his scanner. He scans the surrounding landscape, and realized that the nucleic structure of the plant…was similar to his own. Continuing the scans, Ranma realized that the gamma-radiated cells had accelerated the evolutionary process of one of the primordial ooze ponds. Essentially, Ranma became the Creator of this world.

"Great, just great," Ranma said. "Now, what-?"

"AHHHHHHHH-!" came a scream.

Instinctively, Ranma rushes over to the source of the noise, and sees some sort of predatory creature cornering a girl…

"Oh, no you don't!" Ranma yelled, as he tackled the creature, only to be cut up really bad. Still, Ranma survived the experience, and turns to face the girl that he saved…

Other than the fact that the girl had dirty skin and matted hair, she appeared to look like Ranma's female form.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he cautiously crept up to the girl. "Are you…okay?"

The girl continues to look at Ranma.

Ranma kneels a bit and open his palms.

"Friend," Ranma said. He hoped that the girl had enough cognitive skills to understand him…

The girl tilts her head, as she tenderly reaches out to touch Ranma's hands.

"F…fff-end?" the girl said.

"Friend," Ranma said with a smile.

Weeks later, the Doctor, Jackie and the newest of the companions Jackson Lake (a man who believed he was a future incarnation of the Doctor) and a former prostitute named Rosita Farisi (a British black woman), both hailing from the mid-1800s, stepped outside the TARDIS. The new companions accepted the Doctor's invitation to be the Doctor's companions in Ranma's absence for a while.

"This is where Ranma ended up, Jacqueline?" Jackson said.

"That's what the telemetry said, Mr. Lake," Jackie said with mild annoyance.

"I can't believe we're on some other world," said Rosita, as she covered herself in her frock. "Maybe we can meet some angels?"

"Hopefully, not the kind that 'weep'," the Doctor replied. "It is good thing we were able to find the temporal pocket when we did, no doubt a reminder of what Davros tried to do…"

"I don't know why these readings are off," Jackie said, as she scanned the area.

"How so?" Jackson replied.

"I'm picking up Ranma everywhere, which doesn't make any sense."

"Then find that which ISN'T Ranma, and you will find your answer."

Jackie looks at Jackson with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not the Doctor, you know-"

"Father?" said a young boy, as he steps out of the TARDIS.

Jackson turns towards the boy, and picks him up.

"Freddie, you shouldn't be out here until we know it's safe," Jackson said.

"I know, but what about you?"

"I'll be alright, son," Jackson said, as he turns towards Rosita. "Rosita, make sure that Frederick stays put until we return."

"Yes, Mr. Lake," Rosita said, as she took to her duties as a nanny. She then turns towards the boy.

"You promise to behave yourself?" Rosita said, as she takes the boy from his father.

"Yes, mum."

"Alright," the Doctor said, as he looks about. "Remember, Ranma may be in trouble, since this…pocket of time accelerates the flow of time on this planet. Eons could have passed in a blink of an eye. For all we know, he could be in trouble…all alone."

Thirty minutes later…

"Oh, yeah, Ranma is in REAL trouble," Jackie said with annoyance.

Apparently, the planet's humanoid population evolved into a race of Ranma(s), male and female alike. Right now, the developmental period was that of the imperial period.

"All bow down to the great 'Ranma Prime'!" said a male servant, as Ranma, the real one, was brought into the throne room, which was flanked by soldiers while handmaidens threw petals of flowers at the procession.

"Oh, hey guys," Ranma said with a smile. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys."

"Fascinating," Jackson said. "I never thought it was possible that one can, through interbreeding, create an entire world."

"That's because Ranma's genetic structure is more efficient than humans, thanks to his Juraian heritage," the Doctor said, as he glances towards Ranma. "You and will have to have a LONG talk about this…"

* * *

_Her name: X-20. Her type: an experimental interceptor. Recent history: A crash landing in the Mojave Desert after a thirty-one hour flight nine hundred miles into space. Incidental data: The ship, with the men who flew her, disappeared from the radar screen for twenty-four hours._

"This is damn peculiar," Colonel Ranma Saotome (USAF) said, as he looked at the reports. Ranma, having completed his stint with SGC, was now a liaison officer to UNIT. Specifically, he was a companion of the enigmatic Time Lord known as "The Doctor".

"I still don't know what you are talking about," said Lady Christina de Souza, a royal and a thief, who was filing her finger nails. After Jackson Lake, his son Frederick and his son's nanny Rosita Farisi decided to settle down in modern day London, the Doctor picked up a new companion: Lady Christina de Souza, a bored royal who decided to become a master thief for the thrill of it. She came on board after an adventure with the Doctor and Ranma, after they and an entire London bus was transported to the desert world of San Helios. That adventure changed Christina's ways, even if it's for a little bit. And now, she was a companion to the Doctor with Ranma…

Ranma looks up.

"I'm saying that based upon the evidence, someone has purposely erased these men from existence."

"Okay, Detective Holmes, how," Christina said, as she sets down her fingernail file. "What do you have?"

"Several decades ago, the United States government had authorized the test of a space jet called the X-20 DynaSoar."

"'Dinosaur'?"

"No, as in 'Dynamic-Soaring'."

"Oh. Go on…

"It was a three-manned vehicle designed to utilize scramjet technology, making it easy to launch vehicles into space with little fuel."

Pause.

"Sometime during the flight, ground control lost contact with the vehicle for an entire day. Later, the flight crew and craft was recovered miles off course."

Ranma then taps into the TARDIS systems, and brings up the pictures and files of three men.

"Handsome blokes, they are," Christiana said.

"Mission commander Colonel Clegg Forbes, United States Air Force. Co-pilot Colonel Ed Harrington, United States Air Force. Major William Gart, engineer, United States Air Force."

"Okay, so they all belong to the United States Air Force," Christina replies. "So what?"

"I got this record from the TARDIS database, and not from the Air Forces. How did I get it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Neither was I, so I did some cross-referencing, based upon the extraneous information here, and discovered one great big hole. Normally, if you wanted to erase something, you do two things: one, erase the memories of anyone associated with those guys, and cleaned the records. But the records are SO cleaned that there are illogical gaps in history. For example, Clegg was a decorated piloted during World War II, after saving his many wing-mates during that time. And yet, that same event still occurred. As far as the 'official report' is concerned, a 'miracle' happened when, suddenly, several German fighters were destroyed."

"You're right, that doesn't make sense."

"Precisely. Furthermore, using a extrapolating technique, I discovered the supposed flight trajectory of X-20…"

Ranma brings a display of the American Southwest.

"Right there," Ranma said, as he used a marker to circle one particular spot on the map.

"Right where?"

"That is 'Miracle Mesa'," the Doctor said, as he walks down from above on the upper terrace. "The 'Bermuda Triangle' of the United States."

"You know about that place, Doctor?" Christiana asked.

"It's what you would call a 'temporal hotspot' caused by a convergence of the planet's electromagnetic field," the Doctor said, as he looks at the map with his glasses on. "A rather fascinating phenomenon that is yet to be exploited…"

"Doctor, what do you think of my analysis?" Ranma asked.

"I think that we should explore this possibility," the Doctor said. "I would hate to think that whatever caused those pilots to cease to exist will happen again…"

The Doctor then takes off his glasses.

"Then again, I would like to think that we can get those people back."

"Oo!" Christiana said with glee. "Can I?"

"You can," the Doctor replied, as he brings up the activation level to the TARDIS.

"Now, don't steal that while you're at it," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha," Christina said, as she flipped the switch.

FWOOSH!

And the TARDIS screeches to its next destination…

**Tbc.**


	61. Chapter 61

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 61: "Final Chapter" (B)**

**

* * *

**

_You're looking at Mr. Fred Renard, who carries on his shoulder a chip the size of the national debt. This is a sour man; a friendless man; a lonely man; a grasping, compulsive, nervous man. This is a man who has lived thirty-six undistinguished, meaningless, pointless, failure-laden years and who at this moment looks for an escape—any escape, any way, anything, anybody—to get out of the rut. And one Ranma Saotome is just what Mr. Renard is waiting for._

Fred Renard was an investigative journalist assigned to cover the exploits of the founder of Phoenix Foundation, a transnational humanitarian organization that has both private and public dealings. Ranma was rumored to have a lot of girlfriends, and wives, which was the original angle that Renard was going for. Instead, he found incriminating evidence that could become problematic to the martial arts adventurer.

"What do you think, Mr. Rantsu?" Renard said, as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Huh," Ranma replied, as he looked at the old documents. Apparently, he uncovered pictures of him and Usagi working with Mao on the development of the nuclear bomb. However, Renard went in thinking that the Ranma and Usagi in the picture were his grandparents. Regardless, the fact that the founder of the Rantsu Foundation was working for the Chinese communists in the 1950s could be a public relations nightmare…

Ranma then looks up at Renard.

"What do you want, Renard?" Ranma asked.

"Well, not too much," Renard replied. "I want a personal retirement trust fund set up. You know, I want the fund to be nine figures long. In British pounds, not yen or dollars."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm sure the Chinese government won't mind exploiting this bit of news, in order to embarrass the Japanese government."

Pause.

"I need money you know."

"I see," Ranma said, as he picked up a glass of water. "Well, I'll give you what you REALLY need…"

Ranma drank the contents of the glass, change its properties, and then blew the altered water out of his mouth in a form of a hot, fine mist that enveloped Renard.

"Wha-?" Renard said, as he becomes a buxom girl version of himself.

"Wha-?"

"Just to let you know, I've master the cursed waters of Jusenkyo to the point of tapping into their power," Ranma said. "For instance, you now have the curse of the 'Spring of Drowned Girl', only, I made this permanent…unless I say otherwise."

"Wha-wha-?"

"I don't like black mailers, MISS Renard. But…I am not a cruel man. So…here's what we are going to. You are going to make an effort to prevent these documents from reaching public scrutiny, by turning them over to me. And then, I might consider restoring you to normal…after month has gone back, at least."

Pause.

"Oh, and be thankful that you're dealing with me, and not my son Genshin," Ranma said. "You would have been fated to work in a brothel. Do you understand?"

"Wha-wha-?"

"Good day," Ranma said, as he touched the girl, and used a modified version of the Instant Transmission Technique to send Renard away.

FWOOSH!

"Idiot," Ranma said with a sigh…

* * *

_As an experience traveling to exotic places, traveling down the Moon paths to the corner of Time and Space, Ranma Saotome can handle many things. Still, there are some forces that are even beyond his comprehension, although that particular fact has never stopped him from trying to learn from the unknown…_

On this day, the TARDIS travels to the red planet Mars, in the near-future, for some rest and relaxation. At this point in time, the Earth has begun climbing out of a rather "dark age" (consisting of war, death and destruction), posses few space colonies scattered throughout the Sol Star System, and one Dr. Zephrem Cochrane is on the verge of testing a new means of "faster-than-light" travel that will enable humanity to travel far beyond the nearest star system, after many years of neglect. With that in mind, the Doctor has come to Mars for adventure, ignoring the fact that his companions had other things in mind.

WHACK!

"Wow," Ranma said, as he finished his golf swing while scanning where his golf ball went. "It looks pretty good…"

It must be noted that Ranma was outside the TARDIS without a space suit on, since he didn't need to wear one anymore. And he wasn't alone in this regard.

Usagi, his wife, who was reading a book on a lawn chair while sipping lemonade through a straw as she listened to music, lowers her sunglasses to see what was going on.

"What?"

"THAT, dear wife, is what I call a perfect swing."

"Oh," Usagi said, as she goes back to reading her book.

Just then, the Doctor, who was wearing a spacesuit, steps out of the TARDIS.

"Unbelievable, you two," the Doctor said.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"THIS," the Doctor said. "You two are acting like gods."

"That's because we are, Doctor," Usagi said.

"Oh? So have you created universes? Spawn life? Ruled over entire worlds?"

"Yes…yes…oh, and YES."

"That's not what I meant! I can do that!"

"But you don't, and we did," Ranma said, as he prepares another ball for his golf swing. "But don't worry…we're not jerks about or nothing."

"Well, why you do that, I'm going to go on adventure," the Doctor said, as he heads for the nearest Martian colony. "GOOD-bye…"

"Have fun," Ranma said, as he takes a swing. "FORE-!"

SWING!

WHACK!

"Hopefully, the Doctor won't get into trouble like he tends to do," Usagi said, as she continued to read her book.

Unfortunately, she would be proven incorrect in that regard…

"Water Style Jutsu!" Ranma said, as he removed water elementals from the bodies of Andrew Stone (middle-aged white man) and Maggie Cain (young, black woman with dread-locks).

SPLOOSH!

The entities were removed, and were placed in separate containers.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Captain Adelaide Brooke, a British officer in charge of the colony. "First, YOU showed up, and then the wonder twins do!"

"We're a couple, not a twin," Usagi said, as she began to check on Maggie. "Ranma, I am detecting a sentient retro virus still in latched upon her neural pathways."

"No problem," Ranma said.

"'No problem'?" Adelaide yelled.

"Yeah. We have procedures to treat this sort of thing-"

"Actually, there is a problem," the Doctor said, as he beckons Ranma to come to him, so that he could speak to the martial artist alone…

"What?" Ranma asked.

"We have to allow these events to occur," the Doctor said solemnly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think. What happens on Mars in the year 2059?"

"Um…wait, wasn't there-?"

"Exactly, and that is why events such as this have to occur."

"You're talking about the deaths of all these people," Ranma said.

"It's only way for Captain Brooke's granddaughter to be inspired to go further out amongst the stars, as the first woman, no PERSON, to break the 'Warp Two' barrier," the Doctor said.

"And you say everyone has to die?"

"Well…"

"I say, bull-crap," Ranma said. "If certain events have to occur, then that's fine. But that doesn't mean we can't 'lawyer' our way around them."

"You're talking about 'cheating'."

"Doc, you're talking to a guy whose mentor and friend was the guy who never believed in a no-win situation."

The Doctor smiled back.

"Yes, of course," the Doctor said. "It's risky, but I think I have a plan…"

"What are you two talking about?" Adelaide asked.

"Well, if your people won't mind, it's time for a confession," the Doctor said. "Everyone, gather around…"

A few minutes later…

"You're saying that we…have to leave our families and friends behind?" asked Yuri, a medical technician.

"I know that sucks, but, think of this as a long vacation," the Doctor said. "You'll live on the human colony on Alpha Centauri. And by the time technology on earth catches up, you'll be able to return home."

"How long are we talking about?" Mia asked.

"Oh, twenty years," Ranma said. "Unfortunately, no one must know what happens until…the historic flight from Earth to Alpha Centauri."

Ranma was referring to the historic flight that Adelaide's grand-daughter, the future Captain Susie F. Brooke, will make twenty years from now…

"And our other choice?" Adelaide asked, already guessing them.

"Well, you can all die as heroes, or go back to Earth amnesiac, and not knowing your own identities, but scattered far from your old lives and each other," the Doctor said. "Eventually, you'll be found, but under mysterious circumstances, but all your choices will enable you to inspire others."

Pause.

"But, no matter what, this place has been contaminated, and has to be destroyed."

"And the glacier with the problem of alien parasites is localized," Usagi said. "Your last act will be to send a message to the IASA, and let them know what happened here."

The International Aeronautical Space Agency (IASA) sponsored Bowie Base One and its operations…

"And if we are found?" Yuri asked.

"Just tell them, if you are able to recall, that you were picked up by humanoid aliens that were passing through," Ranma said.

There was a deafening silence amongst the group.

"Doctor, we need a moment to decide," Adelaide said.

"Okay, but don't take too long," the Doctor said. "Like it or not, the place, Bowie Base One has to blow…"

"Ranma, make sure to include this report in the messages," Usagi said, as she hands Ranma a data disk. "I analyzed that glacier, and it contains the Flood."

"The what?" Ranma asked.

"The Flood. These alien elementals can take over human bodies, by way of a viral infection."

"And this is because the human body is made up mostly of water," Ranma said.

"Correct. Destroying this place will keep the Flood from ever escaping."

"Well, according to the logs, the only reason the Flood began to infect the crew is because of a malfunctioning filter system."

"Well, at least the IASA can be thorough when picking a site to establish a colony here on Mars," Ranma said. "Between this and the xenomorphs here on Mars, I'm surprise Earth ever continued its quest to go out into space."

"Ranma, the natural inclination of humanity is to explore strange new worlds-"

"Okay, okay…I GET it…"

"You two?" the Doctor said to Ranma and Usagi. "It's time…"

Sometime later, a few years into the future on Earth…

"Ranma, I don't understand it," Usagi said, as she drops off flowers onto the memorial of Captain Adelaide Brooke, who was considered to be a hero of Earth, and who would inspire her granddaughter to lead the way into deep space after all…

"We had the perfect plan. Why would she detonate the nuclear reactor herself, after we explained how to extricate herself and the others from the conundrum that is a temporal paradox?"

"You heard her, Usagi," Ranma said. "It was because of her parents' death at the hands of the Daleks years before that inspired her. That, or that she is a fatalist."

"No, that's not it," the Doctor said, as he looked up in the early morning sky. "She sacrificed not only for her granddaughter, but to allow her crewmates a chance to return to Earth unharmed."

"So, in other words, Adelaide thought of a fourth option."

"Correct. Her crew gets to live to tell the tale of what happened, and she becomes a fixed point in the space-time continuum."

The Doctor sighed.

"The more thing change, the more they stay the same-"

Just then, the ghostly apparition of Sigma Ood, who was standing in the distance…

"No..."

"Doc?" Ranma asked.

"Doctor?" Usagi asked.

"It's not my time…it CAN'T be-"

DONG! DONG! DONG-!

All eyes turn towards the TARDIS.

"Ranma?" Usagi said fearfully.

"I know," Ranma replied. "It's the Cloister Bell, which means that the end for us all is about to occur…"

**Tbc.**


	62. Chapter 62

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 62: "Final Chapter" (C)**

**

* * *

**

"_It is said that in the final days of planet Earth, everyone will have bad dreams," _said a mysterious being known simply as "The Narrator". _"To the west and north of that world, the human race did gather to celebrate a pagan rite to banish the cold and dark. Each and every one of those people dreamt of the terrible things to come. But…they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war. To keep their sanity, they forgot…except for one._

Months later…

It was Christmas Eve, and all was calm. With the many wars and global conflicts, both on Earth and in space, not many people were buying gifts. Still, it was a time for family, and Wilfred "Wilf" Mott was going to make sure his daughter (Sylvia Noble) and granddaughter (Donna Noble) was going to enjoy the holiday season, in spite of the nightmares of the laughing man…

Hearing a choir from the local church, Wilf decided to cheer himself up by listening to the choir. As he entered the church, he closed his eyes…

"He will return," said a woman, who was dressed in white, skirted suit.

"What was that," Wilf said, as he sees this woman.

"The Doctor," the Woman said soothingly. "He and the others will return to stop the Master."

"You know about the Laughing Man?" Wilf said, as he faced the stain glass window of the Church. In the corner of the glass, he could have sworn that he has seen the TARDIS etched within the glass.

"He is the Master, and he needs the healing touch of the Doctor if our Universe is to be saved…"

"Sounds like fanciful thinking," Wilf said, as he turns back around to face the Woman again, only to see that she was no longer present. "Where did she go…?"

In the corner of the Church, the Rani sees her grandfather. She and a handful of other Time Lords escaped destruction by being reborn as humans. It was only because of her interaction with her arch-nemesis—the Doctor—that allowed her to return to her full status as a Time Lady.

And it has been hell for her ever since.

As much as she wanted to, the Rani could not bring herself to return to her old ways of being a rogue in her experiments on sentient life, nor could she be just your run-of-the-mill 'super-villain'. She had the one thing that she feared of having: a conscious. Now, she couldn't even dissect a frog, let alone dissect human beings for her experiments. So, she decided to do good by joining "Torchwood" as a consultant. And considering what that organization had to go through of late, it was a good thing that the Rani wanted to do good when she made the choice to do so…

As for tonight, maybe, just maybe, she was there in that human church on Christmas Eve night as a means of connecting more to her lost humanity…if she has time left to do so.

'Poor gramps,' the Rani thought to herself. 'If only he knew that the Master will make his next move-'

"Donna?" said a voice from behind.

The Rani turns to see Rose Tyler.

"You know I don't want to be called that, you know," the Rani said. "And besides, that Life Model Decoy is doing perfectly well imitating ME."

"Ah, you're jealous," Rose said.

"I am NOT. I just don't like to be imitated."

"Well, you can slip back into your old life at any time-"

"Wait," the Rani said. "We better get going before Wilf sees us- wait, how did you know that I was here?"

"You're the only Time Lord in this area, and you are not exactly hiding your energy signature like the Master is," Rose said.

"Ah," the Rani said, as she gets up. "Come, I'm starving…but YOU are buying."

"What?" Rose said. "ME?"

"Hey, YOU are the senior field leader, and I'm just a consultant."

"Fine. I know a great place where we can eat…"

As Rose and the Rani leave, Wilf sees them go.

"What's Donna doing here with Rose?" Wilf wonders. "Eh, I'll ask her later. I got to get home for Christmas…"

Meanwhile, in the distant future…

4226 CE: Planet of the Ood.

"You know, Ranma," Usagi said, as she continued to build her snowman outside the TARDIS, located on the outskirts of the Ood City, which was built over the factory that has harvested by humans. "Do you think the Doctor is trying to avoid facing the next challenge? I know I am."

SLUSH!

"What do you think?" Ranma said, as he finished building his squad of "ice women", all of them in perfect duplication of his wives…and all of them in provocative poises. He had mastery over the ice due to the fact that water was his "element".

"Ranma, I'm trying to have a serious conversation, you know," Usagi said, as she places a carrot on the head of the snowman.

"I'm listening."

"Look, we've had our stints with the Doctor for years, right?"

"Right…"

"And every so often, we take breaks from traveling with him, right?"

"True, true…"

"And this time around, we've been with the Doctor for the past five years."

"Correct."

"Maybe…maybe it's time for yet another break? I mean, I love adventures and all, but even I get tired from being on the road."

"How about this? We see this last mystery concerning Ood Sigma popping up in the Doc's visions through. If, at the end of the day, the Doc will be fine, then we take a break from traveling with him."

"What are we going to say to him?"

"Say what?" the Doctor said, as he stopped in his tracks. He had just come over the ridge when he saw Ranma and Usagi in a deep discussion. Before that, he had a meeting with the Ood concerning very bad dreams, and what they signify, and they all revolve around the Master, the Doctor's arch-nemesis…

"Nothing," Usagi said.

"So, what's the word?" Ranma asked.

"The Master is back, and he's trouble," the Doctor said, as he re-enters the TARDIS. "We have to find him."

"Um," Usagi said nervously.

"What do you mean, 'um'?" the Doctor asked.

"We know about the Master, Doctor," Ranma said.

"And you didn't tell me?" the Doctor yelled.

"Look, as long as we had the Master under surveillance, he was deemed harmless."

"Okay, what is his status?"

"Six months ago, Torchwood raided a female correctional facility, which was run by 'The Cult of the Master'," Usagi said, as she brings out her PADD from pocket space. She then hands it to the Doctor.

"These are the latest documents on the activities of the Master."

"And the summary?"

"From what can be pieced together, the Master managed to form a cult, shortly after the Dalek invasion," Ranma said. "It was really a research facility where the Master could harness power by draining the life energy from prisoners. From the forensic analysis, according to Torchwood, the Master had begun this process when his ex-wife Lucy interfered."

"Lucy?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Apparently she had been charged for the murder of her husband, Harold Saxon."

"Wait, you set up a life-model-decoy of the Master, so that I could keep the real one here on the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"Apparently, Lucy remembered what happened when the Master took over the Earth, and plotted revenge by killing him when his LMD was released from prison," Usagi said.

"Oh. Then what?"

"Well, she never really pulled the stunt off, since the Master, the real one, pulled it off for her," Ranma said. "He still loved Lucy enough to keep her close to him, but wanted to teach her a lesson in loyalty. Hence, Lucy ended up in a female corrections facility."

Pause.

"Ironically, by getting close to the Master, Lucy managed to get her revenge, when she disrupted the process that would give the Master even more power."

"But…why would he do that?" the Doctor asked.

"Apparently, the Master knows that sooner or later, we would go after him, so he intended to gain super-powers," Usagi said. "But like Ranma said, Lucy interrupted the process, causing the facility to explode, and killing everyone in the building."

Pause.

"And based upon what you just said, thanks to the Ood, apparently, our suspicions are correct. The Master is alive, and is loose."

There was noticeable silence within the TARDIS.

"I thank you for telling me this, but if you ever withhold information from me again, I will disinvite you," the Doctor said. "I don't care if we ARE family. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Usagi said.

"Understood," Ranma replied. He didn't like being dressed down like that, but the Doctor had the right to set the rules of traveling the TARDIS.

"So, with that out of the way, let's find our man," the Doctor said, as he links the PADD with his TARDIS, so that they could arrive at the most likely spot of where the Master was…

An hour later…

"We're in a junkyard," Usagi complained, as she, the Doctor and Ranma scanned the area using sophisticated sensor equipment.

"Question is WHY the Master is here," Ranma said, as he smelled the hair, using his tracking abilities. "And right now, I've been smelling death."

"It's has to be what happened to the Master when he was gaining his super-powers," the Doctor said. "From the forensic evidence you've provided me, it seems that something is off-"

BANG! BANG! BANG-!

All three could hear steel drums being hit in the distance…

BANG! BANG! BANG-!

"There," Ranma said, as he points in one direction. "Towards the recycling area."

"Come on," the Doctor said, as he ran in the direction that Ranma had pointed towards.

Eventually, the three arrived to see a blind Master, one who looked fiendish.

"RRAAWWW!" the Master roared, as he stared back at the three.

"My god," Usagi said. "What the heck happened to him? He's practically a youma."

The Master stares at the three for a moment, smiles, and takes a giant leap towards the loading docks.

BOING!

"Well, at least we know that he has super-powers," Ranma said.

"And that may be why he looks fiendish," the Doctor said, as he runs after the Master.

Eventually, the three did catch up with the Master.

"Heeheeheehee!" the Master chortled. For a moment, he went translucent, showing only his skeletal frame.

"Let me help you!" the Doctor said. "You're burning up your life force!"

"Heeheeheehee!" the Master chortled again, before taking off at super-speed.

FWOOSH!

"Man, that guy is fast," Ranma said, as he was about to race him when-

"Doctor!" said a familiar voice.

Everyone looks to see Wilf and his senior citizen friends.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"We were looking for you," Wilf said. "Well, I was…"

"And we wanted to help," said a sweet older lady. "And I didn't know you would be handsome gent-"

Just then, the lady turns to see Ranma, who was trying to keep track of the Master by line of sight.

"Ranma?" the lady said in surprise.

Ranma turns towards the lady, and was surprise by what he saw.

"Millie?" Ranma said in surprise. "Millie the Menace?"

"Are you sure this is the bloke that was your 'first'?" said another senior citizen.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure that I am right," Millie said, as she wrapped her arms around Ranma. "It's because of you that I have never been dissatisfied in bed."

"Um, eh…"

"Really, Ranma," Usagi said jokingly. "MUST you be menace to women everywhere?"

"That ain't funny, Usagi!"

"Usagi?" said three of the senior citizens males…and one female in unison.

"Um," Usagi said nervously.

"THIS, I got to hear," Ranma said sarcastically.

"Ranma," the Doctor began to say. "Did you-?"

"I got his scent, and I'll input it with the scanners," Ranma said. He was more focused on Usagi being embarrassed than on his own indescretions…

"Never mind that," Wilf said. "As soon as I can, I need to speak to you."

"About what?" the Doctor asked.

"About my dreams…and about Donna."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	63. Chapter 63

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 63: "Final Chapter" (C)**

**

* * *

**

After dealing with the embarrassment of having old flames about, literally, the Doctor, Ranma, Usagi and Wilf stops by an eating establishment that Wilf liked. Over a hot meal, the three reminisce about the past, with Wilf assuring the Doctor that no one knew who he really is…not that it really mattered, since a lot of Brits have heard of the Doctor. And then the subject of Donna, Wilf's granddaughter comes up…

"I hate to talk out of turn, and all, considering that you three have save the world practically every year, but I need to know what is happening to my Donna?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

Wilf turns towards Ranma.

"I'm talking about HIM."

"Me?" Ranma replied in protest.

"Look, I know that you are liberal, and all, but Donna is special to me. I understand her need to travel with you lot to have fantastical experience, but every time she returns, she always talking about Ronnie being insulting, rude and making innuendoes about her femininity."

"And the problem is…?"

"You, sir, need to show some respect to her," Wilf said. "If I was a younger man, I'd teach you some manners!"

"Wilf, sir, I DO respect her," Ranma replied. "She insults me, I insult her back, and she throws furniture, or whatever that is near her, and then that's that."

"…"

"It's just some good-natured ribbing."

"Yes, it is," the Doctor said while Usagi nods her head.

"Really?" Wilf asked.

"Really. Harmless fun and all…"

"Okay, so, what about the time she came back ten years younger, and looking like some big busted harlot-waif?" Wilf said in disgust. "Every time I asked whether or not Ronnie had something to do with it, she would go into her room and cry. I was going to put my foot down as to her not going back to the Doctor, but Donna insisted that she needed to 'finish things through with Ranma'."

Pause.

"What happened?"

Ranma sighed…

"Well?"

"We were all trapped in a near-future timeline where evil won, and dark god ruled the Earth," Ranma said. "Everyone was either corrupted or was killed. Usagi here was forced the bare the weight of Japan, as a sacrifice to save lives."

"You're…THAT strong?" Wilf said.

"And how," Usagi said with a wink and a nod. "I was already super-strong through martial arts training, when I inherited alien strength from Superman, and supernatural strength from the gods. In fact, I could lift all of Britain if I must. Ranma is not as strong as me, but he's much faster than me."

"How is it that you two can tap into that Speed Force, but Ranma is faster?" the Doctor asked.

"For every step I take, Ranma takes two."

"Yep," Ranma said. "Speed…is my middle name."

"Ranma, you're Japanese…you don't HAVE a middle name."

"Well, figuratively speaking, of course."

"Never mind that," Wilf said. "What about my Donna?"

"We all met our corrupted selves," the Doctor said. "Unfortunately, Donna met Ranma's, and 'Evil Ranma' attempted to change her into a living doll, one that could be used."

"Good god!" Wilf said.

"Luckily, our Ranma dealt with that Ranma, and saved Donna from a fate worse than death. That's why she wanted to go home, Wilf. She wanted the comfort and safety of family until she had to get over the fact that Evil Ranma and Ranma had the same face."  
"I'm sorry that you had to hear that, Wilf," Ranma said. "If we hadn't been captured by the minions of Darkseid, Donna wouldn't have gone through that…crisis."

Silence.

"But Donna is stronger than that, as she has proved herself time and time again."

"Well, I know my Donna is strong," Wilf said with a sigh. "I still worry about her…"

Pause.

"And that is why I need to ask you this: what happened to Donna?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor said.

"She hasn't been the same since she came back home a while ago. She doesn't remember anything after the Daleks invaded, nor does she remember you, the Bunny and Ronnie."

Pause.

"And there were situations she behaves as a machine."

"You mean, cold?"

"No, a machine. She would stutter like some kind of robot."

Pause.

"Is there something wrong with my Donna?"

"Oh, boy," Usagi said. "Sounds like Donna's central processor is malfunctioning."

"Come again?"

"Donna…well…she's a 'life model decoy'," Ranma said with hesitance.

"…"

"She robot in disguise, though she doesn't transform."

"MY DONNA IS A ROBOT?"

"Calm down," the Doctor said.

"How can I calm down with Donna being a robot?" Wilf said. "Did…did MY Donna…die?"

"No, though she might as well," Ranma said grimly.

"You take that back!"

"You don't understand-"

"Then TELL me, please!"

"The truth of the matter is that Donna Noble, your granddaughter, is really like me: a Time Lord," the Doctor said. "Well, Time Lady, but still…"

"You mean, she's an alien?"

"Eh…"

"A long time ago, the Time Lords were in a life-and-death struggle with the Daleks. In fact, a number of races participated, divided between siding with the Time Lords and siding with the Dalek. Regardless, it was a terrible war…"

"Fearing of the possibility of a loss, several Time Lords fled Gallifrey," Usagi said. "They did so in a variety of ways, but all of them had one thing in common: a fob watch that contained their true essence. In the case of one particular Time Lady, she chose reincarnation as a method of escape…via biology. She purposely injected a random woman with a retro-virus, so that she would give birth to a new body."

"The question is how this…Time Lady was able to deliver the agent," the Doctor said. "Wilf, did Sylvia, your daughter, ever come across a fob watch that looked like this?"

The Doctor takes out a fancy looking, and rather thick fob watch that had Gallifreyan designs etched in it. Recently, Usagi recovered it at an estate auction, and gave it back to the Doctor as a birthday gift. Years before, the Doctor had given it to a young boy shortly before World War I as a gift. When that boy died of old age, Usagi bought it for plenty of money, and gave it back to the Doctor. After all, he might need it again someday…

"Why, that was the watch Sylvia found amongst a stack of gifts at her wedding," Wilf said. "We never knew who gave it to her. In fact…she accidentally scratched herself on an exposed needle that had to be shorn off."

Pause.

"But…it disappeared on Donna's wedding night, back when she and you fought the Queen of Spiders. Her mum wanted her to have it."

"That's because we took it," Ranma said. "As payment, of course."

Pause.

"Come to think of it, we never really figured out why the Spider-Queen of Racnos targeted Donna in the first place, other than the fact that she had been exposed to Huon Particles."

"Huon what?" Wilf asked.

"Energy that enabled life to exist in this Universe," Usagi said. She then widened her eyes.

"Of course!"

"What is it?" The Doctor said.

"The Rani and the Spider-Queen were rivals, weren't they? Wouldn't she, thinking that Donna was an un-awakened Time Lady, use her for her experiments, knowing that she would survive the process where ordinary humans were 'fragile'?"

"Well, Donna was CERTAINLY not that," Ranma said, as he recalled how he and the Doctor rescued the so-called 'Runnaway Bride' from the Spider-Queen's robotic minions…

FLASHBACK!

"Ahhhhhh!" Donna screamed, as her driver, a robot soldier of the Spider-Queen, continued to drive down the speedway with the TARDIS in hot pursuit. After the Battle of Canary Wharf, the Doctor and Ranma, at the behest of Director Yvonne Hartman, who was saved by Ranma from becoming a 'Cyberman', was scanning for any additional holes and anomalies that could be used by either the Cybermen or the Daleks to return to Earth's home dimension. Somehow, the TARDIS' Huon Particles attracted the particles that were in Donna Noble, a bride-to-be, and teleported her to the TARDIS. After several barbed insults, the TARDIS returned to Earth to take Donna back to her wedding, only to have the Racnoss swoop in and kidnap Donna. Now, it was time for a rescue…

"We're almost in position!" the Doctor said. "The TARDIS is still a bit bang up!"

"Just get me as close to that taxi cab as possible," Ranma said, as he waited for the speed of the flying TARDIS to match the speed of the flying cab. "I'll do the rest."

Donna looks up to see a handsome, Asian, young man leap out of the flying, blue police box…

THUNK!

Using super-speed, Ranma then phased his body through the roof of the cab.

THUMP!

"Hello, there," Ranma said, with a broad smile. "Going my way?"

"ENOUGH with jokes, 'wonder boy', and get me out of here!" Donna screamed.

"Sheesh," Ranma said, he held Donna's waist. "No one appreciates my sense of humor."

"Watch the hands!"

"Oh, shut up, and hold on," Ranma said, as he leaped out of the car, through the roof, and into skies, with Donna in hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Donna yelled, as she clings onto Ranma.  
"Oh, relax," Ranma said with a wiry smile. "I got you."

"But…who got YOU!" Donna asked in fright.

And the rest was history…

END FLASHBACK!

"Yep, good times," Ranma said, as he sipped his tea.

"The point is that up until now, we thought Donna was some random victim," the Doctor said. "Apparently, that's not the case."

"And while Torchwood was picking up the pieces, the Spider-Queen infiltrated HC Clements, a holding for Torchwood for her nefarious purpose," Usagi said. "Turns out that the institute was manufacturing Huon Particles."

"What?" Wilf asked.

"Long story."

"Huh. But what about Donna? How is she involved?"

There was a noticeable silence at the table.

"What?"

"Wilf, Donna is a Time Lady known as 'The Rani'," the Doctor said. "Towards the end of the 'Great Time War', where Time Lords and Daleks waged war against each other, The Rani, and a number of other Time Lords, escaped before I put a 'Time Lock' in place, trapping everyone else involved in the war in a perpetual loop."

"That's horrible," Wilf said in alarm. "You are talking about an endless war."

"It was either that, or the rest of the Universe suffers."

Pause.

"The Rani and others escaped by a variety means, as a last moment act of desperation. In the Rani's case, she used your daughter as a vessel from which she could be reborn as Donna Noble. It was her intention that, at a certain point, would access her fob watch, which contained her essence. But, identifying it amongst the gifts, swiped it during the chaos of Donna's wedding reception."

"Why didn't we see you at the wedding reception, Wilf?" Ranma asked.

"I was laid up in the hospital with the Spanish flu," Wilf said.

"Oh."

"Anyway, we took her fob watch in order to prevent Donna from ever becoming the Rani. Unfortunately, thanks to the Daleks, we had no choice but to bring her back."

"So, where is she?" Wilf said. "And why the robot?"

"We gave our world to the Rani that in exchange for her help, we would not force her to become Donna again," Ranma said. "So, she left and became a super-villain."

"My Donna is evil?"

"No, a super-villain," Usagi said. "There is a difference."

"Yeah, a REAL difference," Ranma quipped.

"Hey! I can't help it that I got MPD!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Excuse me?" Wilt asked.

"Nevertheless, we didn't want Donna to be missing, so an android duplicate was put in her place, until we can convince the Rani to retake up her old life."

"I see," Wilf said with a sigh. "I suppose that's for the best, but…"

"But what?" the Doctor asked.

"The…robot Donna is going to get married soon."

"WHAT?"

**Tbc.**


	64. Chapter 64

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 64: "Final Chapter" (D)**

**

* * *

**

There was a pregnant pause at the table.

"Who's fake Donna marrying?" Ranma asked.

"Um, he's this guy named 'Shaun Temple'," Wilf said. "They met six months ago, and hit it off. He makes minimum wage as a store clerk, but they seem happy-"

Just then, they see fake Donna and a black man (light skinned, curly hair, handsome) walking down the street towards a car across the street.

"Wait, there they are!"

"Where?" Ranma said, as he careened his neck to get a good look.

"Over there…across the street."

"Ah, handsome man," Usagi said.

"Hey, now," Wilf said. "You stay away from Shaun!"

"I wasn't thinking of anything!"

"Yeah, right!" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Shaun Temple," the Doctor said. "That sounds pretty pretentious to have a 'Noble-Temple' last name."

"Well, they decided for a 'Temple-Noble' pairing," Wilf said. "But 'fake…Donna was talking about wanting to have children with Shaun. How can that be possible now?"

"Well, we can always make sure that fake Donna has fake kids," Usagi offered.

"No, I want the real Donna back, no matter the consequences," Wilf said. "When she first went away with you all, you promised that she would be fine. Now, I'm holding you to your promise."

"Well, we will do what we can," Ranma said. "The last thing we need to have the Rani running around unchecked…"

"Good, that's all that I ask-"

"Wait," the Doctor said. "Why is it that you are more aware than even Donna was about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Doc," Ranma replied.

"The Ood Council told me that the man who knocked at my door knocks four times, it will be my end."

"You're not saying that Wilf here is that man, right?" Ranma asked.

"Think about it. Three times that Wilf ran into us before Donna came with us, and this is the fourth time."

Pause.

"I'm going to die."

"You can't die, Doctor," Usagi said. "Ranma and I've seen you in the future, at the end of the Blackest Night."

"You've seen my future incarnation," the Doctor said solemnly. "I am afraid that regardless of the outcome, the me that I am now, will soon cease to exist…"

"Oh, dear," Wilf said out of concern…

"_And so the final players to their places, making ready for the final events to come,"_ said the Narrator. _"Meanwhile, the mad sat on his throne of madness and ashes. He knew little glory of what he is about to achieve, while his savior looked on across the wilderness, dedicated to changing the mad man's fate. Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining, new future, a future that is doomed to never happen. As the Earth roamed forward into the night, the people of that world did sleep, and shiver, somehow knowing that the dawn would bring one thing the final day…unless Chaos and Order intervenes on behalf of Kismet._

The Doctor and company tracked down a ravenous Master, who used his extraordinary powers to fend off the three.

ZAAARRRRRK!

"Shocking, isn't it?" the Master said, as he fried the Doctor.

The Doctor growls, as he continued his step towards his long-time rival…

"What's the matter? Can't take it-"

FWAM!

A psychic blade lanced the Master, cutting off the bio-electric attack.

"No!" the Doctor yelled, as Ranma removed the instrument made from pure mental energy…

"Huh," the Master said, as he fell down to the ground. "No…fair…"

THUNK!

"I didn't want him attacked!" the Doctor said, as he was helped up to his feet by Usagi.

"I just stunned him, Doc," Ranma said. "He won't be able to use most of his autonomic functions for a while…"

"Curse…you," the Master said. "You torture me, now?"

"Master, you killed innocent people," the Doctor said.

"NO ONE is innocent, Doctor!" the Master yelled. "These people who celebrate Christmas? They celebrate their rites by feasting on the weak at the top of the food-chain, with ME over THEM!"

"Can you help him?" the Doctor asked Usagi. "You said that the Master's condition was like that of a youma."

"True, but usually the youma has to want to be cured."

"Well, cure me!" the Master yelled. "And while you're at it, give me something to do about the pounding drums in my head!"

"That is your madness speaking," the Doctor said.

"No, it isn't! And they are getting louder!"

"I think he's right, Doc," Ranma said.

"How do you know?"

"I have the psyche of Surak in my head, remember?"

"Oh, great," the Master said. "And the Doctor thinks I'm the crazy one…"

"Madness, if naturally occurring is always analog," Ranma said. "What is going in the Master's head is digital. The only reason why I'm hearing it now is because it's very loud."

Pause.

"I think the Master is right."

"See?" the Master said.

"Let me check," the Doctor said, as he used a mental discipline to get inside the Master's head…and heard the sound of drums, the same one used on the Archangel Satellite system that enabled the Master to take over the world.

"What?" the Doctor said, as he pushes away. "You're mad, but not because of the drums!"

"I TOLD you!"

"Calm down, we get it," Usagi said, as she prepares a hypospray.

"What are you doing?"

"A little concoction I have that will keep the Master hunger stable, until a more permanent solution is at hand…"

With that, Usagi used her hypospray on the Master.

SSSSSSS…

"There, all done," Usagi said pleasantly.

"Excuse me if I don't appreciate your bedside manner."

"Well, let's get going," Ranma said, just as a private army attacked, starting with a high-powered dart piercing the skins of everyone.

RATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Ah!" Usagi yelled, as she fell.

"Usagi-!" Ranma yelled, as he fell onto the ground.

"Who-?" the Doctor said, before fell down.

THUNK!

Men dressed in masks and paramilitary gear swarm the area. One of them presses their risk microphone.

"The opposition is down, and the Master has been secured," said one of the men. "It's a good thing that we had the Batman's anti-metahuman protocols on hand, otherwise we would have been in the deep then."

"Return to base, and leave the opposition alone," said a voice in reply. "The last thing we need is Miss Tyler's attention."

"Roger that," said the mask man. He then turns towards his men.

"Let's move-!"

A long time after the masked men had left with the Master, two women arrive.

"Rani, check on the Doctor," Rose said. She cursed herself for not getting her contact's information so late.

"I'll check on my parents."

"Right," Rani said, as she went to check on the Doctor. She looked down on her rival.

"Imagine this: me saving YOUR life…"

Later, back at the TARDIS…

"The things I have to do to get on your good side," the Rani said, as the Doctor adjusted his instrument.

"How did you know about us?" the Doctor asked.

"That would be me," Rose said, as she and her parents walked out from the back of the TARDIS.

"Rose?"

Rose Tyler was the field operator for

"Sorry for that bit of a problem," Rose said. "But I have been WAY up to my ears in '456' paperwork…"

The 456 is the name of a species of aliens who demanded four-hundred, and fifty-six children in exchange for a cure for an alien virus, manufactured by the Germans during World War II. Unfortunately, that was only the down-payment, since they wanted ten percent of all of Earth's children. The Rani, having joined the Torchwood Institute as a consultant, devised a harmless virus that, when transmitted via a carrier way, rendered all humans useless to the needs of the 456 aliens. This momentary pause allowed Earth and Gao'uld forces to route the aliens while hammer the point home that the World Devourer Galactus would know where their home planet was, should they attempt to retaliate. Still, considering the fact that field commander Captain Jack Harkness, of Torchwood Three, was going to use his own grandson as a sacrifice to save the other children, he took a leave of absence pending an investigation, while the institute itself underwent a revitalization process. Apparently, hire-ups in the British government tried to use Torchwood, by accusing it of treason, as a cover to deal with the 456 aliens…

"Well, I'm glad that you know about who attacked us," Ranma said.

"Who?" asked the Doctor. "Who attacked us?"

Rose quickly gives the run down on billionaire Joshua Naismith, who made his mark recently as the premier telecommunications industrialist in the United Kingdom. Having a lot of contracts with the government, Naismith Industries had dealings with the Torchwood Institute. Unfortunately, during the 456 Affair, he took advantage of the situation by absconding with advanced, alien medical technology for some unknown purpose…

"We were tracking Naismith's activities when you all came up on the radar," Rose said.

"So, what is Torchwood is going to do?" Ranma asked.

"Unfortunately, things are a bit hairy at the moment," Rose said. "There is talk about making Torchwood an opened, cabinet level organization, especially since we've been exposed. Regardless, Yvonne is leading the charge for reforms."

Dr. Yvonne Hartman was the Director of the Torchwood Institute, and, since the Battle of Canary Warf of 2006, she had to jump hoops to return to her old leadership role as the director of the institute. And recently, she was the point person in exposing those who wanted to use Torchwood to cover up their own crimes. As a result, Yvonne just might succeed in implementing the reforms she wants for her organization…

"Is there anything that can be done?" Doctor said impatiently.

"Calm down, Doctor," Rose said. "We're here aren't we?"

"Okay, then," the Doctor said, as he calmed down. He then turns towards the Rani…

"What?" the Rani asked.

"Wilf was asking about you, Rani," the Doctor said.

"So? I'm not HER."

"Aw, come on, now," Ranma said. "Aren't you a bit curious as to what Wilf's been up to?"

"No."

"Hmmm, what a shame."

"What?"

"Well, I didn't think a Time Lady such as yourself would be afraid of visiting a sentimental old man."

"I'm not afraid of anyone, particularly an old man, and I'll prove it to you."

The Rani turns towards the Doctor.

"Take this ship of yours to the Noble residence."

"But-"

"NOW, 'space man'!" Rani said. She then frowns.

"Now, why did I say that?"

"That's because the Donna Noble that we all love still exists inside of you," Usagi said.

"Which means that you owe me a kiss," Ranma said, as he shows right cheek. "Now be a good girl, and give your man what he deserves."

"Deserve THIS, 'wonder boy'!" Rani said, as she clocks Ranma.

POW!

"Wow," Rose said, as she sees the twitching form of her prone father. "Such form."

"Ow…"

"Humph!" Rani said, as she turns away…

A short while later…

"Is MY Donna here, Doctor?" Wilf said, as he enters the TARDIS.

"Take a look for yourself," the Doctor said with a smile.

Wilf looks around, setting aside the fact that the inside of the TARDIS was bigger on the inside than on the outside, when he sees the Rani standing there at the Control Panel.

"Donna?" Wilf said. "Donnna…?"

"Hello, Gramps," Rani said solemnly. She was conflicted about how to conduct herself, but one thing was sure: she was glad to see her Gramps again.

"Oh, Donna," Wilf said, as he moved to hug his granddaughter. "I don't care how you came to be, or what you are now. You're still my Donna."

Hesitantly, Rani hugged her grandfather back.

"Oh, Gramps," Rani said. "You'll accept me back…even if I have two hearts now, and that I can…regenerate like the Doctor?"

"That, and more," Wilf said. "At least I know that I don't have to worry about you no more."

The Rani merely smiled at the comment.

**Tbc.**


	65. Chapter 65

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 65: "Final Chapter" (E)**

**

* * *

**

For a long time, there was a pregnant pause in the air…

"Awww," Ranma said. "What a 'Kodak' moment."

"Shut your mouth, wonder boy!" the Rani said, as she turned toward Ranma's direction.

Ranma merely chuckled in reply.

"I really wished that your mother could be here," Wilf said.

"Dad!" said a voice from outside the TARDIS. "DAD-!"

"We better get going," the Doctor said.

"But you just got here with Donna," Wilf said.

"You can come with us," Ranma said.

"Really?"

"What?" the Doctor said.

"Doc, Wilf can keep Donna's company here on the TARDIS, while Donna and Rose monitor the situation," Ranma said.

"Dad, this is Torchwood business," Rose said.

"I know, which is why we should have the element of surprise."

"Very well, but I'll keep you monitored."

"Excellent!" the Doctor said. "Alright, here we go…"

With that, the Doctor switched on his lever, causing the TARDIS to teleport to the Naismith Estate…

The initial plan was sound.

Once the TARDIS was cloaked, five seconds out of synch with Time, the Doctor, Ranma and Usagi sneaks underneath the estate, and run into a blond, female scientist, who was working on something big…

"Hello?" the Doctor said, as he and the others peak their heads into what used to be the wine cellar.

"Excuse me?" said the woman, who went by the name "Addams".

"By the way, don't bother calling security, otherwise will tell them that you're wearing a shimmer."

"What is a…shimmer?" Addams asked.

"Shimmer," Usagi said, as she points her sonic screwdriver at Addams.

BUZZZZZZZZ…

There was brief ripple over her form, revealing Addams' true nature.

"Oh, darn," Addams said. She was still female, but she was green, and her head was covered with thistle-like protrusions.

"You're a green Zocci," Ranma said.

"No, Vinvocci," said Addams.

"Are you female at least?"

"Of course I am!"

"Excellent," Ranma said, as he took out his "Hitchhiker's Guide to Universal Womanhood" from pocket space.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor said with annoyance.

"Preparing an entry for my next conquest," Ranma said. "Heh…"

Usagi merely rolled her eyes.

"What is he saying?"

"He's saying that he's going to get you in bed."

"Even if I allowed it, which I won't, he's…human."

"We might know me by one of my aliases: Izanagi."

"Oh," Addams said. "OH!"

"Are you turning red?" the Doctor said.

"Well, I'm blushing," Addams said coyly. "I never thought a girl such as myself would attract the legendary Izanagi's attention. Why, he was able to tame the Sarlacc Beast of Tattooine with his love-making."

"You know my motto: if it's sentient, female and can hold a conversation, there is opportunity," Ranma said. "To think 'Nancy' was deemed a monster simply because it lacked a bipedal form…and was carnivorous. Heck, what's the difference between that, and that fact that there are bipedal species whose females slay their mates? No one complains about that, you know…"

"Oh, brother."

Just then, a tall man in a lab coat enters the lab.

"What's going on here-?" the man began to say.

"Shimmer!" Usagi said, as she points her sonic screwdriver at the man.

WOBBLE!

"Hey!" yelled the Vinvocci named "Rossiter".

"Why, hello, there," Usagi said with a knowing smile, as she takes out her copy of "Hitchhiker's Universal Guide to Men".

"Would you stop that?" the Doctor yelled. "And why are you acting like this anyway? You two are supposed to be married…to each other."

"Calm down, Doctor," Usagi said, as she scribbles something in her book. "I'm just noting something for the future, that's all."

"And we DO love each other, Doc," Ranma said. "We just like to share that love by spreading it around."

"And then some."

"Now, explain what's going on," the Doctor said, as he turns towards the Vinvocci while ignoring everything else.

Quickly, Rossiter and Addams explain to everyone that they were trying to help Naismith fix a powerful healing arch called the Immortality Gate. Its purpose is to heal people of similar genetic structure on a global scale, although Naismisth, being a futurist, wanted give his daughter Abigail immortality. Rossiter and Addams was there in order to get the technology operational, so they could sell its secrets elsewhere.

"And Mr. Naismith if having Harold Saxon helping get the machine working," Addams said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"But I can be free after all this is over," Addams said sweetly.

"Here's my card," Ranma said, as he presented a red business card with nothing on it.

"There's nothing on it," Addams said.

"Look again," Ranma said.

Addams stared at it, and all the relevant information appears in her mind.

"Oh, I see. It's like 'psychic paper'."

"Exactly, and only those that I actually give such a card to can read it, and no one else will."

"A good security measure, that's for sure."

"And here's MY business card, Mr. Rossiter," Usagi said, as she gives the male alien a seemingly blank, white business card.

"Um, thanks?" Rossiter said.

"If you two are done picking up dates, can we deal with the Master now?" the Doctor complained.

"Sure," Ranma said, as he took one last look of the female Vinvocci, and gives her a wink.

"Be seeing you…"

"Come on, dear," Usagi said, as she pat her husband's back. "We can do play time later…"

Unfortunately, the Doctor and company arrived too late to stop the Master from carrying out his true plans…

Meanwhile, on the TARDIS, Rose, the Rani and Wilf were looking at a live broadcast of a Christmas Day address of the American president.

"I wonder why the President would want to give a speech on all days like today?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Well, considering the global economic crisis the Earth's end, it'll be no different from when the Queen herself gives her yearly holiday address," Wilf said.

Meanwhile, the Rani was thinking beyond the speech…

"He's going to do something," the Rani said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The Master. He's going to pull some prank."

"How do you know, Donna?" Wilf asked.

"Ever since I've known the Master, back when we and the Doctor were in the same class of students, the Master has never been one to accept being captured, unless there is something in for him-"

BWEEEP!

"Hold on," Rose said, as she checked the TARDIS' monitors. "I'm picking up an unusual bio-energy signature coming from within the Naismith Estate."

"Let me see that," Rani said, as she read the readings…

"What do you see, Donna?" Wilf asked.

"Oh, no…"

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I need for you to adjust the frequency of the TARDIS, quickly," the Rani said.

"What is it?" Wilf said. "Did you see something?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Rani said. "That Immortality Gate? It's been changed to a organism replicator."

"Okay…"

"So, whoever uses it will replicate him or herself?"

"No. The machine is now able to replicate him or herself using existing bodies."

Rose thought long and hard before realizing what Rani meant.

"Oh, no."

"Exactly, and we might be too late to stop it," Rani said.

Indeed this was the case, for as soon as the Doctor and the others arrived at where the Immortality Gate was being set up, the Master was already inside.

"Too late, you three," the Master said with a maddening laugh, as energy bathed his form. "And don't bother trying to get me out, or stopping MY machine. I placed a force-field around it, and I locked the controls."

"He's in my…head," said Naismith, as he shook his head.

"What are you trying to do?" the Doctor said. "Get control of their mind?"

"Don't be an idiot! After being a scavenger for so long, I have better plans."

"He's…he's going to create doppelgangers using everyone else!" Usagi said, after taking a look at the readings from a nearby workstation.

"How do you know that?" the Doctor said.

"Because we create doppelgangers all the time ourselves," Ranma said, as he prepares to use an energy sphere to destroy the device. "Doc, I got to do it-"

"Don't you dare!" the Doctor said. "There has to be another way-"

"Too late," the Master grins. "It's show time!"

FLASH!

Within an instant, all baseline humans turn into duplicates of the Master.

"Oh, no," the Doctor said.

"Ingenious work, is it not?" the Master said, as he steps out of the machine.

Usagi, who was a xenomorph in human form, turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, we have to-"

Usagi stopped in her tracks to see the Master in Ranma's clothes.

"Do what, my dear?" Ranma-Master said with a grin. "I like the new me."

"Oh, no!"

"How is Ranma affected and not Usagi?"

"Obviously, the machine registered your friend as human, while the Bunny is clearly not," Ranma-Master said. "Sure, she could have children with a human, but that wasn't enough to do the trick. At any rate…"

"What do you think of my 'Master Race'?" the Master chortled. "BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!

"_And so it came to pass that on Christmas Day, that the human race was no more,"_ said the Narrator. _"But even then, the Master had no idea of his true role in the coming events, for this is far more than humanity's end. On this day, the whole of Creation would change forever…."_

The blackness is swept away, revealing a regal man with piercing blue eyes and stern visage. The Narrator was none other than the legendary Time Lord Rassilon, and he was addressing the assembled body of Time Lords.

"For this was the day the Time Lords would return," Rassilon said, as he scans the audience with his most trusted aides and guard at his side. "FOR GALLIFREY!"

"FOR GALLIFREY!" replied the audience.

"For victory!"

"For victory!"

"FOR THE END OF TIME ITSELF!"

"FOR THE END OF TIME ITSELF!"

Rassilon, returned from his eternal slumber, and now dubbed the Time Lord President, raised his staff in salute, causing the audience to reply with cheers.

'Excellent',' Rassilon thought. 'With the failure of Chaos and Order, I shall see the destiny of the Time Lords realized!"

Meanwhile, back on Earth, another Time Lord, Time Lady to be exact, observes these events from afar, in the safety of a cabin somewhere in the American Rockies, in Colorado Springs…

"You did it, Narrator," said the Woman, as she shuts down her modified laptop. "I tried to warn the Doctor, as well as the Lords of Chaos and Order, through Wilfred Mott, but you succeeded in fulfilling the prophecies of the Visionary through the eternal struggle between the Doctor and the Master. And thus…I failed."

Pause.

"Now, it's time for 'Plan B', and may the Cosmos have mercy on Rassilon…"

**Tbc.**


	66. Chapter 66

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 66: "Final Chapter" (F)**

**

* * *

**

The Woman had been one of the Time Lords who escaped the Time Lock that placed the Great Time War in perpetual stasis. She was reborn as the human Nan Adams, but, having reclaimed her heritage, she now goes by another name: Ramona, the deposed Time Lord President whose job was taken over by Rassilon. She was also the one who gave the Doctor the idea of using the Time Lock device known as "The Moment"…

Ramona turns towards her companion.

"We will need the others, if we are to prevent Rassilon from sacrificing the Universe for his own selfish pursuits…Susan."

"I prefer the name 'Kamiko', if you don't mind," Kamiko Tendo said, as she fixed herself a cup of Tea. "Susan 'died' when her grandfather abandoned her to travel alone."

"You still hold that grudge?"

"Maybe it's not right to do so, but I was happy with the life I created for myself," Kamiko said. "I was happy to sacrifice my heritage in order to be human. However, it is because of Rassilon that I was taken from my time and place that I was forced to be a Time Lady again, to participate in the events of the 'Year of Hell'. It is because of the 'Geat Time War', the war that Rassilon seeks to perpetuate, that my separation from my family continues, even after we escaped the demise of Gallifrey…"

Pause.

"And it is because of my hatred for Rassilon that I will help you end this nonsense once and for all, so that I can be with my family again. My hatred of him is greater than my disdain for my grandfather, the Doctor."

Ramona nods her head in understanding. None of this needed to happen the way it did. Unfortunately, as the war against the Daleks proved, desperate times produced desperate measures, and one subset of desperate Time Lords thought that it would be wise to bring back every Time Lord to active status, including the legendary Rassilon…with disastrous results…

FLASHBACK!

On the Eve of Destruction: Gallifrey.

Within a dimension were Time is locked in a perpetual war, done to limit the effects of the "Great Time War", Rassilon, the Time Lord President, rages. After hearing criticism of his agenda, Rassilon stands up from his seat.

"SILENCE!" Rassilon yelled, as he points his Omega Glove at one of the Time Lords who dared questioned his intentions…and judgment.

ZAAAARK!

"Ahhhhh-!" the Time Lady screamed, as Time consumed her in an instant.

"I will NOT have my leadership be at odds with this council," Rassilon said. "I will not allow the Time Lords' one billion years of culture and history to burn-"

"The beginning meets the end!" screamed an old woman, who sat direct opposite of Rassilon. She was covered in tribal marks, was dressed in robes, and was writing on parchment with a quill pen…

"The Father and Mother of us ALL will return," the woman known as "The Visionary" screeched. "Choose wisely, Lord President. Your next actions will either allow us to ascend…or perish…"

"What is she talking about this time?" Rassilon asked.

"We…believe the Warrior and the Princess are…our ancestors," said one of the Time Lords. "And their role will impact the Time Lords who escaped to Earth, before those of the Great Time War were 'locked' in the Moment."

"Ah, yes," Rassilon said, as he sat back down in his seat. "The Doctor's companions Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino."

"Is it true that those two are our ancestors?" asked another Time Lord.

There was a noticeable silence at the council room…

"Yes, they are, and it is the reason why the Doctor is so protective of them."

"I do not understand," said a Time Lady. "Our race has existed for billions of years, long before the existence of the Tau'ri…Earthers."

"That is true. However, our origins began not in the past, but in the future…"

Rassilon quickly explains how the Time Lords came to be.

"So, let me get this straight," said a Time Lady, as she braced herself. "In the 24th century, in the Gamma Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Federation starship 'Defiant' traveled to a world that was wrapped in a barrier that was out of synch with Time. They entered the barrier, and came upon our ancestors. This crew, consisting of human, Bajoran, Klingon, Vulcan, Changeling, Trill and a few others, later learned that when they attempted to leave, through the barrier, they were flung into the distant past, and crashed on that same planet. The interbred with each other, including the Ranma and the Usagi, and thus the Time Lords were born…"

Pause.

"Is that correct?"

"Essentially, yes," Rassilon said. "However, the tale does not end there. Knowing that their Children of Time would die if the Defiant crew left, but also knowing that they had obligations to save the Alpha Quadrant from the Dominion, they hatched a plan that created a duplicate Defiant, a temporal clone, and THAT version was sent to past, freeing the original crew from their obligation…to US. Later, during a cataclysmic encounter with the Dominion, on the eve of its invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, we prayed to the Prophets for salvation. They answered are prayers by allowing us to go to a new world, where we could thrive without fear. It is these early ancestors that will produce the Time Lords, and it was ME, as a young boy who was the first to pray to the Prophets, becoming the first Time Lord President…"

Pause.

"I will NOT stand by and watch our race end at the hand of these Daleks, even if it means initiating the End of Time."

"Then there is a way to take advantage of the prophecies, Lord President," said a light-skinned Time Lord, as he presents a parchment to the enraged Rassilon. "We know that the eternal struggle between the Doctor and the Master represents the key to Gallifrey's salvation, and we know that the Children of Time are the tumblers of the lock. And we know that Order and Chaos will initiate Kismet, which will either bring about our salvation or destruction."

Pause.

"We are Time Lords, Lord President. We can lay the seeds to take advantage of the prophecy that states that this Great Time War will end in fire or in light, and thereby prevent paradox."

"Of course," Rassilon said, as he studied the parchment. "Of course! From this, we will have our victory, and only then we shall ascend!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else on Gallifrey…

Ranma arrives at a secret rendezvous, where the eighth incarnation of the Doctor and Usagi are waiting for him. The Great Time War had cost the lives of many of his friends and allies, and he was not about to let this war spread towards Earth, which is why he agreed with the Doctor of using a most daring of plan: a universal Time Lock, which would place all combatants in the area into a perpetual state of temporal stasis…

Ranma sees the TARDIS. He looks around before entering the Time-Space machine.

"Ramona and the others are preparing to leave for Earth," Ranma said, as he walks to the control panel. "But my contacts haven't found the Master."

"Fine," the Doctor said, as he continues to reprogram the TARDIS.

"Doctor, there's still time to say good-bye to Susan, you know."

"She made her decision a long time ago to hate me, Ranma. That's all there is to say on the matter."

Pause.

"Now, I will most likely loose contact with you, once I enter the 'Eye of Omega' to initiate the Time Lock, using 'The Moment'," the Doctor said.

"You could die, Doc."

"There is a chance that I might survive long enough to regenerate, which is always…a difficult thing in any circumstance," the Doctor said.

Pause.

"But no matter what, I appreciate your assistance in this."

"Well, we share a long history, Doc," Ranma said. "Is there anything else you want me to do for ya?"

The Doctor says nothing.

"No, I rather go out a mystery, rather than give some sort of vague hope that I might survive this…thing-"

"Well, that's that," Usagi said, as she exits the back with her suitcase in one hand, and a duffle bag in the other. "Ranma, I have our things."

"Good," Ranma said, as Usagi drops her bags onto the floor. She then goes up to the Doctor, and holds her long time friend's hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Doctor?" Usagi asked.

"I know you can be reborn, but you need to be with Ranma," the Doctor said. "The sins of the Time Lords are our business, not yours."

"Well, then allow me to do this," Usagi said, as she gave the Doctor a kiss…

"What was that for?" the Doctor asked in surprise.

"For luck," Usagi said with a smile.

"We're ready when you are, Doc," Ranma said.

"Okay, let's get this show…on the road," the Doctor said, as he activates his TARDIS.

FWOOOSH!

Wrrrrr…rrrrr…rrrrr…rrrrr…

And that was that.

Just before the TARDIS enters the Eye of Omega, Ranma and Usagi make their escape to Earth, allowing the Doctor to initiate the Moment. Thus, the Great Time War was sealed away, locking the combatants away for all time, or so some thought…

END FLASHBACK!

Usagi was crying, when Ranma-Master picked her by her arms.

"Would you stop that?" Ranma-Master said. "You have the power to destroy the Universe, and you're going off like a whiny, teary-eyed school girl.

Usagi says nothing, as she looks away while shedding tears…

"Gah!" Ranma-Master said, as he tosses her away.

THUMP!

"Oh!" Usagi said, as she fell in a heap.

"One of these days, I will whip you into shape," Ranma-Master said. "I will make you my Queen, then."

"You see that?" the Master said, as he spoke to a bound Doctor. "I WON. And there is nothing that you can do about it!"

The Doctor says nothing. Not that he could, since his mouth was strapped down as well. However, he continued to do nothing to interrupt the Master's rant, as he attempts to consolidate his power over the Earth. However, that would take time, since there were a number of people who did not change, either because they were directly related to Usagi, since she was a xenomorph, or because they were "non-human" in the actual sense. Furthermore, not every human was on Earth at the time of the Master's gross act. In fact, Homeworld Security, the Gao'uld, SWORD, UN Spacy's "Robotech Defense Force" and a number of human-led entities that have not been compromised were already assessing the situation. Hopefully, the conclusion of their assessment won't include death of the so-called "Master Race"…

Of course, the Master did not take into account of the Children of Time…

"I lost contact with the other…Donna," Wilf said, as he hung up the phone. The LMD Donna Noble had not been changed by what the Master did, and had called everyone she knew until she contacted Wilf. The other Masters attacked her. However, what they did not know was that this version of Donna was a machine. So, when swarmed her with bio-electric energy, she overloaded by emitting a powerful EMP discharge that cut the Master's ability to communicate with each other.

"We know," Rose said, as she taps the screen that show a white-out area. She was conferencing to the other "Children of Time", which consisted of everyone who faced down Davros during the last attack on Earth by the Daleks….

Wilf turns towards Rani, who was busy trying reverse what the Master had done.

"Donna, the other you-"

"I know, Gramps," Rani said. "But we can deal with that later."

"I was referring to Shaun and your mother."

Rani hesitated for a moment, before she continued to type away…

"Donna-"  
"I know, Gramps," Rani said.

"But-"

"Gramps, you told me stories of surviving unbelievable odds during World War II," Rani said, as she turns around to face Wilf in full. "The Master may have won the battle, but he hasn't lost the war."

CHIRP!

"I should hope not," said a familiar face, which appeared on screen.

"That's her!" Wilf said, as she pointed at the screen.

"Who?"

"The Woman who was speaking to me about helping the Doctor, that's who!"

The Rani turns towards the Woman.

"You?" the Rani asked.

"Hello, Rani," said the Woman. "It's been a long time."

"Who is this?" Rose asked.

"She is 'The Woman', a fellow Time Lady. However, you can just call her 'Ramona'."

"Hello," Rose said. "How may I help you?"

"I need your help to stop a mad man from destroying us all."

"We know about what the Master is doing-"

"No, not the Master," the Woman said. "I will feed your TARDIS data on the real threat."

"?"

**Tbc. **


	67. Chapter 67

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 67: "Final Chapter" (G)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, the Master confronts the Doctor regarding the location of his TARDIS.

"Tell me, Doctor, where is your TARDIS?" the Master said, after removing the ball-gag.

"You know, you're stone cold brilliant," the Doctor said. "I could help you, you know."

"Really? And be locked up again? I don't think so…"

The Master then turned towards Usagi.

"You know, it's been a while since I have been with a woman. I think I'll have some fun."

"Master, don't!" the Doctor said.

"Then, you'll tell me where your TARDIS is?"

The Doctor says nothing. He didn't want to the Master know of his contingencies.

"Well?"

"Don't listen to him, Doctor!" Usagi said. "You don't want to let this bastard win!"

The Doctor turns to look at Usagi, and sees her winking her left eye…

"Master, I can't do that, not even for HER!"

The Doctor turns his head straight at Usagi.

"I'm sorry, Usagi," the Doctor said. "I'm SO sorry…"

"Then what happens to your little 'bunny' is YOUR fault!" the Master said, as he directs Ranma-Master to have his way with Usagi.

"Come on!"

"Please-!" Usagi said, as she was taken to another room…

"Oh!" Usagi said, as she is thrown onto the bed. She turns to see Ranma-Master closing the bedroom door behind him.

CHUNK!

"I'm going to enjoy this," Ranma-Master said, as he begins to strip off Ranma's clothes.

"Just…be gentle," Usagi said, as she removed her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want my clothes to get messed up."

"I'm not here for YOUR pleasure!" Ranma-Master said, as he went over and tore away Usagi's clothing.

"Oh! Please don't-!"

"Now," Ranma-Master said in triumph. "I got you now-!"

While having his way with Usagi, Ranma-Master was laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ranma-Master said. "And to think there is nothing that your husband can do about this!"

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't," Usagi said with a grin.

"What?" Ranma-Master said with concern. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, 'Master', just because you had Ranma's body, that doesn't mean you never had his MIND…or spirit. You see, we create doppelgangers all the time, and we have perfect control over our bodies…like so."

Pause.

"Tell me, did you know that I have the abilities of a Changeling?"

"Oh, crap-!"

Suddenly, Usagi's body dissolves into golden, translucent goo, which swarms to encase Ranma-Master.

"Mmmmph!" Ranma-Master said.

"{You see, 'Master', while you focused on my body, Ranma was learning everything that you know}," Usagi said telepathically. "{You honestly think that he would have allowed you to take over his body without a fight? Regardless, you've served your purpose. Buh-bye…}"

"MMMMMMMPH-!"

Encasing Ranma-Master's body in full, Usagi uses her own skills and body, and the information she is receiving, via telepathy, from Ranma, to restore his body to normal…

BLOOSH!

"Augh!" Ranma said, as he burst out of the bio-mass that was his wife. "Man, that was…interesting…"

Once Usagi was sure that Ranma was out of her, she reconstituted her natural, humanoid form.

"No kidding," Usagi said as she inspected her body. "And to think, I can manipulate other lifeforms by tapping directly into their genetic code."

"I will never understand that," Ranma said.

"As a xenomorph, I have the racial memories of every creature my 'kind' has ever come across," Usagi said. "I 'see' worlds and species that have long since died out, and yet they live within ME, due to the fact that I am a humanoid xenomorph. And when I have extra-marital, I incorporate their genetic material within ME."

"Ew."

"Tell me about it. Whether it's blood, saliva or something else, source material is encoded in me."

"Wait, then that means-"

"Yes, Ranma. What you experience is what I can recall. And I can recall everything that your father Genma experienced, and what your mother Nodoka experienced. And I can recall their ancestors' experiences, too…"

Usagi looks away sadly.

"Ranma, I have the experience of countless species and peoples. Mostly, they are like vague dreams that I can't consciously recall normally. But…they are there nevertheless…"

Usagi turns towards Ranma.

"You always wonder whether or not I am really schizophrenic and depressed all the time," Usagi said. "Or why I act goofy at times…"

Pause.

"Ranma, I act goofy because I want to have my own identity. And in a way, loving you and the kids, loving those close to me, appreciating the role that my allies and station, as the 'Moon Princess', play in my life, is what gives me purpose. Without that, I might as well, roam about like an animal…or monster."

"Hon," Ranma said, as he hugged his wife. "You know why I married you?"

"Because of my awesome body?" Usagi replied.

"No, because you have an inner spirit that is capable of surpassing the limitations of your circumstance," Ranma said. "And because of your awesome body."

"Awww," Usagi said. "That's so sweet…"

"Hey, you're my main gal amongst many. Now, let's get to the next stage of our operation-"

"Hold on," Usagi said, as she pulls Ranma to bed.

"Um, what are-?"

"You haven't finished the job yet," Usagi said with a grin.

"NOW?"

"Hey, all this danger and intrigue is a turn on. Besides, we can always create a time dilation effect in order to prolong the experience."

"Hurm…"

Afterwards, Ranma and Usagi teamed up with the Vinvocci, who were not affected by the Master's machinations, to rescue the Doctor. However, instead of going to the TARDIS, they used the lab technology to teleport to the Vinvocci's ship, which was in high orbit above the Earth. After making some modifications, the Vinvocci ship was successfully cloaked. After making contact with the TARDIS, a strategy session was made, as well as what is really going on…

"Impossible," the Doctor said, as he shook his head.

"I know, old friend," Ramona said. "I have enough documentation supporting my theory as to why Rassilon chose the Master. It could have easily been Rani or myself or Susan…er, Kamiko to contain the homing signal that would lead the return of the Time Lords. However, he chose the Master since he is your mirror opposite."

"HIM? Opposite of me?"

"Well, Doc, you have to admit that he's the one that tends to put you on your toes," Ranma said.

"Humph. But what is to be done about the Master's…Master Race?"

"I've already facilitated the means to duplicate the effects of the Immortality Gate," Rani said. "I can program a carrier wave to deliver the antidote. The question is when."

"How long do we have?" Rose asked Ramona.

"If our calculations are correct, the Master, if he figures out how to combine the power of his mind with his…doppelgangers', he will make contact with Gallifrey, still trapped in temporal lock, at the witching hour…a little after midnight," Kimiko said.

The Doctor looks at his granddaughter. He had so many regrets in not being there for her. The only thing he could do is be proud of what she had produced.

"And when that happens, Rassilon will be able to use that signal to teleport Gallifrey to Earth," Ramona said.

"But I am concerned about," the Doctor said. "Gallifrey is much bigger than Earth. That alone will cause it harm."

"Not unless we use Akane's other TARDIS to stabilize it," Ranma said. "She…isn't around these days, but I'm sure she won't mind."

"I'm going to have to talk to you about that and a number of things," Kimiko said.

"Fine by me, Susan," Ranma replied. "For the record, just because I married your daughter, that doesn't give you license to dress me down without cause. And besides, I'm not the one who abandoned family. You could have return to the Tendo(s), but obviously, you didn't."

"I didn't abandon anyone! I was left behind in that alternate 22nd century, when the Earth had been taken over by Daleks."

Pause.

"All for love..."

Kimiko turn towards the Doctor.

"Why did you leave me, grandfather?" Kimiko asked tearfully. "I wanted to bring David with me, but you left before we even had a chance to talk about such a possibility…"

Pause.

"And when David died, I could no longer bare the idea of being immortal, so I sacrifice my Time Lady status, and chose a random identity, that of a Japanese woman named 'Kimiko, with my fob watch, and was content to live out my days as a human, when Grandfather, now in his eighth incarnation, recruited me for the mission to deal with the Year of Hell crisis. Even then, I refused to take back my essence, relying only what Grandfather knew of me. So, I helped."

"And we…succeeded, although it was just a prelude to the Great Time War. But that wasn't good enough. Next thing I know, I was forced to go back to Earth…"

Pause.

"Still, I did meet my husband Soun, lived out my life as a human, and should have died of cancer…"

Kimiko turned towards Usagi.

"Until you saved my life, Usagi."

All eyes turn towards Usagi.

"You knew about this?" the Doctor asked.

"I owed Kimiko my life, for getting me out of the Dalek custody during the War," Usagi said with a sigh. "Remember when Rassilon foolishly maneuvered our forces into that trap? He PURPOSELY told the Daleks which fleet I was assigned to, so that the Dalek went after them for ME. All those people died for me, and I was still captured. Sure, Rassilon succeeded in gutting the main fleet that held Davros, but was sacrificed like I was nothing more than a Chess piece."

Pause.

"Kimiko and Ranma infiltrated that base where I was being, since they were familiar with Daleks matters."

"Why didn't you tell me this, Usagi?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, you would have quit the war effort then and there for Rassilon's disregard for life," Ramona said quietly. "Of course, it was later confirmed that Rassilon cared nothing but his own immortality and greatness, but we needed to try to win the invaders."

Pause.

"Everyone here has lost something," Ramona said, as she looks at the assembled people. "And there is a good chance we might lose something else. But I want Rassilon defeated, so that being a Time Lord is an honor conveyed upon the worthy, not something to…LORD over with."

There was silence amongst the people in the room…

"If I may say something," Wilf said. "I have to say that we are in good shape."

Everyone turn towards the old man.

"Well, we still have a chance to stop the Master and end this, right?" Wilf said. "And from what I can see, there are more smart people here than the Master, and I'm sure that this…Rassilon bloke won't be expecting what you guys are doing."

"We can only hope," Rose said. She then turns towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, your move."

The Doctor gives Rose a half-smile in return. He then taps a button on the control panel of the TARDIS.

BLIP!

A holographic image appears overhead. It was a picture of the Earth and its moon…

"I used 'The Moment' in order to prevent Rassilon from burning the Universe in order to save his legacy," the Doctor said. "And the Ood said that when all this has been said and done, my 'song' will 'end' in relations to this misadventure."

"What?" Rose said. "You're not saying-"

"Rose, the person that I am now is going to die," the Doctor said. "Whatever happens, I will have to take point, just like last time two incarnations ago…"

"Doc, I think that since we have six hours before the Master makes contact with Gallifrey, we're going to need some downtime," Ranma said. "I have ideas I want to confer with Usagi."

"Alright," the Doctor said, as he turned towards the others. "Everyone, gets some rest. We begin the push back in four hours."

And, with that, the Doctor goes to his room.

"Doctor?" Rose said, as she hurries after the Doctor…

"You don't think-?" Ranma whispers into Usagi's ear.

"If she does, I'm not opposed to it," Usagi said. "She's a grown woman."

"Yeah," Ranma said.

"In the mean time, we better check on Sarah Jane and the kids," Usagi said, referring to the fact Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith and Chibiusa were in hiding, with Dr. Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Captain Jack and Miss Gwyneth, after their human friends became a member of the Master Race.

"Yeah, we better, since Chibiusa is angry at what happened to her friends…

**Tbc.**


	68. Chapter 68

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 68: "Final Chapter" (H)**

**

* * *

**

For the entire night, the Master Prime used his assembled 'Master Race' to focus on the drums that were pound in his head. The Children of Time, led by Captain Jake, attacked the local power grid, thereby given the Doctor and the others more time to prepare. And then…

"I don't know where the Doctor ran off to, but that shouldn't matter," the Master Prime said to himself. "But the sound of the drums…they are REAL. I'm sure of it…"

Pause.

"In the meantime, I want a dimensional scrambler in place," Master Prime said. "If that TARDIS shows up by its normal means, it'll be turned inside out, destroying it and anyone within."

"Yes, sir…"

Meanwhile, on Gallifrey…

"The signal has been sent. Lord President," said the Time Lord aide to Rassilon. "As per your instructions, we used to the Time Vortex to plant the signal into the Master's head as a child, when he first looked into the vortex."

"Excellent," Rassilon said. "However, we need a focus for us to establish the lock…"

"White star, guiding the Lords of Time to the promise land," said the Visionary.

"White star?" said the aide.

"Of course," Rassilon said, as he motions his personal guard to bring forth his staff. "I shall use the jewel of my staff to create the signal lock. The Master will try to use it as a focus, and thus will allow us to create the bridge we need."

Rassilon removes the jewel from the head of his staff, and then tosses it into the hologram of Earth.

FWOOMP!

By this, the White Star jewel was instantly teleported to Earth space…

"The die has been cast," Rassilon said. "Victory…is at hand."

Meanwhile, Rani and Ranma finish putting back on their clothes…

"We should have done this sooner, back when I was just 'Donna Noble'," Rani said. She decided to, for good or for ill, to sleep with Ranma. This gave Usagi time to finish the calculations that she and Ranma had been working on before Rani decided to ask Ranma for a night cap…

"If we did, then none of us wouldn't have appreciated it," Ranma said, as he took Rani's hand. "To think that you, a person who once saw people as lab rats, and even enslaved entire planets, so that they could be turned into laboratories…is actually a nice person, when given a chance."

"Humph," Rani said. "I guess I'm a failure then."

"No," Ranma said. "You've surpassed your limitations, and became human."

"Perish the thought…"

Somewhere else in the TARDIS…

"It's time," the Doctor said, as Rose continued to lay on the Doctor's chest.

Rose breathes a sigh. She knew that after today, she will lose the Doctor.

HER Doctor…

"Okay, but I need to know something," Rose asked.

"And that is…?"

"Did you and Mum…'shag'?"

"What?" the Doctor replied with concern. "What brought this about?"

"Rumors."

There was a moment of silence…

"Well?"

"Yes, but I protested all the way."

"Humph," Rose said, as she pushes herself away from the Doctor.

"What? You're not…offended, are you?"

"No, not really," Rose said. "I was just hoping that I wouldn't have gone after my own Mum to…to be with you."

"Rose, it was a long time ago, when Usagi was…not herself," the Doctor said. "Trust me when I said that we…were together, and that it was indeed under protest…

FLASHBACK!

"Hello, my dear Doctor," said the demoness Trigona, as she cracked her whip. Due to the machinations of a powerful demon, Usagi became "Trigona the Unbelievable". She was eight feet tall, red-skinned, possessed small antlers, talons on her hands and feet, had two sets of eyes (one on top of another, and her eyes glowed yellow. Unfortunately, while Usagi's nature prevented her from being diabolic, she did go around the planet kidnapping male superheroes for some…fun.

"And you, too, my dear Ranma…"

"Get us out here!" Ranma-onna yelled, as she and the Doctor struggled to free themselves from their bonds. Before this encounter, Ranma-onna and the Doctor were scouring the planet in search for the Usagi, only to fall in her eeevil trap…

"This is beneath even YOU," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, I think not, my dears," Trigona said, as she licked her lips. "But consider this my…early birthday present. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

END FLASHBACK!

"Oh, dear," Rose said with a slight case of embarrassment.

"Exactly. Come, let's get this 'Master Race' business over and done with…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the TARDIS…

"Why…why did you choose me to….help the Doctor?" Wilf asked the Woman.

"I chose you because we Time Lords need to be grounded," Ramona replied. "Tell me, why do you think the Doctor has traveling companions, like your granddaughter 'Donna Noble'?"

"Well, I wasn't sure at first, but when one time, when she came home for a visit, she told me about Jenny."

"Jenny?"

"Yes, the Doctor's daughter, who was made from his own flesh."

"Ah, 'proto-genesis'."

"Pardon?"

"When you can produce a child without the need for two parents, I gather."

"Kind of like an immaculate conception deal, but with machines."

"I suppose you're right," Ramona said. "Go on…"

"Donna convinced the Doctor that even though Jenny had been bred for war, she could learn to be more than her programming, which she proved. The Doctor appreciated that…"

"And that is why your role in all this is essential, Wilfred Mott," Ramona said. "You ground the Doctor, thereby preventing him from becoming like the Master-"

BWEEEP! BWEEEP! BWEEEP-!

"Rassilon has done it," Kimiko said, as she focused on turning the sensors towards the incoming object.

"What happened?" the Doctor said, as he and the others enter the main control room.

"That," Kimiko said, as a falling object landed close to the Naismith Estate…

"That should be the White Point Star Diamond," Ramona said.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"Basically, a diamond made from the core of a star," Ranma said. "If you think ordinary stars are valuable, that thing is truly priceless."

"Okay, so what's next then?"

"We allow the Master to utilize it to establish a physical link between Earth and Gallifrey," Ramona said. "It will be at that point when Rani will activate the countermeasures, thus restoring all of humanity back to normal."

"I'll definitely have my people ready for the ensuing chaos," Rose said, as she picks up the phone to contact Captain Jack…

"You seem to know a lot about what Rassilon is doing Ramona," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, ever since the Great Time War, I have been making plans to take back what has been stolen from me," Ramona said, as she glances over the Doctor's direction. "If that sounds off-putting, I apologize."

"So, this is all a part of some means to get back your presidency?" the Doctor groused.

"If I wanted the presidency, I wouldn't need you to do so. No, what I want is redemption for the choices I've made, when the Council sought to expel me from my position for decisions THEY thought were unfeasible. Petty? Perhaps. However, if I can remind you, Doctor, I was not the one who brought our people to near-extinction in a senseless war; Rassilon and Davros did."

"Alright," the Doctor said. "Then I can do what it takes to end this without any doubts…"

The Doctor turns towards everyone…

"I don't know how to thank you for any of this," the Doctor said.

"I don't know about the others, but you can thank ME by paying your tab more often," Ranma said, which warranted a slap on the shoulder.

WHAP!

"Hey! I spoketh the truth you know-"

BWEEP-BWEEP!

"I know you are there, Doctor!" the Master Prime said over a general broadcast. "You and your merry little band are hiding, waiting for me to act…"

Pause.

"Well, I am acting now. With this White Point Star Diamond in my possession, I can relieve the burden from my shoulders, once and for all!"

"Alright, people!" the Doctor said. "Places!"

"Here," Ranma said, as he hands Kimiko the keys to Akane's TARDIS, which looked like a thin, green pagoda. "Until Akane gets back from Asgard, I'm sure she would appreciate you having it."

Kimiko looks at the key…

"Thanks," Kimiko said with a pleasant smile. "But we still need to have a talk."

"I can't wait…"

"Doctor?" Wilf asked.

"Yes?" the Doctor replied.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Just don't do anything stupidly dangerous, Dad…Mom," Rose said, as she hugged her parents.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ranma said with a grin.

"Oh, don't worry, my hon," Usagi said. "We will be fine."

"You better," Rose said tearfully.

"Doctor?" Rani said. "Ranma?"

"Yes?" Ranma and the Doctor said in unison.

"Don't lose to the Master."

"Why, that's so nice of you to say that, Rani," Ranma said.

"No, I just want to make sure that I'm the one to finish you two off."

"…"

"Gotcha," Rani said with a smile. She then turns towards Rose.

"Come on, now," Rani said, as she pulls Rose away. "We got our work to do…"

"Good luck, Doctor," Ramona said. "And best wishes, Wylder and Weaver…"

FLASH!

Doctor's long time friends and companions, Ramona, Rose, Rani, Kimiko and Wilf disappear in a flash of light.

"Now," the Doctor said, as he signals the cloaked Vinvocci, who were still in orbit. "Mister Rossiter? Miss Addams?"

Over on the Vinvocci ship, Miss Addams answers the hail.

"That's CAPTAIN Addams, to you, Doctor," the female Vinvocci said with annoyance.

"Excellent, Captain," the Doctor said. "As soon as you de-cloak, you will be fired upon."

"How is that a plan?" Rossiter replied.

"All you guys have to do it attract the Master's attention," Ranma said. "Once that is done, get the hell out of here. We'll do the rest."

"Now THAT is a plan."

"Best of luck to you all," Addams said. "Oh, and Izanagi?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I WILL be expecting that night cap you promised," Addams said with a smile.

"You got it, babe."

"Best of luck to your endeavors," the Doctor said, with an annoyed expression.

"The same."

CHIRP!

"Doctor, I have to say that the TARDIS, under the most optimal condition, is not exactly built to be an assault craft," Usagi said. "We be lucky to survive intact."

"It's a chance we have to take," the Doctor said.

"This is why we like traveling with you, Doc," Ranma said. "You make things so…exciting."

"Yeah. Okay, Captain Adams…do your thing…"

Meanwhile, back on the scavenger ship of the Vinvocci couple…

"Ready to go, Rossiter?" Addams said, as she buckled up in her seat.

"Cloaking device ready to be deactivated," Rossiter said. "Space Jump ready to be engaged."

"Okay then…de-cloak."

WOBBLE!

Back on Earth, the Master Race detects the Vinvocci's ship.

"We have identification confirmation," said one of the Masters.

"I don't have time to deal with that," Master Prime said. "Shoot it out of the sky."

"With pleasure, sire…"

Back on the Vinvocci ship, the crew detects the onslaught of missiles.

"Impact in five, four, three, two, one-" Rossiter said.

"Jump!"

At the last minute, the Vinvocci ship escapes Earth.

FWOOSH!

Back on Earth, the Master Prime was furious.

"They escaped?" Master Prime yelled.

"Apparently so," said one of the aides. "Wait, another ship just appeared, and is on a direct course towards this compound…"

Pause.

"It's shape like a blue police box."

"No," the Master Prime said. "NO-!"

Striking down to Earth in a fireball was the Doctor's TARDIS.

The game was now afoot.

**Tbc.**


	69. Chapter 69

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 69: "Final Chapter" (I)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, with the physical link established, Rassilon prepares to lead his personal entourage, with two Time Ladies locked in a quantum state.

"A near-unanimous approval for my plan, save for THESE two," Rassilon said, referring to the women who were bowing and holding their hands over their faces. "Let their shame be as the Weeping Angels of old. For now…"

Rassilon raises his staff.

"We return to the world above!" Rassilon said, as he activates his teleportation unit within his staff.

FLASH!

Meanwhile, the TARDIS, while burning in the Earth's atmosphere, shakes violently.

WHOOMBLE!

"I have a bad feeling about this," Usagi said, as she kept the TARDIS' power-output stable.

"We got incoming missiles!" the Doctor said.

"You think?" Ranma replied, as he began to shoot down missile after missile.

"Just keep those missiles off our backs."

Meanwhile, the Rani launches her antidote from with Akane's TARDIS.

"See if you can handle this, Master," the Rani said, as she activated the carrier wave to reverse the template set forth by the Master's Immortality Gate.

CHIRP!

FWOOSH!

"I also added a temporal stasis pocket around the victims, so that they should be fine, and out of danger."

"Thanks," Rose said. She then turns towards the monitors. "Wait! It looks like the Doctor's TARDIS is about to crash into the Naismith estate…"

Meanwhile, back in the Doctor's TARDIS…

"Brace for impact!" the Doctor said, as the TARDIS arrives.

At the same time, the Master Prime was shocked to see each member of his Master Race enveloped by an energy wave that first restores the human race to normal, puts them to stasis, and then places them just out of synch with time.

"No…NO!" the Master, now "Primeless", said. And then-

CRASH!

The Master turns to see the TARDIS jutting through the wall and towards the Immortality Gate.

"What?" the Master said. "What's this-?"

"THIS, Lord Master, is the beginning," said Rassilon, as he steps forth.

"Huh?"

Just then, the Doctor and his companions step out of the smoking TARDIS.

"Wait-!" the Doctor said to the Master.

"You're late to the party, Doctor," the Master said.

"Or, you are on time, Lord Doctor," Rassilon said, as he spoke to the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor said quietly.

"The Children of Gallifrey are united, once again, thanks to Order…and Chaos," Rassilon said, as he turns to face Ranma and Usagi. "And with your help again, I, Rassilon, Lord President, will initiate the End of Time…"

"WHAT?" Ranma and Usagi said in unison.

"You can't do that," the Doctor said. "It's not right-"

"Excuse me?" the Master said. "But I believe you are interfering with MY limelight? I brought back the Time Lords."

"He's using you-"

"SHUT UP!" the Master said. He then turns to face Rassilon. "I did all this for you."

"Aye," Rassilon said. "Who would have thought that such a troublesome child of Gallifrey would be the salvation of the Time Lords?"

"Um, excuse me," Ranma said, as he steps forth. "Rassilon?"

Rassilon turns a stern eye towards Ranma.

"Look, we know what you are planning to do, and, well, we can't just let that happen."

"What are you talking about?" the Master asked.

"He wants to bring back Gallifrey," Usagi said.

"WHAT?" the Master said.

"Don't you understand now, Master?" the Doctor said to the Master. "Rassilon was using you!"

"…"

"And now, let the homecoming…commence!" Rassilon said, as he raised his gauntlet, as it begins to glow.

WHOOOM!

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake.

"Ranma, I'm getting seismic activity, the likes that indicate-"

"Gallifrey is about the crash into the Earth," Ranma said.

"It'll be destroyed before THAT happens," the Doctor said.

"Not unless the others get to where they needed to go," Usagi said. "That is, if they can get passed 'Pickles."

"WHO is Pickles?" the Doctor asked.

"One of Usagi's pets," Ranma said. "But with Rose with the others, I'm sure it'll be okay…"

Meanwhile, at the Axis Mundi, located in Japan…

"Arf!" said the Cerberus dog, named "Pickles", as she licked Rose with her giant tongue…all three. After all, a Cerberus was a giant, three-headed dog that normally guarded the gates that lead to the Underworld…

SLURP!

"Ew!" Rose said, as she was covered in dog droll, causing Rani to laugh.

"Don't," Rose said with annoyance.

"It's too funny," Rani giggled.

"Amazing," Kimiko said, as she examined the ancient control panels that made the Axis Mundi possible. All around was a fantastical technology that was clearly inspired by both magic and hyper-science. At the center overhead was a holographic image of the world. Underneath was a chair that was connected to a crane-like system that could be moved about the cavernous room.

"What is it?" Ramona said.

"This place is the workstation that is connected to the Axis Mundi…the center of the world," Kimiko said. "And according to this, for one hour, each night, Usagi hooks herself to that station in order to correct the flaws that nature might create."

Pause.

"Ramona, she is literally supporting the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"So, Bunny is some sort of Atlas?" Wilf asked.

"In part."

"So, how can this be of any use to us?" Rose asked, as she rubs one of Pickle's ears…

"Rose, as your mother's daughter, you will have to man this station," Kimiko said.

"What?" Rose replied. "But…I'm barely fantastic!"

"You are Kismet: the decider between balance and destruction," Rani said.

"How do YOU know all that?"

"Um, hello? I lived with your parents for a year, you know."

"Once we run the cables from the TARDIS, you will be able to move this planet to anywhere, or any time."

"In other words, turn the world into a TARDIS."

"Bingo."

"Well, then let's get started then…"

Once Rose was strapped in, she was linked to the entire world.

"My god," Rose said, as he nose began to bleed. "I…I had no idea what Mum goes through. The voices…"

"You hear people?" Wilf said. "Is Sylvie and Shaun okay?"

"Yes, but…it's more than that. I hear the butterflies in South America. I hear the dew drops in Asia. I…know everything…"

"Rose, stay focus," Rani said, as she checked Rose's vital signs. She then turns towards Ramona.

"Ramona…?"

"We're done," Ramona said, as she pushed the power-link to full.

CHOOM!

"Anytime, now…"

"Good, because the Earth and Gallifrey is about to smash together soon," Kimiko said.

Meanwhile…

"But…regardless, this is fantastic, right?" the Master said.

"You weren't there towards the end of the war," the Doctor said, as he glances over towards Ranma and Usagi. "Every atrocity that I sealed away will be released, and the Time Lords will not survive even that. You know nothing of what happened towards the end, because you left, remember?"

"Oh, yes," the Master said. "I also created the Mistress, before I lost who I am…"

The Master turns towards Ranma.

"I am surprised that you were able to restore her to true form, when her conscious was removed from her body…"

"That's a story for another day," Ranma said, as he faces Rassilon. "For now, it's time to end this…"

Suddenly, the planet around him, Usagi, the Time Lords seem to fall away from them.

"What?" Rassilon said.

"Oh, planet Earth is about to phase out of synch Time," the Doctor said. "You can either return to Gallifrey, or die."

"I think not," Rassilon said, as his power glove glowed.

WRRRRRRRR-!

"Uh!" said Chibi Ranma, as he fell to the ground.

"Ranma-!" Usagi said.

WRRRRRRR-!

Usagi was artificially aged to an old crone.

"Ohhhhhhhh…"

"No!" the Doctor said.

"I AM the master of TIME, the first of the Time Lords," Rassilon said. "Consider this my last bit of merciful gratitude to the progenitors of the Time Lords."

"Wait," the Master said, as he points a finger at Ranma and Usagi. "These two…are US?"

"No, but they were the ones who lay the building block of my understanding, and the understanding of Omega, in the providence of Time," Rassilon said. "As the Lord Doctor would say, 'Timey Whimey, Wibbley and Wobbley'…"

Pause.

"And after today, I will initiate the 'Final Sanction', so that the Time Lords will ascend to the next level of our evolution as pure beings of thoughts and energy, as this reality is shredded to nothing."

"Then let me go with you!" the Master said. "I served your purpose, haven't I?"

"You have, but I will not infect the purity of our new existence with your madness."

The Master was devastated upon hearing this…

"It was…for nothing…"

"No, not for nothing," Chibi-Ranma said, as he helped his old wife up. He then turns towards Rassilon.

"You don't get it, Rassilon," Chibi-Ranma said. "YOU lost!"

"Hold your tongue, Lord of Chaos, or I will-"

"Will…what? Kill me? No, I think not. You are incapable of killing, because the Great Rassilon is afraid-"

"NO!" Rassilon said, as he shoots energy at Chibi-Ranma.

Chibi-Ranma leaps out of the way, allowing the beam of energy to strike the mechanism that the White Star Diamond housed.

BOOM!

"No!"

"Yes!" the Doctor said. "Your machinations are finished. Without that machine, the link is broken!"

"Not quite," Rassilon said, as he began to fade. "Consider this my parting gift, until I return…"

With that, Rassilon shoots Usagi again.

"No-!" Chibi-Ranma said, as he tried to move as fast as possible. Unfortunately, with his body regressed in such a state, he was much slower than he needs to be. However-

"I got you," the Doctor said, as he took the brunt of the energy wave.

ZAARRK!

"Arrrgh!"

"Curses!" Rassilon growls.

"No, I am the curse you created!" the Master yelled, as he shoots Rassilon with bio-electric energy, as he, Rassilon, and the other Time Lords were caught up the light that took them all back Gallifrey, even as the planet itself faded at last.

"Come," the Doctor said, as he carried Usagi back to the TARDIS, with Chibi-Ranma in tow, just as the planet Earth fades completely under their feet. Once Gallifrey was no longer a danger to the Earth, Earth will return. But for now, the threat to the Earth was over, but not without sacrifice…

**Tbc.**


	70. Chapter 70

**TRTSS2: The Trek of Ranma Who! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 70: "Epilogue"**

**

* * *

**

For months after the incident, everyone searched for the mission Doctor, Ranma and Usagi, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, the revitalized Torchwood Institute, with Director Yvonne Hartman's job elevated to a cabinet level position in the British government, does what it does best: track down and neutralize alien "mysteries"…

"I don't understand it," Mickey said, as he took his sensor readings in an area where a squad of Sontaran stragglers was said to be "hold up". "Why would the Doctor and those two just…disappear?"

"I don't know," Dr. Martha Jones said to her new husband. "It's probably a couple's thing to do."

"Wot?"

"You know, get away from it all," Martha said, as she checked her rifle. It was the only thing that could pierce the Sontaran armor…

"Hon, there are three of them," Mickey said, as he lowered his sensors. He then checked his microphone. "Mickey to Captain Jack…"

Meanwhile, the Sontaran in question takes aim at the couple from a higher elevation within the warehouse complex. He licks his lips, and takes aim…

BONK!

As the Sontaran goes down, Miss Gwyneth repels from the roof while Captain Jack flips a hammer in his right hand.

"Well, that's the last of them," Jack said. He then looks up at his partner.

"Did you get a bead on their ship?"

"Aye," Gwyneth said. "We should find their craft in short order…"

"I hope so," Jack said. "The sooner we can stop subbing for Rose and the Rani…even IF Rani is going to get married…"

Meanwhile, at the wedding of Donna Noble and Shaun Temple, the Rani was a bit nervous. She had taken over her android self for her grandfather's sake, and was not about to marry Shaun, which is why the wedding had been originally called off. However, over time, Shaun proved himself to be an endearing man to her, and insisted that he would do whatever he could to win her back. One thing led to another, and a new wedding was on, this time with Rose as her bridesmaid…

"I don't if I can do this," Rani said, as she looked at herself.

"It'll be okay, Donna," Wilf said. He had the honor of walking down the aisle with the Rani, "Just relax."

"But…I'm not even fake Donna. I'm the Rani. I mean, what if I go through the middle of regeneration?"

"Think of it as a mystery that will unfold," Rose said, as she peeks her head into the dressing room. "You ready?"

"No, but if I can recreate a planet's ecosystem, I can certainly handle this."

Pause.

"But spaceman and wonder boy will have a piece of my mind for disappearing like that! They're not good enough to show up at my wedding?"

"I'm sure it's…nothing," Rose said, as she rubbed her belly. Already, she felt a growing bump in her stomach. She never thought she was compatible with the Doctor, due to the fact that they were of two different species…

"But…I do hope to see the Doctor and my parents soon…"

Meanwhile, in Eailing…

"Are sure the Doctor is fine?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"I'm telling you, I don't know," Lady Cassandra said. She was still getting used to having white hair, thanks to the deployment of a powerful spell…

"As an amalagam doppelganger, I am quite independent of Ranma. And is I am independent of Ranma, I don't know if the Doctor is alright or not."

"Oh, dear…"

Sarah huddled herself, as Cassie hugged her long-time friend from behind.

"It'll be okay, Sarah," Cassie said. "They will return."

"I hope you're right-"

KRRISSSSH!

A baseball flies through the kitchen window.

"What in the world-?" Sarah said, as Cassie lets go of her friend. Cassie then proceeds to scan the backyard to see Chibusa, Clyde and Luke looking guilty as sin.

"Alright, who did what?" Cassie yelled.

The three looked at each other for a quick moment…

"Um, well," Chibiusa said nervously.

"RUN FOR IT!" Clyde said, as they all scattered.

"But I didn't do anything-!" Luke protested.

"RINI!" Cassie said, as she hops through the broken window to give chase.

Just then, a teenaged South Asian girl walks into the backyard.

"Did I miss something-ulp!" the girl said, as Chibiusa pulls her new friend, Rani Chandra, along…

"Less talk, more running away," Rini said, as Cassie pursued her.

Sarah Jane merely sighed, as she went to get a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess that was made…

Elsewhere…

"Are sure you want to do this, Kimiko?" Ramona asked. While she was not happy about the outcome, which caused Gallifrey to return to its Time Lock, at least Rassilon's plans to end the Universe was thwarted…

"I have to," Kimiko said, as she piloted Akane's TARDIS. "I…I have to begin making amends, starting with…HIM…"

Early 25th century CE: Nerima Ward, Old Tokyo.

"Well, it appears that you win yet again, old friend," Soun Tendo said, as he cleared his Shogi Board.

"You said it, Tendo," Genma Saotome replied jovially.

"Wait," Soun said, as he looks up and around his backyard. "Do you hear something-?"

Just then, Akane's TARDIS appears in the backyard. A moment later, a familiar face appears.

"Hello, Soun," Kimiko said nervously.

"K-Kimiko?" Soun said in surprise.

"I guess, um, we need to have a talk…"

Somewhere

"No, Doc!" Chibi-Ranma said. "I won't allow it!"

"It's the only way to restore you two to normal," the Doctor said, as he looked at Old Usagi's prone body. Bothe Chibi-Ranma and Old Usagi were getting worse in their condition.

"You two are needed to maintain the balance between Chaos and Order."

"But what you are proposing…you could die!"

"No," the Doctor said. "I will…regenerate."

"Same thing."

"Maybe, but…after all this time, I am more than willing to make the sacrifice…"

The Doctor recalls seeing the ghostly image of Ood Sigma, just before he entered the TARDIS with Ranma and Usagi. Sigma warned that the Doctor would have to make a choice: either their song would end, or his, but at least a new song of the Doctor would be sung. Thus, he choice to save his companions' lives, knowing that it would be the end of his own…

"Come on, before I lose my nerve," the Doctor said, as he got on a gurney next to Chibi-Ranma and Old Usagi.

"Doctor, are you sure?" Old Usagi said, as she opened her one eye. "I don't know if my Quickening will interfere with your regenerative powers."

"Well, there is one thing to find out," as he channeled the energies of the Eye of Harmony into the room. "I'm going to miss this life…"

And with that, the Doctor flooded the room with the energies of the Eye of Harmony.

FWOOOSH!

The three screamed, as they were exposed the energies of the Eye of Harmony.  
And then, it was over…

FWOOMP!

"I think the worse of it is over-" the Doctor said, as he suddenly went through his next regeneration.

FWOOSH!

Ranma, Usagi felt the full effects of the Doctor's regenerative energies, reversing what was done to them, even as the Doctor himself changed forms…

Meanwhile, the TARDIS was being damaged from all this.

BLOOM!

The TARDIS continues to tumble, already damaged from earlier. And then, three people emerge from sickbay…

"I can't believe I regenerated into…a girl," said girl-Ranma.

"You can't?' said boy-Usagi.

"I'm just glad I still got good hair," said the newest incarnation of the Doctor. "But enough of that, we got to stabilize the ship-!"

BOOM!

The entire control room was on fire.

"We're about to fall down to the Earth, and in a random time era!" boy-Usagi said.

"Doc, you know what that means?" girl-Ranma said.

"Indeed I do," the Doctor said, as he placed his hands around his mouth to make a flesh funnel. "Geronimo!"

"…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: That's that. Also, I'm taking a break from writing for a while (although some would say I should take a break for good…heh). Anyway, I'll start back up again, featuring a new entry in "Red Moon" and a Star Trek centric story called "Half Trek" (I want to wrap that up next time). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Join us, as we go to the sequel to this story, "Ranma Who's Trek", featuring a new Doctor, a new companion, and a new TARDIS. See you then!**


End file.
